Reflejo Adolescente
by Lil6969
Summary: Él sólo buscaba llenar el vacío de las pérdidas. Su reflejo sólo quería deshacerse del peso de su pecho... Vivos reflejos, uno salvado, otro perdido. AU [BillDip][[Advertencia: Lenguaje posiblemente fuerte, drogas, alcohol]] Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a [Alex Hirsh / Daron Nefcy / Patrick McHale] según corresponda.
1. A: Bill Cipher

— ¡Bill! — Un llamativo pelirosa gritó (tal vez demasiado fuerte) desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso hacia abajo llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes que caminaban tranquilamente por el campus en contraste del rápido andar del rubio que por suerte logró pillar antes de que se le escapara, como siempre. El nombrado giró mirando hacia todos lados buscando a la persona que lo había llamado — ¡Acá arriba, Bill! — Volvió a gritar su amigo para al fin recibir la mirada del chico — ¡Espera ahí, voy a bajar! — Dijo a la par que se separaba de la ventana tomando su mochila con sus cosas y una carpeta con unos papeles.

Empezó a correr por el pasillo y seguido por las escaleras casi chocando con alguna que otra persona que subía. Con Bill todo debía hacerse de prisa sino el rubio se escapaba fácilmente con lo escurridizo que era. Para su suerte el chico lo había esperado tal como se lo había pedido.

—Tom, ¿Qué pasa? — Sonrió a pesar de que odiaba que lo retuvieran.

—Una fiesta… esta noche, chicas hermosas y chicos… — Dijo entrecortadamente intentando recobrar el aliento por lo rápido que había bajado.

—Olvídalo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer — Rió socarronamente y volteó para continuar su camino. Pero Tom no lo iba a dejar así sin más, se encaminó y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Bill quien no hizo nada para sacárselo porque de todos modos se iba a mantener firme en su negativa.

—Vamos, hermano, ¿Qué es mejor que irse de barcos y putas luego de los exámenes? — Seguía intentando convencerlo.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar a las seis. — Miró su reloj. Aún eran las 4:56, estaba a tiempo para hacer todo antes de tomar su turno. — Además tengo que hacer algunos planos para el viernes en la mañana, sino la señora esa de la profesora se larga a dar sermones de la responsabilidad y bla bla bla. Hoy no, Tom.

—Demonios… — Hizo un puchero, pero Bill ni lo miró apurando su paso — ¿Y para la próxima? ¡Prométeme que para la próxima irás!

—Sí, sí, ya, nos vemos — Dijo para sacárselo de encima y despedirse finalmente en la entrada de la universidad donde estudiaba. Volteó y apuró el paso.

Bill Cipher era el chico perfecto que cualquier chica de la universidad no le habría molestado para nada tener una cita o al menos un intercambio de palabras con él. Rubio, alto, con una sonrisa seductora y tal vez algo arrogante, pero nadie negaría que era un bombón. Sin embargo y lastimosamente al rubio siempre se le veía corriendo por los pasillos y el campus de la universidad, y para la mala suerte de la gente que quería hablar con él, siempre terminaba por desaparecer con lo escurridizo que era.

Pero que parezca el chico perfecto no significa que su vida sea perfecta y vaya viento en popa, no, no, no, señores.

.

.

15 años es cuando los adolescentes empiezan a tener las primeras fiestas, esas en las que las cosas de descontrolan con alcohol, música a todo lo que da y un montón de jóvenes restregando sus cuerpos unos con otros al ritmo de esta. Cuando creen que su edad ya es la suficiente para fumar, drogarse y tener sexo y 'cuidarse' ellos mismos, si eso es a lo que llaman cuidarse, claro. Desde esa edad fue cuando Bill empezó a salir cada fin de semana que podía haciendo cada una de las cosas dichas anteriormente con BASTANTE frecuencia. Lástima que sólo le durara cortos 4 años que para fortuna de otros duran mucho más.

Vivía con su madre y su hermano 3 años menor. Él era todo el orgullo de la que alguna vez llamó madre, porque ahora sólo era la mujer que lo parió y que ahora lo detesta. Porque la simple razón de que era el más parecido a su padre.

Bill jamás lo entendió. Y jamás lo ha hecho hasta el día de hoy.

No era su culpa parecerse a su padre. No era su culpa que Will se pareciera más a ella. Y definitivamente no era su culpa que el hombre hubiera muerto dejando a la familia así sin más.

Buscando salida a todo aquello en esa odiosa familia, Bill se refugió en las fiestas nublado por el alcohol, drogas e intentando llenar el vacío con sexo, no importaba si fuera mujer, no importaba si fuera hombre, con tal de sentirse amado y deseado estaba bien. Dándose cuenta de aquello, Will intentaba frenarlo cada noche en la que oía entre todo el silencio de la gran casa en la que vivían el chillido de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano abrirse, pero sin éxito y sin saber que cada vez que el hermano de en medio a penas cerraba la puerta principal de la casa susurraba un muy tenue 'lo siento'. Porque de entre todos en esa estúpida familia, su hermano menor era al que más quería. Sin embargo el simple hobbie de ir de fiesta en fiesta se había adueñado de él convirtiéndolo en una necesidad al verse atrapado en discusiones cada vez más fuertes con su madre que una que otra vez llegó a las cachetadas hacia aquel semejante rostro al de su difunto marido.

Pero no era como si ella nunca lo hubiera amado y pasaba peleando con él, no, por el contrario, se amaban mucho, pero la 'familia feliz' se vio rota cuando Philler Cipher, el cabecilla de la familia, murió de un repentino ataque al corazón un día cualquiera dejando a Amelia Cipher y sus dos hijos con un vacío que los niños pudieron aplacar dándose mutuo apoyo, pero que la mujer no, llenándose de rencor hacia el hombre por haberla dejado en una casa tan grande que antes sumida en risas y alegría hoy desde la penumbra se sumía en un deprimente silencio... Por dejar un hijo tan parecido a él físicamente con el cual desquitaba su rencor.

Recordaba muy nítidamente aquel día.

Se había graduado hace poco de preparatoria y estaba a sólo un mes de entrar a la universidad a estudiar arquitectura. Se encontraba jugando Xbox con Will aquella tarde cuando el timbre sonó. Le dijo a su hermano que lo esperara y bajó corriendo las amplias escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió. Una señora castaña de más o menos la misma edad de su madre, supuso, tenía un bulto arropado en una manta color rosa pastel entre sus brazos. Venía acompañada de otro hombre mayor.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo? — Dijo captando la mirada de odio de la mujer y el hombre. Le tendió el bulto rozando su pecho. Bill la miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos confundido, dio un paso atrás separándose — Disculpe, creo que se equivocó de domicilio…

—Esta es la casa de los Cipher, ¿No? — Preguntó con voz fría la mujer y con veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

—Bueno, sí… ¿Se le ofrece algo? — Volvió a reiterar la pregunta.

—Sí. Hazte cargo — Dijo esta vez el hombre rompiendo el silencio en el cual se había mantenido — Nuestra hija murió por darlo a luz.

Quedó unos segundos en silencio. Era una jodida broma, ¿no? Que aquella pareja mencionara que su hija murió por dar a luz a un bebé que… Esta vez Bill sí que abrió mucho más los ojos, por su mente atravesó la total y completamente imposible idea de que a quien buscaran fuera a Will y no a él, pero la borró, Will era un santurrón con apenas 15 años. Dirigió la mirada al bulto del cual cayó en cuenta que era un bebé, no pudo pensar bien por el shock hasta que la bomba fue finalmente lanzada.

—Dejaste embarazada a nuestra hija

Decir que el mundo se le vino encima era poco. Incluso se derrumbó ahí mismo. Se había puesto a temblar y hubiese caído al suelo de no ser porque su madre había salido de la cocina intrigada por ver al mayor de sus hijos como una hoja de papel frente a dos desconocidos.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Se acercó hasta quedar al lado del rubio y echar un vistazo. La señora suspiró ya perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Usted es la madre de este jovencito? — La mujer asintió frunciendo un poco el ceño pensando en qué desastre había hecho Bill — Bien, su niñito — Lo apuntó como quien explica con manzanitas — Dejó embarazada a mi hija. Ella falleció hace unas semanas tras quedar débil por parir a esta criatura — La voz le tembló un poco al nombrar a su hija.

Amelia no abrió los ojos, por el contrario, los cerró con fuerza y se tomó el ceño fruncido con fuerza entre sus delgados dedos con una mueca quedando unos segundos así en silencio. Levantó su rostro y miró a su hijo aún con la mirada perdida en el bebé entre los brazos de la mujer. Controlada por la rabia y el odio le dio la cachetada de su vida que incluso lo hizo caer al suelo reaccionando poco a poco ante la situación, Will había bajado por escuchar el sonido característico de una de las peleas entre él y su hermano.

— ¡Bill! — Corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a pararse.

—Chiquillo imbécil… — Escupió con rabia su madre. — Un examen de sangre — Dijo esta vez a la mujer — Un examen de sangre y acabaremos con esto de una vez…

Estuvieron de acuerdo, puesto que no tenían ya dudas de que el chico fuera el padre. Y así fue… Y en el momento en que los exámenes salieron… así fue… Tomó el papel con las manos temblorosas leyendo rápidamente el nombre de la madre, que para más, ni recordaba cuál de todas con las que se acostó era ella…

Recordaba cómo se la habían entregado con la excusa de que no querían tener a una niña que sólo les recordaba que había matado a su única hija, que no los volverían a ver más, que ahora era su responsabilidad. Ahora aquella excusa sólo le parecía estúpida, ¿Cómo se les ocurría decir algo tan cruel? Eran unos insensatos. Fue la decisión de su hija al querer tenerla sabiendo las consecuencias que podía sufrir su joven cuerpo, no era la culpa de la niña, era de la misma madre, había sido su propia decisión.

Vívidamente tenía el registro en su mente del sonido de las maletas contra el asfalto y el tremendo portazo que le dio Amelia en las narices con un Will suplicándole que no lo hiciera. Este le había dado dinero que estaba ahorrando para comprar un nuevo teclado a su computadora, pero que ahora le cedía a él con tal de que pudiera mantenerse por un tiempo.

A pesar de sus errores, se prometió jamás volver a poner un pie en aquella casa. Tomó el dinero que Will le había facilitado, era bastante para un chico que sólo tenía 15, pero recordó que su hermano trabajaba los veranos. Se fue a vivir al otro extremo de California, donde nadie conocido pudiera encontrarlo ni él encontrarlo a ellos.

Por un tiempo arrendó una habitación bastante decadente, mientras estudiaba y trabajaba con horas extras para más dinero. Dejaba en una sala cuna a Eider, como había decidido finalmente llamarla, debido a que los padres de la madre se lo dejaron a él. Con el tiempo logró ahorrar lo suficiente para salir de ahí y arrendar un departamento algo pequeño pero suficiente pare dos personas.

Tuvo que mantenerse corriendo los últimos 6 años y haciendo todo de prisa calculando horas y calzando tiempos para que no hubiera ningún inconveniente. Se esforzaba mucho, dormía poco, más cuando Eider era aún pequeña y se despertaba llorando en las noches, entonces Bill debía levantarse para atenderla como era debido. A veces ni dormía en su cama por hacerle compañía a la niña y se quedaba en vela o dormía apoyado en la orilla de la cama.

Empezó a comprar más cosas que empezaba a caer en cuenta que necesitaba, y fue cuando tuvo que mudarse de nuevo a otro departamento más grande con su hija de ahora 4 años. Había entrado al colegio por lo que los gastos fueron subiendo y lo hicieron llegar al trabajo que actualmente tiene ahora, en la pastelería del centro. Le iba bastante bien ahí, la paga era buena y su turno calzaba perfecto.

Y así se le habían ido los últimos 6 años con Eider. A pesar de los desvelos y las veces que se sintió caer por tanto peso y estrés encima, Bill agradecía que Eider hubiera entrado a su vida, lo hizo abrir los ojos, y caer en cuenta de que si seguía como estaba, hubiera acabo con quién sabe qué enfermedad de transmisión sexual, o fallando en la universidad, incluso pudo terminar muerto o como un vago en las calles borracho. Y lo peor, habría tenido que seguir aguantando las peleas con su madre que si bien nunca le levantó la mano, la idea había cruzado por su mente las veces que ella lo golpeaba teniendo que contenerse por el respeto que al fin y al cabo le tenía.

.

.

Sacó las llaves de su auto y tiró sus cosas en los asientos traseros. Manejó hasta una escuela que estaba a 10 minutos de su universidad, había varia gente esparciéndose y saliendo con sus hijos de la mano camino a casa. Estacionó y bajó encaminándose a la entrada encontrando a la niña indicada con otras niñitas de su misma edad jugando a saltar la cuerda, cuando lo vio se despidió de sus amigas, tomó su mochila y se acercó corriendo con una inmensa sonrisa.

Bill amaba la felicidad que la niña desprendía.

— ¡Papi! — Dijo saltando a abrazarlo con alegría. El rubio correspondió y la tomó en brazos caminando nuevamente a su auto.

— ¿Qué tal tu día, campeona? — Dijo con dulzura el apodo que le tenía a su hija. La niña le besó la mejilla.

— ¡Bien! Las profesoras nos hicieron hacer animales de papel, ¡Yo hice cerditos y gatitos! — Chilló con emoción. Los cerditos y los gatos eran sus animales favoritos.

Entraron al auto, la niña se subió atrás mientras le contaba todo lo que había hecho a su papá con emoción mientras este la escuchaba atentamente.

Eider Cipher. Tenía 6 años y era muy parecida a él físicamente. Sus cabellos eran rubios y un poco ondulados, caían hasta la mitad de su espalda, grandes y brillantes ojos cafés, pecosa como su padre, una nariz pequeña y una implacable sonrisa en su rostro característica de ella. Algunos gestos suponía que eran los de su madre, puesto que él no los poseía.

Pero cuando la rubia se enojaba al no conseguir algo y le preguntaban si lo estaba, ésta ponía una cínica sonrisa. "No estoy enojada" decía socarrona, y en ese momento era la copia perfecta de su padre.

— ¿Hoy pasaré la tarde con Emily? — Preguntó cuando tomaba su mochila y saltaba hacia afuera para entrar al portal y luego directo al departamento.

—Sí, debe estar por llegar

Bill al verse en la obligación de trabajar, estudiar y mantener a su hija debía trabajar de lunes a sábados por lo cual tenía que dejar a Eider con una niñera, en este caso, Emily, ella había estado cuidando de la hija del rubio hace ya más o menos 4 meses y al ser de confianza dejaba trabajar tranquilo al mayor sabiendo que su hija estaba en buenas manos hasta su llegada. Su turno era de 2 a 6PM en una pastelería cerca del edificio.

Cuando Emily había ingresado al departamento Bill se despidió de Eider acariciando su cabeza con un "Adiós campeona" pronunciado rápidamente, pero justo antes de salir se vio detenido por la chica mayor.

— ¡Señor Cipher! — Volteó e hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando —Bueno, quería anunciarle que pronto me mudaré y dejaré la ciudad, por lo que tendré que dejar el empleo de cuidar a Eider… — El rubio hizo una mueca — Su hija es una niña grandiosa, y es una lástima renunciar, pero sólo podré cuidarla hasta el viernes… — Bill se detuvo a pensar unos segundos.

—Está bien… Gracias por avisarme, Emily. Luego arreglamos esto, ¿ya? Voy apurado, nos vemos — Volteó y escuchó el 'adiós' de la chica tras cerrar la puerta.

Joder, ¿Dónde encontraría a una niñera tan de confianza como Emily? Se le iba a hacer un lío encontrar otra tan buena como ella. Todo el recorrido fue sumergido en aquel tema. Tal vez si se lo pedía a alguien de su facultad… no, ni pensarlo, ellos no sabían que tenía una hija y no quería que supieran. Por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada con alguien más y además no tenían por qué saberlo.

— ¡Hola Bill! — Lo saludó la chica con la que trabajaba.

—Mabel — Le sonrió — Hola.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¡Espero que preparado para créditos extra! — Dijo con emoción. A ambos les pagaban de más si la jefa veía que vendían de más hablando y convenciendo a los clientes con su encanto. Ambos eran buenos en eso por lo que la paga no era para nada mala.

Una chica se había acercado a mirar los postres y Bill vio la oportunidad de coquetearle para que comprara.

—Hola, ¿qué deseas? — Se apoyó en el mostrador con una sonrisa. La joven levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Ehm, ¿Qué me recomiendas? — Preguntó acercándose más y remover un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

El rubio empezó a mostrarles pasteles y algunos dulces que estaban de muestra alabándolos de sobremanera y describiendo su sabor a veces mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando directo a la chica que se empezaba a poner más roja. Años de experiencia seduciendo al menos ahora le servían.

—Con sólo comer uno no quedarás satisfecha, vas a querer desear más y más hasta quedar realmente llena. — Hablaba con un sutil doble sentido captado por la chica quien finalmente se llevó 8 pasteles de esos mismos. Al salir Bill no pudo evitar soltar su risa mientras Mabel hacía lo mismo con otro cliente, sólo que ella lo hacía con diversión y ternura contrastada a la seducción y lascivia de Bill.

Cuando se desocuparon el celular de la castaña empezó a vibrar bajo el mesón donde dejaban sus cosas, rápidamente lo buscó entre sus cosas, lo contestó sin ver el nombre de la persona que la estaba llamando. La campanilla que avisaba que alguien había ingresado a la tienda sonó y Bill tuvo que hacerse cargo del cliente. Sin querer escuchó cómo Mabel parecía discutir en voz baja por el celular.

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¡agh! No, no iré… oye, espera, ¿tú vas a ir?... ¡Pero si ya fuiste esta semana! No puedes ir y dejarme sin la llave del departamento y-… ¿Aló? ¿Bro? ¿Aló? — Se separó del aparato observando la pantalla — Me cortó — Dijo entre dientes algo irritada. Al terminar de atender al chico, Bill se volteó hacia Mabel.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? Acaso… ¿Tu novio? — Preguntó burlón.

—Ja-ja — Fingió una risa — Sabes que no tengo novio, Bill — La castaña era buena conquistando pero mala manteniendo una relación, por lo que no tenía novio. Y eso Bill lo sabía. La chica suspiró algo triste — Es mi hermano… yo… s-sólo, no sé lo que pasa por su cabeza — hizo un gesto como para querer expresarse con las manos sin poder hacerlo. Se apoyó en el mesón con cara cansada.

Bill no era el mejor dando consejos puesto que era un orgulloso, casi nada empático, tal vez algo sádico y nunca había sabido bien qué decir exactamente para animar a una persona, sólo para lastimarla. Pero Mabel era una buena colega y siempre lo animaba cuando lo veía cansado, así que quiso decirle al menos algunas palabras de aliento a la chica, hacer el intento.

—Hey — Le puso una mano en el hombro — No sé muy bien lo que pasa con tu hermano, pero seguramente es por un tiempo, ya se le pasará. — La niña lo miró y tras un suspiro sonrió dando un salto.

— ¡Sí! Debe ser la edad… ¡Se le pasará! — Se echó ánimos y buenas vibras y siguió atendiendo junto al rubio a los clientes que acababan de ingresar.

Lo que Bill no sabía, era que la situación del hermano de Mabel era algo más complicada de lo que él creía.

Muy parecida a su yo adolescente…

* * *

 ** _¿Qué tal? 'u'_**

 ** _Aclaraciones de esta nueva historia: Como dice la descripción, es AU (Universo Alternativo), nada que ver con la línea de la historia original. Uhm, repetir lo mismo de la descripción; podrían tocarse temas que tal vez no sean del agrado de todo el público, agregué algunos personajes como Tom (Star v/s las fuerzas del mal) y también agregaré a Marco por ahí porque me será de ayuda para avanzar esta historia, al igual que más adelante aparecerá Wirt (Más allá del jardín). No quise poner esta historia como crossover debido a que si bien los personajes nombrados anteriormente me ayudarán a unir algunos hilos en esta historia y avanzarla, no son los principales a modo contrario con los personajes de Gravity Falls (Bill, Dipper, Mabel...) y el OC que cumplirá un rol importante, en este caso la hija de Bill (Eider)._**

 ** _Well~ se les quiere un montonazo, review, fav, follow, se agradecen y bueno ouo eso! ajshdf ¡Abrazos de oso! c:_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	2. B: Dipper Pines

—Esta noche — Afirmó el pelirosa esta vez. Sólo que ahora no se encontraba charlando con su amigo el cual por más se le rogara de igual modo se negaría a asistir a las invitaciones a las más alocadas fiestas de la facultad, no, sino que ahora Tom había convencido a Dipper Pines a ir. Lamentablemente Mabel no podría debido al horario de su trabajo y a que al estar estudiando Derecho estaba tapada en textos y trabajos.

—Ahí te veré — El Pines sonrió y se marchó despidiéndose con la mano y corriendo tras su hermana que se había adelantado al negarse y ya no verse implicada en esa tal fiesta. — ¡Mabel, espera! — La chica volteó con el ceño un poco fruncido. Dipper captó de inmediato.

—Si papá o mamá estuviera aquí para verte… — Negó indignada. — Sobretodo papá, Dipper. — Iba a continuar pero su hermano le rodeó los hombros y le había tapado la boca divertido. — ¡Mmmngh Bifeeer mnneeshh!

—Mabel, le dije a Tom que no iría, ¿ya? — Explicó mientras la chica seguía retorciéndose para que su hermano le destapara la boca y la dejara hablar. Terminó por tener que babearle la mano y sólo así Dipper la retiró con cara asqueada y limpiándosela contra el mismo suéter rosado pastel de la castaña, rió un poco pero no se dejó llevar y frunció su ceño nuevamente. — No iré y veremos películas de misterio o esas de chicos guapos que tanto amas y comeremos pizza, ¿ok? — Lo miró dudosa, pero seguido su sonrisa hizo aparición en sus labios con brillo labial sabor unicornio fresa. Cedió.

—Está bien ¡Es una promesa! — Dijo estirando el dedo meñique, Dipper lo aceptó y el pacto quedó sellado.

Se despidieron en la avenida principal separándose cada uno a su respectivo destino. Mabel iría a trabajar y Dipper al piso que compartían.

Cuando se encontraba dentro del lugar dejó su móvil sobre la mesa y su bolso en su cuarto. Empezaba a hacer frío por lo que encendió la calefacción y para entretenerse mientras preparaba algo para comer encendió la radio para darse cuenta que el tema que acababa de empezar en la sintonía no era más ni menos que la canción Disco Girl, se excusó mentalmente diciendo que "Mabel tiene la culpa por poner canciones pegajosas" y la dejó ahí sabiendo muy en el fondo que amaba aquella canción. Miró el móvil sobre la mesa y el sentimiento de culpa empezó a invadirlo… Tal vez debía llamar a Tom y decir que se le presentó algo o que ya tenía planes de antes y que no iría. Le había prometido a Mabel que no saldría. Antes de que el peso de la culpa traspasara la barrera y se vinculara al peso del secreto en su pecho que tanto le dolía e incomodaba, sacudió la cabeza y subió el volumen de la canción corriendo por el pasillo hacia la cocina para poner toda su atención a ver qué cocinaría desviándola del tema que había querido tomar protagonismo en su cabeza anteriormente.

.

Secreto: Que sólo es conocido por un número limitado de personas, o incluso una sola.

Homosexualidad: Atracción sexual que una persona siente hacia otra del mismo sexo.

Aceptación: Consideración generalizada de que algo es bueno o válido.

Miedo: Sentimiento de desconfianza y/o angustia que impulsa a creer que ocurrirá un hecho contrario a lo que se desea.

Como se ha de suponer, efectivamente, el peso de Dipper no es más ni menos que su propia sexualidad que según la sociedad ha denominado "homosexual". Tener una atracción sexual hacia el mismo sexo es algo completamente normal, pero sin embargo, no es algo que la sociedad acepte del todo, porque para ellos alguien 'normal' es quien tiene una fijación sexual hacia el sexo opuesto dejando a alguien que contraría este pensamiento como 'anormal' y a pesar de que dicen aceptarlo, ¡Oh, vamos!, no lo hacen, solamente se resignan a tener hacerlo, y en casos contrarios, no lo hacen y van en contra a este pensamiento con odio, en simples palabras: homofóbicos.

Sinceramente, lo anormal sería una persona que no pueda amar.

Sin desviarnos del tema, el caso es que el susodicho castaño, a pesar de tener en cuenta de que su más querido familiar y acompañante; su hermana, lo aceptaría sin lugar a dudas, jamás lo admitiría por el simple miedo de, adivinen, ya lo nombramos antes… Sí, su padre. Porque en cuanto la noticia llegue a sus oídos, el chico sabía que el hombre lo tiraría de patitas a la calle, no le pagaría más la estadía/arriendo del departamento, no le pagaría la universidad y lo más terrible: no lo dejaría ni acercarse a su hermana. El hombre era un homofóbico.

Cuando entró a secundaria, Dipper, ya había caído en cuenta de que sus gustos sexuales no eran específicamente hacia las mujeres, sino más por los hombres. Al entrar en preparatoria ya lo tenía más que asumido, pero esto sólo para sí. El secreto jamás saldría de las paredes de su mente y corazón.

Una mala pasada le hizo darse cuenta de que no podía compartir su secreto con nadie. Colin.

Colin Prescott había sido compañero suyo desde primero de secundaria. Tiempo después Dipper y su familia se tuvo que mudar a California justamente por la culpa de aquel incidente de día viernes.

Dipper y Colin fueron siempre amigos desde que se conocieron días luego de que este último entrara como alumno nuevo al colegio donde los gemelos solían estudiar. La amistad se vio prometedora y se dio, más con Dipper que con Mabel debido a que naturalmente la chica tenía amigas y pasaba algo más de tiempo con ellas.

Habían llevado 2 años de amistad, lo suficiente para que el castaño cayera enamorado de Colin y confesándoselo el último día de clases justo antes de las vacaciones que a su término los harían estudiantes de preparatoria.

—Me gustas — Dijo quedando con los ojos abiertos y atentos a cada expresión del chico frente a sí.

—Qué gay, hermano — Le empujó un poco la cabeza acariciando sus cabellos. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la parte trasera de la cancha del colegio. No había gente puesto que nadie tenía clases afuera a esa hora y ellos sólo estaban haciendo una tarea de artes la cual la profesora dio permiso de hacerla al aire libre al ya ser el último día, además era tema libre, sólo para mantenerlos ocupados y que no holgazanearan. — A mí también me caes bien. — Volvió al block en sus piernas a continuar su trabajo.

Hizo una mueca y frunció un poco el ceño. No había entendido. Reconsideró la idea de quedarse callado y dejar así las cosas, pero movido por la extraña necesidad de confesárselo luego de casi 2 años retomó la palabra con el corazón agitado y las mejillas rojas.

—N-No ese gustar… — Le tembló la voz, Colin lo miró jugando con su lápiz y pasándolo por su labio inferior, pero al parecer había ignorado las palabras del castaño y parecía pensar en algo. Abrió la boca pero la cerró nuevamente, miró su dibujo y volvió a mirar a Dipper.

— ¿Crees que deba pintar el cielo como un atardecer? — Definitivamente su amigo no era el mejor oyente. Le molestó un poco el que le haya ignorado y en un acto casi inconsciente y por estar mirando fijamente el labio del chico jugando con el lápiz se acercó a estos y le plantó un beso. Casto y sencillo, como el beso de un niño.

El chico lo miró estupefacto, con sorpresa, angustia, incómodo y lo que más temía Dipper… con asco. Sin decir palabra alguna le plantó un puñetazo al castaño en la mejilla que incluso le volteó el rostro, quedando con la vista hacia el suelo. El pecho se le encogió. No se atrevió a levantar la vista.

—Qué-Qué hiciste… Dipper, no puedes, sólo, no puedes… — Lo miró por unos segundos hasta que notó el temblar del castaño que se llevaba la mano a la zona en que lo había golpeado. Las mínimas chances de que Dipper estuviese bromeando se esfumaron cuando notó la tenue lágrima descender por su mejilla. No dudó en ese instante — Jódete, Dipper. — Tomó sus cosas indignado y se retiró dejándolo solo y con el corazón destrozado.

La campana de salida sonó y escuchó desde donde estaba a varios alumnos y compañeros gritar de alegría al saber que sus vacaciones empezarían desde ahora. Todos contentos, todos emocionados. Más, el castaño no tenía ni una pizca de felicidad en cada amarga lágrima que descendía sin querer dar tregua. Lloró un buen rato hasta que los gritos y risas cesaron, al levantar la vista notó que el sol se empezaba a poner. Se paró mirando hacia arriba para tomar aire y que se secara un poco el rastro de que había llorado; sus ojos rojos y cristalizados, sus mejillas o más bien sus pómulos también rojos debido a los vanos intentos de limpiar sus lágrimas quizá con demasiada brusquedad, como si aquello pudiera pararlas. Tomó aire entrecortadamente aguantando las ganas de seguir llorando. Se encaminó hacia el baño con la cabeza agacha y a paso rápido por si alguien llegaba a verlo, al llegar se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo, sólo en ese entonces notó su mejilla algo inflamada por el puñetazo dado por Colin. Oh, Colin… Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir nuevamente pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo y corriendo por el pasillo en busca de su bolso para por fin irse, las contuvo. Bajó y en la entrada se dio cuenta de que su hermana lo esperaba en la escalera masticando goma de mascar mientras hablaba con Pacífica, otra chica de su clase que era amiga de Mabel. Cuando la rubia vio a Dipper, finalmente se despidió de Mabel con un beso en la mejilla y meneó su mano a Dipper diciendo "Que tengan buenas vacaciones". Dipper respondió de la misma forma por cortesía y Mabel meneó su mano, o más bien todo su brazo "¡Adiós Pass!" dijo poniéndose de pie hasta que su rubia amiga desapareció entre las calles.

—Bro, bro — Sonrió la castaña dándose vuelta — Te esperé un largo rato, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Y-Yo… S-Saqué algunos libros de la biblioteca… Y me entretuve un rato — Fue lo mejor que se le había ocurrido. Las ganas de llorar no habían desaparecido, pero las supo contener frente a su hermana. La chica entrecerró los ojos como examinando algo, el castaño se puso nervioso.

—Cerebrito~ — Canturreó finalmente con voz burlona. — Pero bueno, ¿ya nos vamos? — Sonrió invitando a su hermano a caminar juntos, el chico sonrió a duras penas y accedió.

Todo hubiera sido tranquilo de no ser el accidente que había tenido lugar unas dos semanas después. Dipper seguía muy herido por haber perdido el contacto con Colin y por obviamente la amistad rota de la que él mismo se culpó, pero _externamente_ todo iba bien.

Era un caluroso día de verano y Dipper quedó de reunirse con Mabel en el cine aquella mañana. La castaña había tenido una pijamada con algunas amigas por lo que se fue directo a la cita con su hermano y dijo que lo esperaría fuera del cine.

El castaño se vistió rápidamente y cogió su móvil y algo de dinero, se despidió de sus padres y salió corriendo, iba atrasado a causa de una alarma mal puesta, en vez de 9 AM había puesto 9 PM, por lo que había abierto los ojos por la llamada de su hermana la cual le había dicho que ya iba en camino.

Corrió por algunas calles a veces enojándose por la lentitud de los semáforos para poder cambiar, iba atravesando una placita cuando tropezó con una roca y chocó suavemente con alguien que no alcanzó a ver.

—Disculpe, disculpe — Se sobó un poco la nariz y levantó la vista a… — Ed… — Ed era un compañero de curso, si bien no hablaba con él, sabía que era buen amigo de Colin.

—Oh, Pines — lo miró con desinterés, pero pareció recordar algo y seguido una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por su cara — ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te me quieres tirar a mí también? — Dipper no entendió bien la expresión y lo miró confundido, echó un vistazo atrás de Ed y vio a otros 2 compañeros de él y otro chico que parecía mayor y que lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y nervioso recordó la hora, miró su reloj y vio que faltaban sólo unos minutos para la hora acordada. Aún le faltaban algunas calles.

—Ehm… Disculpa, tengo prisa, mi hermana me espera — Intentó pasar por su lado, pero el chico se movió y le tapó la pasada. — ¿E-Ed?

—Oh, vamos, ¿Quieres tirarte a Colin pero no quieres conmigo? Soy más bueno en la cama que él — Algunos de los chicos de atrás rieron. Dipper se sonrojó violentamente e intentó casi de forma desesperada poder pasar pero siendo nuevamente retenido por el chico que notoriamente le sacaba unas 2 cabezas más de altura.

El chico mayor amigo de Ed se acercó y le pasó el brazo por los hombros haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—Colin nos contó que eras gay~ — Susurró contra su oído haciéndolo tensarse con repugnancia, ya basta, ¿No podían dejarlo tranquilo? Agachó la cabeza completamente rojo, ¿Por qué Colin había sido tan cruel en habérselos contado? Sintió cómo lo empezaban a encaminar hacia quién sabe qué lugar, mantenía su cabeza agacha mientras escuchaba las risas y palabras del trío que seguía al chico mayor que lo llevaba adelante. La gente los ignoraba pensando que sólo se trataba de un grupo de adolescentes paseando un día sábado de vacaciones. Sentía las piernas pesadas, las manos temblorosas, el pecho pesado, estaba muerto de miedo. Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas. ¿Tan insignificante fue su amistad para Colin? ¿Tanto lo despreciaba? ¿Por qué todo debía ir tan mal para él? ¿Dónde lo llevaban? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir atracción por hombres y no por mujeres? ¿Mabel lo estará esperando? La hora ya debió haber pasado, ¿Se enojará? ¿Se preocupará? ¿Por qué la gente a su lado no caía en cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Tan metida en sus mundos estaban? Tal vez lo veían, pero lo ignoraban. No era asunto suyo. Tal vez ni lo veían, lo dejaban pasar. No era asunto suyo… Ajenos a los mundos contrarios se cerraban egoístamente en sí. Le dio rabia y hasta asco de esa gente, de los chicos que lo llevaban, de sí mismo...

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que había estado mal las últimas 2 semanas, ni sus padres, ni su hermana… El recuerdo de Colin vino a su mente "Jódete, Dipper", el corazón se le empezaba a romperse aún más. Si tan sólo alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaba bien… Sólo una persona, por favor. _"Reparen en mí"_ decía mentalmente a cuanta persona pasara por su lado _"Por favor dense cuenta"_ sintió sus ojos arder, había empezado a llorar en silencio _"Ya no quiero estar aquí"_ se llevó las manos a los ojos limpiándose disimuladamente _"No quiero ir con ellos"_ pero su baja estatura y la poca confianza y fuerza le impedían hacer algo para protegerse.

Estaba hecho un lío.

Para cuando cayó en cuenta, estaban en un callejón. El chico mayor lo tiró contra la pared acorralándolo junto a los otros. Miró con súplica a los que habían sido sus compañeros por años, pero no recibió más que miradas de desprecio y burla, como si quisieran decir "Te lo mereces, jodido homosexual".

—Pero si tienes un lindo rostro, chico, apuesto a que acá abajo también todo es tan adorable — Pasó su mano por el muslo de Dipper peligrosamente y directo hacia su entrepierna. Intentó separarse pero se lo impidió, cerró los ojos con fuerza. — Aquí — Dijo para cuando tomó con fuerza y hombría haciéndolo chillar y sonrojarse violentamente y llevar sus propias manos a los brazos del chico y enterrando sus uñas en ellos — Hey, ¡eres como un gatito! — Rió y volteó a los demás chicos que veían divertidos la escena — ¡Miren, es como un gatito asustado! — Había empezado a reír y quién sabe, tal vez fue el pánico, tal vez la adrenalina que le había dado un empujoncito para poder salvar su trasero y salir de aquel lugar, pero de todos modos, la patada más brutal y llena de fuerza que jamás antes había dado la tiró justo en medio de la entrepierna del chico mayor que retiró de inmediato la mano de donde la tenía para agarrarse la suya propia y arrodillarse con dolor, el trío de amigos vio la escena con gracia y sintiendo un poco el dolor ajeno con una mueca, aprovechó en cuanto pudo y se largó a correr como alma que lleva al viento. — ¡¿Qué demonios esperan?! ¡Vayan tras él si no quieren que les corte lo que les cuelga entre las piernas! — Gritó eufórico y aún arrodillado por el dolor.

La mala condición física de Dipper hizo que se viera nuevamente arrastrado por aquellos chicos y llevado nuevamente ante el mayor pero ahora en medio de la calle.

—Ya no seré gentil, chico — El mayor rojo de ira le propinó el puñetazo más salvaje de toda su maldita vida, incluso más fuerte que el que el mismísimo Colin le había dado. Lo tiró al piso, y enseguida sintió a toda la bandita aquella de adolescentes golpearle sin compasión alguna en el piso. Se cubrió la cabeza por instinto. La paliza duró lo que creyó unos 5 minutos hasta que unos vecinos habían salido alarmados por la riña y los chicos salieron corriendo uno tras otro. El último golpe, el más doloroso de todos, no fueron más que palabras, lo suficientemente filosas como para romperlo por dentro. — Nadie aceptaría a un gay como tú, asquerosidad.

Cerró los ojos queriendo desaparecer. Por el dolor. Por la pena. Por el peso de su sexualidad. Porque con esto, ya no podría confiar en nadie en cuanto al secreto de su pecho se tratase.

Una amable señora preocupada y un poco desesperada lo entró a su casa y con ayuda de los que supuso eran sus hijos, lo sentaron en un sofá y con rapidez uno de ellos buscó un botiquín y se lo dio a la ama de casa. La señora curó sus heridas en silencio. El alcohol le escocía y dolía, pero su expresión perdida en el suelo no cambió.

—Mi niño, mira como te dejaron — Le pasó una mano por la frente acariciándolo hasta dejarla en su mejilla, lo dejó reposar ahí unos minutos hasta que le ordenó a uno de sus hijos sacar el auto y a otra ayudarla a dejarlo en el asiento de copiloto. Le preguntaron por su dirección, respondió arrastrando las palabras. La señora que en ningún momento dijo su nombre ni preguntó el suyo lo llevó hasta al frente de su casa, hizo el ademán de bajarse para ayudarle, pero Dipper la detuvo poniendo su mano sobre su antebrazo.

—Está bien — Dijo intentando sonreír. Pero no pudo. Ya no — Hizo más que suficiente, gracias señora.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedes ir sólo? No es molestia para mí ayudarte, en serio…

—No, gracias — abrió la puerta y se bajó cabeza agacha hasta las rejas de su casa. Entró sin mirar atrás, y luego abrió la puerta de su casa, miró levemente tras de sí y supo que la amable señora no se iría hasta que él entrase, y así lo hizo.

Sus padres estaban en la sala junto a Mabel quien lo miró enojada y tras caer en cuenta del estado en que su hermano había llegado se tapó la boca atónita, sus padres lo miraron asustados, su madre corrió y le agarró la cara con ojos llorosos pero sin derramar una lágrima.

— ¡Dipper! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! — Lo miraba de pies a cabeza. Vio a su padre pararse preocupado, le tocó el hombro y antes de que Mabel se le acercara se quitó a ambos adultos de encima y sin escuchar las preguntas e ignorar a su madre y a su hermana que lo habían empezado a seguir, entró a su habitación y cerró lentamente cerrando con llave.

Su progenitora tembló un poco ante la puerta y bajó las escaleras temblando y dirigiéndose a su marido que se agarraba la frente preocupado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Se sentó junto a él y su temblorosa mano se aferró a su brazo. Miró al frente con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba asustada, asaltada de dudas, pero conocía más que bien a su hijo y supo en cuanto cerró la puerta en sus narices que él no saldría y no respondería. Sintió el brazo de su marido zafarse de su agarre y pasarlo por sus hombros mientras oían las súplicas de Mabel para que su hermano abriera la puerta, que por favor la dejara entrar, hasta que finalmente no aguantó más y escucharon cómo su hija se había puesto a llorar.

Dipper dentro del cuarto se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la cama.

Se abrazó las piernas apegándolas a su pecho, como si aquello lo fuera a proteger.

Miró sus brazos, pequeños parchecitos tapaban algunas heridas mientras moretones rojizos y otros ya morados se veían claramente. El labio había empezado a temblarle, pero se lo mordió y tapó sus oídos para ya no escuchar las súplicas y sollozos de Mabel tras la puerta, se hundió entre sus piernas y finalmente sintió algo tibio y con sabor metálico en su boca: sangre. Se había mordido el labio demasiado fuerte, y ya sin importarle más se dejó vencer dejando caer las primeras lágrimas por sus mejillas con amargura.

Ese verano, ese final de verano, cuando su cumpleaños llegó finalmente. Sólo pidió un regalo.

 _Por favor, mudémonos._

.

Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta que finalmente se había dejado arrastrar por los recuerdo. Miró su plato el cual ya había terminado con los spaghettis que preparó. Lo tomó y caminó lentamente a la cocina, lo lavó y guardó donde pertenecía. Volvió a la mesa y tomó su móvil marcando a su hermana.

— ¿Aló? ¿Bro?

—Mabel, lo de hoy se cancela.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Si quieres vas tú también a la fiesta que Tom dijo y- — Le quitó la palabra.

— ¡Agh! No, no iré… Oye, espera, ¿Tú vas a ir?

—Sí, se ve buena, y va a haber mucha gente…

— ¡Pero si ya fuiste esta semana! No puedes ir y dejarme sin la llave del departamento y-…

—Lo sé, lo sé, las llaves te las dejaré bajo la alfombra del departamento, un nuevo escondite, genial ¿No? — Dijo con gracia pero sabía que su gemela no lo tomaría así y seguiría reclamando, y antes de que eso pasara se le adelantó justo cuando iba a decir palabra y… — ¡Bien, adiós, te quiero! — Y le cortó.

Tomó su chaqueta, dinero, el móvil y condones. Porque si no borraba ya los recuerdos traídos anteriormente con sexo o alcohol… O tal vez ambas, sabía que empezaría a caer nuevamente. Era fácil para él seducir a una chica, sabía sacarle provecho a su estatura y rostro y sólo debía hacerse en tierno y estaría dado para acostarse con alguien.

Pero muy en el fondo sabía que por más chicas con las que se acostara, jamás podría cambiar su orientación.

Muy en el fondo lo sabía.

Pero de todos modos lo haría.

* * *

 _ **Asmndvb Holi c: (?)**_

 _ **Uhm, el próximo capítulo uniré la historia de Bill Y Dipper ovo Que llevo a un rubio con mi diestra y al otro castaño de la zurda, sólo un empujoncito y ya está c;**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	3. ¡Trabajo!

Aquella mañana hacía más frío que de lo normal. El invierno ya estaba llegando.

Tras despertar miró a su lado, la chica con la que había dormido anoche ya no estaba. Sin tomarle importancia sólo se dispuso a pararse para luego estirarse tratando de quitarse la pereza de encima. Era normal que las chicas con las que dormía se fueran en la mañana, incluso a veces cuando él despertaba antes hacía lo mismo.

Se duchó tranquilamente y se vistió con la misma ropa del día de la fiesta de ayer, por suerte no olían a alcohol. Dipper era bastante cuidadoso con aquello. Tomó su móvil, billetera y chaqueta y salió del cuarto del motel que había pagado a tientas por el alcohol que llevaba encima más la calentura que le había provocado la chica durante la fiesta, la arrastró por el pasillo mientras la fémina reía sin razón alguna… Seguro también estaba bastante borracha.

Si bien sabía que él mismo era un irresponsable y necio, por el respeto y la consideración que tenía para con su hermana no llevaba mujeres a su casa y pasaba la noche afuera.

Hoy en la tarde tenía clases, por lo que miró el reloj de uno de los pasillos: 11 AM. Tenía tiempo aún para preparar sus cosas.

Con un tenue "gracias" se despidió de la secretaria de la entrada del motel y salió a la calle, hizo una seña para tomar un taxi, subió y dijo su dirección. Cuando el taxi se detuvo y le cobró, grande fue su sorpresa al abrir su billetera y no encontrar siquiera una mísera moneda… Miró al chofer que esperaba expectante y seguido revolvió nuevamente entre su billetera, revisó sus bolsillos y por suerte encontró dinero suficiente para pagarle, se bajó y a pesar de que el taxi ya se había ido volvió a revisar la billetera sabiendo que por más que trajinara no encontraría nada, revisó sus demás bolsillos con la vana esperanza de encontrar su dinero restante, pero nada. Aquel dinero era lo que debía hacer durar para el resto del mes… ¡Y recién estaban a 10!

—Maldita perra… — Musitó para sí cayendo en cuenta y con el vago recuerdo de que al cancelar el motel, aún conservaba todos los billetes en su billetera. Por deducción, ¡claro! No había sido ni más ni menos que la obviamente desconocida chica con la que había dormido.

Se preguntó qué haría ahora sin el dinero del mes. Por suerte el arriendo ya estaba listo, luz, agua, gas, también, todo pagado. Lo que le quedaba, que no era poco por cierto, era para gastos personales; cigarrillos, un poco para irse de fiesta, tal vez materiales para hacer trabajos en la universidad, etc, pero ¡Al diablo! Ahora tenía lo que era NADA.

Por su mente cruzó la idea de pedirles a sus padres que le depositaran a su cuenta algo de dinero… pero eso ya lo había hecho el mes pasado cuando se gastó la plata. Por ende, esa opción quedaba totalmente descartada. ¿Mabel?... Mabel seguramente aún tendría dinero, era cuidadosa, trabajaba y eso le proporcionaba ingresos extra, gastaba cautelosamente su dinero… Pero estudiaba diseño gráfico, su carrera pedía bastantes materiales y por ello la chica mantenía dinero extra… Otra opción descartada.

Entró con la cabeza perdida al departamento, golpeó la puerta un par de veces para ser recibido por una graciosa negación de Mabel, quien tomando las palabras de Bill asumió que sólo era la edad y se le pasaría. Pero de todos modos miró mal al castaño quien sólo le sonrió tímido.

— ¿Qué tal? — Saludó mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto siendo seguido de cerca por su hermana. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesita de noche y se quitó la chaqueta, dio un leve respingo al voltear y encontrarse de frente el rostro de la castaña — ¡M-Mabel!... Me asustaste…

— ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

—En la casa donde fue la fiesta… — La miró como dudando, la chica no parecía enojada como solía siempre estar cuando él volvía de madrugada — ¿Estás enojada?

— No sé… ¡Si quieres que no me enoje, hoy harás el almuerzo! — Rió y salió de la habitación.

—Está… ¿bien?... — Respondió mirando un poco confundida por donde la chica había salido

Siguió a su hermana hasta el living donde se encontraba mirando una película de chicos guapos. El chico se sonrojó un poco al ver el torso desnudo de uno de los personajes de la película. Miró hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado y recriminándose mentalmente por aquella estúpida reacción.

—Uhm, Mabel. — Volteó prestándole atención — Se me perdió el dinero del mes… — Miró fijamente si su hermana reaccionaba de mala manera, pero ella sólo pestañó y le dio el paso a que continuara — Y, bueno… Necesito dinero…

—Creeré por la confianza que te tengo que sólo se te perdieron y que no hiciste nada más con ello… — Dijo con tranquilidad — Pero no te prestaré dinero, Dipper, tengo que comprar materiales

—No quería que lo hicieras — A pesar de haber sido una de sus primeras ideas descartadas lo dijo con gracia y fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Pero… — mordió su pulgar mientras meditaba, levantó la mirada de golpe y los ojos se le iluminaron — ¡Mi amiga Emily se mudará y dejará su trabajo! — El castaño hizo una mueca.

— ¿Trabajar?

—Síp — Sonrió por primera vez desde que llegó — Ella es niñera, no debe ser tan difícil cuidar a un niño, sólo debes entretenerlo.

— Pero… — Puso una cara de fastidio. Consideró más opciones… pero efectivamente la que le estaba dando su hermana era la más factible y todo de por sí ya estaba dado… Suspiró resignado — Está bien… ¿cuándo renuncia?

—No lo sé, si quieres la llamo y le digo que quieres tomar el trabajo, para que le diga a los padres…

—Ya — Se encaminó enfurruñado a la cocina abriendo el refrigerador para ver si había algo de comer. Mabel se dirigió a su cuarto directo a llamar a su amiga.

Y en cuanto a Dipper…

Realmente no quería trabajar… pero necesitaba el dinero.

* * *

—Eso está malo — Apuntó el resultado de una suma de la tarea de la rubia mientras desayunaba leche con cereal.

— ¿Por qué? — Miró su tarea con el ceño fruncido, borró la resolución y la volvió a hacer sacando nuevamente el mismo resultado. Miró a Bill confundida — Me vuelve a salir lo mismo. — Bill le quitó el lápiz.

—Mira — Empezó a explicarle la suma — Aquí te sale 11, ¿cierto? — La pequeña asintió ensimismada en lo que le explicaban — le pones el 1 ahí y el otro como la reserva, no puedes ponerle los dos juntos porque al lado tienes otra suma más.

— ¡Y luego sumo eso con la reserva! — Se le iluminó la cara al entender. Bill le devolvió el lápiz y se volvió a echar en la silla comiendo lo que le quedaba de su desayuno mientras veía a Eider terminar su tarea.

Le dejó el uniforme para que se vistiera mientras él hacía lo mismo. Toda la mañana habían estado con pijama viendo películas. Una vez listos, la llevó al baño y la peinó, a veces encontraba una molestia peinar a la niña, tenía el pelo largo y se le enredaba mucho, había considerado cortárselo, pero desechaba de inmediato la idea cuando veía su trabajo terminado y los largos cabellos de la niña caer por su espalda de forma bella y ordenada. Eider tomó su mochila y bajó junto a Bill para subir al auto y seguido ser dejada en su escuela.

Una llamada hizo a Bill tener que estacionar para poder contestar cuando iba de vuelta.

— ¿Aló?

—Hola, Señor Cipher, soy yo, Emily.

—Ah, hola, ¿pasa algo?

—Bueno, ya que hoy es mi último día de trabajo, y si no ha conseguido alguien para mi remplazo, pensé que podría recomendarle a un amigo para el trabajo.

— ¿Sí? Eso sería perfecto, con lo ocupado que estoy no tengo tiempo para buscar a alguien más.

— ¡Estupendo! Le diré al chico para que hablen, uhm…

—Mañana, supongo, en la tarde. Dile que venga a las 5.

—Ok, yo le digo, sólo era eso.

—Bien, adiós Emily.

—Adiós

Y colgó. Por un lado encontró ideal que la misma chica hubiera encontrado alguien en su remplazo, pero por otro cierta desconfianza nacía en él si era un chico el que remplazaría a su niñera… ¿Qué tal si era un pedófilo?... Suspiró, no debía dejarse llevar por sus propias conclusiones o prejuicios sobre alguien que ni siquiera conoce.

Siguió manejando hasta volver a su casa. El resto de lo que le quedaba de la mañana durmió hasta que dieron las 12, decidió no almorzar, habían días en que no le entraba el apetito y hoy era uno de esos, tomó algunos planos que debía terminar para la universidad y en eso se le fue lo que le quedaba de tarde hasta que tuvo que ir nuevamente el busca de Eider.

—Papá, ¿Por qué mamá no está con nosotros? — Al rubio la pregunta lo atrapó desprevenido, iba reclamando solo en su mente por el tráfico. Miró a la niña por el retrovisor, estaba apoyada en su mano mirando distraídamente por la ventana. El chico suspiró despacio, odiaba que Eider sacara el tema, pero no porque no quisiera que su hija no hablara de ello, sino porque él mismo no sabía qué responderle las pocas veces que la pregunta la asaltaba y la consultaba.

—Hay veces en que simplemente la gente nos ama tanto, que se van… por nuestro bien.

La madre de Eider la dio a luz a sabiendas de las consecuencias, en cierto modo, dio la vida por ella, esa fue la conclusión que sacó Bill tras darle mil vueltas al asunto a solas. Recordó a su propia madre, frunció el ceño y apretó ambas manos en el manubrio.

— ¿Soy buena? Me gustaría que mamá pensara que soy buena… — Se removió poniéndose en medio de ambos asientos delanteros y mirando a su padre expectante. La miró de reojo y le sonrió.

—Claro que eres buena — La niña sonrió — pero al llegar debes ordenar tu cuarto — le desvió el tema. La niña asintió con ánimo y con inocencia no captó el desvío del tema. — Ah, por cierto, hoy es tu último día con Emily.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ella se va a mudar lejos, así que ya no puede cuidarte.

—Entonces… ¿me voy a tener que cuidar sola? — Puso cara preocupada, ¿Quién le cocinaría? ¡Su padre era horrible cocinando!

—No — pensó unos segundos — otro chico posiblemente te tendrá que cuidar ahora…

— ¿Un chico? ¡¿Será como un hermano mayor?! — Chilló con emoción casi dejando sordo al mayor.

—Uhm, sí… algo así, luego veremos eso.

Cuando el tráfico comenzó a avanzar la pequeña ya no paró de hablar ni un segundo, comentaba su día, chismes que se pasaban entre sus amigas, la vez que Carla de la clase de al lado se había caído al enredarse jugando a saltar la cuerda, también mencionó que su tarea de matemática estaba perfecta y más cosas a las que Bill sólo asentía divertido más que nada porque cuando su hija tomaba vuelo hablando ya nadie podía detenerla. Supuso que era eso una de las cosas que había sacado de su madre, porque en cuanto a lo que él respecta, era un cortante con aires sarcásticos y una sonrisa irónica.

* * *

 _[Día siguiente]_

Miró su celular verificando que la dirección que le habían dado era correcta. Emily finalmente se contactó con su hermana diciendo que desde hoy su puesto estaba libre, le envió toda la información al castaño que justo ahora se encontraba a las puertas del piso con cara insegura, la última oportunidad para arrepentirse, pero no, ¡Porque joder! ¡Necesitaba dinero! Con toda su fuerza de voluntad tocó el timbre de la puerta blanca que a su lado tenía una plaquita dorada con el número del departamento, n°21.

Sintió unos pasos rápidos por el corredor hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió, miró al frente y sólo logró ver parte del departamento, bajó su vista y una niña rubia de ojos cafés con varias pecas lo miraba con una sonrisa amable.

—Hola, ¿nos traes la pizza? — Dipper la miró confundido.

— ¡Eider! — Otro rubio pecoso salió de otra habitación, corrió por el pasillo y la niña riendo se escabulló en otra habitación. Dipper miró al chico un poco sorprendido, porque sabía quién era. — Disculpa, le he dicho a mi hija que vea por la mirilla antes de abrir. ¿Y tú eres?...

—Ah, ehm, Dipper… Su niñera anterior, Emily, me dijo que me quería para hoy a las 5… — Habló un poco ido, no sabía que Bill Cipher tuviera una hija. Tenía que admitir que la primera vez que lo vio por los pasillos llamó su atención de inmediato, pero cuando notó que no muchos podían hablar con él sin que el rubio los dejara tirados a medias por irse corriendo de un lado al otro se desmotivó y lo olvidó rápidamente.

—Ah, claro, entra — Dipper entró y dio un vistazo al departamento en sí. Era bastante amplio y lindo, todo estaba ordenado y se preguntó si el rubio vivía con su pareja. — Entonces… — Llamó su atención, dio un leve respingo y volteó, el rubio lo invitaba a sentarse. Lo hizo. — ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Ehm, 22, señor…

—No me digas señor — el rubio rió, el contrario se sonrojó levemente. — tengo sólo dos años más que tú, por cierto, mi nombre es Bill Cipher.

Un _"Ya lo sabía"_ cruzó por la mente de Dipper. El rubio miró a las espaldas del castaño y continuó.

—Y ella… — vio acercarse a la niña que minutos antes le había abierto la puerta. — Es Eider.

— ¡Yo soy Eider! — Abrazó a Dipper con una sonrisa, el chico correspondió algo confundido por la actitud de la niña, se parecía a su hermana. Bill miró con desinterés el gesto, pero de todos modos empujó a su hija de la cabeza graciosamente para que se alejara del castaño al verlo un poco descolocado.

—Déjalo, lo vas a asustar, pequeña bestia — La rubia rió divertida y fue directo a poner una película al living mientras los dejaba conversar. Dipper rió bajito y volvió su mirada a Bill…

Tal vez tomar el empleo no sería tan malo después de todo…

Discutieron el horario, el cual el castaño consideró algo pesado pero al aclarar que sólo eran las tardes lo encontró más que perfecto, incluso cuando el sueldo se puso en cuestión el chico aceptó de inmediato. Simpatizó de inmediato con la pequeña, era todo un encanto, además al ser semejante a Mabel en cuanto a personalidad se llevarían de maravilla. Bill le mostró la casa y le explicó algunas cosas de la rubia, cosas básicas, como que debe terminar su tarea antes de jugar, guardar su uniforme donde debía, etc, etc…

Por otro lado, agradecía que el rubio fuera de los pocos que no lo conocían, de lo contrario jamás le dejaría a cargo su hija.

Cuidar a Eider, como pensó desde el inicio, no fue para nada difícil. La chica era obediente, tenía un aire a independencia y eso lo hacía más fácil, sin dejar de lado su carisma con el que fue simple hacer entrar en confianza a Dipper.

Mientras la niña hablaba de cosas al azar sin darse cuenta y con la atención del mayor, éste pudo recolectar algunas cosas que le resultaron interesantes. Cosas simples como:

1.- Estaba casi seguro de que en la casa sólo eran Eider y Bill.

2.- Bill trabajaba en una pastelería.

3.- Eider tenía 6 años. Si supiera la edad de Bill podría saber a qué edad fue padre. Suponía que fue muy joven.

4.- Encajó piezas y entendió por qué el rubio siempre corría de un lado al otro.

Ensimismado pensando en todo lo que la rubia le contaba y dándole vueltas en su cabeza, se sumergió sin prestarle a la película frente a sí. Para cuando se dio cuenta, la voz de la niña se había silenciado, miró a su lado y vio que se había dormido con una manta en sus piernas que había traído horas antes para no sentir frío. Miró el reloj sobre la televisión y notó que ya eran las 6:03 PM, Bill ya debió haber salido.

Se impresionó un poco al notar que se le había ido el día muy rápido. Todo había sido muy fácil, como había dicho Mabel en un inicio.

Volteó y continuó viendo la película lo que quedaba hasta que llegara Bill pensando en todo lo sucedido aquella tarde. Se preguntó si alguien más sabía que Bill tenía una hija… Se preguntó ¿Por qué diablos ahora daba tantas vueltas a Bill?... Supuso que tal vez fue la impresión de saber que tenía una hija.

Pero algo que sí tenía claro, era que tomar el empleo no había sido -después de todo- tan mala idea.

* * *

 _ **HOLA ksdjbckjds**_

 _ **Me perdí, sí xd, porque estaba de viaje sin net y toda la cosa :c además mi notebook estaba en casa y pues, pos no tenía cómo escribir ksjdd**_

 _ **Puess, nada (?)**_

 _ **Para los que leen el mi fic ( Cuando nos Volvamos a Encontrar) , que por cierto el capítulo siguiente será doble y con eso se dará por completada, tranquilos, estarán luego, sólo que me enredo un poquito y las ideas se me van, ¡Pero estará lueguito (ambos)!**_

 _ **Se les quiere, besos, abrazotes, saluditos, kjsncd**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	4. Horas antes del desastre

— ¡Bill! — Exclamó el pelirosa frente al escritorio de su amigo que se encontraba ordenando unos papeles y arreglando los últimos detalles de aquel trabajo, sobresaltándolo de paso por haber llegado tan de pronto.

— ¡Tom! —Gritó de vuelta con el ceño fruncido por haberlo asustado — Joder, no me asustes así — pero el contrario sólo rió.

—Hoy en la noche, ¡lo prometiste! — Parecía emocionado.

—Una, dos… esto va acá… — Murmuró ordenando el número de las hojas ignorando a Tom que hizo un puchero infantil pareciendo entre enojado y ofendido.

—Bill — Puso sus manos sobre las hojas para que el rubio no siguiera. Recibió una mirada encabronada, pero la ignoró con una sonrisa socarrona, sabía que ahora tenía su atención — Hace una semana… ¡sí! Una semana y tres días para ser exactos, me prometiste que saldríamos ya que rechazaste mi invitación pasada ¡Lo prometiste! — lo recalcó.

—Hoy no puedo, tengo que trabajar — Intentó levantar las manos que le impedían trabajar pero no lo logró, lo miró de nuevo topándose con la sonrisa cómplice del pelirosa, algo así como "no te preocupes, ya me ocupé de eso" que no pasó por alto, chasqueó la lengua y se tiró hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo, no sabía si llorar o reír. — ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—Tal vez tengo una amiga… tal vez le dije que reemplazara a otro amigo en su trabajo… tal vez aceptó... tal vez le pagué para hacerlo… Y definitivamente aquel amigo al que le di una mano aceptará sí o sí porque me lo prometió.

Sí. Realmente. No sabía si llorar o reír.

Sabía que Tom no lo dejaría en paz y lo jodería toda su puta vida por sólo una promesa que le hizo al aire sin darse cuenta justamente para deshacerse de él por el mismo motivo que ahora, salir.

Además, el pelirosa ya le había pagado a su supuesta amiga. Pero ese no era realmente el problema, sino, ¿Con quién mierda dejaría a Eider? Dipper trabajaba hasta una determinada hora, que terminaba cuando él llegaba y luego se encargaba de la niña, a pesar de que a veces se quedaba dormida antes y pasaba de largo hasta el otro día… La verdad, pasaba de largo siempre… Pero ¿Qué tal si justo aquella noche despertaba y él no estaba? ¿Qué haría sola? Justo en aquel momento una chica entró al salón saltando a la espalda de su amigo.

— ¡Tom! — se colgó en su espalda y el contrario rió. — Tú eres Bill — dijo, más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

—Sí — contestó aún pensando en todo el embrollo que tenía.

—Bill, ella es Star, ella se ofreció a cubrirte en tu trabajo

— ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! — Sonrió y sólo en ese momento Bill la miró.

—Gracias — sonrió. — Y tú — se dirigió a Tom — Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo…

— ¡Claro! — Respondió de inmediato. Todo con tal de que el rubio aceptara por fin, ya sabía que tenía altas probabilidades de que diga que sí, que finalmente irá.

—Cuando salga, espérame en el auto — Asintió y Star se descolgó de su espalda y con un rápido 'nos vemos' y meneando su manos salió de la sala junto a un grupo de chicas que habían llegado a buscarla. Los dos también se despidieron con la mano.

Bill conocía a Tom desde hace ya cuando recién ingresó a la universidad. Fue uno de los primeros con los que habló y sí, el pelirosa había sido quien se acercó en primer lugar, porque Bill no tenía aire ni mucho menos las ganas de querer relacionarse con alguien más, aunque muchos quisieran hablarle, pero como ya sabemos el chico es escurridizo y se les escapaba fácilmente. Fue por aquellos tiempos donde el rubio no tenía cabeza más que para su mundo el cual empezaba a construir poco a poco con mucho esfuerzo y con el deber de cuidar a un bebé el cual era su única familia. El pelirosa lo cargoseaba bastante y a pesar de ignorarlo continuamente se mantenía firme en querer entablar amistad con él, hasta finalmente tuvo que aceptarlo, se había ganado su cariño y estima por más hostigoso y molesto que fuera. Decidió rápidamente y sólo por la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, que él sería la primera persona en enterarse de Eider. Se había ganado su confianza y por lo poco y nada que él mismo había hecho por su amigo, le mostraría la persona la cual su mundo gira. Se la confiaría.

Cuando salió del salón y se dirigió al estacionamiento, el chico estaba ahí mirando su celular distraídamente, subió el seguro de las puertas y el sonido lo asustó haciéndolo saltar y apretando con fuerza el aparato, miró hacia todos lados por si alguien lo había visto y mirando entre enojado y divertido a Bill quien se rió de su reacción, le levantó el dedo de en medio y subieron.

— ¿Dónde me llevas?

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos

— ¿Es una cita? — Lo miró con picardía — Deberás pagarme la cena, cariño.

—Cállate, idiota — Respondió divertido.

Estacionó donde solía hacerlo y bajó con la mirada confundida de Tom.

—Está bien si te quedas aquí — Dijo simplemente y se fue dejándolo solo y totalmente confundido, ¡¿Dónde mierda estaba su cena romántica, joder?!

— ¡Condones XXL, Cipher! — Gritó bajando la ventanilla como desquite por haberlo dejado ahí sin razón alguna. Rió cuando recibió el dedo de en medio de Bill. La poca gente que pasaba los miró raro.

Su celular vibró y se perdió nuevamente en él, viendo y contestando los chats o viendo su Instagram y riendo por los memes que subían los usuarios mientras seguía ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Bill dio la vuelta y entró al colegio de Eider, quien había salido justo y era ayudada por una maestra a colocarse su mochila. La niña corrió y como siempre solía hacer, le besó la mejilla riendo, pero su papá parecía distraído, y ella lo notó. Era pequeña, pero no tonta.

— ¿Papá tiene mucha tarea? — preguntó cuando se encaminaban vuelta al auto, Bill la miró confuso y rió.

—No, ¿por qué?

— ¿Me he portado mal? — preguntó ahora ella preocupada.

— ¿Qué? Nooo — Volvió a reír.

—P-Pero estás preocupado…

—Mira nena, conocerás a alguien, ¿ya? — se agachó a su altura suspirando nervioso, ya no podía arrepentirse. La pecosa asintió emocionada ¡Amaba conocer gente! — Sólo, uhm… sé linda — Agregó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— ¡Claro! — Una risita se le escapó y divisó ya cerca del automóvil a una cabeza rosada.

Bill abrió la puerta trasera y Eider subió sin decir palabra, el chico delante de ella ni levantó la vista y eso le hizo gracia. Bill rodeó el auto y entró recibiendo la mirada del chico.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Compraste los con…?- — Lo interrumpió, no quería que corrompieran a su hija.

—¡Está atrás tuyo! — Para distraerse, bajar los nervios y el ligero temblor de sus manos giró la llave y puso en marcha el auto. Tom lo miró unos segundos.

—Hola — Dijo la niña poniéndose entre medio de ambos asientos delanteros haciéndolo asustarse ya por segunda vez en el día. Se agarró el pecho dramáticamente como señora y suspiró temblorosamente al ya pasar. Miró y se encontró con el rostro a unos centímetros de una niña pecosa y una bella sonrisa. Pestañeó un par de veces con cara neutra y miró a Bill.

—Hermano, ¿Qué rayos te he enseñado sobre robar niños?

Bill sólo suspiró.

—Tom, ella es Eider, Eider, él es Tom — Dijo mirando fijamente el camino.

—Hasta la tienes fichada, psicópata… — Negó y volvió a mirar a la niña, esta vez mirándola más fijamente, luego a Bill, luego a la niña nuevamente, y otra vez a Bill, y volvió a la niña, hasta que lo volvió loco y en un semáforo rojo lo miró con fastidio. — ¿Es algo tuyo?

— ¡Es mi papá! — Respondió Eider anticipándose. Tom la miró y su boca se abrió levemente, miró a Bill y este lo miró de vuelta con cara seria.

—Es mi hija — Soltó. Los ojos del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente y llevó un puño a su labio inferior, miró a Eider y luego a Bill, comprobando las obvias y marcadas semejanzas que tenían.

—Es tu hija… — Repitió más para sí mismo para poder creerlo. — ¡Es tu hija! — Gritó cuando cayó en cuenta, se agarró la cabeza y el semáforo dio la luz verde dejando a un Bill entre fastidiado y nervioso avanzar. Miró de reojo a Eider que aún tenía una sonrisa graciosa pegada a su rostro. Era un maldito encanto esa niña.

— ¿El tío Tom y papá son amigos?

—Sí, vamos a la misma universidad — Respondió su padre por Tom, quien seguía chocado y miraba al frente con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta. _"Como imbécil"_ — Discúlpalo, es un idiota.

— ¡H-Hey! — Reclamó atendiendo al insulto — N-No me hagas ver mal ante… — miró a la niña — t-tu hija… — Se mordió el pulgar mientras la veía, ella se sentó bien y empezó a sacar algunas cosas de su mochila, entre ellas unos dulcecitos, le tendió uno a Tom y este lo recibió aún con su mirada fija en ella. De la misma manera lo desenvolvió y se lo llevó a la boca — Gracias. Así que… uhm, tú eres Eider.

—Síp, tengo seis años — Sonrió mientras también desenvolvía un dulce.

—Seis años… Espera, ¡¿Bromeas, seis años?! — Se volteó frenéticamente hacia su amigo — ¡¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?! ¡¿Cuatro años?! ¡No me contaste nada!

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes — Respondió con voz dudosa.

—Ella tiene 6 y tú 24… entonces, eh — calculó con sus manos algo que Bill bien sabía que diría a continuación — Hermano, fuiste padre a los 18 — dijo algo sorprendido.

—S-sí… no me gusta hablar de mi vida personal, pero supongo que está bien si tú la conoces. Digo, entenderás por qué siempre ando con el tiempo justo.

Tom asintió lentamente y se volteó hacia la niña.

—… Y, uhm... ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio, Eider?

— ¡Bien!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué hicieron?

—Revisamos la tarea, la maestra nos hizo dictado de letras, ¡Y en artes pintamos con las manos! — Enseñó sus manitos y sonrió de forma que a Tom le dio ternura.

—Bill, ella tiene una sonrisa bonita, ¿qué falló con la tuya? — Dijo divertido, a lo que el rubio sólo rió musitando un insulto. Los nervios ya estaban disminuyendo, sabía que podía confiar en Tom.

Pero por supuesto que tenía claro que no por contarle de Eider el chico olvidaría su promesa, y él tampoco quería dejarlo tirado ahora debido a que en primer lugar fue su culpa por haberlo prometido. Ahora debía cumplir. Miró a ambos por el retrovisor, se encontraban de lo más divertidos jugando en la parte trasera del auto, Tom se había desabrochado el cinturón y saltó hacia atrás de paso dándole una patada en la cabeza. Era como si el chico tuviera la misma edad mental que su hija.

Estacionaron y bajaron. Entraron al edificio.

—Está bien si no vas hoy, Bill — Dijo Tom cuando subían las escaleras con Eider corriendo al frente.

—Está bien, iré… Sólo quería contarte lo de Eider. Pero aún no sé con quién dejarla.

— Con Star — Respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? ¿No crees que le estás dando demasiados problemas?

—Nah, ella sabe meterse en problemas sola. Pero ella es la mejor opción, sólo hay que pagarle más y ya está, oye, ¿Eider no tiene niñera?

—Sí tiene, pero no quiero molestarlo extendiendo su horario.

Entraron al departamento y siguieron tirando ideas para ver qué hacían con Eider, la miraban con atención desde el comedor mientras reía mirando caricaturas, como si la estuviesen estudiando, tomaron un sorbo de café a la vez y siguieron observándola con la mirada entrecerrada por un par de minutos más hasta que el timbre sonó. Bill se paró a abrir, era Dipper, quien lo saludó con una sonrisa, le devolvió el saludo y pasó, saludó a Eider y siguió a Bill por el pasillo para despedirlo.

—Tomo mis cosas y me voy. — Dijo el rubio entrando a su cuarto.

— ¿Quién era? — Un conocido pelirosa asomó su cabeza desde la sala del comedor. Dipper quedó helado.

— ¡Dipper! — Exclamó con sorpresa, el castaño se acercó rápidamente.

— ¡Shh! — Hizo una seña para que bajara la voz — ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Tom?! — Reclamó en voz baja preocupado.

—Pues Bill es mi amigo, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Apuntó con un dedo acusador. —Espera, ¿sabías que Bill tenía una hija? Esa rata traidora, ¡Te contó a ti primero! — fingió estar ofendido.

—Soy el niñero de su hija, no le digas que me conoces, se va a enterar de cómo soy y no me querrá nunca más aquí — Suplicó.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo divertido, ¿En serio Bill no conocía a Dipper? — ¿En serio no te conoce?

—N-no… No quiero que tenga una mala impresión de mí siendo el niñero de su hija...

Tom rió lo más bajo que pudo, todo esto le causaba gracia, Bill realmente a veces era muy desinteresado con la gente que lo rodeaba.

—Está bien, está bien — Dipper suspiró — ah, oye, ¿No puedes cuidar a Eider en la noche?

— ¿Qué? — Lo miró confundido.

—Si puedes pasar la noche con ella.

—Ah, ehm, verás, hoy Marco, ya sabes, me llamó y no puedo, saldré… — Jugó con sus manos y una idea macabra cruzó por la mente del pelirosa.

—Oh, claro, seguro. No importa Pines — Sonrió… Si de la fiesta de Marco se trataba, tal vez una sorpresa aparecería frente a él si todo salía como esperaba, cómo amaba los dramas, joder.

—Dipper, entonces me estoy yendo y… ¿Se conocen? — Preguntó al encontrar a ambos juntos.

—Ah, sí — Tom miró a Dipper, quien lo miró con cara alarmada — Fuimos a la misma secundaria, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos… ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Ah, claro. Dipper, te dejo a Eider, nos vemos — Se despidió con la mano sonriéndole. Dipper se despidió de él con la mano y una sonrisa idiota, eran pocas veces las que Bill sonreía sin ironía o pesadez, y producía un sentimiento extraño en él. El mayor le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y Tom le acarició el cabello.

—Adiós rubia — La niña volteó sobre el sofá.

—¡Adiós tío Tom!

—N-Nos vemos — Los dejó en la puerta no sin antes recibir una mirada divertida de Tom, lo miró con el ceño fruncido — Adiós, Tom. — Tal vez su voz salió un poco más pesada al despedirse del último.

— ¡Nos vemos! — Rió y cerraron la puerta.

Volteó y se sentó al lado de Eider quien se había pegado nuevamente a la televisión.

— ¿Hiciste tus tareas?

—Oow — Hizo un puchero de inmediato — Hoy no tengo ganas de hacerla. — Se tiró apoyando su cabeza en su brazo de forma aflojerada.

—Oh, tu papá se pondrá triste si no la haces. — Fingió tristeza.

De un salto se paró y tomó su mochila, tomó la mano de Dipper y lo sentó junto a ella en la mesa para que corrigiera lo que ella hacía mal. Sacar a Bill cuando ella no quería hacer algo siempre funcionaba.

—Tu papá y Tom… ¿Son buenos amigos? — Preguntó de la nada sintiéndose curioso.

—Yo creo que sí — sonrió — aunque sólo conocí al tío Tom hoy… ¡Él me cae bien! Y a papá también, le aguanta todo.

— ¿Ah, s-sí? — No sabía que Bill y Tom fueran tan cercanos. Debía admitir que al principio se sorprendió mucho al ver a Tom dentro del piso. Y Bill parecía estar cómodo con él. Era extraño que Bill soportara a gente mucho tiempo sin escurrirse.

—Síp. — Volvió a su tarea son su sonrisa típica.

Pero, si Bill y Tom eran cercanos, ¿Qué le importaba a él? No era su problema. Tomó su celular y notó unos cuantos mensajes de Marco, abrió el chat y se quedó mirando las palabras del chico adjuntas a una foto por unos largos minutos, el corazón le palpitó con fuerza, quería, pero no debía… Pero quería…

—Dip, ¿Esa letra está bien así de ese porte? — Su atención en el mensaje se vio cortada cuando la niña a su lado le pasó su cuaderno de Lengua.

—Sí, está bien — Sonrió y le devolvió el cuaderno. Dirigió su vista nuevamente al mensaje y lo cerró sin contestar, abrió algunos otros chats de las mismas personas que también asistirían a la junta de esa noche, era sólo el mismo contenido o refiriéndose a lo mismo.

Miró por la ventana desinteresadamente apoyando su rostro en su mano tratando de desviarse de sus pesados pensamientos. Un chico desconocido de cabellera rubia pasaba por la calle y su mente –jugándole una mala pasada- le trajo el recuerdo de Colin, apretó el agarre en su rostro enterrándose levemente las uñas, ¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora? Sintió el pecho pesado y una rabia que iba dirigida más bien extrañamente a sus recuerdos. Se encolerizó el pecho.

Iría a la maldita fiesta, se emborracharía, joder, mierda que sí lo haría.

Fumaría hasta secarse los putos pulmones.

Tomaría la maldita oferta de Marco.

Follaría.

Y por un momento, aunque fueran míseros segundos, olvidaría todo.

* * *

 _ **Así de rápido actualizo en un día(?)**_

 _ **¡Hola! skdjfsk**_

 _ **Bueno c: desde aquí empieza lo bueno... creo xd porque tengo ganas de escribir que cosas malas le pasen a los personajes, algo así como**_ ** _decepciones, temas nombrados en la descripción de esta historia, malos ratos ¡qué se yo! quiero hacerlos sufrir XD disculpen sjdnksd pero esa es el fin con el que hice esta historia (?) okno, pero xddd sin sufrimiento no hay amor ksjdbfs_**

 ** _Gracias por leer cariños!_**


	5. Ciertas verdades

El trayecto fue corto, no se demoró nada. Al llegar a la casa de Marco, fue recibido por la música a todo volumen dentro de aquella inmensa residencia, a decir verdad, había bastante gente, algo que le agradaba a Dipper. El castaño pasó rápidamente por entre la gente saludando a uno que otro compañero de la universidad, pasó al final del salón donde toda la gente se agrupaba y entró a un salón apartado que bien él conocía. Abrió la puerta y la cerró al ya estar dentro, recibiendo la atención de algunos de los que ahí estaban.

—Llegué — Avisó con una sonrisa fingida. No había estado bien desde la tarde.

— ¡Dipper! — El otro chico con una peca bajo su ojo volteó a saludarlo e invitándolo a sentarse al tiempo que recibía otras miradas a modo de saludo por parte de sus amigos. Eran alrededor de 8 chicos sentados en un elegante sofá semi rodeando a una mesita con varias cosas interesantes… decir que se conocían como verdaderos amigos sería una asquerosa mentira, sólo compartían en las fiestas, sí, ya sea alcohol, cigarros y esta vez…

—Mi primo llegó de Brasil la semana pasada, trajo una gran cantidad — Drogas. Esta vez eran drogas. Varias, muchas, bastantes para caer en un coma.

Estaba al lado de Marco, quien al parecer ya había empezado a inhalar aquel polvo blanco el cual era devorado de forma casi desesperada por otros dos más. Miró lo demás de la mesa, algunas jeringas y pastillas junto a bastante alcohol y uno que otro cigarrillo o papelillo tirado por ahí. Por alguna razón vaciló.

— ¿Qué tal la vida, niño? — Preguntó otro chico castaño a su lado con una chica que fumaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Wirt. Era un par de años mayor que él, pero se llevaban bastante bien.

—Normal, supongo — volvió a sonreír mientras de vuelta saludaba con la mano a la chica que sólo retiró el cigarrillo de sus finos labios y le sonrió.

—Dipper, adelante… toma, uhm… ¡lo que quieras! — Rió la chica. Al parecer ya estaba bastante borracha, arrastraba las palabras y le costaba hilar las ideas.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, cabe decir, lo había hecho un par de veces justamente con las mismas personas. Desconcentrándose de la charla que llevaban con bastante esfuerzo sus compañeros, tomó un frasquito transparente del porte de la palma de la mano, lo destapó e hizo resbalar algunos sobre la mesita. Eran pequeñas, redondas y con líneas paralelas en una de sus caras y completamente de color celeste. Sin importarle mucho el nombre o preguntar qué era, tomó uno de los vasos a su lado y la tragó.

—Una calada — Otro chico de su facultad le ofreció sentándose a su lado le ofreció de su cigarrillo liado. Lo recibió junto al encendedor.

—La hierba se acabó de inmediato, así que la estamos compartiendo — Dijo Marco de pronto levantando su pulgar.

—Somos unos pobres — Se burló uno que se hallaba sentado en el suelo. Varios rieron. Les siguió las risas débilmente.

Dio una calada profunda y dejó que el humo inhalado llenara sus pulmones para luego soltar el resto pesadamente.

— ¿Tomaste de éstas? — Preguntó un poco preocupado Marco a su lado cayendo en cuenta de lo que su amigo había consumido.

—Sí… — Afirmó y asintió a la vez mirándolo serio. Como se haya mandado alguna cagada por culpa de Marco, lo mataba.

El castaño rió en un jadeo — Joder, creo que esas eran antidepresivos… comenzarás a sentir sueño Dip, ven acá y toma esto. — el chico le pasó un billete enrollado. El castaño menor suspiró un poco aliviado de que no fuera algo más peligroso lo que había acabado de ingerir. Recibió el rollito y se acercó a la mesa e inhaló. Al reincorporarse cerró los ojos suspirando sin recibir ni soltar aire por sus fosas nasales. Abrió sus ojos y las cosas se veían un tanto borrosas. Rió y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás descansando.

De a poco la charla cesaba y sólo eran algunas que otras risas las que se escuchaban. El chico se paró un poco tambaleante.

—Iré a buscar algo… — Y se retiró de la sala dejando a los otros reírse, ni se dieron cuenta cuando el chico ya había desaparecido.

Entre el mar de gente que yacía fuera de aquella apartada sala, la música inundaba el lugar con gente bailando pegada unas a otras o saltando al ser del género electrónica. Se acercó a una mesa temblando, pero riendo a ratos. En el fondo de su mente, muy, muy en el fondo, un 5% de lo consiente que estaba le decía que se detuviera, que no estaba bien. Pero el otro 95% lo incitaba seguir motivado por la frustración y la adrenalina de la droga. Se sirvió un vaso de vodka que quedaba por ahí y se dirigía devuelta a la sala junto a los otros.

El estar en tal estado no lo hizo recapacitar que donde estaba había al menos 3 botellas de aquel líquido fuerte transparente y lo llevó hasta el salón principal.

Pero bueno. Cosas de drogados.

Varia gente se le acercó, pero estando prácticamente idiotizado, sólo pasó de largo sin darse cuenta ignorándola y riendo a ratos que saltaba cuando la gente lo hacía. Ni cuenta se dio cuando lo manoseaban descaradamente entre la multitud aprovechándose de él.

Ni menos se dio cuenta cuando su vaso se derramó sobre un chico que se le había cruzado.

— ¡Ah! ¡D-Disculpa! — Rió nervioso y levantó la vista intentando enfocarla. —…Bill.

* * *

Había dejado finalmente a Eider con Star. Se disculpó por las molestias pero la chica rubia sólo sonrió y dijo que no había problema, que le gustaba ayudar a los demás.

La fiesta realmente era como se la esperaba… ruidosa, con mucha gente, mucho alcohol, mucho de todo…

Se entretuvo un rato con Tom hasta que lo perdió de vista y no tuvo más que interactuar con la gente que se le acercaba en busca de conversación, varios le decían que siempre habían intentado o habían querido hablar con él, pero que era muy escurridizo y siempre se escapaba. Que parecía ninja y cosas así, cosas que hicieron bastante gracia al rubio. Cuando sintió el típico mareo antes del terremoto bajo sus pies anunciando que el alcohol comenzaba a afectarle, buscó con la mirada a Tom para que, de forma patética, lo cuidara si es que ese idiota no estaba también ya tirado en una esquina muriendo de intoxicación. Aunque lo más probable es que eso no sea, por lo que tenía en cuenta, las veces que tuvo que pasar a buscar al pelirosa luego de que quedara tirado en las mañanas tras una fiesta, tenía buen aguante.

Se disculpó con el grupo con el que se encontraba hablando y se despidió con varios diciéndole que no los ignoraran cuando estaban en la universidad, sólo rió y siguió buscando a Tom por encima de la gente. Hasta que sintió un cuerpo, lo que supuso, algo más que una cabeza menos de altura chocar contra su pecho y derramar algo frío sobre él. Joder, ¿era enserio? Miró hacia abajo fastidiado.

— ¡Ah! ¡D-Disculpa! — El chico bajito levantó la mirada riendo y su cara de espanto se asomó cuando notó que no era ni más ni menos que el rubio.

Sin quedarse atrás, Bill se sorprendió. Era Dipper. Nada más ni nada menos que Dipper. El niñero de su hija, y al parecer bastante borracho… _"No, eso no es borrachera"_ se dijo mentalmente cayendo en cuenta de la sonrisa asustada del chico, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y estaba pálido, temblaba y se tambaleaba estando de pie.

—…Bill ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? — Se mordió el labio intentando borrar su sonrisa, pero eso sólo lo hizo ver como si estuviera coqueteándole.

—Dipper… — No sabía muy bien qué decirle, porque bueno, ¿Qué le dices al niñero de tu hija que encuentras casualmente en una fiesta, drogado y con una sonrisa en los labios cuando acaba de derramarte lo que crees que es vodka encima y para más sólo se conocen hace un par de semanas? Además si está en la fiesta de la universidad… Joder, era seguro que iban efectivamente a la misma universidad y él jamás se había dado cuenta.

No, definitivamente no, esto no se da todos los días.

Una mano en su brazo derecho lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era el castaño, quien se tapaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. _"Mierda"_ pensó y sólo atinó a tomar del brazo al chico y llevarlo al baño más cercano, le costó un poco dar con él, pero finalmente cuando ya estuvieron dentro abrió un cubículo y el castaño sin esperar más vomitó quizá todo lo que había comido durante toda la semana.

Este era el momento cuando todo lo ingerido por el delgado cuerpo del castaño empezaba a mostrarse físicamente.

Cuando creyó que ya había desechado todo lo que había estado haciendo estragos en su interior, se acercó nuevamente a Dipper y puso una mano en su espalda. El menor torpemente sacó un trozo de papel higiénico y se limpió sosteniendo su cabeza por el dolor que empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Miró a la persona a sus espaldas olvidando que el mismo rubio lo había llevado al baño _"Ah, cierto…"_.

—Te sacaré de aquí — El rubio suspiró y Dipper no reclamó. Bill supuso que aún podía caminar, por lo que apuró el paso al salir del baño suponiendo que el menor le seguía, pero al voltear a confirmarlo, errónea había sido su suposición y antes de que el castaño no se pudiese su propio cuerpo, tuvo que ponerse frente a él y hacerse cargo del peso del menor.

En resumidas cuentas, lo tomó al estilo "princesa" y lo dejó en su auto, pero antes de entrar, sacó su móvil: 03:06 AM, seguido, buscó en contactos el número de Tom y le marcó. Pero por más que marcó el pelirosa no contestó. Miró dentro del auto y vio que el castaño había caído completamente dormido en los asientos traseros… Si es que no se había muerto. Verificó que Dipper seguía respirando, un tenue suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al confirmar que es chico estaba bien. Iba a entrar en busca de Tom cuando…

— ¡Biiiiill! — _"Hablando del Rey de Roma…"_ — Estoy borraaachooo.

—Sí, ya lo noté — Lo dijo con burla y algo de disgusto

— ¿Ya te… vas? — Agarró su cabeza como queriendo decir "¡Hey, amiga! ¡Estamos juntos en esto, no te me vayas a escapar!" sí que había bebido…

—Sí, te llamaba y no contestabas — El chico tanteó sus bolsillos sin encontrar nada.

—Aah… Tal vez se me cayó con Marco en su cuarto… — Hablaba para sí mismo entre murmullos. — Bueno, pero… ¿No te quedas?

—Hay alguien a quien debo ir a dejar — Apuntó su 4x4

— ¿Alguien? — Se acercó con cara coqueta — Bill Cipher hoy folla, ¿eh? — Bill no hizo caso y simplemente le siguió con la mirada. Se acercó a la ventana trasera y con sus manos ayudó a su vista borrosa a enfocarse mejor. Cuando consiguió reconocer al chico — ¡Wow! Así que… te enteraste de Dipper, ¿no? — Bill lo miró confundido.

— ¿Qué estaba acá? Bueno, me enteré cuando lo vi…

—Hermano — Puso su mano en su hombro y negó serio — Eres un imbécil — Y rió sólo como un ebrio puede hacerlo — ¡Dipper es el zorro de las fiestas! Sexo, drogas y alcohol, hombre. La vida de un universitario.

La cara de Bill se desencajó, pero si era como Tom decía… Bueno, muchas cosas cobraban sentido. Sobre todo las de esta noche. Iba a protestarle a Tom el por qué no le había dicho todo esto antes, ¿Pero por qué él tendría que ponerlo al tanto de todo? Porque quisiera o no, él era el que nunca ponía atención a quienes lo rodeaban en la universidad y sinceramente a quienes lo rodeaban durante todos los días.

Un poco impactado simplemente musitó un tenue "nos vemos" a Tom y una palmada en su hombro, entró al automóvil y antes de partir echó una mirada a Dipper. Descansaba tranquilamente como si nada pudiera acecharle.

No sabía su dirección, ni pista de sus parientes, y despertarlo parecía imposible. Sin mucho más que hacer, lo llevó con él hasta su departamento, lo dejó en su cama y seguido fue a la habitación de Eider, quien dormía plácidamente con Star pegada a su celular en una silla a su lado. Le ofreció llevarla, pero la rubia simplemente se negó diciendo que ya había llamado a un radiotaxi.

Caminó por el pasillo quitándose la ropa cuando cayó en cuenta al entrar en su cuarto que había traído consigo a Dipper, que ahora abrazaba su almohada. Suspiró y se acercó al chico, con algo de rudeza lo separó de la almohada y con la excusa de "la buena acción del día" le quitó la ropa y lo acostó bajo las sábanas.

Algunos detalles que su mente le recriminó el por qué se fijaba en ellos quedaron volando en su cabeza por un largo rato mientras miraba al chico dormir a su lado.

Dipper era joven, por lo que suponía, le tiraba algunos años menos que él _"¡Dipper es el zorro de las fiestas! Sexo, drogas y alcohol, hombre."_ ¿Por qué el afán a todo aquello? Bueno, sí, él también anduvo por esos caminos, pero era principalmente por sus problemas en casa… ¿Dipper tendrá también problemas en casa? El chico se veía como alguien bastante inocente, incluso bastante puro… ¡Hasta parecía un jodido ángel!

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se dedicó a ver el rostro de alguien que no fuera Eider.

Detalles que inconscientemente recopilaba en su mente llegaron a la conclusión de que Dipper era una persona realmente bella. Su piel era clara salvo las imperceptibles ojeras bajo sus párpados cerrados, los cuales dejaban mostrar unas largas pestañas incontables. Su cabello caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro pero eso sólo lo hacía lucir como un niño. Tenía una nariz pequeña respingada y desde sus finos labios entreabiertos se podía oír su armoniosa respiración.

—Mngh… — un pequeño quejido del chico quien se había apegado más a su pecho lo hizo darse cuenta de que prácticamente se le había quedado viendo fijamente durante un buen rato.

Sintió un sutil calor subir a sus mejillas y salió de la cama, tomó algunas frazadas del armario y se acostó en el sofá. El cansancio comenzó a hacer lo suyo y finalmente se durmió sin saber más.

* * *

Puntual a su hora de despertar, Eider ya estaba en pie a las 9 am y dispuesta a saltar de su cama y correr por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su padre debido al frío de la cerámica, sin embargo al saltar sobre el bulto bajo las sábanas se dio cuenta que su padre no era tan pequeño, la persona bajo las sábanas se despertó asustada mientras miraba hacia todos lados alarmado.

— ¿Tío Dipper? — Quedó un poco confundida. Pero de todos modos sonrió divertida.

El chico aún sin caer en la situación miró a Eider con los ojos bien abiertos, siguió mirando hacia todos lados de la habitación ¿Se había quedado a dormir ahí?.. ¿En la cama de Bill?.. No, él había salido anoche, a la casa de Marco. Intentó hacer memoria, pero todo era borroso desde el momento en que había entrado a esa sala llena de pastillas y gente conocida.

Miró a Eider quien le sonreía. _"Actúa, Dipper, aunque seas una basura en ello"_ por su mente atravesó la voz de Homero Simpson diciendo "Finge demencia", pero eso ya sería demasiado.

—H-Hey, Eider, ¿Q-Qué haces acá?

—Yo vivo aquí — Contestó simplemente con una risilla. _"Idiota…"_ se dio una cachetada mental.

—Y… ¿Bill?

—Oh… — Frunció un poco el ceño — No sé, no lo vi… ¿Papá y tú durmieron juntos?

— ¿QUÉ? — Se sonrojó completamente hasta que se dio cuenta que la niña lo decía en el sentido más puro de la palabra. — N-No… Y-Yo… — Se tomó la cabeza cayendo en la verdad, no tenía mucha ropa encima más que la interior y la playera — No lo… sé…

¡¿Qué demonios había hecho anoche?!

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **c: No, este capítulo no está corregido xd y pondré mis manos al fuego por mi ortografía, coherencia y mi confianza en que sólo se me fueron pequeños detalles (?)**_

 _ **Bien~ Pues Ya empezará el salseo y toda la cosa entre nuestros bebés e.e y ahora más que Bill ya sabe cómo es realmente Dipper ¬u¬**_

 ** _Acepto todo -como siempre-, los review son mi combustible (?)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	6. Inesperadamente esperado

_Un gran patio yacía a su disposición._

 _Era un caluroso día de verano, la estación favorita del hijo mayor de los Cipher, el cual con una divertida y hasta sádica risa perseguía a su hermano menor con una ramita que en su extremo tenía un insecto, entre los sollozos y el tener que correr ya casi sin aliento, Will pedía ayuda a su padre que divertido en una mesita bajo una sombrilla los miraba con gracia._

 _—_ _Está bien, Bill, ya déjalo._

 _—_ _Por Dios, Bill, ya deja a Will — Amelia acababa de salir con refrescos para su marido y sus dos hijos. Le tendió uno con una sonrisa a Will quien medio llorando lo recibió y otro a Bill quien ya había tirado al insecto lejos. Seguido de ello se sentó junto a Phill._

 _—_ _¿Cómo está Eider? — Preguntó de pronto la cabecilla de la familia._

 _Bill volteó. Lo miró confundido pero no cuestionó mucho la pregunta._

 _—_ _Ella… ¿Está bien? — Su padre le sonrió y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Consiente de su estado de niño y consciente de que tenía una hija ambas realidades se hacían una, no le tomó mucha importancia a ese gran detalle y caminó hacia dentro de la casa dejando su familia atrás._

 _Recorrió con calma por el pasillo y seguido ingresó a la sala de estar mientras tomaba del refresco que le había entregado su madre. Llena de libros y cuadros extraños. Uno en especial se llevó toda su atención; su antigua mascota yacía pintada sobre el lienzo. Un pastor alemán. Una risilla escapó de su boca al recordarlo._

 _Cuando se dispuso a voltear, el escenario había cambiado completamente, pero no le importó. Continuó caminando por aquella sala llena de mesas y alcohol sobre las mesas, se sintió extraño, miró sus manos y cayó en cuentas de que ya no era un niño, sino un adolescente. Al levantar la vista la sala ya se encontraba totalmente plagada de gente bailando al ritmo de la música, algunos borrachos vomitando o tirados en el suelo tal cual vagabundo en un callejón y parejas que bailaban tan pegadas que prácticamente se podría decir que estaban follando frente a los ojos de todos._

 _Caminó tanteando el alcohol, más la sed no llegó a él, por lo que, aburrido, se dispuso a salir de ahí. La preocupación de ir a tener que ver a Eider lo invadió. Había empezado a avanzar entre la gente, esquivándola o empujando a los insistentes, hasta que chocó con cierta persona que se robó su atención. Dipper._

 _—_ _¡Bill! — Rió y se tiró a colgarse de su cuello. Confundido, correspondió por su cintura. Eran de la misma estatura. Era como si su yo joven se encontrara con el Dipper actual._

 _—_ _¿Qué estás haciendo acá?_

 _—_ _Alcohol gratis, ¿Crees que me lo perdería? — Le sonrió picarón. — No pareces divertirte._

 _—_ _No lo hago — Respondió serio. Miró a su alrededor y distinguió la cara de su padre entre la multitud. Cayendo en cuenta sólo en ese momento de que el hombre estaba fallecido, soltó al castaño y se precipitó a avanzar nuevamente entre la gente, pero por más que lo seguía, por más que corría y apuraba el paso, el hombre parecía perderse en la multitud nuevamente._

 _—_ _¡Phill! — Gritó con el corazón en la mano — ¡Phill! — Pero el hombre sin piedad alguna, no detenía su paso ni parecía dispuesto a voltear. Sintió arder su vista, los ojos comenzaban a picarle. Quería llorar. — ¡Papá!_

 _._

 _._

El sonido del cuarto de al lado lo hizo abrir los ojos lentamente, se sentó en el sofá y se refregó la vista. Cerró los ojos pensando vagamente en el sueño del que segundos antes había despertado. Le resultó algo extraño, pero lo olvidó por completo cuando vio a Eider venir de la dirección de su cuarto.

— ¡Papi! — Esta vez segurísima de que esta vez era él. — ¿El tío Dipper vino a desayunar con nosotros?

Oh, joder… Dipper.

Se apoyó de la cabeza de la niña y se impulsó para ponerse de pie. La rubia solamente rió y seguido encendió la televisión —Voy a vestirme… Enseguida te hago el desayuno. — Pero la niña sólo asintió mientras veía ensimismada su caricatura favorita comenzar.

Se encaminó hasta su habitación, no golpeó la puerta puesto que estaba entreabierta. Dipper estaba agarrando su cabeza con cara de tragedia mientras intentaba recordar con todas sus fuerzas qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior. Al ver a Bill entrar se sobresaltó.

—Seguramente estás hecho un lío, no sabes qué decir, tal vez la vergüenza ahora mismo se está apoderando de ti, por ello te estás sonrojando. Aclararé algunas cosas, primero: No hicimos nada, segundo: Sí, yo te traje todo borracho y casi inconsciente, tercero: Lo sé, Tom me soltó todo, pero tengo en cuenta que no soy nadie para meterme en tus asuntos… Y cuarto: tienes baba… — A pesar de haber dicho todo la anterior con seriedad, lo último salió con gracia, incluso una risilla burlona.

Completamente rojo secó con su puño la comisura de sus labios. _"Tierra, trágame"_ hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de avergonzado.

—Yo… siento… todo — Su voz tembló.

—Claro que debes sentirlo, incluso tuve que acompañarte al baño a vomitar.

Si antes quería desaparecer, ahora quería morir. Por alguna extraña razón a Bill le estaba causando todo esto gracia, pero no lo expresaba por fuera, de hecho, quería ser cruel con el menor, se veía tan indefenso y descolocado que daba ternura.

—Incluso me quitaste mi cama, ¿Sabes lo frío que es el sofá? Además de encontrarte drogado en medio de aquel caos esta madrugada, hubieras visto tu cara, incluso así tenías una sonrisa que moría de miedo — Se acercó al menor, el cual se le habían escarchado los ojos — ¿Creías que tu mentira iba a durar para siempre? Seguramente el engañar es tu especialidad, con esa bonita cara cualquiera se tragaría tus engaños sin saber que sólo eres un adolescente adicto a borrarse pero bastante encantador.

Vio su expresión romperse, pero notó como rápidamente el castaño se recomponía y sólo agachó la cabeza. Finalmente se vio sentado en la cama junto a él.

Se sintió patético, herido, incluso humillado, había olvidado cuánto dolían las palabras. Y no esperaba que Bill fuera tan hiriente, incluso unas pequeñas ganas de llorar punzaron su pecho. Dolía ¿Por qué dolía? Claro, todo cobraba sentido en su liosa cabeza. Se había enamorado del Cipher, no quería, pero lo había hecho. Tenía sentido, desde hace mucho tenía sentido aunque él lo pasaba por alto; las veces que lo veía correr por los pasillos, cuando se desmotivó a hablarle pensando que no tenía oportunidad de entablar tema con él, la pequeña felicidad que le daba verlo sonreír o la pequeña punzada ignorada al verlo tan cercano a Tom.

Pero no. No iba a llorar frente a él. Prefería romperse por dentro que por fuera. Total, ya estaba jodido incluso mucho antes de todo esto.

—Hey, sólo bromeaba… — Pero aún así el castaño no levantó la cabeza.

En un acto de impulso Bill le acarició la cabeza, como hacía con Eider cuando la niña parecía triste, pero ahora reconocer lo que Dipper sentía no era tan fácil, o así lo sintió Bill, el menor sólo mantenía la mirada baja como quien se pierde en sus pensamientos sin saber la segunda persona si son buenos o malos.

—Lo siento… es mi culpa— Le tembló un poco la voz, pero lo disimuló tosiendo un poco. — No quería causarte… problemas. Entenderé si no quieres que cuide más a Eider.

Bill suspiró, era cierto que en un momento tras todo el lío de anoche consideró que Dipper no era una buena influencia para su hija, pero ¿Acaso le había hecho algo a ella? Bueno, que él sepa y que Eider la haya contado, no. Dipper había cuidado bien a Eider desde el primer día y hacía todo al pie de la letra, incluso Eider parecía haberse encariñado con él. Desde el inicio hizo todo bien en cuanto al trabajo se trataba, ¿Por qué juzgarlo por lo que hacía fuera de su horario si él hacía lo mismo anteriormente? Dentro de la casa jamás encontró pizca de algún olor extraño ya sea alguna droga o cigarrillo, nada, ni siquiera alcohol u aroma a él en el menor o que él haya hecho entrar a alguien desconocido.

Se tiró de espaldas finalmente sobre la cama a un lado del menor quien lo miró de reojo. Sintió su cara arder nuevamente.

—Debería presta más atención a mi alrededor — Murmuró Bill para sí mismo — Realmente jamás te vi en la universidad, nunca oí de ti… ¿En qué facultad estás?

—Ingeniería Civil… — Abrazó sus piernas cubiertas por el cobertor mientras sentía la penetrante miraba del rubio sobre él, sin embargo no se dignó a dársela devuelta y sólo observó sus manos entrelazadas. —Yo sí te vi. Varias veces — Se armó de valor y lo miró, le sonrió.

— ¿Si?.. Por lo general ignoro a la gente.

—Lo sé. Siempre andas con prisa y prestas demasiada atención en clases.

— ¿Tomamos alguna clase juntos?

—Cálculo 3.

Rió, realmente era como si su alrededor dentro de la universidad no existiera — Estudio Arquitectura.

—Ya veo… — Hizo como si recién se hubiese enterado, pero lo quisiera o no, ya lo sabía, incluso más, tenía en cuenta que el rubio llegaba temprano, compraba café en el negocio dentro de la universidad, a veces se repetía en las segundas horas. La quinta hora libre siempre solía quedarse dentro del salón, Tom a veces iba a molestarlo. La verdad era que desde el edificio del frente, donde él tenía sus demás clases, se veía perfectamente el edificio donde Bill entraba todas las mañanas. Inconscientemente Dipper se sentaba siempre en el mismo lugar al lado de la ventana y a veces, cuando la clase le aburría por lo fácil que se le hacía, se distraía mirando al salón vecino.

—No me importa si sigues cuidando de Eider. Creo que eres un buen chico, a pesar de, bueno, ayer. Pero como dije, eso no es asunto mío — Se paró tomando sus cosas y en el marco de la puerta se detuvo. — Ah, dame tu número, creo que no lo tengo. — Apuntó su celular sobre la mesita de noche. — Guárdalo tú mismo. — Y salió finalmente.

Quedó un poco atónito, ¿En serio no le importaba si seguía cuidando de Eider?.. ¿De verdad quería su número? Algo dentro de él decía que no estaba bien enamorarse del rubio, porque bueno, la desconfianza que tenía sobre aquellos temas no le inspiraba querer volver a pasar lo mismo de años atrás. Su orientación sexual era su trauma. Y suponía que Bill no podría fijarse en él, porque uno: era heterosexual, dos: tenía una hija la cual debía cuidar y no tenía tiempo para más gente, y tres: Nunca sabrías si a Bill le importas o no.

En definitiva, no estaba bien.

* * *

Bill insistió en que debía comer antes de irse y así lo hizo, o más bien así lo obligó.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en su casa con Mabel dándole el sermón de siempre. Cosas como "Irresponsable" "Lo habías prometido" "Apestas a alcohol" "Nunca me avisas nada" y finalmente el "Vete al carajo" y junto a su enojo y su voluntad se dignó a ignorarlo durante toda la tarde incluso cuando Dipper limpió todo el piso para que ya no estuviera así. La castaña sabía mantener firme su orgullo.

No había mucho que hacer, Dipper lo sabía, a su hermana se le iría el enojo tras unos días y luego volvería al mismo círculo vicioso. Incluso Mabel lo sabía, que por más que se enojara con el chico, él no comprendería.

Resignados ya a seguir la rutina.

Incluso la comida había sido la misma del día anterior.

* * *

 _[Día Martes.]_

El pelirosa se mantenía en silencio mirando las hábiles manos del rubio resolver ejercicios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A Bill le pareció algo extraño que Tom guardara tanto silencio cuando el chico era más que escandaloso, sin decir que ni siquiera podía hablar sin gritar. Lo dejó así durante un rato hasta que lo cabreó la mirada del chico sobre lo que hacía sin perderse ningún detalle, comenzaba a incomodarlo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Preguntó fastidiado.

—Me acosté con un chico…

— ¿Y qué? — Claro que no le iba a parecer mal, después de todo, eso para Bill no significaba mucho.

—P-Pues, Bill, ¡es un chico! — Lo miró con incredulidad — ¿Entiendes? ¡Un chico! ¡Con pene!

Rió ante la desesperación ajena.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Te divierten las desgracias ajenas?

—N-No, es sólo que — Se secó una lágrima — ¿Qué tiene de malo? Incluso no te negaré que pensé varias veces en que tirabas hacia ese lado, campeón.

— ¡Esto es serio! ¿Entiendes lo que está en juego? — Se paró y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón recibiendo algunas miradas de 'loco demente' de parte de sus otros compañeros. Pero al estar algo alejados, no lo notó. — Mi hombría está en juego.

—Tom, no por acostarte con un hombre dejarás de ser tú mismo un hombre — calmando su risa ahora antes que nunca tenía toda su atención para su amigo.

El chico lo miró con cara entre enojada y triste — Lo dices porque tú eres heterosexual y te doy pena…

—No, no es eso, sólo… digamos que sé de lo que hablas. — Lo miró sorprendido y rápidamente corrió a su puesto frente al rubio y lo miró expectante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Eider nació fruto de un amor gay?

— ¿Qué? — Rió — Noo — Hacía tiempo que no se divertía con una charla tan casual. — Verás, cuando era más joven, bueno… No importaba con quién fuese mientras se tratara de sexo, ¿comprendes? Tenía el típico pensamiento de un adolescente "Borracho no cuenta" y era razón suficiente para acostarme con la primera persona que ligaba. — Tom asentía atento, que Bill hablara sobre sí era raro y nunca sucedía — Aunque… siempre fui el de arriba, jamás quise que me rompieran la cadera siendo el pasivo — Lo miró detenidamente y Tom suspiró.

— ¿D-Duele mucho… estar abajo?

—Depende…

—Depende de qué…

—De si fuiste bruto o no, creo…

—… Esto es demasiado gay

—Sí... Dejemos de hablar de estas idioteces, mejor dime, ¿Con quién fue?

Calló unos momentos buscando con la mirada en el salón y una vez que pareció encontrarle giró rápidamente la vista y miró a Bill — El chico de la séptima fila, mira disimuladamente.

Estar sentados al final del salón les daba una cierta ventaja para observar todo alrededor.

Un bufido a modo de risa salió de los labios de Bill — ¿El chico moreno de ahí? Él te haría mierda en la cama, Tom ¿seguro que no fuiste el de abajo?

— ¿Qué? — Volteó y notó que había contado mal las filas — Noo, la octava fila, uno castaño que está volteado, la fiesta del sábado era en su casa. — El rubio elevó en mentón un poco para verlo y claro, ahí estaba, por unos segundos la silueta del chico le recordó a Dipper.

—No lo conozco.

—Viejo, tú con suerte me conoces a mí y a Dipper, por cierto, ¿Qué tal con esa zorra?

—No cambies el tema — Frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón le molestó que tratara a Dipper así. — ¿Cómo se llama? — Apuntó al chico de espaldas.

—Ah, Marco Díaz, lo conocía desde antes pero sólo era de vista y-

— ¡Hey, Marco! — Quiso hacer una pequeña venganza por como le había dicho a Dipper. El nombrado volteó y Tom palideció mirando con terror a Bill. — ¿Te importaría venir un segundo?

Marco miró a los amigos con los que estaba musitando un leve "espérenme un momento". Pasó sobre algunos asientos y mientras se acercaba el rubio analizaba el rostro del chico que miraba rezagadamente a Tom quien aún no se dignaba a dar la cara. Era lindo, sí, tuvo que admitirlo, su piel era algo bronceada, cabello castaño a la par que sus ojos y un pequeño lunar bajo el derecho, no le sorprendió demasiado que el chico hubiera llamado la atención de Tom, siempre le habían gustado más bajos (bajas) que él y de caras bonitas _"Típico Tom…"_ pensó para sus adentros. Predecible.

—Hola… Bill, ¿no? — Bajó las mangas de su sudadera y las metió en los bolsillos de esta misma. Miró a Tom pero le quitó los ojos de inmediato algo sonrojado. — ¿Q-Qué querías?

—Tom quiere hablar contigo — Tomó sus cosas y sin más se puso de pie dejando a Tom con la boca abierta y a Marco algo nervioso jugando con sus manos dentro de su sudadera. — Nos vemos… — Los miró unos instantes y sonrió maliciosamente a Tom. Seguido, se retiró.

Aún le quedaba bastante tiempo para poder irse. Había terminado extrañamente antes de tiempo y como eso nunca sucedía, no sabía qué hacer. Pasó desinteresadamente por la biblioteca de la universidad hasta que vio de espaldas a Mabel sentada en una de las mesas con algunos libros y revistas.

— ¿Qué haces? — La chica dio un respingo.

—Bill, me asustaste — rió bajito — Miraba algunos diseños para inspirarme… El trabajo de este mes está difícil y estoy saturada de imaginación.

—Eso es extraño en ti.

Tomó asiento frente a la chica y puso mala cara al ver los miles de diseños, colores y formas en aquellos libros y revistas de arte, moda o pintura que la Pines tenía abiertos sobre la mesa y hojeaba ansiosa y sorprendiéndose con cada detalle inusual y fantástico que pronto esperaba le dieran una gran idea para aprobar con su proyecto. Mientras, el rubio sólo sacó algunas guías y fotocopias con fórmulas y ejercicios que eran para la próxima semana pero que nada perdía con adelantar ahora mismo.

—Ugh, matemática nunca se me dio — La chica hizo una mueca. — mi hermano es bueno en eso, es un cerebrito… Me gusta más el arte — Sonrió.

— ¿Cómo va lo de tu hermano?

—Ugh, otra cosa que no se me da — Apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa — Este fin de semana volvió a salir y llegó de madrugada… más bien al otro día, ¿Qué hago Bill? — Se lamentó pidiendo ayuda al rubio.

— ¿Cuántos tiene tu hermano? — Seguía con la mirada en el ejercicio pero también prestaba atención a la chica.

—22… somos mellizos — sonrió aún con la mejilla pegada a la mesa. — Aunque no siempre fue así, de hecho, antes era un niño bastante tranquilo y curioso. Incluso le gustaba ir a un pueblo llamado Gravity Falls cuando éramos pequeños con nuestros tíos abuelos, wow, ¿Cuánto hace ya de eso? Ocho o diez años, tal vez. ¿Qué le pasó a Dipper? — Había comenzado a divagar hasta que ese nombre llamó la atención del rubio.

— ¿Dipper? Estudia, ehm, creo que era Ingeniería Civil, ¿no?

— ¡Sí! — Gritó la chica recibiendo algunos "shh" de vuelta por parte de los demás presentes en la biblioteca.

Los ojos de Bill se entrecerraron y en ese momento quiso realmente darse una cachetada, pero se abstuvo y sólo se la dio mentalmente. Mabel era realmente una copia exacta de Dipper ¿Cómo carajo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Si quiera era legal ser tan imbécil para no darse cuenta?

—Entonces conoces a Dipper — la chica sonrió — no le hagas caso a los rumores que circulan sobre él… mi hermano es una buena persona y jamás haría esas cosas…

—Supongo que no… — pobre chica… si supiera.

La imagen que poseía de Dipper se destruyó en sólo un mes, ¿Cómo sería para alguien que lo conoce de toda la vida?

—Ah, mira, hablando del rey de Roma… — Notó que Mabel fruncía el ceño y volvía a centrarse en sus revistas.

—Mabel, ¿Ya nos vamos? — Preguntó el chico cuando llegó al lado de su hermana, levantó un poco más su vista y cayó en la presencia de Bill — Ah, h-hola Bill… — Miró a Mabel y a Bill — ¿Se conocen?

—Hola. Trabajamos juntos. — La chica aún no daba señales de querer hablar con su hermano ni querer borrar su mala cara. Dipper asintió. — Bien, creo que yo ya me voy, adiós Dipper, nos vemos en el trabajo, Mabel.

—Nos vemos Bill — Dijo amurrada.

* * *

—No sabía que trabajaras con él — Musitó cuando se encontraban cerca de la salida.

—Uhm — Recibió simplemente de la chica que caminaba pasos más adelante que él.

— ¿Sigues… enojada?

Silencio.

Y eso fue un "sí" rotundo.

—Lo siento… — La chica sin más cruzó la vereda y se fue por la calle donde se separaban sin siquiera decir "adiós" dejando solo a Dipper.

La cagó. Siempre la cagaba. Siempre era su culpa, lo sabía. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? No era algo que él pudiera controlar, si las voces y recuerdos de su cabeza comenzaban a resonar y moverse hiriéndolo ¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué hacer cuando te pesa el pecho?

Porque siempre era así, y no esperaba que cambiara, puesto que había esperado demasiado para que aquello pasara.

Caminó desganado hasta la estación del tren donde se sentó en los asientos esperando quién sabe qué cosa aún sabiendo que nada llegaría. Veía a la gente subir y bajar de cada vagón con cara aburrida, perdida.

Hasta que alguien llamó su atención. Una cabeza rubia bajó entre la multitud y a medida de que la gente se comenzaba a disipar el chico que había quedado frente a él miraba distraído su celular.

Lo odió.

Lo odió todo.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿En serio? ¿Siempre debía perseguirlo aquella silueta? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Justo cuando sólo quería estar solo? ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan injusto? ¿Qué tenía el destino en su contra? Consideró el karma, la culpa, el pasado, el jodido destino y todas esas estupideces en las que alguien roto se aferra cuando está todo se está yendo a la mierda nuevamente. Pero nada tenía sentido.

Nada nunca lo tuvo.

Se paró tembloroso y quiso escapar, pero su propia mochila le jugó en contra y cayó a sus pies llamando la atención de la persona con el celular en mano, quien levantó la vista.

— Ah... — Abrió más sus ojos — Dipper…

Parecía realmente sorprendido, pero Dipper estaba aterrado, tomó su mochila y huyó entre la gente escabulléndose y empujando sin querer a otras. Cuando salió de la estación se permitió respirar, pero no fue suficiente ya que notó que el rubio lo seguía de cerca.

— ¡Espera!

Sin poder siquiera esperar un segundo más comenzó a correr nuevamente sin saber dónde exactamente, mientras más se internaba en los pasajes más sabía que lo alcanzaría, no había mucha gente y era fácil de reconocer, a pesar de su horrible estado físico sólo le quedaba la ventaja de que conocía las calles y si llegaba al centro podría disiparse entre la gente. Sin querer había comenzado a llorar. Peor momento jamás. Cuando comenzó a cruzar corriendo la calle cayó en cuenta de que había cruzado en rojo sólo en el momento en que una camioneta frenó brusco frente a él y le tocó la bocina insistentemente, miró fugazmente y como si el destino le diera un leve rayo de luz, no era nada más ni nada menos que Bill quien lo miraba sorprendido. Sin siquiera consultar nada corrió, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto abrazando su mochila como si la vida le fuera en ello. El rubio lo miró asustado, había salido de la nada y sólo por suerte había alcanzado a frenar.

—Acelera — Tenía la voz rota.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué-?

— ¡Sólo acelera! — Cerró los ojos y cuando sintió que el rubio obedeció, los volvió a abrir.

No miró por el retrovisor. Ni por la ventana. Ni por el parabrisas. Su vista estaba clavada en sus piernas y en sus temblorosas manos. El llanto ya se había detenido, pero se podía notar a leguas que había llorado por sus ojos cristalinos y su voz rota, además, sabía que volvería a penas mirara hacia adelante y cayera nuevamente en la realidad que lo consumía.

Las manos de Bill también temblaban un poco, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? El chico a su lado iba hecho un manojo de nervios, incluso él mismo se encontraba nervioso, casi choca a Dipper. Estacionó en una bencinera y se bajó a comprar algo para beber. Cuando volvió al auto vio a Dipper tapándose los ojos, notó que estaba llorando cuando vio los espasmos de los hombros del chico. Se sentó a su lado y dejó una botella en las piernas del castaño sin decir palabras, abrió su propia botella y bebió hasta dejarla a la mitad.

— ¿Quieres hablar? — Se inclinó levemente a él sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Era un asco consolando y aconsejando. — ¿Dipper? — Tomó una de sus muñecas pero el intento de retirarlas fue en vano.

—Y-Ya no quiero estar aquí — Dijo simplemente.

Genial, ahora sí Bill no sabía qué decir.

El auto se sumió en un incómodo silencio mientras Dipper seguía llorando a su lado. Intentando desviar su atención miró la hora, aún le quedaba una hora y media para ir a buscar a Eider.

—Gracias — Musitó tomando la bebida y tomando un poco de ella. Bill no respondió, así que lo miró despacio y se asustó — Dios, Bill, tu labio — Ahora era el castaño quien se había inclinado hacia él.

— ¿Qué? — Se miró en el retrovisor y una pequeña cortada yacía en su labio inferior. Con razón sintió durante unos minutos un horrible sabor metálico en la boca. Comenzaba a ponerse levemente morado alrededor de la herida. — Ah, mierda. Debió haber sido el frenazo. — Puso su puño en la herida mientras buscaba algo con lo que limpiarse la sangre que había quedado.

—L-Lo siento, es mi culpa — Sintió que iba a llorar nuevamente, sus defensas estaban demasiado bajas.

—Claro que es tu culpa, pero no lo sientas. — Encontró unos pañuelos y un perfume en la cajuela— Quizá qué te hubiese sucedido si hubieras seguido corriendo por la calle así.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Tomó el pañuelo y lo remojó en perfume. Despacio comenzó a palpar el labio del mayor, quien al principio hizo una mueca al sentir el alcohol escocerle la zona abierta, pero el dolor se vio ignorado cuando su vista viajó rápidamente a los ojos del castaño, quien estaba concentrado en limpiarle la herida. Le pareció bello el café de sus ojos, tan profundo y calmado, pero le pareció lamentable que siendo tan bellos estuvieran escarchados en lágrimas y que bajo ellos sus mejillas estuvieran aún húmedas. Levantó su mano y con el dorso se las secó recibiendo un sonrojo del castaño, quien a pesar de tener en cuenta lo que Bill estaba haciendo, no quitó ni alejó su avergonzada mirada del labio de mayor, quizá pensando en algo más que sólo limpiarle la herida.

El rubio era de impulsos, y sin pudor alguno tomó el rostro Dipper quien no puso oposición y dejó que el mayor los juntara en un cálido beso. El rubio se quejó un poco debido a la herida, pero cuando Dipper quiso separarse por ello, no lo dejó. Es más, tomó su nuca y profundizó el beso, el castaño en medio del beso se apoyó tímidamente en su pecho para mantener el equilibrio al estar en una posición algo incómoda, dentro de él mis sensaciones lo aturdían; estaba triste, deprimido, alegre, algo ansioso, tal vez asustado, pero de todos modos lo estaba disfrutando.

Claro que habían dudas. Muchas, bastantes dudas entre ambos, pero por esos mínimos segundos no importaron.

Tal como Dipper había visto a Colin en la estación del tren y había sido seguido por él. No importó en ese instante… Sólo en ese instante.

* * *

 _ **!**_

 _ **Empiezo a inspirarme ewe kjsbcksjdbcjks**_

 ** _Aclaraciones del capítulo: *Dipper podría parecer fuerte y orgulloso, pero por dentro realmente está hecho un lío, sobretodo cuando empieza a deprimirse y siente que no mucho tiene sentido o es injusto en su vida, así que se podría decir que sí, Dipper es una persona con inestabilidad emocional._**

 ** _*Bill desde que le comenta a Tom de Eider siente que puede confiar en él para todo, por ello puede que sea mucho más simpático con él que con otra gente y lo mismo va con Tom._**

 ** _*Me gusta el TomCo, ya, lo dije xD los observadores se habrán dado cuenta que en el capítulo anterior Tom dijo algo de que "se le cayó el celular en el cuarto de Tom" pues bueno, se supone que fue en ese momento en que lo hicieron._**

 ** _*A Bill puede que se le salga de repente lo sádico, ya que, como saben, Bill sin sadismo no es Bill._**

 ** _Creo que eso era todo sjkvbksjd c: ya saben, lo de siempre, review, fav y todo eso se agradece, besos, el próximo capítulo quizá lo publique luego porque no tengo mucho estudio esta semana._**

 ** _Gracias por leer! cccc:_**


	7. Un cierto interés

Lo abrazó despacio teniendo plena atención en el menor, si le molestaba, si parecía incómodo, hasta que en un cierto punto cuestionó ¿Qué más daba? La cuestión era que se estaban comiendo la boca, punto.

Abrió los ojos y vio que Dipper aún no abría los suyos, de reojo vio a una madre pasar con su hijo de la mano, la mujer lo miró y puso una cara de desaprobación apurando el paso para que el niño no los alcanzara a ver. Sonrió entre medio del beso con gracia, el principio de sus decisiones eran mayores a la vergüenza o el querer retroceder.

El menor se separó de él tras sentir la sonrisa del ajeno, dejando caer su rostro entre avergonzado y tímido hacia abajo. Sin mirarlo siquiera pero sin separarse aún.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — _"¿Por qué?"_ bueno, supuso Bill, la respuesta era obvia.

— Me dieron ganas. — Así de simple.

Calló unos segundos y volvió a sentarse derecho mirando hacia abajo con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si estuviera meditando algo confuso, sus mejillas estaban rojas, por haber llorado, por haber sido besado. Bill se inclinó hacia el volante con los brazos cruzados sobre éste y lo miró con una sonrisa que parecía querer decir _'Vamos, anda, puedes decirme'_ no muy propia de él por ser tan 'amigable'

— ¿Me contarás qué sucede?

Se estremeció un poco recordando lo de hace unos minutos y miró a Bill con un poco de desconfianza, pero la sonrisa del rubio lo confortó un poco. Se dignó a levantar la cabeza y suavizar ese ceño fruncido, miró por los cristales del auto y nuevamente a Bill, quien lo miraba expectante. En ese momento supo que el chico no se conformaría hasta que supiese de verdad qué pasaba.

Nerviosamente jugó con sus manos, claramente el mayor sabía que ocultaba algo, algo que no era de tomar a la ligera, y que estaba poniendo toda su atención en él para oírle. ¿Qué debía hacer? No le iba a decir, no, claro que no. Estaba demente si creía que lo soltaría así sin más, menos a él.

No lo haría. Era una promesa que se hizo a él mismo y no la rompería. Se encargaría de que Bill nunca supiese aquel horrible secreto, prefería tapar las verdades a que el rubio se alejara de él.

—No, Bill, yo no… puedo contarte — Bajó la cabeza apenado y negado, un poco culpable también por mentir, pero así es como debían ser… o más bien como él _necesitaba_ que fueran.

Bill suspiró suavemente y sonrió — Está bien, Dipper — Sin querer ser brusco, acarició los cabellos castaños como quien apoya desde las sombras a alguien triste. Puso el auto en marcha y partieron.

—Nos vemos en la tarde — Despidió al rubio en las puertas de su casa con la mano. Siendo correspondido por este desde dentro del vehículo.

El piso estaba vacío, como esperaba, entró en su habitación y sólo ahí se permitió sonrojarse con violencia al estar reprimiéndose frente al rubio quien minutos antes le había prácticamente devorado la boca.

—Esto no pinta bien…

* * *

 _[Jueves]_

—Y entonces va y suelta como si nada "lo siento, estaba muy borracho" ¡¿Borracho?! ¡¿Esa es su excusa?! — Fruncía el ceño el castaño mientras descargaba su frustración con Dipper, quien sólo asentía y reía por el modo en que narraba Marco. — Y después de eso sólo tomó sus cosas y se fue, así sin mucho más, como un simple "Ya te follé, ya no'h vimo'h".

Se encontraban en la cafetería en una de las tantas mesas en las cuales siempre solían sentarse ellos y su grupo de amigos, Dipper escuchaba atento la miserable historia de Marco de aquella noche en que la fiesta fue en su casa, por lo que le había contado, se había acostado con Tom y luego cuando se vieron en el momento de hablar sobre la situación seriamente el pelirosa sólo usó como excusa lo dicho anteriormente por el del lunar bajo el ojo.

Marco en sí era una persona bastante honesta, y a pesar de que le gustara la joda, era bastante ordenado, aplicado y detallista, por lo que para Dipper era una amistad estupenda, muy parecida a él dejando de lado la honestidad. Además, Marco era bisexual declarado, así que no le molestaba compartir esas historias con su círculo, nuestro castaño debía admitir que en ese aspecto lo envidiaba, demasiada honestidad.

—Tom es un idiota, no te sientas mal — Dijo mientras tomaba del café en su mano izquierda. Marco suspiró, en cierto modo le causó cierta tristeza, sabía que el chico estaba enganchado de Tom hace un buen tiempo, y justo cuando parecía que todo iba bien a su manera, el mayor salía con una estúpida respuesta queriendo decir que sólo fue un error típico de un ebrio.

Para poder animarlo otros amigos que compartían la mesa con ellos también le dieron palabras que prácticamente dejaban a Tom como un "ladrón despreciable roba virginidades que luego niega sus hechos". La mesa que estaban ocupando poco a poco se iba llenando con más gente que compartían cosas triviales o simplemente reían de los chistes y bromas que se decían unos a otros, Dipper no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya tenía a una bonita chica de cabello oscuro sentada en su regazo que reía amigablemente con los demás, tenía su brazo enganchado a su cuello y parecía ni darse cuenta.

Entre charla y charla, los clientes se iban y llegaban, en eso entra Bill junto al susodicho Tom, pero de eso la mayoría del grupito ni se percató.

Caminaron tranquilamente riendo de las estupideces que hablaba Tom y se sentaron en la barra a pedir lo de siempre. Para Bill un café expresso y para Tom un capuchino de vainilla, la chica que atendía tomó su orden y se adentró a la sala de donde salían las órdenes de los clientes.

Miró sutilmente a la clientela hasta que dio con un divertido castaño bien conocido para él que reía con un numeroso grupo de estudiantes. Vio a la chica sentada en las piernas del menor y arrugó la nariz, una sutil agujita jugó con su ánimo pinchando molestosamente, desvió su mirada ignorándolo y continuó con la conversación planteada con Tom.

—Entonces huiste, cobarde — Dijo socarrón el rubio, burlándose del pobre chico a su lado.

— ¿Qué podía hacer? Eres un traidor — Dijo con fingido desprecio — Además así fue, estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía. Dije la verdad.

Volvió a reír burlón — Hermano, hasta borracho deberías tener en cuenta con quién te acuestas y con quién no. — Vio que el pelirosa desvió la mirada hacia el grupito de la tan bulliciosa mesa. Volteó tiesamente y con un tic en el ojo.

—Marco está ahí, por la mierda, ¿es que no puedo tener ni un puto descanso? — Su voz sonó chillona, entre quejido y ganas de llorar, lo que le hizo gracia al rubio.

— ¿Está mirando?

—No lo sé… parece que sí, voltea y ve tú.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? — Aún así miró de reojo y notó que efectivamente el chico bajito miraba también de reojo la espalda de su amigo. — Sip, está viendo.

— ¿Por qué la desgracia me persigue, señor? — Se hundió con dramatismo entre sus brazos sobre la barra, como vil borracho llorando por amor patéticamente.

— ¡Tom, Tom, Tomsi! — Star abrazó al pelirosa por la espalda de improvisto — ¡Bill, hola! — Le sonrió.

Sonrió de vuelta mientras Tom seguía entre sus brazos hecho un desastre.

—Bill, esta vez vengo a por ti — Dijo seria, el chico la miró ladeando su cabeza, buscó algo dentro de su bolsa y sacó un cuaderno con forrado de estrellas y varitas con una bella caligrafía _"Cálculo 3"_ — Eres bueno con los números, ¿No? ¿Me podrías ayudar? — Abrazó al rubio alargando la última 'a' y pegándolo a su voluminoso busto por inercia, cosa que Dipper no pasó por alto cuando cayó en cuenta de su presencia y de la escena que estaba haciendo con esa rubia de ojos azules.

—Bien, supongo que te debo una — Concordó.

Tomaron los cafés e hicieron que Tom se para a la fuerza ya que quería "hundirse en su miseria solo", A mitad del pasillo su mirada le traicionó y miró nuevamente al castaño, quien para su sorpresa también había caído en cuenta de su presencia hace un rato ya, cuando ambas miradas se toparon notó que Dipper se tensó y literalmente empujó a la chica de sus piernas haciendo que casi caiga al suelo y debido a esto lo mirara con mala cara, el rubio rió con algo de satisfacción y lo saludó con la mano, sonrojado y todo el contrario respondió desde la lejanía de la misma forma y una sonrisa que pareció más bien una mueca de incomodidad.

* * *

Justamente la clase que compartía con el rubio era la que venía a continuación, al entrar al salón buscó discretamente con la mirada a Bill, quien se encontraba con la misma rubia del café sentada a su lado mientras parecía explicarle algo con toda la paciencia del mundo, a su lado había una persona con la cabeza… ¿dentro de una mochila?... supuso que era Tom con esos ataques de desgracias que solían sucederle. Se sentó en medio de la clase, un viejo truco que había aprendido con el tiempo, el profesor que les hacía esa clase siempre se fijaba en las personas a los costados que parecían querer pasar desapercibidas, y no en las de al medio, las que al parecer sí deseaban llamar la atención.

Cuando el profesor entró toda la clase guardó silencio, estos tipos de cosas, para él, eran fáciles, siempre fue bastante ágil con los números, cálculos y ecuaciones. Se apoyó en la palma de su mano cuando le empezó a entrar sueño, miró su reloj y le fastidió un poco que quedara aún otra hora más, se acurrucó entre sus brazos y se puso tras otro compañero para poder dormir y no ser descubierto. A penas cerró sus ojos sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, miró por debajo de su brazo y notó que se trataba de Bill, se reincorporó de a poco y lo miró tímidamente, más éste sólo miraba hacia adelante prestando atención, notó que su cuaderno estaba ladeado. Una nota.

 _"_ _Hey, chico, ¿me podrías dar el número de Marco?"_

Lo estaba jodiendo, ¿no? Eso lo cabreó demasiado y lo miró molesto, tomó su cuaderno y cargando quizá demasiado el lápiz anotó.

 _"_ _Yo estoy bien, ¿Y tú?"_

Lo escuché reír bajito. Una bonita risa, pero seguía encabronado.

 _"_ _Estupendo, ahora que me haces una escena de celos. No es para mí, es para Tom."_

Se sonrojó y lo miró con cara de "¡No son celos!"… Aunque sí lo eran.

 _"_ _569xxxxxx ¿Para qué lo quiere? ¿Por qué no viene él mismo?"_

 _"_ _Supongo que quiere hablar bien con él, Tom no es bueno con las palabras… yo le dije que podía pedírtelo"_

Miró unos momentos hacia adelante, se sintió como volver a secundaria, con papelitos clichés entre amigos o mensajes que se pasaban ignorando las clases. Asintió ante la nota y miró hacia al frente sin saber muy bien qué hacer, si prestar atención, escribirle algo o seguir durmiendo. Se decidió por tomar el lápiz y escribir nuevamente.

 _"_ _Pudiste pedírmelo con un mensaje de texto…"_

Claramente pudo haberlo hecho, y claramente no lo había hecho porque quería tener una razón para acercársele en persona. Lo miró y se encogió de hombros, garabateando un dibujo de un pequeño pino en el cuaderno del menor, quien miraba con emoción cómo a pesar de ser sólo líneas, el rubio le hacía un leve pero lindo sombreado, le pareció fascinante que un simple árbol en una hoja de papel se viera tan bonito, y más le sorprendió que fuera Bill quien pudiera dibujar así " _No por nada estudia arquitectura"_ pensó.

 _"_ _Se parece a ti"_ Rió ante la notita, ¿Por qué un pino?

Hizo ahora su intento de artista, trazó unas cuantas líneas formando un chico "similar a Bill, según él" pero en verdad sólo parecía un dibujo de un niño de primaria, el rubio rió.

—Eres pésimo en esto. — Susurró intentaba reír lo más bajo posible.

—Cállate, me quedó lindo. — Le siguió divertido.

Comenzaron a hacer dibujos por toda la hoja, como niños pequeños, a Bill dibujar se le daba de maravilla, en cambio a Dipper… bueno, hacía su intento de ello y cada garabato que 'terminaba' hacían reír a Bill quien lo contagiaba.

Cuando el profesor se despidió, Dipper recién notó que ya era hora de irse, se sorprendió un poco al notar lo rápido que había pasado la hora al lado de Bill.

Star avanzó por el pasillo del salón junto a un recompuesto Tom, quien al parecer luego de tomar una siesta había vuelto a su ánimo normal.

El Cipher miró hacia atrás para percatarse que Tom ya se había ido y Star arreglaba sus cosas para hacer lo mismo, meneó su mano para despedirse de él. Luego le enviaría un mensaje a Tom con el número de su pasivo.

— ¿Te llevo? — Preguntó al chico que tomaba sus cosas a su lado.

—Está bien — Le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

De camino a casa conversaron cosas triviales, era la primera vez que el castaño se sentía cómodo preguntando cosas acerca la vida del rubio, nunca hablaba de sí, por ello se encontraba ahora mismo intentando memorizas cada palabra que decía sobre él mismo. Cuando se vieron frente al edificio de los gemelos Pines, ambos quedaron en silencio, uno egoístamente queriendo más tiempo junto al otro, y el otro disfrutando del silencio junto al chico que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar conciencia de su propio interés en él.

— ¿Nos vemos en la tarde? — Rompió el silencio. Tal vez al el ser mayor sintió que debía retomar la situación él.

—S-Sí — Sonrió — Iré a cuidar a Eider. — Nos vemos, Bill, gracias.

Sonrió y aguardó unos segundos para asegurarse que el castaño entrara al portal, seguido puso rumbo al colegio de Eider para ir a buscarla.

El sol comenzaba a pegar con todo, dentro de poco comenzaría la temporada de verano y tendría su merecido descanso. Antes de ir en bajarse se deshizo de su sudadera, el calor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable.

Su rubia favorita lo esperaba sentada en los escalones junto a las profesoras y algunas compañeras, lo saludó cariñosamente como siempre y se encaminaron de nuevo al vehículo.

El día parecía ir normal.

—Llegó un nuevo profesor — Anunció la chica llamando la atención de su padre.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Paró en un paso de cebras en donde unos estudiantes cruzaban empujándose unos a otros amistosamente.

— ¡Sí! — Asintió abrazando su bolso — ¿Cuántos años tienes, papá? — Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo miró curiosa.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa mi edad? — rió — 24, y mira qué hermoso sigo siendo. — La niña rió divertida.

—Entonces él es, ehm, dos años menor que tú… dijo que sólo estará un tiempo ya que está haciendo una ¿Participación? Ay, no, esa no era la palabra — frunció el ceño unos momentos — Pra-pra… practicación… ¡Bueno, algo así era!

— ¿Práctica? **(*)**

—Ah, ¡sí! Eso… dijo que se iría cuando el año acabara… ¿cuánto falta para eso?

—Ya estamos en Junio… falta aún más de la mitad del año, campeona.

— ¡Genial! El profesor Colin estará con nosotros mucho tiempo — Se volvió a sentar adecuadamente y comenzó a mirar por la ventana a las personas pasar, aunque sinceramente su atención se centraba más en perros que paseaban con sus amos o que vivían en la calle.

— ¿Se llama Colin? — La miró por el retrovisor.

—Síp.

—Ya veo…

Colin Prescott.

* * *

 _ **Hola aksnckjs**_

 ** _(*) No estoy muy segura si en todos los países se da así, pero tras terminar los estudios universitarios en cualquier carrera profesional, se debe hacer una "práctica profesional", en la que se puede adquirir experiencia laboral para el aprendizaje y desarrollo del estudiante en cuestión, este práctica es un trabajo temporal de no más un año y obviamente es en el área en que la persona se haya profesionalizado (estudiado)._**

 _ **Ahora, fuera de las aclaraciones... ¡Jamás me crean cuando digo que actualizaré luego! ajsbkasbc pasaron varios inconvenientes y al final me demoré y estanqué escribiendo D: ¡Pero aquí está! xdd siento si hay faltas ortográficas o algo incoherente, esto de no revisar bien los capítulos se me está haciendo una mala costumbre.**_

 _ **Debo agradecer a los que me leen por ser tan beios u-u *inserte corazón justo aquí* gracias por sus review, fav y follow *inserte muchos más corazones aquí xddd***_

 _ **Muchos, muchos, muchos besitos en sus naricitas y nos vemos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	8. Retroceder, volver, caer

Los días transcurrían normales, sin apuro, como si su claridad se reflejara en sentimientos que querían permanecer apacibles y definidos por un buen tiempo, sin ser perturbados o alterados de cómo originalmente debían estar.

Oh, pero vamos, que un mundo sin desgracias no tiene gracia. Dulce ironía.

A pesar de todo mantenía su norte, sin titubeos ni lugar a dudas.

La semana había sido pesada, lleno de exámenes finales que darían pasó a las ansiadas vacaciones que todo universitario tapado en mierdas aquí y allá, trabajos, planos, ecuaciones, libros, textos y quién sabe cuánto más deseaba con ansias y casi desesperación. Era la época cuando chicas de la facultad de artes corrían con lienzos, croqueras, telas y varios utensilios de un lado a otro pintando, cosiendo, dibujando, confeccionando, chicos del área de las letras con libros, saturando la biblioteca y escribiendo hasta dislocar sus muñecas y dedos, otros tapados en cuadernos y guías tan llenos de números, ecuaciones y ángulos que causaban jaquecas o simplemente encerrados todo el maldito día en el laboratorio con experimentos, anotando reacciones y luego llenando informes, y así, por todos lados. Como si durante aquel el mes de Junio todos se hubiesen transformado en una copia de Bill, el cual no era la excepción, incluso se podría decir que estaba más que estresado con todo esto. Para su suerte, había contado con Dipper toda esa semana. El castaño incluso se quedaba algunas horas después de que Bill legara de trabajar con la excusa de que "no entendía tal o tal ejercicio" ¡Patrañas! El chico sería un zorro, un alcohólico y todo, pero idiota jamás, se sabía la materia al revés y al derecho, y sí, se podría decir que usaba su ternura e inocencia para engañar fácilmente a Bill y poder quedarse más tiempo a su lado.

¿Deshonesto? Sí ¿Algo malo? Bueno, no tanto, para nada… ¿Afectaba a alguien? No… Incluso unía más aquella 'extraña' relación que mantenían. En más de una ocasión, tras dormir a Eider, se robaron besos en la sala y/o se corrieron mano llegando a tocar la tibia piel ajena, sobretodo Bill, quien usualmente siempre empezaba con el juego. Dipper se limitaba a seguirlo, no obligado ¡Para nada! Pero sí con una pequeña pinchazón de culpa, porque todo ese tiempo se había estado reprimiendo el estar con alguien de su mismo sexo, y la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo a veces lo invadía tanto así que se sentía ahogado y debía salir inmediatamente a buscar a la primera chica que se cruzase por delante.

Una mitad a salvo y otra en el abismo. Así estaba.

Mabel estaba en buenos términos con él, hasta el momento.

El sabor de la soda estaba limpio del gusto que solía tomar combinada con alcohol.

Las 3 cajetillas de cigarrillos semanales se habían disminuid veces hasta le sobraban para la siguiente.

El abrumador polvo blanco que subía su energía no lograba el mismo efecto que el de ver y estar con Bill.

Si las salidas antes eran 4 por semana, ahora eran sólo 2, con suerte.

Si las chicas antes eran 3 por semana, ahora sólo era 1 y sólo cuando entraba en crisis de culpa.

Todo hasta el momento.

Y Bill no lo sabía. No sabía cuánta influencia podía tener en Dipper. Porque por anteponerlo a él y sólo por él inconscientemente el menor había empezado a dejar muchas cosas de lado.

El incidente con Colin Dipper decidió enterrarlo, como una simple coincidencia que se dio y que un día u otro debía pasar para jamás volver a hacerlo.

Esa tarde Bill había entrado por la puerta tras un ajetreado día en el trabajo y una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios cuando vio a Eider sentada sobre la espalda de Dipper quien estaba tumbado en el suelo armando legos con ella en lo que parecía ser un castillo o algo así, supuso. _"Mamá Dipper"_ pensó en ese momento algo enternecido.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Dejó sus cosas en el perchero a un lado de la puerta y se sentó con aire cansado en el sofá de la sala frente a ellos. Ambos le sonrieron de una forma que lo hizo sentir cuando era tan sólo un crío de primaria y llegaba del colegio con Will siendo recibido por sus padres.

Familia. Claro. Eso.

—Haremos un castillo para Clarisse — Eider sacó una muñeca de su caja de juguetes que se encontraba a un costado de ella.

—Pero nos faltarán piezas — Lamentó el castaño.

—Eider tiene tiradas algunas por mi armario, iré por ellas — Bill se paró siendo seguido por la mirada de Dipper mientras Eider buscaba la manera de calzar otros cubos.

Pasó por el pasillo y el correo sobre la mesa llamó su atención, lo tomó despreocupadamente, cuentas y cuentas, cosas de algunas tarjetas o tiendas y… pulcramente sobre un sobre color celeste _Will Cipher_. No, no tembló, tampoco temió, sólo se le aceleró un poco el corazón, nada más, la abrió.

 _"_ _Bill_

 _Sé que es repentino, tal vez se te haga molesto estar recibiendo esto, lo siento. Buscarte fue realmente difícil, hace unos días logramos saber tu paradero gracias a algunos contactos de la familia. Dudé y aún en este momento dudo si fue bueno enviarte esto en estos momentos, ¿Estás bien? Espero que así lo sea, hermano, yo estoy bien. Pero la que no está bien es mamá, ella está muy enferma, los médicos dicen que no le queda mucho, hasta el momento la estoy cuidando yo y algunas enfermeras, pero el tiempo se me hace corto, lo siento, debe ser un gran lío para ti todo esto, sobre todo ahora que ya debes tener una vida hecha y totalmente independiente de nosotros, pero te necesitamos, te necesito Bill. No puedo hacer esto solo._

 _Mamá quiere disculparse contigo, quiere despedirse, está arrepentida._

 _La dirección sigue siendo la misma, por si aceptas, nada ha cambiado y el camino es totalmente el mismo._

 _Por favor, Bill._

 _Will."_

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero no de pena, sino de rabia. Se sintió pasado a llevar, como hace mucho no se sentía, desde que se había ido de aquella casa o más bien desde que aquella mujer lo había sacado a patadas de ahí ¿Por qué disculparse ahora? ¿Arrepentida? ¿Era posible acaso eso proveniente de ella? ¿Amelia Cipher? La que le golpeó el rostro incontables veces desde los 8 años hasta los 18, la que lo miraba con desprecio cada vez que cometía algún error y que comenzó a detestar con el dolor de su alma por haberla amado cuando a modo de insulto le decía con despecho "Eres igual a tu padre".

La imagen de su antigua casa volvió a su cabeza. Con un amplio jardín delantero, altas paredes y 4 balcones dando la cara hacia al frente y 2 más en el segundo piso hacia el jardín trasero, con el siempre bien podado césped y flores, en una esquina yacía ya mesa en la que solía sentarse su padre. Los largos pasillos que daban a las habitaciones y la escalera de caracol hacia la azotea. Las cerámicas color beige claro, la sala con la chimenea de piedra y el comedor centrado alrededor de amplios ventanales, la cocina siempre limpia y con olor a lavanda.

— ¿Bill? ¿Encontraste las piezas? — Se sobresaltó y notó que había cerrado los ojos sumergido en el recuerdo de su antigua casa. Apretó la carta un poco. — Ah, lo siento, te asusté.

—N-No… No es nada — Sonrió torcido, más bien incómodo — Las busco enseguida.

Caminó hacia su habitación con la carta aún en la mano, abrió su armario y encontró de inmediato las piezas amarillas y rojas, las tomó y al voltear dio un segundo salto al darse cuenta que Dipper lo esperaba apoyado en la marco. En cierto punto se avergonzó un poco, sintió un leve calor subirle a la cara.

—Deja de hacer eso — Suspiró.

— ¿Qué cosa? No hice nada — Respondió con una risita, era cierto, no había hecho nada, el rubio era el que andaba distraído y asustadizo.

—Está bien, vamos — Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y caminaron de nuevo al salón junto a Eider.

Hasta las 11, cuando la pecosa ya no dio para más y cayó finalmente dormida en la alfombra del salón rodeada de legos, fue dejaron de jugar, Bill la tomó con delicadeza y Dipper le abrió la cama, la acomodó y la tapó. Ordenaron el desastre que había en la sala y fue a dejar al castaño a su casa, pero en ningún momento el tema dejó de causar controversia dentro de su cabeza.

Qué debería hacer, qué sería lo correcto, qué sería lo moral.

* * *

Y ahí se encontraba, otra vez, corriendo cargada de telas y utensilios de arte como pinceles, acuarelas, oleos y cuanta cosa más para su proyecto. Tiró todo en una mesa escandalosamente y sonrió a su hermano.

—Me ayudarás con esto.

—Mabel, yo también tengo trabajos.

—Mentiroso, los terminaste ayer en clases, hablé con Marco y me contó que eras el más adelantado con su trabajo. — Lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

—B-Bien… ¿Qué debo hacer? — Tomó un pincel y jugó con él, en verdad, era un asco pintando, dibujando, en todo arte en sí, ¿Qué pasaba si la cagaba con el trabajo de su hermana? Moriría, seguramente, lo mataría.

—Es sencillo, mira, esta tela es blanca, ¿no?

—Mabel, no soy tan idiota, ¿sabes?

La chica rió — Bien, Bien, sólo píntala completamente de… — buscó algo en una bolsa que traía consigo — ¡Esto! — era pintura en un tarro.

— ¿Sólo eso? — Le pareció fácil.

—Síp, toda, toda — Estiró la tela y lo que parecía sólo un cuadrado de 50cm x 50cm era en realidad 3m x 1m.

— ¡No acabaré nunca! — Reclamó — ¡Además la esta sala la van a usar en 15 minutos más!

—Pues ve al patio, el campus es grande y hoy es un lindo día soleado y eso te será de ayuda — Volvió a doblar la tela y se la entregó a su hermano junto al tarro de pintura y una brocha no tan grande con la que definitivamente se demoraría. — Chu, chu — Lo echó de la sala y ella continuó su labor de sacar pequeñas telas y hacer quién sabe qué cosa con ellas.

Caminó derrotado por su propia hermana hacia el patio y buscó un buen lugar con algo de sombra para no morir de calor. Estiró la tela blanca y abrió el tarro de pintura, el cual era de un color rosado intenso _"Ugh, típico Mabel"_ obvió.

Comenzó a pintar el lienzo con calma, no había nada que lo apurara y sus clases aquel día terminaron temprano, no llamaba mucho la atención debido a que chicos y chicas de la misma facultad de su hermana también habían estado haciendo sus trabajos en el patio de la universidad. Algunos amigos que pasaban lo saludaban y él correspondía y seguía trabajando solito, eso hasta que la misma chica de cabello oscuro que se había sentado en sus piernas en el café la semana pasada se sentó a su lado y comenzó a cargosearlo.

—Hey, esta noche hay una fiesta en la casa del amigo de mi novio, ¿Vas a venir?

Puso los ojos en blanco sin que ella se diese cuenta, estaba prendada a su brazo, _"¿Cómo diablos tienes novio?"_

—No puedo, tengo que trabajar.

—DipDip, te has vuelto un aburrido.

—Sí, sí, Catrina, ya suéltame, debo terminar esto.

Una tercera voz se hizo presente.

—"DipDip, te has vuelto un aburrido" — Tom… fingiendo una voz chillona e imitando a la chica de cabello largo y oscuro, que frunció el ceño — Vete de aquí, quinceañera. — Lo miró con mala cara y se fue.

—Otro más… ¿Qué quieres, Tom? — Ahora Dipper también lo miraba con mala cara.

—Gracias por sacármela de encima, Tom, eres genial, un superhéroe, oh sí — Dijo gracioso rodando los ojos.

—Gracias… supongo.

—Bien, ahora, a lo que venía. — Se sentó frente a él mientras Dipper retomaba la tarea de pintar — Fiesta esta noche.

—No puedo, incluso Catrina estaba molestando con eso también, pero no puedo. — Siguió pintando sin mirar al pelirosa. — Y tú deberías dejar de andar rompiendo caderas y corazones a los amigos de los demás.

Notó que se tensó y sonrió incómodo — Ah… eso… ya lo solucioné con Marco. — Dipper lo miró interesado, ese día no se había topado con el chico del lunar — Me disculpé y dije que no volvería a pasar.

Puso los ojos en blanco por segunda vez en el día, esas juntas que tenía lo empezaban a cabrear.

— ¿Sabes lo enganchado que Marco está de ti? — Comenzaba a mover la brocha con más rudeza.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo viejo, él también me gusta.

—Sí, sí, él tamb-… Espera, ¿Qué?

—También me gusta, pero ya sabes, es un poco complejo, más con un hombre… Pero aún así quedamos en una relación.

—P-P-Pero eso es como… una relación n-normal… ¿Sólo que con dos hombres? No, ¿Qué? Ni yo mismo me entiendo… no, d-de hecho no entiendo nada…

—Sí, es algo confuso, los sentimientos están, pero es complejo ¿Comprendes? Al principio pensé que no iba a resultar, pero me di cuenta de que Marco es realmente lindo y lo acepté… Es como cuando niegas que te guste alguien y luego lo terminas por aceptar… Y te sale bien.

—Eso es… bueno… creo… — Decidió dejarlo ahí, Tom era un asco explicando, luego le pediría las cosas más claras a Marco, él era más claro.

—Entonces, ¿Irás?

— ¿Qué?... Ah, yo… no, no sé… No

Odiaba cuando comenzaba a dudar.

Un grupo de chicos que iba camino al casino de la Universidad llamó a Tom a lo lejos, Dipper sacó su celular y verificó que ya eran las 2:15 pm, ya era hora de almorzar.

—Me envías un mensaje si vas, ¿Ya? — Se paró rápidamente antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar y se fue corriendo junto a sus amigos.

Cuando terminó de pintar aquella tela color rosa la dejó secar al sol mientras él se tiraba de espaldas al césped con medio cuerpo bajo la sombra. Parpadeó pesado y batalló varios minutos cabeceando por el agradable clima y por no querer caer dormido ahí, pero finalmente cedió a la oscuridad tras aquellos párpados de largas pestañas que dejó caer _"Sólo para descansar la vista"_ se dijo, y al par de minutos ya comenzaba a tomar inconscientemente el sueño hasta que escuchó la chillona voz de su hermana viniendo por el lienzo.

Le ayudó a doblarlo una vez seco y fueron por sus cosas para luego irse a almorzar algo por ahí, hacía tiempo que no comía solo con su hermana y hoy sería el día, la castaña le contaba entusiasmada sobre su proyecto, por lo que entendió, Mabel quería hacer un gran lienzo con distintos tipos de tela recortadas de tal forma que harían una inmensa estrella fugaz con un cielo rosa y detalles plateados que asemejarán el espacio exterior. Algo extraño, sí, pero digna de ser aprobada por aquella profesora demente –según Dipper- loca por el arte.

* * *

Las dudas llevan a la tentación y la tentación no tira hacia la postura inicial, por lo que, cayendo en ella, se tiró finalmente por completo a la respuesta contraria de "No iré" que tenía en un inicio. Con la petición y prácticamente el ruego de Tom, Dipper aceptó de malas ganas, reprimiendo por dentro la gracia de ir a divertirse.

Voluble, completamente voluble y contradictorio era el chico castaño.

A las 7:15, luego de que Bill llegara, con la excusa obviamente falsa de que debía estudiar, se despidió del rubio y de la pequeña. Pasó rápidamente a su departamento, sacó algunas cosas necesarias como la billetera y algo de dinero.

— ¡Saldré! — Dijo rápidamente a su hermana ya desde la puerta del hogar.

— ¡Llegas temprano! — Gritó su hermana desde su cuarto. Pff, seguro, claro que llegaría temprano, ¿Por quién lo tomaba?... Hágase notar el sarcasmo.

Al llegar a la dirección, se encontró con lo usual, el divertido desastre de una fiesta que acababa por comenzar. La noche sería larga. Pasó entre la gente dividiendo su atención entre saludar, buscar entre la gente y mirar el celular para poder encontrar a Marco, el cual obviamente iría, pero que no le había contestado los mensajes hace ya unas horas. Sus otros compañeros le dijeron que Marco andaba dando vueltas por ahí, pero se cansó de buscarlo y simplemente se quedó con ellos.

Hablaban de idioteces. Cosas de chicos, masculinidad, masturbarse, chicas, anécdotas asquerosas y bizarras. La vez en que Steve se drogó por primera vez y cayó por la ventana del segundo piso, cuando Lina besó al gemelos de su novio por error, cuando Marco confundió la cocaína con sal, incluso cuando pillaron a Dipper acostado con Hikari, la estudiante de intercambio que tenía la reputación de virgen, purísima, ángel caído del cielo y cuanta mentira más.

Sin sospechar nada, la estaba pasando bien, sin esperar ninguna novedad, una cabellera rubia bien conocida en el pasado para él pasó por su lado riendo y conversando con más gente. Sin darse cuenta ninguno, sus brazos se rozaron. Pero estaban tan metidos cada uno en su conversación y ya un poco bebidos, que sólo se tomaron como una persona más dentro de todo ese gentío.

Todo hasta el momento.

Mareado pero consciente, Dipper se encaminó hacia el baño en compañía de otros amigos que cualquier persona que estuviera lúcida y los viera pensarían que estaban tan borrachos (aunque efectivamente lo estaban) que vomitando crearían un nuevo océano.

—Ooh, no puedo más — Dijo uno apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y tambaleándose un poco, el otro chico volteó y rió junto a Dipper.

—Vamos hermano, queda poco — Puso su mano en el hombro.

—Está a la vuelta, allí podrás vomitar todo lo que quieras — Agregó Dipper dándole ánimos al chico — Además si vomitas acá-…

Se vio obligado a parar la oración cuando devolvió su borrosa mirada hacia adelante para continuar el camino y el vaso que, no está de más que decir que no había soltado para nada en toda la fiesta y rellenaba una y otra vez, chocó con alguien frente suyo junto a su rostro.

Esto de chocar con gente ebrio se le estaba haciendo una mala costumbre.

—Pff, disculpa — Se tocó la nariz riendo y seguido cambió en vaso de mano para secarse la otra en donde el alcohol se había volteado.

—No es nada… — La persona con la que había chocado también rió, miró su chaqueta, no era tanto lo que lo había mojado, miró al castaño y lo reconoció de inmediato — ¡Dipper! — Exclamó.

El tono de voz en que lo dijo hijo que el nombrado levantara la cabeza con notable interés, había oído esa voz y… _"Oh, no, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"_ más que horrorizarse como lo había hecho anteriormente, un fastidio inmenso subió desde su estómago hasta su garganta y un poco hasta su ojo derecho haciendo que se entrecerrara con la típica cara de disgusto que pone una señora de edad ofendida. Sólo faltó que se pusiera la mano en el pecho.

En su actual estado, ni ganas de llorar tenía, ni de caer de nuevo en la misma basura de siempre de estar deprimido, ni nada. Sólo ganas de pasarlo, ignorarlo, que no lo molestara más, ya no verlo más. _"Gracias, vodka"_ se dijo para sus adentros, tenía en cuenta que sólo por estar en aquel estado no había salido huyendo como una jodida colegiala japonesa de animé, corriendo frenéticamente y llorando con desesperación.

—Colin — Dijo con gusto fingido, dulce ironía y con una cara tan grande de felicidad que se notaba a leguas que era falsa. — Que basura verte por aquí hoy.

* * *

 _ **Hola, hola, holas**_

 _ **Me desaparecí, sí, lo sé kjsnckds tengo excusas, pero tengo en cuenta que no son válidas xddd He tenido algunos trabajos en el colegio que no me dejaban desocuparme, y cuando tenía tiempo libre mi mente me decía "¡El capítulo!" y mi cansancio le replicaba "Cállate, basura, déjanos caer en la pereza" (?). También, no he estado de ánimo para escribir, sé que cuando estoy frustrada puedo escribir mucho mejor, pero en estos momentos ya no es sólo frustración, es más bajo que eso, más ansiedad, y simplemente no me nacía, ¡Pero ya está! ¡Aquí está! skjdbckjsdbc**_

 ** _Disculpen, como siempre, si tiene algunas faltas o incoherencias._**

 ** _Veamos, acerca del capítulo, sí, Colin come back (?) este Oc está hecho para joder la vida y la mente de Dipper, ténganlo claro xd. Bill empieza a sentirse frustrado por no saber qué hacer con la situación de su madre, advierto que Will aparecerá pronto, y no será un personaje muy cooperador en la relación de Bill y Dipper sjvkjsnvkjsdjksdkjs Ya veremos por qué._**

 ** _Gracias por leer! Los adoro :c!_**


	9. Situaciones que descalibran

Aquella mañana presenció a su padre haciendo las cosas más rápido y frenéticamente que de costumbre, le llamó la atención que en el momento en que le ayudaba a colocarle las calcetas del colegio mientras ella guardaba sus lápices sentada en la mesa, le colocara una carmín (que se suponía que era de su colegio) y otra color rosa, que obviamente no pintaban para nada bien y no tenían absolutamente nada que ver. Le dio gracia, y advirtió a su padre de esto, quien miró sorprendido los pies de su hija al darse cuenta y bufó algo fastidiado para seguido ir a buscar el otro par de calcetas correctas. El segundo despiste fue cuando se suponía que debía ir a dejarla al colegio, el rubio simplemente se olvidó de ella y siguió de largo hasta su universidad con la mirada confundida de la niña sobre él. Eider pensó que le iba a comprar una colación extra para compartir con sus compañeras en el receso, como hacía a veces, pero cayó en cuenta que esta vez no era así al llegar al estacionamiento de la universidad del mayor, quien al bajar y abrir la puerta de los asientos traseros para sacar su bolso y algunos planos para su clase, recién se percató de que había olvidado por completo a la pequeña. Se dio una cachetada literalmente y tras la risa de la niña tuvo que devolverse rápidamente hacia el colegio de esta para dejarla.

Desde que aquella carta había llegado, había estado actuando de forma errática, demasiado inmerso en el tema y demasiado despistado de su entorno. Al entrar, compró el café de siempre y entró a su edificio con el pensamiento creciente de _"Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate Cipher"_. Llegó un poco justo con el tiempo, pero se inmediato, al sentarse, sacó algunas guías y los planos que llevaba bajo el brazo y comenzó a rellenarlos y resolverlos. Sería una vil mentira decir que eso lo ayudó, porque no fue así, para nada, el pobre chico borraba y borraba desarrollos mal hechos y líneas mal trazadas con frustración. Intentó distraerse en el las horas de receso, mantuvo algún que otro tema con Tom y Star, compró otro café, y un tercero y cuarto tras ese, saludó a Mabel de paso y conversó un rato con ella, cabe decir que a veces perdía el hilo de la conversación. Intentó hasta fumar un rato para sacar el peso del problema creciente que se hacía saber en la carta ¡Pero nada! Cabe decir que Bill fumaba una vez a las quinientas sólo para liberar el estrés, y le servía… ¡Pero ahora nada! ¡Joder! ¡Nada podía sacarle el puto temita de la cabeza!

—Te ves ido — Dijo Tom, al final del día, cuando ya iban de regreso al estacionamiento, el pelirosa le había dicho si le podía dar un aventón cerca de una calle por la que pasaba Bill todos los días y este había aceptado — ¿Pasó algo malo?

Lo miró tranquilo, era fácil para él fingir — No, sólo estoy algo cansado — Podía cargar el peso solo. Lo había hecho antes y nada le iba a impedir hacerlo nuevamente. — No he dormido bien con esto del trabajo y bueno, ya sabes…

—Ugh, hermano, sí, estamos todos locos con lo mismo, menos mal que estoy por terminar el mío, se entrega el viernes, ¿no? — ¿Ven? Le tiró el tema por otro rumbo y ya está, Tom se tragó la actuación del rubio.

—Síp — Caminó con un poco más de ánimo para disimular y curvó una sonrisa despreocupada en sus labios.

Buen jugado Bill, muy bien jugado, pero veamos hasta dónde te llegará el equilibrio que fervientemente quieres mantener.

En todo el día, incluso, ni había pensado en Dipper, lo había pasado por alto, de hecho ni recordaba haberlo visto por el campus de la Universidad, sólo había visto a su hermana.

— ¿Supiste que DipDip se metió en una pelea ayer por la noche? — Hablando del diablo… Espera, ¡¿Qué?! Desaceleró de pronto haciendo que ambos se fueran hacia adelante, el auto que iba atrás les tocó la bocina enfurecido — ¡Bill! Maldita, sea, bastardo esquizofrénico, eso fue peligroso ¡Jamás me vuelvo a subir al auto contigo al volante! — Lo miró asustado.

—Aunque digas eso te subirás igual — Rió dejando pasar el tema del frenazo — Un alma generosa como la mía que te lleva gratis no se encuentra todos los días, pedazo de basura — Dijo burlón.

—Cállate — Rió ante el insulto devuelto.

— ¿Y qué es eso de que Dipper se puso a pelear? — Realmente no se veía al pequeño castaño metido en una pelea, era demasiado adorable como para que alguien lo golpeara… O que él golpeara a alguien.

—No lo sé, yo sólo ayudé a separarlos, los amigos de Dipper tomaron de él y sacaron de ahí, fue genial, ¡Te lo perdiste! Te juro que jamás había visto a Dipper tan enojado. Pero lo gracioso fue que después de eso a toda la gente presente les valió mierda y siguieron con lo suyo, tomando, bailando — Rió recordando aquel momento — Fue épico.

Lo que es Bill, bueno, se preocupó por el chico, pero si hacía muchas preguntas corría el riesgo de que Tom comenzara a sospechar algo entre él y Dipper, y por el momento quería mantenerlo tras la línea debido a que simplemente ni él sabía qué demonios eran y más encima estaba seguro que Tom se reiría con la broma de "Profanador de cunas que devora a las niñeras de su hija". Y no, simplemente no iba a dejar que ese bastardo lo molestara.

.

.

.

 _[La noche anterior]_

La voz del castaño había sonado tan malditamente cínica, que hasta un borracho –como lo estaba Collin ahora- lo habría notado, y él, pues claro que lo hizo.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido tu vida? — Preguntó de todas formas el rubio, a sabiendas que la respuesta no sería una positiva.

—Una real mierda, como la tuya, imagino — Seguía sonriendo de aquella forma, lo que a pesar del alcohol que llevaba encima el contrario, lo ponía incómodo, porque sabía el rencor que el chico debía guardarle. — Una real mierda desde que te conocí hasta este punto en que nos volvemos a reencontrar, más mierda ahora que te tengo de frente — prosiguió, los amigos del castaño estaban tras él esperándolo, uno aún apoyando al otro al que poco a poco se le iban quitando las ganas de vomitar y comenzaban, ambos, a prestar más atención a la discusión que el mismo castaño comenzaba a formar.

—M-Mira, yo no-… — Notó de inmediato que el chico comenzaba a tomar vuelo y estando ebrio supuso que no se detendría, por lo que intentó pararlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y para cuando se vio interrumpido y se dio cuenta, Dipper ya lo estaba tapando en mierda.

—Además, ¿Por qué mierda me seguiste hace algunos días atrás? ¿Te crees un puto psicópata, tarado? ¿Sabes que por tu culpa mi vida se volvió un puto caos? Todo es tu culpa, imbécil, que no pudiste con una maldita confesión, mariquita, ¿Es que acaso tu sensibilidad era tanta que ni siquiera podían tocarte? ¿Te crees de cristal? Además ¿Era necesario contarles después a tus amiguitos sobre lo que había pasado? ¡¿Era realmente necesario?! ¡Eres tan inútil que ni siquiera puedes hacerte cargo de tus propios putos problemas! ¡La puta situación era entre tú y yo, maricón, no entre más!

Quizá la palabra "maricón" desató la rabia del rubio claro y dio abertura al primer puñetazo, quizá sólo quería detener las filosas palabras del ebrio frente a sí, quizá el que la gente comenzara a mirarlos lo había empezado a cabrear, pero da igual la razón, la cosa es que se había enojado, enojado feo, y sólo soltó el primer golpe directo a la mejilla del castaño. Suspiró y se arregló la chaqueta, seguida abrió el puño y se frotó los nudillos.

Se frotó la parte golpeada con el ceño fruncido y sin mirarlo, sus amigos se acercaron a ambos de sus costados y le preguntaban si estaba bien, miraban como perros rabiosos a Collin, quien atrás de él aún aguardaban sus amigos con la misma mirada encolerizada. Llámenlo ira, o como quieran, la cosa es que la sangre le hirvió, incluso sintió las voces de sus amigos a lo lejos, miró al chico que lo había golpeado y no supo más de su autocontrol.

Lo único que sentía con total nitidez, eran los golpes incontables de daba y recibía, el bullicio de fondo, los gritos para detenerlos, algunas chicas grabando la pelea e incluso la música a todo volumen habían pasado a segundo plano. Sentía un asqueroso sabor metálico en su boca _"Sangre, idiota"_ le dijo su cerebro borroso, pero eso no impidió que terminara prácticamente sobre el rubio golpeándolo de lleno en plena cara, estaba desatado, sí, completamente furioso, sentía rencor, sentía dolor, sentía rabia, sentía odio, sentía hasta placer en cada golpe que recibía el contrario, eso hasta que finalmente los pudieron separar. Collin, casi inconsciente, él, bueno, él tembloroso, con ganas de seguir golpeando al chico que tanto daño emocional le había causado en su adolescencia y al que causaba ahora del estado vuelto de cabeza de su vida y su sexualidad. Quiso devolverse a volver a golpearlo, pero los tirones de sus amigos finalmente lo hicieron desistir y simplemente se tuvo que ver en la obligación de irse de vuelta a su casa, se disculpó con su grupo y dijo que no se sentía bien, algunos (los que tenían auto) se ofrecieron en ir a dejarlo, pero el castaño simplemente se negó y caminó como pudo hasta su departamento.

Luego de eso… bueno, lo tedioso, encontrarse a Mabel enojada en el comedor esperando por él, el espanto que le dio al verlo con el labio cortado, el pómulo hinchado y su ropa desarreglada, y seguido el sermón más jodidamente largo que su hermana le había dado jamás en su vida. Sin mencionar que cuando la chica comenzó a limpiarle las heridas, lo hizo con casi con rabia, con brusquedad, como desquitando su rabia con él a través de eso, lo que lo hizo quejarse todo lo que duró la curación más cuando se iba a acostar y la Pines lo siguió para asegurarse que con todo el alcohol que llevaba encima lo hiciera bien.

La mañana siguiente… Bueno, decir que no despertó bien es decir poco, la verdad, había despertado con una resaca increíble que hasta la mismísima alma le dolía. Las heridas no ayudaban mucho, y al intentar reincorporarse, un ardiente dolor en su costilla lo hizo detenerse a media y tener que tirarse de nuevo de espaldas sobre las sábanas. Levantó su camisa y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con un gran moretón el cual dolía un infierno.

No pudo levantarse, así que no pudo ir a la universidad, desde el fondo de su ser agradeció que ese día no harían nada más que adelantar tareas del trabajo final, cosa que él llevaba bastante bien adelantado y no necesitaba. Para lo único debía arreglárselas era para ir en la tarde a cuidar a Eider.

* * *

Will Cipher, de temperamento calmado y pacífico, quien no ponía muchas quejas y hacía cosas como ayudar por gusto, se encontraba a la espera de una respuesta que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara. La respuesta de Bill.

Era cierto que desde que su hermano cumplió los 18 y él contaba con 15 fue cuando nunca más lo volvió a ver ni a saber de él. Había sido doloroso, en un principio; primero su padre, luego su hermano mayor y ahora la enfermedad de su madre, la cual había insistido varios años con que "no era nada" y ahora se encontraba en la cama de la habitación que años atrás compartió con su marido. Nada había cambiado mucho, excepto el olor a remedios que mantenía aquella habitación y la presencia de 4 enfermeras en la casa.

Para ser directos, era demasiada presión para Will, la universidad, el trabajo, la casa, su madre, todo, todo se le estaba complicando un montón, estaban las enfermeras, sí, pero ¿Cómo dejar a su madre? Era la mujer que le había dado la vida, ¿Cómo dejarla a cargo de unas enfermaras así sin más? Simplemente no podía, y ya. Necesitaba a alguien, necesitaba a Bill.

—Me pregunto cómo irá la vida de Bill. — Dijo un día la mujer, mirando perdida por la ventana, el turquesa frunció el ceño, de cierta forma nunca aceptó el que su madre hubiera echado de patitas a la calle a su hermano con una recién nacida a su suerte.

— ¿A qué viene eso?... Tan de repente…

—Sólo divagaba — Volteó y le sonrió.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. Siempre era así, hablar de Bill siempre era así, incómodo. No por Will, si fuera por él, hablaría día y noche de su hermano, y de los buenos tiempos que compartían juntos, porque ellos sí se llevaban de maravilla, pero por parte de Amelia… la cosa no funcionaba así, el tema de su hijo mayor era casi un tabú, si ella lo nombraba, bien, un par de comentarios y hasta allí llega el tema, si alguien más lo nombraba, ella sólo se retiraba tras una mueca.

Llegaba a ser curioso, puesto que no siempre fue así, ella nunca fue de las que tienen preferencias con los hijos, eso hasta el accidente de su marido, encolerizada por la causa de su ida (la cual nadie tenía la culpa) se desquitó con el vivo reflejo de su esposo fallecido: Bill, quien nada tenía que ver y se llevó los peores tratos dejando fuera de esto a Will, quien sólo miraba de lejos el lazo que poco a poco se comenzaba a romper entre su hermano y su madre. Tal vez fue en esos tiempos, cuando Amelia comenzó a tener preferencias por el lado del menor de sus hijos. Hasta el día de hoy, cerca de su muerte, la mujer no sentía pizca de remordimiento.

Estaba enferma. Enferma del alma. Esas enfermedades que ya no tienen cura. Que echan raíces y te envenenan por completo.

Días después de eso, la carga emocional de Will había comenzado a crecer enormemente, tanto así que contratando a un investigador privado con los grandes fondos que quedaban de su familia buscó a Bill por ayuda de forma urgente. Se sentía ahogado, estaba asfixiado con todo y comenzaba a sentir la ansiedad sobre sí, por lo que al único recurso que recurrió, a pesar de decirle la verdad sobre su estado y el de su madre a Bill, fue a mentirle sobre el arrepentimiento de su madre.

Su excusa: Ya no sabía qué hacer.

.

.

.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la gran casa Cipher, un arrepentido matrimonio entrados en edad contratarían a un investigador y a un abogado para poder recuperar lo que alguna vez perdieron por impulso a una rabia injustificada.

Estaban dispuestos a recuperar a una chica pecosa de cabellos rubios.

* * *

Aquella tarde llegó como siempre, con una sonrisa saludó a Eider, quien le abrió la puerta con los mismos ánimos de siempre y con una sonrisa inmutable.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Apuntó su propia cara cerca de la zona del labio — ¿Te caíste muy feo? — Hizo un puchero.

Rió — Sí, me caí en bicicleta, ¡fue terrible! — le hizo cariño en la cabeza — ¿Y tu papá? — Preguntó, usualmente era el rubio quien le abría la puerta siempre.

—Está en su cuarto — La niña entrecerró los ojos estudiando al castaño y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, seguido, susurró cerca de su oído — Ha estado raro… ¡me puso una calceta carmín y otra rosa en la mañana! — rió bajito.

— ¿Enserio? — Volvió a reír con ella cuando de repente el susodicho sale de su cuarto con cara afligida.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó exaltado, apurado, miró frenético el reloj de la sala, aún le quedaban unos diez minutos. Suspiró. — Ah… — Se tiró al sofá y se frotó la vista. La pequeña se fue a jugar a su cuarto mientras Dipper quedó ahí plantado en la entrada, curioso.

— ¿Pasó algo malo? Eider me dijo que estabas raro… — Se acercó al sofá, pero por detrás, y se apoyó en el respaldo de éste, mirando al rubio.

—Sólo estoy cansado — Cuando se quitó la mano de la vista y vio el rostro del castaño cubierto de parches, recordó lo que esa tarde había hablado con Tom — ¿Qué diablos te pasó? — Rió fingiendo no saber nada, disimulando no estar algo preocupado.

—Ah, oh… ehm — Se tocó inconscientemente el parche del pómulo — Me… caí, feo… — Un aplauso, gran excusa, Dipper, gran excusa. Sólo un borracho se cae de tal forma como para quedar así… bueno, estaba borracho, pero no se había caído.

—Así que te caíste — Repitió con la mirada hacia arriba, viendo como el menor le quitaba la vista de encima, nervioso. Sonrió socarrón — Entonces tras pelearte te caíste.

— ¿Qué? N-No… eso no… — Frunció el ceño, más que enojado, avergonzado. Escondió un poco la vista tras su cabello — ¿Quién te contó?

Era obvio que iba a avergonzarse, díganme, ¿A quién mierda no le dan ganas de pegarse un tiro tras haber hecho un papelón borracho? te sientes estúpido, en el momento que recuerdas todo te preguntas "¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando bebí tanto?!" o te prometes "¡Jamás volveré a beber!" ¡Já! Como si eso fuera a pasar. Pero bueno, la cosa es que, tras recordar todo, y recordar cuán ebrio estabas, además de que había más personas presentes que en cualquier momento te recordarán aquel papelón, te dan ganas de querer morirte en el instante.

—Había mucha gente, ¿Cómo no iba a enterarme?

—Era mejor cuando no tomabas en cuenta a la gente de tu alrededor — Reclamó entre dientes sonrojado, lo que provocó la risa del rubio.

— ¿Con quién te peleaste? ¿Si quiera lo conocías? — Levantó la diestra y rozó el parche del labio de Dipper, quien tembló un poco ante el contacto.

—No, yo… — Varias imágenes de Collin azotaron su mente — No. No lo conocía.

—Debes haber estado demasiado ebrio — Rió otra vez. Maldición, Dipper podría oír todo el jodido día la risa de Bill y no aburrirse jamás.

—Uhm… cállate — Frunció el ceño aún más, avergonzado. — ¿No tienes que irte a trabajar?

—Aún me quedan unos minutos.

Le dio un beso rápido en la comisura del labio y le sonrió ladino, juguetón. Sonrió de vuelta sonrojado, y siguiéndole el juego, lo besó de vuelta de la misma forma, primero cortos besos, luego algo más largos, hasta finalmente llegar a jugar con sus lenguas. Era una posición algo incómoda, pero eso no les iba a impedir besarse de todas formas.

Sin cortar el beso, el castaño se dio la vuelta, y justo cuando se disponía a sentarse en el regazo del rubio, quien lo estaba por recibir gustoso, la puerta de la habitación de Eider ser abre y se sienten unos pasitos por el pasillo. Se separaron súbitamente, pero no tan rápido como para que la pequeña notara la situación en sí, los miró curiosos, y luego sonrió.

—Papá, ¿traerás de esos pastelitos con moras de vuelta?

—Ah, sí — Miró la hora y notó que ya era hora de marcharse, tomó sus cosas y despeinó a Eider, miró cómplice a Dipper y éste se sonrojó, ambos menores lo dejaron en la puerta y se despidieron de él con la mano para seguido verlo bajar por el ascensor.

—Bienvenido a la familia — Dijo de pronto la niña, cuando Bill ya se había ido y estaban a punto de entrar al piso, la miró con los ojos como plato y confuso.

— ¿Q-Qué? — De pronto notó que la niña lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Espero que seas buena mami — Dijo simplemente, y entró corriendo, tras una risita traviesa, dejando plantado al castaño como tomate en la puerta.

* * *

 ** _Sí, sí, sí, Hola!_**

 ** _Me siento orgullosa de actualizar un capítulo tras otro, siento que mi deuda ha sido pagada (?)_**

 ** _¡Tengo algo que aclarar! xdddddd en el capítulo pasado dije que "_** ** _Will aparecerá pronto, y no será un personaje muy cooperador en la relación de Bill y Dipper" DISCULPEN ;_; ¡ERA WIRT! XDDDDDDDDDD NO ERA WILL, ERA WIRT!_** **_Will no tiene nada que ver, de hecho, Will será un soporte para Bill y al revés, también xddddddd Disculpen, en serio, andaba idiota sdbvkjsbdk_**

 ** _En fin, agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho los review :c en serio, ese review larguísimo que dejó una chica el capítulo pasado, me sirvió de mucho para comenzar y terminar este capítulo en una sola noche, (son las 5 am y tengo colegio mañana, sí, mamá ya me pegó con la chancla por andar hinchando pelotas a estas horas de la madrugada) skdvbksdjv Gracias! muchas gracias! *inserte corazones!*_**

 ** _Gracias por leer waifus!_**


	10. Dos semanas

Bill, tras arduos años de trabajo sin licencias y con cortos períodos de vacaciones, pidió unos días a su jefa, quien sin pedir pegas ni nada, se las facilitó. Dos semanas para ordenar el caos que tenía con aquella noticia. Sólo dos semanas, por sus adentros rezaba porque todo saliese bien y deshacerse de aquella piedra en el camino lo más rápido posible.

Iría con Eider, por supuesto, donde iba él iría su hija. Sin embargo, la peculiaridad del viaje era que la niña si bien tenía el conocimiento de que no estarían en casa durante un tiempo, no tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigirían ni con quiénes se reunirían.

El tiempo la había hecho precavida, por ello y suponiendo que era de real importancia por la conducta de Bill los días anteriores, no preguntó nada.

A Dipper se le había avisado que no debía cuidar de la niña aquellas semanas y que estarían fuera de la ciudad durante esos días. El castaño sintió lástima, se aburriría sin el rubio y sin distracción de la niña pecosa, a la cual con el tiempo le había empezado a tomar afecto y apego.

En la última semana de Universidad no se contarían las asistencias, por lo que prácticamente todos los estudiantes que lograron aprobar no fueron ¡Vacaciones! ¡Por fin! Para la dicha de algunos, Como Dipper ¡Maldición, más exámenes! Para la desgracia de otros, como Marco, quien había reprobado una asignatura pero que con la ayuda de Tom prometía pasarla y salir luego.

.

.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo antes de irme? — Se apoyó sensualmente en el marco de la puerta para llamar su atención, pero el castaño ni se dignó a mirarla.

—Vete antes de que mi hermana llegue. — Dijo. Estaba acostado de espaldas a la puerta, semitapado por el calor que comenzaba a hacer. La ventana estaba abierta y por ella entraba una suave brisa.

La chica arrugó la nariz, pero se animó a intentarlo una vez más.

— Vamos, DipDip — Se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Él seguía sin voltear — Aún quedan unos minutos, podemos comer algo rico y pasar el rato mientras ella llegue, ¿Qué dices? — Acarició coquetamente la espalda desnuda.

— Vete.

— Pero, y si-…

— Ándate.

Sin arrastrarse más y humillarse, tomó sus cosas y su chaqueta. De sólo enojo tomó un cojín y se lo tiró con rabia a la cabeza del castaño.

— Púdrete. — Le dijo antes de salir por el pasillo y cerrar de un portazo.

Siguió durmiendo como si nada hasta que dieron las 2pm, donde ya hastiado por el calor, a la fuerza se tuvo que levantar y cocinar algo. Extrañamente su hermana aún no había salido, revisó su celular y ahí yacía un mensaje de la susodicha _"Comeré en la casa de Grenda, hay pizza en el microondas y tengo mis llaves por si sales, MabMabs fuera ;D!"_.

Pero no se arrepintió de haber echado a la chica, ni siquiera la conocía y no le interesaba hacerlo.

Sencillos parches para anestesiar el peso.

Desde que Bill se había ido (hace 6 días) se aburría demasiado. No encontraba con qué distraerse ni entretenerse hasta que recordó sus vicios anteriores, sí, el desmadre de las fiestas y el alcohol. ¿Qué mejor? Para él, nada. "Sólo hasta que Bill llegue" se había prometido, luego seguiría el camino de semimonja que había estado llevando.

La psicología de Dipper era muy compleja, y como el efecto dominó, cada situación empujaba a otra y otra hasta dejarlo con líos en la cabeza.

Bill y él se besaban y todo eso, pero no eran nada, que fueran nada significaba que Dipper no lo estaba engañando en sí, y ello lo incitaba a llegar a más, llegar a más lo hacía sentir culpa, culpa porque de alguna manera sentía que le fallaba al rubio, le fallaba al rubio porque sinceramente a él le gustaba, pero no por ello él le gustaría a Bill, tal vez sólo lo tenía para el momento, quizá ni sentía nada por él y eso lo desmotivaba. ¿Por qué era todo tan injusto? Ah, claro, por ese estúpido segundo rubio que debía llegar y cagar su vida como si nada. Collin, estúpido Collin, si no lo hubiera conocido no estaría pasando todo esto. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba y lo repudía con toda su alma. ¿Por qué se lo encontraba tanto últimamente? ¿Acaso se había mudado cerca de acá? No quería ni pensar en eso, no quería, no quería y no quería… Pero su mente le jugaba mal pasadas y lo conducía directo al limbo de sus pensamientos. Las mentiras constantes a sus padres de "Buen hijo, perfectas calificaciones reflejan un hombre hecho y derecho con equilibrio y un norte fijo. Prometedor de un gran futuro y viviente de un gran presente" era el pan de cada día, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Lo usual lo ahogaba. El peso en su pecho lo torturaba.

Estar con Bill lo aliviaba. Eso hasta que la culpa se ocupaba de hacer lo suyo hiriéndolo donde más le dolía: su orientación y su farsa. Porque sus problemas giraban en torno a eso, siempre habían girado en torno a eso.

Por eso necesitaba acostarse con chicas, para alivianar su carga.

Pero eso ya no estaba funcionando.

No ahora que Bill estaba en cada uno de sus pensamientos o de alguna manera involucrado en ellos.

Ignorando la basura que su cabeza estaba hecha, se encaminó casi arrastrándose por el calor hacia el living a comer. Miró por la ventana, el día estaba bastante bello. Su celular había comenzado a vibrar sobre la mesa, se paró nuevamente mordiendo el pedazo de pizza que le quedaba y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Bill. Engulló como pudo lo que le restaba por comer y lo abrió rápidamente.

 _CabecitaRubia:'3 [en línea]_

Sonrió al leer el mensaje.

Su mente se había despejado.

* * *

[7 días antes – Bill/Eider…]

El rubio apretó la mano de la pequeña inconscientemente observando la grande casa frente a ellos. Por un momento la posibilidad de regresar cruzó su mente, devolverse y dejar todo lo que le ataba a ese lugar en definitiva, olvidarlo, a ambos, olvidarlo todo e ignorar toda esa situación. Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía evitar todo aquello.

—Auch, papá, me haces daño — Se quejó la niña tironeando un poco su mano.

— ¡Ah! — La soltó — Lo siento, lo siento — Le sonrió. Ella sólo asintió y lo miró con cara de "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Miró el timbre en la puerta y su mano dudosa viajó a él. Contó hasta tres para poder tocarlo, pero al llegar al tres su mano esperó unos segundos de más para finalmente presionarlo. La bajó y miró a la niña quien aún no preguntaba nada, ella lo miró de vuelta y al ver la cara seria de su progenitor, le sonrió con cara confundida.

— ¿Quién vive en esta casa, papá? — Preguntó, al fin. Y Bill sintió un poco de alivio, le comenzaba a preocupar que la niña no hubiera dicho nada.

—Es la casa de, ehm, alguien importante para mí… — Meditó un par de palabras. No quería ser indirecto, pero tampoco quería ser directo. — Debes portarte bien, ¿Sí?

La niña asintió, por su mente cruzó la pregunta sobre quién sería esa persona importante para su padre, pero en el momento en que iba a formular la pregunta un chico con cabellos turquesa y unos centímetros menos que el rubio había abierto la puerta, miró a Bill con la cara sorprendida, pero enseguida apresuró el paso con unas llaves en la mano para poder abrir las rejas de afuera. Al llegar frente a frente no dijo nada, más que eso, sólo abrió la reja de forma rápida y se tiró a abrazar al rubio, quien un poco aturdido respondió. Al separarse del chico le sonrió ampliamente, pero su atención se vio llevada por la niña a su lado, y volvió a sorprenderse.

— ¿Bill, ella es?... — Bill asintió, saliendo un poco del trance y sonriendo tenuemente.

—Se llama Eider — Le sonrió a la niña pecosa después de todo el día haber estado con muecas perdidas durante el viaje, lo que la hizo recomponer su ánimo usual. — Es mi hija.

Eider le sonrió a Will — Me llamo Eider, ¿Quién eres tú? — Will sonrió. Era como ver a un Bill pequeño en versión niña.

—Soy Will… supongo que soy tu tío — La sonrisa de la niña se mantuvo inmutable. No preguntó más, incluso, por dentro se sentía feliz al tener otro tío más, ya que por su inocencia suponía que Will era como su tío Tom o su tío Dipper, de hecho, para ella todos eran sus tíos, hasta sus profesores y profesoras en el colegio. Lo que no tenía ni idea, era que Will era realmente su tío biológico, tío real por vía sanguínea.

Dentro de la casa, todo seguía como Bill lo recordaba, tanto así que sintió un escalofrío al sentirse nuevamente pequeño dentro de esas paredes tan nostálgicas. Dejaron sus cosas en la antigua habitación de Bill, la cual tampoco había cambiado mucho más que algunas cosas que Will había dicho que removió cuando aún vivía en la casa.

—Ella está por aquí — Apuntó en dirección opuesta al pasillo. Y un nudo en la garganta se le creó al rubio. Caminó detrás del menor con la mirada fija al frente.

Realmente, recordaba cada uno de los detalles de esa casa.

Antes de abrir la puerta, el menor miró de soslayo al rubio. Cuando abrió la puerta, la imagen de su madre recostada leyendo un libro le pegó una bofetada de recuerdos de todos los años en que la mujer repudió su cara. Pero se recompuso de inmediato y reprimió su rencor.

La mujer lo miró con desdén. Si bien Will le había notificado que Bill vendría, la idea no le había agradado, por lo que inclusive se encontraba ahora mismo siendo cortante con Will por no haberle dicho con anterioridad a hacerlo.

—Bill — Dijo inclinando su cabeza a modo de saludo. — Te has dignado a venir después de desaparecer.

Cada palabra era arrastrada con desprecio, por sus adentros aguantó las ganas de responderle con soberbia, rezó para que no le dijera alguno de sus insultos tales como "basura" o "cobarde".

 _"_ _Por favor, delante de mi hija no, delante de mi hija no."_

Mordía su labio.

La niña se agarraba de su chaqueta mirando tímida hacia adentro.

— Amelia, ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Cayendo en cuenta de que no era propio del rubio ser tan calmado con sus respuestas y que al parecer tenía una mirada severa, la mujer pensó que el mayor de sus hijos había cambiado. O eso hasta que vio a una niña asomada desde atrás del rubio y tras eso, ponerse a su lado — Sí, ha sido un buen tiempo.

— ¿Ella es tu hija?

—Sí.

Eider la saludó con la mano. Amelia correspondió de la misma manera con cortesía.

Will sentía la tensión en el aire, por lo que miró a Bill y luego a Eider.

—Eider, ¿Te gustan los animales? — Preguntó acercándose a la niña y hablando con una voz amable y un poco baja.

La niña sonrió — Sí — Asintió con ánimos.

—Ven, te enseñaré a Drei. Si quieres podemos sacarlo a dar una vuelta.

Y fue así como el turquesa se retiró con la niña dejando solos a su madre y su hermano mayor, que en ningún momento se habían despegado la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró.

—Así que se llama Eider.

—Sí… ¿Cómo has estado? — pasó su mirada por los remedios sobre la mesita de noche. Una pequeña punzada apretó su pecho, pero no se dejó hacer con ella. La ignoró.

—Son mis últimas semanas, Will ya te lo dijo. — Lo miró de pies a cabeza — Veo que la vida te ha tratado bien.

Arrugó un poco el ceño, claro, decía aquello tras haberlo echado de patitas a la calle con una hija y haberlo hecho pasar por tanto. Él también tenía parte de la culpa, pero que ella dijera algo así tras todo, simplemente lo cabreó.

—Sí… — Pero eso fue simplemente lo que contestó. Pero enseguida no se contuvo mucho. — Vivo de forma decente, trabajo por un buen sueldo y estoy estudiando a la vez. Eider es una buena niña y no golpeo su rostro por parecerse a su madre. Me considero un buen padre. — Soltó con una sonrisa amargada.

La mujer lo miró solamente.

—Atacas igual que tu padre. No has cambiado en nada — Le quitó la mirada no pudiendo aguantar el parecido.

Aún tras todos esos años, dolía. Y se iría a la tumba con ese dolor, la mujer lo sabía, y el saberlo le dolía aún más. Con el rostro de su marido en su mente y dolor, con el de su hijo mayor entre sus remordimientos reprimidos en lo más profundo de su ser y con el de su hijo menor entre las personas que siempre estuvieron para ella y que más amó. Con eso y sin más en poco tiempo se iría.

—Ya. Yo no vine aquí para ti, vine a ayudar a Will — Respondió frío y la miró serio.

Suponía que sería así.

Ellos jamás podrían estar de acuerdo.

* * *

Ambos, Will y Eider iban por la calle paseando a la mascota. No era ni más ni menos que un bello perrito de raza pequeña y bastante dócil, puesto que la misma niña lo llevaba de la correa.

Al turquesa le enterneció completamente el cómo era la niña. Era totalmente igual a su hermano sólo que sin la maldad de niño ni el comportamiento soberbio que poseía Bill. Y es que, ¿Quién no podría amar a la niña si era tan jodidamente dulce?

Dieron varias vueltas por distintas manzanas conversando cosas triviales, Eider era buena socializando.

—Papá no me deja tener mascotas, dice que ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo para preocuparse de ella y siempre estamos ocupados.

Pararon cerca de un parquecito y le soltaron la correa al can para que corriera y explorara solo un rato.

— ¿Qué tipo de mascota te gustaría tener?

— ¡Un cerdito! — Exclamó con emoción y con seriedad. Will rió, ¿Y esos gustos exóticos de la niña? — O si no, me gustaría un gatito… — Miró al perrito juguetear en el pasto. Un cómodo silencio cayó hasta que la niña volvió a hablar — tío Will, ¿Quién era esa señora?

—Ah… Ella es mi mamá… — No estaba muy seguro si decirle que también era la mamá de Bill, por eso simplemente dejó la respuesta hasta ahí.

—Aah. Era muy linda. — Sonrió sincera.

Will estaba a punto de hablar cuando una señora que reconoció muy bien pasaba por el camino frente a ellos con una bolsa de compras. Quedó mirándola mientras una sensación extraña revolvía su estómago. Sospechando si la mujer de edad podría reconocer a la niña que años atrás había prácticamente regalado. La observó hasta que la mujer le dedicó su atención. Se miraron por unos segundos, a ella se le hizo conocida la cara del turquesa, pero lo ignoró y seguido miró de soslayo a la niña, quien movía sus pies con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le pareció familiar, esa sonrisa le pareció familiar, pero lo pasó por alto y siguió su camino. Casualidades.

Will suspiró, por un instante pensó que la mujer la había reconocido, pero ¿Por qué se sintió así? ¿Qué si la reconocía? Aun así sintió un raro alivio que no pudo reprimir. No tenía razones para sentir aquello, no era como si la mujer estuviera interesada en la niña… O eso creyó él.

La segunda carta llegaría al domicilio de Bill. Tres semanas después.

* * *

 ** _Hola bestias :)_**

 ** _Había tenido algunas complicaciones porque cambié mi notebook que estaba a punto de morir a un pc de escritorio, pero ya estoy de vuelta._**

 ** _Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo: -Bill tendrá que aclarar o quizá terminar esta "etapa" de su vida, o sea, con su madre, esto se podría complicar a causa de que ambos tienen carácter fuerte y lo más probable es que choquen, pero ahí veremos sjkdbsdk_**

 ** _-Recuerden que Dipper es un personaje con desequilibrios mentales, cae tan fácil como se recompone y su mente usualmente está hecha un lío a menos que Bill esté cerca, porque siente que con él sus problemas le dan una tregua y puede mantenerse bien. Pero claro, estando solo su mente le juega malas pasadas y como dije, el efecto dominó le suma todos sus problemas y él mismo se encarga de joderse la cabeza solo. Por ello debe olvidar todo esto con algo, sí, con alcohol, sexo y todo lo demás._**

 ** _-Eider comenzará a ser una pieza clave para la historia, tanto para el lazo de Bill y Dipper como para los conflictos futuros que crecerán en la historia, como se insinúa en la última parte del capítulo._**

 ** _Creo que eso es todo D: on de oder jand (nótese ese inglés perfectzz) por otra parte, yo doy uno capítulos más para que Wirt haga aparición y empiece a joder entre nuestro BillDip. Lo mismo con Collin, a él lo sacaré antes para hacer trizas a Dipper porque me gusta perturbar a mis personajes *Inserte corazón y risa sádica (?)_**

 ** _Eso es todo cariños :)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	11. Atenciones captadas

Sólo esperaba el momento para irse de aquella casa. Ahora mismo, no deseaba más que salir de ahí y volver a su vida cotidiana, incluso con todo su tiempo justo estaba bien.

Los días en aquella casa eran lentos, un poco enfermos y quizá hasta cansadores sin haber hecho nada. Su única distracción y razón para estar allí era su hermano, la única persona con su misma sangre que quería realmente (Además de Eider, claro).

La mujer en aquella camilla, Amelia, su madre, se negó completamente a pasar sus últimos días en el hospital, como había solicitado una de sus enfermeras quien le dijo que quizá así su vida se prolongaría un poco más. Era ya la quinta vez que rechazaba la idea de pudrirse y morirse en un hospital.

Aquella tarde, con la excusa de tener que ir a comprar algunas cosas, Bill salió a solas, dejando a la niña a cargo de su tío con el cual se llevaba de maravilla. La verdad, iba a tomar aire un rato, estar en esa casa lo llenaba de cargas negativas, lo que lo ponía de mal humor y hasta depresivo, recordándole los antiguos días de su juventud.

.

.

— ¿Podrías llevarle esto, Eider? — El turquesa extendió una tabletita de pastillas y un vaso de agua — Sólo se lo dejas en la mesita de noche y regresas acá, ¿Ya?

La niña asintió y tomó ambas cosas con cuidado, como si fueran un tesoro preciado.

Con tanto quehacer en la casa y las enfermeras en hora de colación, a Will le tocaba ni más ni menos que cocinar el almuerzo, el aseo y cuidar de la mascota, lo que le dejaba poco tiempo para otros grandes detalles como el cuidado de su madre. Miró la puerta en el refrigerador, en ella yacía un papel con una alimentación estricta que debía seguir Amelia, no porque aquello la preservaría de su señora muerte, sino porque simplemente su sistema no podía recibir comidas pesadas que pudieran causarle más daño del que estaba recibiendo al recibir sus últimos días. Lo mismo va con las pastillas, aquella sustancia pequeña sólo hacía calmar sus dolores.

Eider subió con cuidado las escaleras, caminó por el pasillo del segundo piso y abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta al final del este. Primero asomó la cabeza y vio a la mujer distraída mirando por la ventana, seguido, entró a paso dudoso, por alguna razón se sentía tímida con la con ella. Dejó con cuidado el vaso y la tableta de pastillas en la mesita como le dijo Will, lo que provocó un crujido que hizo voltear la vista a la mujer y caer recién en cuenta de la presencia de la niña en la habitación.

—Ah, uhm… El tío Will dijo que debía tomar su pastilla — Intentó sonreír casual, pero no le resultó mucho ya que al parecer Amelia notó su timidez y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Eider, ¿No?

—Sip…

—Bonito nombre… ¿Por qué te nombraron así?

La niña sonrió con más confianza, su padre le había contado aquella historia y hasta a ella le causaba gracia.

—Papá quería ponerme "Linda", pero me dijo que se arrepintió porque podía salir fea — Rió y sin disimular, Amelia también sonrió ante la estupidez de su hijo — Y me puso Eider… creo que significaba algo así como bella o hermosa… es, ehm, irlandés o esco-escociéso, escocies…

—Escocés.

— ¡Sí, eso! — Rió mostrando los dientes. — Pero al final me dijo que se arrepentía de no haberme puesto Linda… ¡Pero yo creo que Eider me viene bien!

—Sí, te viene de maravilla, niña — Tomó el vaso de agua con sus huesudas manos y bebió un poco antes de tomar la pastilla.

La menor la miró unos segundos cautelosa antes de tirar la pregunta.

— ¿Papá y usted no se llevan bien? — Jugó con sus manos tras su espalda ocultando su nerviosismo.

La mujer dejó el vaso de vuelta a donde la menor lo había dejado y la miró. Una mirada, que más que fría era perdida, mirándola fijo se perdió en sus facciones asociándola con sus hijos y esposo. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, a lo que la niña no discutió y obedeció en silencio.

—Bonito rostro. Pero esos ojos cafés no los sacaste de tu papá, supongo que son de tu madre, ¿No?

Acarició su rostro con aire amable. Pero aquello lo había dicho a propósito, sin embargo, su sorpresa llegó cuando notó que su comentario prácticamente había resbalado en la niña, ella sólo ensanchó su sonrisa y con pureza natural contestó.

—No conocí a mamá, pero creo que sí, saqué sus ojos. — Amelia retiró su mano — Se llamaba Kelly.

Intentando descaradamente herir a la niña, ella misma se llevó la sorpresa. Y logró llevarse su atención. Una charla cayó en medio de la conversación, a la mujer agonizante le llamó y hasta le agradó que Eider pudiera seguir el hilo de una conversación sin monosílabos o no comprender el tema en cuestión. Dentro de ella algo tembló, dentro de aquel imperturbable pecho los recuerdos del mayor de sus hijos se vieron reencarnados en la pequeña sentada a su lado.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para que un milagro pudiera caer en aquella maltrecha y dañada relación.

—Cuando Bill era pequeño, una vez también se cayó de un árbol… — La conversación había llegado anécdotas que le habían sucedido a Eider, una en particular en la cual se trepó a un árbol para sacar ciruelas, con esta historia, Amelia recordó nítidamente algo parecido sucedido años atrás — Pero todo fue porque en la copa del árbol había un pequeño nido de aves y el maldadoso quería sacar los pajaritos y cuidarlos para luego hacerlos sus "súbditos" para crear un Raromagedón y poner el mundo a sus pies… — Sonrió con burla, demasiado igual a Bill — Realmente tenía muuuucha imaginación ese niño… — Pero aunque esa sonrisa se asemejaba en demasía a Bill, a Eider le llamó la atención algo más.

— ¿Usted conoció a papá de pequeño? — Entonces ella cayó en cuenta.

La niña no sabía ni quién era ella realmente, aunque claro, tampoco esperaba que Bill le contara, después de todo, se llevaban bastante mal (por no decir odiarse). Por su mente pasó la idea de ignorar la pregunta, como había hecho anteriormente cuando le preguntó si su papá y ella no se llevaban bien, pero sintió que no quería dejar a la pequeña en la nada y que nunca supiera que en verdad era su nieta.

Así que sonrió lo más real que pudo. Una sonrisa que hace tiempo no lograba hacer.

—Bill es mi hijo, niña.

Eider no cambió su expresión tranquila, pero a leguas se notaba que su pequeña cabecita trataba de ordenar la información de a poco.

— ¿Entonces el tío Will también es su hijo? — Ladeó la cabeza.

—Así es.

—Entonces usted es mi… ¿tía? — Entrecerró los ojos, pero antes de que Amelia pudiera corregirle, ella misma se dio cuenta — No, es mi abuela.

Amelia sólo asintió.

Y la sonrisa que creció en el pecoso rostro de Eider la derritió por completo.

.

.

Amelia fue encontrada muerta la mañana del décimo día que Bill había llegado. Su cuerpo agonizante no había pasado la noche y finalmente se fue en el sueño eterno.

Eider pasó al lado de Amelia las últimas tardes de su vida, conversando cosas triviales, detalles, mirando fotografías o leyéndole algún que otro libro y de paso con el cual también practicaba su lectura.

El funeral estuvo atestado de gente. Amigos, conocidos y familiares que nunca habían visto ni conocido los hermanos Cipher, otros antiguos compañeros de trabajo y amigos del difunto Philler, su padre. Ninguno lloró, ni Will, ni Eider, ni mucho menos Bill. Will lo tenía asumido, se había preparado mentalmente hace tiempo para aquel momento, y a pesar de andar algo perdido o un poco ido, no lloró. Bill, bueno, Bill es Bill, el que su madre haya muerto sólo fue un acontecimiento en su vida, ni más ni menos, no encontró razón para llorar y tampoco quería una razón para ello porque simplemente no lo haría. Eider se entristeció un poco, pero al ser pequeña y no comprender demasiado el mundo adulto ni la muerte, tampoco lo hizo.

Se llegó a la conclusión que la casa no sería vendida, ni arrendada, ni nada por el estilo, se quedaría tal como estaba pero sin habitantes en ella. Habría una copia de llaves de todo para Bill y Will si se decidían volver. Ambos se dirigieron a hacer las maletas, mientras, Eider caminó por los pasillos en silencio, directo al cuarto de su abuela, o "Ame" como le dijo cariñosamente sus pocos y últimos días. La cama estaba hecha y en el aire aún quedaba el olor a perfume de la mujer mezclado a medicamento. Se acercó a la silla en la que solía sentarse a su lado para conversar y quedó ahí mirando sus pies meciéndose, pero algo más llamó su atención; la punta de una caja se asomaba bajo la cama. Se agachó y la arrastró para sacarla. Un poco dudosa en si debía o no hacer aquello, la abrió despacio.

Un álbum de fotos que jamás había visto junto a la mujer más muchas fotos más sueltas en su interior y unos sobres sellados color amarillo suave. Cuatro cartas. Una decía su nombre.

.

.

Bill hacía los bolsos, algo más relajado tras todos los asuntos "terminados" en aquel lugar. Al fin podría regresar a su ansiada rutina y claro, volver a ver a Dipper, con el cual se había estado mensajeando tras haberse ido.

Iba a guardar unas cosas que no cayeron en su bolso a la mochila de Eider, justo cuando la niña abre la puerta y entra corriendo al cuarto y le arrebata la mochila de las manos.

—¡Hey!, iba a guardar unas cosas ahí.

— ¡Necesito privacidad! — Gritó antes de volver a salir corriendo del cuarto en dirección a quién sabe dónde.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos incrédulo, ¿Privacidad? ¡Apenas tenía 6 años! Pero no dijo más y se resignó a guardar lo que quedaba a fuerza y presión en el bolso.

En la estación de buses, ambos rubios, se despidieron de Will, el cual por poco y amenaza a Bill con obligarlo a mantener contacto con él y no dejarlo en el olvido. Intercambiaron números y se abrazaron.

Finalmente, cada uno se fue en su dirección.

* * *

No sabía qué mierda había tomado ni que basura había fumado, lo único que sabía, era que se llamaba… Un momento, ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡Ah, Claro! Wilpper… No, ¡Dipper! Sí, sí…

—Dipper Pines, linda — Tomó el cabello de la chica que sonrió sonrojada.

Porque sí, mientras uno estaba en un funeral, otro se la pasaba de verga en un fiestón. Como si fuera poco, no sabía dónde carajo había dejado su móvil, aunque en verdad, poco y nada le interesaba en ese momento.

Aproximadamente el reloj apuntaba las 1:30 Am… o eso creyó el castaño, porque realmente eran pasadas ya las 3 Am.

Cuando la chica, que no era sorpresa que ni su nombre supiera, se le tiró a besarlo, Dipper y su bipolaridad de borracho la apartó con asco.

—Perra — y se retiró, dejando perpleja a la joven, porque que él mismo se le había acercado con claras intenciones en doble sentido.

Se sintió aburrido de repente, así que como pudo se abrió paso al jardín, el cual estaba vacío, para poder fumar tranquilo sin quemar por error a alguien más (como ya incontables veces le había pasado). De un momento a otro extrañó a Bill, y su cabeza se sumió en todo lo que había hecho aquella semana, todo aquello que podía contar como "engaño e infidelidad" pero, su vano consuelo era que no eran nada, ¿cierto?... ¿Cierto? Y así fue como se sentó en el césped más que nada enojado con él mismo y calando cigarro tras cigarro con el ceño fruncido.

.

.

La resaca del día siguiente no fue tan fuerte como creyó que sería al acostarse. Se removió despacio y con pereza buscó su móvil bajo su almohada (donde solía dejarlo), pero no lo encontró. Pasó las manos bajo las sábanas por si acaso, y hasta revisó la ropa y su chaqueta, pero nada. Y quedó con tragedia, porque si ya le había pasado una vez que una chica le robó el dinero, no sería sorpresa que le robaran nuevamente el móvil esta vez. Se sentó en la cama y apoyando el codo en su pierna se tapó la boca pensando. Pensando… pensando… ¡Joder! Era poco y nada de lo que se acordaba de anoche. Lo más nítido era cuando se enojó solo en el patio (cosa que por cierto se avergonzó) _"Patéticoooo"_ le gritó su subconsciente, y cuando tomó el taxi de vuelta casa, nada más.

Ahora no tenía cómo comunicarse con Bill. No podía hablar con sus padres ni tampoco quería explicarles que su móvil se perdió en medio de una fiesta en la que estaba ebrio, decirles que lo asaltaron tampoco sonaba bien, podría causarle un ataque de pánico conociendo a su mamá. Contarle a Mabel eso tampoco era buena idea, la chica no era tonta y sabría de inmediato que mentía.

 _"Idiota sin salvación"_ Volvió a gritarle su mente.

* * *

Esa misma mañana Wirt había despertado sin ningún atisbo de resaca, porque realmente beber no era lo suyo. Miró su mesita de noche, encima yacía el móvil que la noche pasada había encontrado tirado en una de las mesas del pub en donde se había ido a divertir. El tema del aparato se le olvidó en cuanto salió del cuarto directo a darse una ducha.

Wirt era un chico de 24 años, la mayoría del tiempo tranquilo y sociable, solía llevarse bien con la mayoría. Una persona normal que no resaltaba mucho entre la mayoría. Titulado de la Profesión de Derecho, ahora ejercía como abogado, lo que le sustentaba de maravilla la vida que llevaba. Sin hijos, soltero, vivía solo. Su familia vivía un poco alejado de la ciudad pero mantenía buena relación y contacto con ellos.

Alguien usual.

Tan usual que no podía ser verdad.

Aquella tarde, en la oficina en la que trabajaba, recordó de pronto que tenía en su poder el móvil de alguien más. El chico no era una persona interesada en lo material, por lo que de inmediato lo sacó de su maletín, donde lo había guardado antes de salir.

Que no fuera una persona codiciosa no significaba que no fuera una persona curiosa, por lo que en primer lugar abrió la galería de imágenes. En la carpeta principal había varias imágenes de un chico castaño que claramente él no conocía y supuso de inmediato que era el dueño del móvil. También aparecía una niña idéntica a él en otras, además de fotos en las que se veían varios chicos de fiesta. Nada fuera de lo normal, pero en especial, una fotografía le llamó la atención, se trataba del mismo chico castaño con otro rubio; ambos sonreían en lo que parecía ser la sala de una casa, atrás de ellos se veía una niña pequeña tapando su boca con cara claramente de "1313". La cara del rubio, sobretodo, se llevó toda su atención, un bonito rostro sería decir poco.

Registró la lista de contactos, dentro de las más usuales aparecía la misma cara el rubio con el nombre de " _CabecitaRubia:'3"._ Guiado por sus instintos, ignoró por completo los demás y llamó.

Un pitido, seguido de otro, otro, y al cuarto pitido, una voz jamás antes escuchada por el chico habló.

 _—_ _¿Aló? ¿Dipper?_ — Sin razón alguna se sintió un poco nervioso. Tomó un papel y comenzó a juguetear con él con su mano libre.

—Ah, no… Hola, soy Wirt, encontré este móvil por casualidad en el pub, anoche y quería, uhm, devolverlo…

 _—_ _Con razón no contestaba… Me llamo Bill, conozco al dueño, puedo recibirlo por él si quieres._

—¡Sí! — Su voz salió con bastante emoción, lo que lo avergonzó un poco — Digo, sí, me parece.

 _—_ _¿Eres de por acá?_

—Sí.

 _—_ _Entonces en la plazoleta frente a la pastelería del centro, ¿Te acomoda a las 4?_

—Sí…

 _—_ _Está bien, adiós._ — Y cortó.

Se sintió idiota por contestar "Sí" "Sí" a casi todo. Pero quedó clavado con el celular en el oído, sin palabra en la boca y un tardío "Nos vemos" para cuando ya había colgado.

¿Qué era esa sensación de interés? ¿Y por qué lo ponía tan nervioso alguien que sólo había visto por fotos y ni conocía?

—Bill...

* * *

Se encontraba de vuelta en el trabajo, algo soñoliento por la poca clientela y el calor que comenzaba a atontar. Mabel a su lado estaba echada desparramada completamente sobre la caja registradora. La campanita que avisaba la entrada de un nuevo comprador había sonado alertando al par de chicos, uno recomponiéndose y suspirando y otra llegando a saltar del susto haciendo que varios pitidos salieran al presionar los números por error de la caja que hacía de almohada.

—Son veinte con quinientos, veint… — La baba se le caía por un costado y Bill tuvo que hacerle una seña divertido para que se limpiara.

— ¡Bill! — Exclamó Dipper al verlo de vuelta. Se acercó al mostrador y el rubio le sonrió percatándose de que era nada más ni nada menos que el castaño. De un momento a otro, su sueño y cansancio se había esfumado, y no quedaba más que su alegría notable al volver a ver al castaño frente a sí.

Mabel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y al notar que era su hermano, simplemente se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la caja cayendo nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? Todo estuvo muy aburrido sin ti — Hizo un puchero.

Que gran mentira, Dipper.

—Bien… — Respondió simplemente con alegría. Y cuando parecía que el castaño diría algo, le arrebató la palabra — ¿Y tu móvil? No me respondes las llamadas.

—Ah… Eso… — Mantuvo su sonrisa mientras rápidamente pensaba una buena excusa — Se me cayó al agua y murió todo.

—Ah, ¿Sí?... — Sonrió y asintió — Que mal… — Sonrió y asintió de vuelta, pero eso no duró mucho y frunció el ceño con un puchero — Mentiroso, se te perdió en un pub y lo encontró un tal Wirt. Vendrá a entregármelo en un par de minutos. Al parecer no todo estuvo muy aburrido sin mí.

La cara de Dipper no tuvo precio. Su mandíbula se desencajó completamente y miró de reojo a su hermana que seguía durmiendo. Miró de nuevo a Bill que mantenía la misma expresión y sonrió nervioso sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—P-Pero de todos modos estuvo aburrida… Digo, la noche en el… Pub — Se sonrojó notoriamente al ser descubierto en su propia mentira.

Bill, por su parte, comenzaba a dudar del angelical lobo vestido de oveja que parecía ser el niño. Sentía que hasta él mismo había caído en él sabiendo lo que realmente era. Una leve punzada en su pecho le advertía algo, pero aun así hizo caso omiso a ello.

Y lo ignoró.

Oh… Y cuánto le costaría haber ignorado aquello.

* * *

 ** _Me reporto, yo estoy bien, mi familia está bien, gracias por todo (?) Okno XDD Sí, luego de mucho tiempo he aparecido. No tengo excusa, simplemente me dio el colapso mental para escribir y sha está. Más encima se vino Navidad Y Año Nuevo (Ojalá que la hayan pasado bien por cierto -inserte corazón-) y pues, me perdieron (?) uvu Disculpeeeeen -inserte muchos, muchos corazones a mis laifus-_**

 ** _¡Buenoo! El capítulo explica y avanza más que nada en el término del problema de Bill con Amelia (Aunque... ¿Ahí termina todo?...) y que nuestro castaño se las pasó de verga en ese fiestón donde pierde su celular ¡Y sí! ¡Entra en escena Wirt encontrándolo! Quizá me odien por meterlo en todo esto... y más porque al parecer ¿Estará en medio de Bill y Dipper? (?) Pero eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo mis laifus zjkdcskdkd tendré muuucho más tiempo ahora para escribir porque estoy de vacaciones y el chico con el que andaba me botó (el muy puto :c) pero ya estoy bien, soy demasiada carne para tan poco hueso (?) XDDDDDD_**

 ** _Gracias por leer amores!_**


	12. Paseos de verano

En medio de la gran y creíble excusa de Dipper de que "No estaba tan ebrio como para perder mi móvil… o bueno, sí un poco, p-pero no tanto como para perderlo… aunque lo perdí…" y bla bla bla, el rubio sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Le hizo un gesto al castaño para poder contestar y así lo hizo.

— ¿Aló?

 _—_ _Ah, hola, soy yo, Wirt. Ya llegué a la plaza en frente a la pastelería…_

— ¡Ah! Hola, claro, claro, ya voy — Salió de detrás del mostrador no sin antes mover a Mabel indicándole que se hiciera cargo unos minutos. Tomó a Dipper de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta afuera del local — Voy cruzando la calle, ¿me ves?

Dipper, curioso, buscó con la mirada también al inquilino que supuestamente devolvería su celular. También algo ansioso de poder tenerlo nuevamente en sus manos. Se dejó arrastrar por el rubio que aún hablaba con el desconocido.

 _—_ _¡Sí!_

A unos cuantos metros, un castaño oscuro más alto que Dipper pero no tanto como para alcanzar a Bill hizo un gesto tímido con la mano al rubio, quien cortó la llamada y saludó con la otra mano.

—Hola, Wirt. Él es Dipper, el dueño del celular.

—Uhm… Gracias por encontrar y devolver mi móvil… Y siento las molestias — Al menor de inmediato el chico le causó mala espina, debió ser claramente cómo se comía con los ojos a Bill. Su Bill. Y lo más gracioso de todo, es que éste ni cuenta se daba, pero Dipper sí.

—Soy Wirt, no es nada — Sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó. Con reticencia lo tomó mientras se aferraba al brazo de Bill sin importarle mucho si eso llamaba la atención. Debía cercar su territorio.

Sin embargo Bill lo tomó como algo normal, en verdad, ni le importaba, le parecía un gesto inconscientemente tierno de parte del chico. Volvió la vista a Wirt y le sonrió.

Por parte de Wirt, claramente notó el gesto posesivo del más bajo con el chico, incluso ese brillo celoso en sus ojos logró captar, pero no se dejó intimidar y lo ignoró. De todos modos, su atención no iba hacia aquel que lo miraba amenazante, sino directamente al rubio, quien le sonreía. Y debía admitir que su sonrisa era mucho más bonita en persona.

— ¿Puedo tener tu número? — Soltó tan de pronto como se transformó la cara desencajada de Dipper.

 _"_ _¡Cuánto descaro!"_ Se dijo mentalmente.

—… ¿bien? — Aceptó, para la sorpresa interna y alegría de Wirt, y claro, el total celo e impacto de Dipper.

La verdad, el rubio tuvo una buena impresión de Wirt, nada más. No cualquiera llamaría para devolver un móvil perdido. Otros simplemente se lo hubieran dejado para su propia conveniencia. Por ello encontró que no era nada de malo intercambiar números con alguien que parecía ser de fiar, quizá en un futuro podría serle útil tener ese tipo de contactos.

Mientras, por otro lado, Dipper calmaba sus celos disimulando revisar su celular, aunque lo único que hacía era abrir los mensajes, leerlos y cerrarlos, eso al menos unas cuatro veces como si de un disco rayado se tratase. Prendado al brazo de Bill, lo tiró suavemente llamando su atención.

—Mabel quizá se quedó dormida… Deberíamos volver.

—Ya vamos. Ha sido un placer Wirt, en serio te has pasado.

—Sí… Gracias — Añadió el menor asintiendo.

Tras despedirse, dejaron a Wirt solo en la plaza. Y tras una última mirada desconfiada de Dipper para Wirt, este último sospechó sobre la relación de esos dos, aun así, aquello sólo le fomentaba a indagar más sobre el rubio. Y lo haría.

* * *

No quería causarle problemas a su jefa ausentándose tanto, pero aquella mañana del sábado se vio en la obligación de tener que llamar para avisar que no podría trabajar. Su jefa rápidamente le dijo que no había problema, ella nunca ponía pegas a Bill, ya que era un chico responsable y casi nunca solicitaba días libres. Se podría decir que la mujer hasta se llegaba a tranquilizar por la salud del chico cuando aquellas cosas pasaban.

Los informes de personalidad e informes de calificaciones finales se entregarían aquella mañana solamente ya que al día siguiente el colegio cerraría definitivamente por vacaciones de los funcionarios.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

La niña dio un respingo en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

—N-No, para nada, papito lindo, bonito, precioso… — Y tensa, se volteó a la ventanilla mirando el paisaje. Bill entrecerró los ojos, algo ocultaba…

Dipper, iba en el asiento delantero junto a Bill y quien había invitado a ambos rubios a ver una película tras salir del colegio miró a la pecosa tiesa como palo y blanca como un papel. Se desabrochó el cinturón.

—Pasaré al asiento de atrás — Avisó. El rubio asintió.

Pasó una pierna para atrás llamando la atención de la niña y sin querer, le pegó una patada en la cabeza a Bill, quien lo miró con aura negra por el retrovisor.

—Lo sientoooo — Rió el castaño.

—Primero Tom… ahora tú — masculló entre dientes mirando nuevamente hacia adelante.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Le susurró.

La niña lo miró varias veces dudando si contarle o no, miraba también a Bill de reojo por si se daba cuenta. Finalmente cedió a acercarse a su oído y contarle.

—El examen final de literatura, no sé si lo aprobé…

Y es que las letras, a la Cipher, le iban fatal.

—Ya veo… — asintió — En el caso de que lo logres pasar, te regalaré un helado

— ¡De vainilla! — Exclamó, pero dándose cuenta, volvió a bajar la voz y susurró — Que sea de vainilla.

—Está bien, sólo si pasas, ¿ya? — Despeinó a la niña ambos, sonriendo cómplices.

 _"_ _Espero haberlo pasado, espero haberlo pasado"_ suplicaba mentalmente.

—Como hayas reprobado algún examen, Eider…-

— ¡Juro que los pasé todos! — Interrumpió a su papá antes de que la regañara ante el tono amenazante de su voz. Sintió que cavaba su propia tumba. Como los haya reprobado… Bill la tendría todo el verano estudiando.

.

.

Dipper esperaba en el pasillo con una nerviosa Eider, quien movía frenéticamente sus cortas piernas en el asiento frente a la sala principal de su profesora. Esperando expectante la cara de su padre. Dipper sólo la miraba divertido hasta que la puerta se abrió, sin embargo, no era exactamente el rubio de Bill el que había salido de aquella sala, si no…

—Collin — El aliento de Dipper se cortó. Y su cara de impacto se transformó en una de disgusto total mezclada con cierta rabia.

El rubio ceniza, que también cayó de inmediato en Dipper, frunció el ceño recordando la pelea en la que se habían metido hace menos de un mes. Pero más que nada, sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— ¡Profesor! — Eider se paró y lo abrazó, siendo correspondida.

Dipper quiso separarla inmediatamente del chico, no porque fuera Eider quien abrazaba a Collin, sino porque Collin estaba abrazando a Eider y no quería que la rubia se contagiara de ciertas… personas. Pero se contuvo, mirando con desprecio.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Preguntó el rubio incómodo mirando de reojo la cara de Dipper.

—Bien, mi papá vino a buscar mis calificaciones… Dígame que pasé el examen final — Casi lloró con voz suplicante.

Collin miró incrédulo al que una vez llamó "mejor amigo". ¿Dipper tenía una hija?... Imposible, si tenían apellidos distintos, por lo que recordaba… Quizá se lo había cambiado tras mudarse, o quizá la pequeña era adoptada y por eso el parecido entre ambos era casi nulo. ¿Acaso fue padre tan joven?... ¿Siquiera se podía adoptar siendo tan joven?... Espera, Dipper era gay, ¿no? Pero, ¿qué demonios?

—Lo tengo, ya podemos irnos — Bill salió en ese momento pegado a la planilla de notas de la menor, quien lo miró como si el alma se le hubiese salido con la incertidumbre de no saber si pasó o no el tan horroroso examen que había dado a penas.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, los oídos de Collin y Dipper no pudieron haber hecho caso omiso a las palabras de Bill en aquel momento. Uno miraba con cólera y repulsión, mientras que el otro totalmente impactado y con casi un leve tic en el ojo por la sorpresa.

—Tuviste una hija — Dijo de pronto, haciéndolo sonar más un hecho que una pregunta, lo que hizo que Dipper se parara indignado.

¿Una hija? ¡¿Una hija?! ¡¿Es que acaso se estaba burlando de él?! ¡¿Se atrevía a tomarle el pelo de esa forma?! Y si así fuera ¡¿Qué con eso?!

Se acercó de forma amenazante y la atención de Bill por fin se despegó de la planilla. En ese momento Eider aprovechó de arrebatársela y su alma volvió del inframundo al que había ido, porque sí, había pasado el examen, a penas y con nota mínima, pero lo había logrado.

—No es asunto tuyo, Prescott — Iba a tomarle la camisa para amenazarlo, pero Bill intercedió y tomó su muñeca, llamando su atención y sintiéndose un poco avergonzado al caer en cuenta de su presencia.

—No creo que sea el mejor lugar para discutir — Sonrió tranquilamente —usted debe ser el profesor de mi hija, gracias por ocuparse de ella. Pero ya tenemos que irnos.

Y antes de que el contrario pudiese formular palabra, Bill ya arrastraba a Dipper por el pasillo con cara de perro regañado y avergonzado, aparte de una Eider que había hecho totalmente oídos sordos a la conversación por estar sumida en su planilla de notas. Se despidió de su profesor con la mano siguiendo de cerca a Bill y a Dipper aún sonriente frente a su planilla.

—No es hija suya… — Susurró el chico ahora en solitario en medio del pasillo — Pero entonces, ¿qué es?...

No cualquiera podía calmar al castaño enojado más que Mabel, pero Bill lo había hecho como si de un cachorro amaestrado se tratara. Y la mirada apenada del más bajo frente a sí le había sorprendido.

Eso era lo que él recordaba…

* * *

— ¡Me debes un helado! ¡Me debes un helado! — La niña con energías recuperadas daba saltitos de alegría.

Decidieron, sin cruzar palabra acerca del asunto y sin quedar de acuerdo ni con miradas, hacer caso omiso a lo sucedido en el colegio. Caminaban tranquilamente tras la niña. Quien feliz de la vida había escogido una película de su agrado. Sin preocupaciones que la agobiaran, ni responsabilidades que la presionaran. A veces los mayores añoraban volver a ser niños una vez más.

Ambos sentían la pequeña brecha que comenzaba a crecer entre ellos, pero ninguno iba a dar el paso para soltar lo que su cabeza quería expresar (y reprimía) para poder hacer que se detenga en vez de crecer. Dipper estaba, de forma increíble, calmado, no seguro, pero calmado. Bill decidía apartar el sentimiento de incertidumbre y continuar.

La calma antes de la tormenta.

Era un día caluroso. Las vacaciones habían comenzado.

Ambos rubios se la habían hecho de vagos todo el día. Veían una película de terror a petición de Eider _"Te dará miedo en la noche así que la veremos juntos"_ le había dicho Bill, quien media hora después en vez de hacer de protector de su hija, se había cubierto con una manta completamente y miraba ensimismado y aterrado la película. Mientras, Eider a su lado observaba las escenas y los sustos actuados como si nada y casi aburrida.

—Apuesto que aparecerá tras la mujer cuando voltee — Dijo la niña con obviedad, pero Bill no alcanzó a procesar lo dicho cuando la protagonista volteó y justo en su cara apareció un niño de blanco con un tremendo ruido de fondo y el grito de la mujer. Como gato engrifado quedó el Cipher, Eider rió bajito.

Su celular vibró a su lado, se asustó otra vez llegando a saltar en el sofá. Se sintió idiota y miró de reojo a su hija avergonzado, sin embargo ella aún seguía mirando la película y fingiendo no sentir gracia por lo miedoso que estaba siendo su papá.

 _Wirt [en línea]_

 _¿Tienes planes para hoy más tarde?_

Había estado hablando últimamente mucho con el castaño. Él no solía iniciar la conversación pero el contrario sabía sacarle la conversación y dejarlo atrapado en charlas que solían durar horas. Sin embargo, para Bill no era más que alguien para pasar el rato (sin dobles sentidos). No habían salido como él lo hacía con Dipper, por lo que notó de inmediato por dónde iba el mensaje.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, Wirt se mordía el interior de las mejillas con nerviosismo y con expectación sentado en la sala de su hogar como niño pequeño esperó expectante mirando ese _"escribiendo…"_ en el chat de Bill.

 _Bill : 3_

 _No ¿quieres hacer algo?_

Como si fuera quinceañera, su sonrisa se ensanchó sin querer dejar su rostro.

 _-Claro c: ¿a qué hora?_

 _-Ehm, a las 4 me desocupo, está bien?_

 _-Sí, seguro!_

Eider iría a la casa de una amiga, por lo que estaría solo hasta que tuviera que ir a buscarla. No tenía planes con Dipper aquel día, el castaño tenía cosas que hacer por lo que le había dicho y no podrían juntarse. No encontró motivo para negarse, Tom lo había invitado a una fiesta, pero se negó como siempre y dijo que para la próxima… como siempre también.

Se juntó con Wirt cerca del centro, el chico se veía animado y de la misma forma lo saludó.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó el rubio.

—Uhm… Mi hermano va a estar de cumpleaños, quería comprarle algo pero no estoy seguro qué cosa — hizo un pequeño puchero y miró a su alrededor, donde se encontraban las tiendas. — pensé que podrías ayudarme.

Mentira, la verdad, sólo se había contactado con el rubio porque quería acercarse a él.

—Claro — rió — ¿Qué le gusta hacer a tu hermano? — comenzaron a caminar por las calles rozando sus hombros y mirando por las vitrinas.

—Le gustan mucho los animales, cuando éramos pequeños adoptó una rana del jardín y siempre le ponía nombres distintos — se rió recordando aquello al igual que el rubio.

— ¿Puede tener mascotas? quizá una fácil de cuidar. — propuso inclinándose al castaño, que distraído seguía mirando. Se giró hacia él quedando justo frente a frente y se sonrojó, miró hacia adelante avergonzado y contestó.

—S-S-Sí… quizá eso sea u-una buena idea… — Pero en Bill no pareció tener el mayor efecto la cercanía.

Caminaron por unas cuantas tiendas más hasta que llegaron a una en específico llena de diversos animales y accesorios para estos mismos.

—Ya no sé cuál escoger — miraba por todas las zonas, desde la de los acuarios, hasta los corrales donde los cachorros se jugueteaban y Bill se reía cuando uno de los más pequeños (y de un café chocolate intenso) les pegaba a quienes intentaran pegarle a él primero. De cierto modo le acordó a Dipper.

— ¿Qué te parece un hámster? — se volteó sonriendo aún por la gracia que le hacia aquel cachorrito. — Creo que son fáciles de cuidar… son pequeños y no molestan mucho.

—Cierto… — dijo pensativo y se acercó a las jaulas donde varios dormían amontonados unos sobre otros, otros jugaban en su rueda o simplemente caminaban curiosos por todo lo que los rodeaba y podían llamar "hogar". — Son lindos — sonrió, de cierta forma se parecían a su hermano Greg. Era una buena idea, estaba seguro de que le gustaría.

Notó que Bill llegaba a su lado y se acuclillaba a mirarlos también.

—Te dejaré escogerlo — le dijo.

— ¿En serio? — lo miró sonriendo. Por dentro sintió una emoción, una nostálgica, recordó cuando su padre lo dejó escoger a su primer perro hace muchos años en un centro de adopción. Wirt asintió y el rubio miró a todas las pequeñas bolitas de pelo que se encontraban allí, cualquiera diría que todos eran iguales, pero Bill se fijaba hasta en el más mínimo detalles y para él todos eran distintos. Cada pequeñito tenía manchitas diferentes y en diversos lugares de su cuerpecito. Sonrió cuando uno le llamó la atención — Ese de ahí.

Una asistente de aquel lugar los atendió y puso al animalito dentro de una cajita junto a una jaulita desarmable y el alimento que Wirt compró aparte.

Cuando salieron notaron que el tiempo se les había ido demasiado rápido y ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Justo en ese momento el móvil de Bill había comenzado a vibrar. Wirt le hizo una seña para que contestara no más y el rubio se alejó un poco para contestar. El castaño supuso que debía ser aquel chico al que le devolvió el móvil, ese niño bajito que lo miró con odio pero que ignoró porque no iba a caer tan bajo como para pelear con él cuando ni siquiera lo conocía… de pronto la duda lo asaltó de nuevo, ¿Sería algo de Bill? Volteó a mirarlo, el chico seguía hablando por teléfono. Quizá eran hermanos o… no, la verdad, no se parecían en nada… ¿Tal vez un familiar?... _"O el novio"_ recordó la miraba celosa que le había dado y cayó en que posiblemente podría ser aquello y lo más probable era que ese mismo niño era con el que estaba hablando Bill.

— ¿Quién era? — La pregunta salió inconscientemente de sus labios cuando Bill volvió, pero no pudo evitarlo. Al darse cuenta de lo inmiscuido que había sido dio un brinco y se retractó — Ah, n-no es asunto mío, verdad… S-Siento la curiosidad.

Bill, que aún tenía el móvil en su mano, lo miró. Lo estudió con la mirada y volvió a mirar el aparato en su mano antes de guardarlo. Wirt no era de su universidad, así que supuso que no afectaría nada decirle la verdad.

—Mi hija está en la casa de una amiga. Tengo que ir a recogerla.

—Ah, claro, tu hija… — sonrió hasta que procesó la información — Espera, ¡¿Tu hija?! — lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué todos reaccionan así? — masculló un poco cabreado recordando también cuando le contó a Tom.

—Y-Yo lo siento, es sólo que… te ves joven y ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Tiene 6. Fui padre joven. — comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. Wirt un poco más metido en su cabeza.

—Así que tienes una hija… debe ser bonita — Le dijo, Bill lo miró y ladeó su cabeza.

—Gracias, salió a mí — dijo riendo, ahí estaba su ego de nuevo. Wirt también rió dándole la razón internamente.

— ¿Entonces estás casado o algo? — Sabía que mucha curiosidad podía parecer falta de respeto, pero en verdad quería saber más de él, quería ser cercano a él y que Bill sintiera la misma curiosidad por él.

—Soy padre soltero, ¿Por qué? — Lo miró curioso.

—No… — bajó la cabeza y sonrió, de pronto se sintió feliz — Sólo curiosidad.

Bill no era idiota, pero su neutralidad a veces bloqueaba eso, y aquello pasaba con Wirt. El rubio creía que el castaño sólo lo invitaba a salir como amigos, conocidos que se llevaban bien. No sentía nada por él e ignoraba cualquier acto que delatara que el contrario sí porque simplemente no le interesaba, en su mente siempre estaba Dipper como la persona que le gustaba, no necesitaba a nadie más para aquel ámbito 'romántico'.

Pero cualquiera que los hubiera visto notaría que Wirt estaba idiotizado por Bill y su objetivo era claro, cualquiera lo habría notado. Más Dipper, que los miró desde la acera de al frente hasta que se perdieron entre la gente entre riendo y conversando trivialidades.

* * *

 _ **Holiss**_

 _ **Sí, por fiiiiin skdcbhksd he aparecido en esta historia :c y oficialmente, SALIMOS DEL HIATUS! -wiiii-**_

 _ **En mi computador esta historia está llegando al punto clímax, tengo 6 capítulos más guardados y me quedan un par más por escibir, así que vamos bien niñas, vamos bien. *levanta sus pulgares* La verdad, hace tiempo que no escribía para el fandom de BillDip y creo que mi etapa con esa obsesión a él ya se está suavizando, por lo que seguramente esta será la última historia que escriba de ellos al menos larga. Puede que escriba One Shots y cositas cortitas BillDip, pero no más *BillDip en el cora siempre, flor de mi adolescencia y el repollo infaltable de mis Ap... espera, ¿khe?*corazones, muuuchos coras gays y homos***_

 ** _¡Le tomé el gusto y el ritmo nuevamente a Reflejo Adolescente! Así que actualizaré un poco más seguido, como dije, ya tengo más capítulos listos. Gracias por su paciencia :c puro amorsh para uds!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer! Besitos!_**


	13. Primera vez

_Alerta: Contenido lemon en este capítulo._

* * *

Dipper se sintió enojado, realmente muy, muy enojado. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía Bill con la zorra esa de Wirt?! Bien sabía que se mensajeaban… ¡¿Pero ahora salían?! Y por lo que veía, se divertían como nunca, la estúpida sonrisa del castaño mayor le hacía hervir la sangre, pero se contuvo con todo su ser para no hacerle una escena al rubio y sólo los observó a la distancia mientras desaparecían por la cuadra de los estacionamientos.

— ¿Pasa algo Dip? — preguntó su hermana a su lado.

—Nada — se apresuró en responder y apurar el paso. Había acompañado a Mabel a comprar al centro comercial unas cosas que necesitaban para la casa y de vuelta comerían algo antes de irse.

Pero la mente de Dipper iba divagando mucho. Conocía a Bill desde ya casi un año y no había tenido oportunidad de contarle sus sentimientos… aunque no era tan fácil ir y decirlos y que todo de ahí en adelante fuera todo color rosa y "felices para siempre" FIN. No, no era así. Aunque, ¿Era realmente necesario que se confesara? Si se besaban y todo ¿No era ese un tipo de 'relación' a que tenían ya?

—Claro que no, idiota… ¿entonces cómo llamarías a lo que hago con otras chicas? — se masculló hacia sí mismo con obviedad.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—Ah, no, nada.

La castaña lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados — Estás muy raro Bro, ¿No hay nada que quieras contarme? — inquirió. — Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie.

—No es nada, Mabel, en serio — le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— ¡Qué aburrido! Antes nos contábamos todo — hizo un puchero.

—No hagas pucheros, ya no te ves linda como cuando eras pequeña — se burló tirando de una de las mejillas de su hermana y luego soltándola dejándosela rojiza, a lo que la chica salió correteándolo por las calles.

— ¡Ya verás en la casa! — Le gritó mientras paraba un taxi y se subía a él — ¡Por tonto tendrás que irte solo! — rió y cerró la puerta.

—E-Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Son más de 15 cuadras! — Le gritó. Vio como el taxi que había partido se detenía en la esquina siguiente y su hermana volteándose haciéndole una seña para que se apurara o haría al chofer partir de nuevo. Rió, sabía que su hermana no era tan malvada.

.

.

—No entiendo por qué te pones celoso de Wirt, es sólo un conocido — rió Bill con sorna.

—Pero salieron hace poco…

—Te dije que fue porque quería comprarle un regalo a su hermano, además, no es como si el chico fuera alguien malo.

— ¿No has visto cómo te mira? — frunció el ceño. No creyó que Bill fuera tan ciego — ¡Te devora con la mirada!

—Igual a como tú devoras gente en tus fiestecitas — acercó su rostro al contrario con una sonrisa amarga. Tom le había contado todo, sabiendo que Dipper tenía una cierta "relación" con su amigo, encontró que tenía derecho el chico a saber sobre las acciones del castaño en aquellos "juegos" de adolescentes.

Dipper lo miró con los ojos abiertos, no supo qué decir. Bill tenía razón, es más, se sintió expuesto porque en efecto había hecho cosas con esa gente, al contrario de Wirt que sólo miraba con deseo al rubio. Su ceño se frunció aún más.

—Ya es mucho, Dipper, no quiero discutir. — Le pasó una taza con té al menor que pareció herido con lo que había dicho recién. — Mírame. —Le tomó el rostro y lo hizo mirarle a los ojos. — No es nada, en serio, me gustas tú, ¿comprendes eso? — le dio un corto beso en los labios al chico.

—… — Algo le impedía devolverle ese "también me gustas" al rubio. Algo que bien sabía qué era. Algo que no quería que nadie supiera. Dipper no quería hacer su orientación sexual pública. Pero ese no era el mayor problema, como bien sabemos, el verdadero lío era que el chico no podía aceptar su orientación sexual. — Disculpa…

—Está bien, te disculpo. — rió. — ¿comerás algo también? — asintió avergonzado.

Pero Bill parecía hacerse el malentendido a esos gestos reprimidos del castaño, y en efecto, los pasaba por alto, desconociendo realmente la mentalidad del Pines y no sabiendo para nada sobre sus desequilibrios emocionales y mucho menos del pasado de éste que lo llevó a ser así.

Otro punto que le jugó en contra a Bill. Ignorar el interior de Dipper.

Y otro punto que le jugó mal a Dipper. No desahogarse con nadie.

— ¿Cuándo vuelve Eider al colegio? — preguntó para cambiar el tema.

—En Septiembre… la próxima semana — dijo Bill fijándose en el calendario — qué basura de vacaciones. Además gasté dos semanas para ver morir a Amelia — comentó al aire, más para sí que para su compañía, que lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Ver morir a quién? — Bill nunca le había contado lo que había hecho en esas dos semanas.

—Ah — hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia — mi madre.

— ¿Qué? Oh, Bill, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Se alarmó y miró preocupado al rubio —Lo-Lo siento mucho, ¿Cómo estás?

—No hay problema, ni siquiera le quería tanto... — Respondió sincero — No te preocupes, ya pasó.

—Pero… aun así era tu mamá…

De pronto Dipper sintió que algo estaba mal ahí, y es que, como Bill no sabía nada de él, él tampoco sabía nada de Bill. Gracioso, ¿no? No saber nada de la persona que te gusta y adoras aún conociéndola todo un año. Un querido desconocido. Sintió que la brecha se hacía cada vez más grande entre él y el rubio, separándolos cada vez más.

—No me llevaba bien con ella desde hace tiempo, en serio, no le des importancia. Ya todo se solucionó.

Asintió y decidió por dejarlo así. A pesar de todo, ambos decidieron dejarlo así y no dieron su brazo a torcer.

Dipper miró la televisión con una pequeña mueca que Bill obviamente notó y no dudó en acostarse en su regazo para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó juguetón acariciando el cuello contrario por lo bajo. Este lo miró y negó.

—No, nada… — dijo simplemente bajando a dejarle un corto besito.

—Hagamos algo divertido — Tiró de la nuca del castaño juntando sus labios otra vez.

Últimamente Eider se la pasaba en casa de sus amigas jugando, lo que dejaba a Bill demasiado tiempo a solas con Dipper. Y la verdad, hacía mucho que tenía ganas de… recordar el cuerpo masculino, y qué mejor que Dipper para ello, si era la persona la cual gustaba.

—Algo… ¿Cómo qué? — preguntó al separarse, en su mente se iba creando la imagen de la insinuación del rubio, pero prefirió hacerse el tonto.

—No te hagas — Le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Obviamente Bill no se tragaba el cuento que le estaba haciendo Dipper. Notó como un pequeño rubor reclamó sus mejillas — Vamos a la cama. — Soltó.

—B-Bill… yo no-…

— ¿Tú no qué? — Sonrió socarrón, por alguna razón, estaba siendo cruel con el menor, tomando a la ligera que Dipper se acostara con cualquiera… quizá, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaba dolido también.

—Y-yo no he estado nunca con — El castaño arrastró un poco las palabras. Le costaba decir aquello — con un chico…

Sin embargo, aunque fuera verdad, Bill lo miró con cara neutra y no hizo comentario por unos segundos haciendo que se sintiera incómodo.

—Seré gentil contigo — Le acarició la mejilla con cariño sin cambiar su expresión.

Quería creerle. Pero no podía.

Se resignó a actuar como si lo hiciera.

Dipper, tímido como nunca, asintió depositando toda su confianza en el rubio. Y a tropezones y besos juguetones se encaminaron por el pasillo hacia la pieza. De a poco y con los nervios más y más crecientes en el interior del menor, Bill se fue deshaciendo de las prendas del chico, dejándolo completamente desnudo sobre la cama.

Lo miró gustoso de su obra mientras se relamía por la dulce piel del chico, hacía mucho que quería verlo así pero no había tenido oportunidad, si no era una cosa, era la otra y así siempre le cortaban el rollo. Dipper desvió la mirada apenado, cohibido, ¿Por qué se sentía tan avergonzado? Es más, ¿Desde cuándo era tan vergonzoso cuando de temas como el sexo se trataba? Pero ahí mismo estaba el punto; para Dipper no era simple sexo, era tener relaciones con la persona que quería, algo demasiado acercado a _hacer el amor_. Por otro lado, Bill no tenía muy claro si aquello era tener sexo o hacer el amor, estaba en un punto intermedio, eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera, pero sí estaba confundido en aspectos varios… como confianza…

El menor al notar que Bill no procedía a nada, la duda comenzó a invadirlo, ¿No le había gustado? ¿Su cuerpo no era suficiente para él? ¿Acaso ya no quería hacerlo? ¿Lo habría decepcionado?

— ¿Bill? — Se aventuró a preguntar mirando que de reojo Bill volvía a verle — ¿pa-pasa algo? — sintió los labios ajenos en su cuello, despacio y sin apuro, succionando su piel. Suspiró y soltó una de sus manos para tomarle la nuca.

—Nada — dijo al separarse. Se acercó a su oído y murmuró — tu piel es muy bonita.

Y sintió su mundo derretírsele por el calor emanado en su oído y la ronca voz del mayor sobre sí. Se atrevió a mirarle y notó que el rubio tampoco traía ropa encima, no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, la piel un poco más oscura que la suya le venía de maravilla. Algunas pecas bajaban por sus hombros y aquello casi lo enloqueció, reparó en la marca negra que el mayor poseía sobre el hueso de la cadera y al lado izquierdo de su ombligo, un tatuaje de un triángulo con sombrero y corbatín. Olvidó por unos segundos su timidez y miró a Bill con cara dudosa, el rubio desvió la vista a donde el menor había observado y cayó en cuenta de su expresión.

—Tenía 15 años. Iba borracho con otros amigos, es lo único que recuerdo. — rió despacio. — Otro día hablaremos de eso.

Iba a protestar porque justamente eran cosas así que él quería saber sobre Bill, pero un tirón en su entrepierna lo detuvo cuando Bill le abrió las piernas posicionándose entre ellas y volviendo a besarle el cuello y acariciarle la suave piel de sus muslos. Se retorció gustoso mientras ahogaba pequeños gemidos en su garganta. Bill estaba encantado con las reacciones del menor, disfrutaba cada espasmo y vez que Dipper buscaba inconscientemente más contacto para frotar su miembro con él, quien también ya había despertado hace un rato.

—Está bien si sueltas la voz, no está Eider — y le besó dulcemente en la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué, aah, hablas de Eider en un momento como, nmhg, e-este? — protestó enfurruñado, pero aquello sólo le causó ternura al rubio, quien le volvió a llenar de besos las mejillas, la nariz y finalmente los labios, entre riendo y queriendo devorar mucho más pronto a aquel tembloroso cervatillo entre sus brazos.

Cuando Dipper sintió las manos más y más cerca de su entrepierna, acariciando con gentileza desde sus muslos hasta el interior de estos y luego directo a delinear su ingle, sintió un escalofrío placentero en su columna vertebral. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrazó a Bill por los hombros apegándolo a él, el cual simplemente se dejó hacer aunque el ser considerado ya estaba molestándole la entrepierna. Dipper jadeaba y mordía clavado en la curva de su hombro y cuello, lo que también no ayudaba para nada a su autocontrol a llegar y clavarse dentro de él y hacerlo mierda contra el cabezal así como así.

No… Debía contenerse un poco más.

Mimó mucho tiempo al castaño hasta que introdujo un dedo dentro de él, notó que dio un pequeño saltito con lo que había hecho, pero lo pasó por alto. No obviamente Dipper, quien sabiendo lo que venía sintió un poco de miedo y se tensó.

—Relájate, sino dolerá — le advirtió Bill, buscando sus labios hasta encontrándolos y dejando un besito en la comisura de éstos. — Estás muy apretado, no lo hagas — dijo refiriéndose a lo de tensarse.

Respiró hondo y asintió. Abrió un poco más sus piernas (las había cerrado al asustarse) y se dejó en manos de Bill.

Ardía como nada y fue peor cuando sintió el segundo dedo adentrarse en él. Fue cuando sintió la vista aguarse y la tibieza de las lágrimas rodar por sus mejilla, aun así, y siguiendo los consejos que el mayor le repetía al oído, se mantuvo sumiso y relajado en teoría, hasta que poco a poco sintió aflojarse hasta el punto de acostumbrarse a la sensación. Con el tercer dedo volvió a sentir molestia y el deje de sentirse partido en dos, pero pasó mucho más rápido que antes y eso debido a que el rubio había alcanzado la zona más dulce dentro de él.

—A-Aaah — No pudo reprimirse y se separó del hombro de Bill en el cual se había estado casi ahogando aguantando toda la excitación y el dolor. — Hazlo, a-ahí, ngh — movió sus caderas intentando de que el rubio llegase más adentro, pero cuando sintió que la deliciosa sensación volvería, el chico sobre él retiró sus dedos. — B-Bill — le reclamó mordiéndose por dentro la mejilla, frustrado por haber sido dejado a medias justo cuando empezaba a delirar.

—Tranquilo, ahora iremos al grano — le sonrió, ya era momento de que él también disfrutara.

Tomó de la cadera al chico y lo sentó en su regazo. Lo besó por unos instantes mientras volvía a levantarlo tomado de su cintura y de a poco alineó su erecto miembro dando con la entrada del castaño, quien notando lo que hacía, comenzó a bajar de a poco hasta quedar completamente sentado sobre él.

— ¿Tendré que hacerlo yo? — Preguntó y medio suspiró sobre los labios de Bill. Por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la cama, lo miró directamente a los ojos, y esa sola acción volvió loco a Bill; los profundos ojos chocolates del chico lo embelesaron, pareciendo derretírseles cada vez que sus pupilas se dilataban con excitación. Sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto dulce, casi inocente.

—Sí, hazlo tú… — dijo con un hilo de voz, hipnotizado por el menor.

Pero a pesar de todo, Dipper estaba nervioso, jamás había estado sobre alguien de ese… modo. Sólo habían estado sobre él… ¡Pero eso ya era un cuento totalmente distinto! Ahora estaba sobre Bill, la persona que quería y la cual apreciaba realmente. Se afirmó de los hombros ajenos y comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo despacio, jadeando y gimiendo cada vez que Bill se hallaba por completo dentro de él. En un impulso, dejándose llevar, lo tomó del cuello con una de sus palmas y comenzó a besarle y dejar marcas en él, sacando cortos y roncos gemidos del rubio, quien se dedicaba a hacer retorcer al menor cada vez que sus manos delineaban su espalda a lo largo de su columna vertebral o cada vez que presionaba sus rosados pezones con intención de escucharlo gemir de esa forma tan aguda y deliciosa que tenía. Cuando tomó el miembro contrario que había estado desatendido, Dipper se separó de su cuello de golpe.

—Biiill — chilló en un gemido-supiró. Lo había sorprendido, pero lo estaba disfrutando — ¡nmgh! — ahogó sus gemidos contra el cuello del rubio otra vez mientras subía y bajaba sus caderas disfrutando del exquisito choque de pieles.

—Está bien ya — susurró acariciando su nariz con su mejilla para luego recostarlo con cuidado y quedar otra vez sobre él. Verlo le hizo sonreír, Dipper tenía la mirada de un tierno conejito avergonzado. Le besó la mejilla y comenzó a moverse para el deleite del menor, quien ya había comenzado a rezongar y reclamar el que hubiese parado. De su miembro ya comenzaba a escurrírsele el presemen.

Cuando las embestidas dieron paso a ser más fuertes, el castaño rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del contrario ayudando a que las estocatas fuesen más profundas. Los gemidos de Dipper también, por más que tratara de controlarlos no podía y salían más altos avisando que muy pronto llegaría al ansiado clímax.

Bill mordió el cuello contrario y apretó su agarre en el miembro contrario frotándolo con más ímpetu. Su cadera golpeó la contraria un par de veces de manera más bruta haciendo que finalmente el menor se corriera ahogando su orgasmo en el fogoso beso contra la lengua contraria. Cuando Bill llegó al clímax, sin quererlo, mordió el labio de Dipper dejando una pequeña pinta de sangre que el contrario ni siquiera sintió. Se vino fuera del chico para no incomodarlo haciéndolo dentro.

—Bill — le llamó débilmente, el chico le miró y notó el pequeño sangrado en su labio, lo limpió con su pulgar, pero este le estiró los brazos en señal de pedir su cercanía. Le enterneció aquello y se refugió de inmediato en el pecho del menor siendo abrazado con cariño.

Escuchó el latir contrario calmándose de a poco, hasta que quedó dormido como un niño pequeño.

.

.

Tembló ligeramente y se acobijó bajo las sábanas y mantas para conservar su cálida temperatura. La brisa helada de la tarde entraba por la ventana meciendo las cortinas suavemente. De pronto, y cayendo en cuenta, se reincorporó de golpe mirando hacia todos lados hasta dar con su móvil.

No se dio cuenta en las gotas que caían estrepitosamente fuera del edificio.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, Eider — la hora se le había pasado y no había ido a buscar a la rubia.

Pero de pronto notó que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida, es más, tenía una atendida. Palmeó a su lado buscando al menor pero no lo encontró, ¿habría sido él el que contestó? Internamente agradeció que no hubiese sido Wirt quien lo llamó, de lo contrario, la escenita que le tendría el castaño sería colosal. ¿A dónde fue Dipper?

Se vistió apresurado y salió, buscó a Dipper por la casa pero no estaba. Justo cuando iba a salir la cerradura por fuera fue abierta dejando ver al castaño y Eider. Empapados de pies a cabeza y temblando. La niña iba en brazos de Dipper afirmada con su zurda, la chiquilla no pesaba tanto. Con la derecha Dipper sostenía unas bolsas con compras.

Avergonzado, Bill ocultó una sonrisa con el dorso de su mano. Dipper más que un niñero, parecía un padre... ¿o una linda mami?... Y más si la pecosa iba colgada a su cuello.

— ¡Papi! — Dipper la bajó y la niña lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla — Hace frío, frío, friiiiooooo — dijo la niña sobándose los bracitos y trotando en el mismo lugar. Afuera, la lluvia caía a cántaros. Una lluvia de verano.

—Ah, sí, les pondré la tina enseguida — Miró al castaño — gracias Dipper.

—No es nada — le sonrió y cerró la puerta — no quería despertarte así que cuando te llamaron fui a buscarla por ti… disculpa contestar sin avisar, pero te veías… cansado — iba a decir "tierno" pero sintió el calor subir a su cara. Caminó _despacio_ a la mesa dejando la bolsa de las compras sobre ésta. Escuchó la risa burlona de Bill tras de sí y lo miró enojado y avergonzado — es tu culpa que deba caminar lento…

—Lo sé, losé, lo siento — se acercó y le acarició la espalda además de dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Cuando terminó de bañar a Eider le dejó la bañera a Dipper. Y cuando dejó a la niña ya calentita tomando chocolate caliente, el timbré sonó. Era el cartero, nada fuera de lo normal, recibió la correspondencia revisando uno a uno los sobres hasta…

 _Tribunales de Familia._

Quedó helado, pegado al suelo y un poco mareado.

En la cara de la carta: Su nombre.

No podría ser por Eider, ¿No?

La miró en el sofá, riendo por la televisión. Caminó ido a la mesa y abrió rápido la carta.

Vaya que sí. _Eider Cipher._

Con cada letra de la carta sentía que el mundo se le iba encima.

¿Reclamar la custodia? ¿Quién?

Unos nombres desconocidos para él pero que suponía de quiénes eran lo hicieron titubear unos segundos. Luego se negó, ¿Cómo se atrevían a reclamar a Eider? ¿Cómo se atrevían a reclamar a _su hija_?

 _"_ _Hazte cargo"_ en un recuerdo lejano, escuchó esa fría frase abofeteándole la cara una segunda vez.

* * *

 _ **Hola c:**_

 ** _¿Qué tal el capítulo? Disfruten, en el próximo volarán cabezas (?) ajkshdjk nah, pero algo semejante MUAJAJA (?)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!_**


	14. La gota que derramó el vaso

—Un café. Y una Coca-Cola (*) — Puso el dinero en la barra del local. Cuando llegó su pedido, combinó ambos. La chica que atendía lo miró preocupada pero no dijo nada tras recibir una mirada fría del chico. — Gracias.

Las clases en la universidad habían partido nuevamente reanudando su rutina de siempre.

—Hermano, ten cuidado con eso — Le dijo Tom apuntando su vaso mientras iban de vuelta a clases — Te podría hacer mal.

—Está bien — Bill asintió tenue sin mirarlo.

Tom lo miró un poco sorprendido, era extraño que ese chico recibiera bien un consejo así y no respondiendo con malas caras o una que otra burla pesada.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo va Eider? — preguntó cauteloso.

—Bien, bien. Va todo bien — Lo miró al fin, asintiendo otra vez. Pero el pelirosa no se tragó para nada la afirmativa.

—Bill, ¿Algo anda mal?

—No, enserio — Frunció el ceño — Es sólo que… no estoy durmiendo muy bien y tanto trabajo me comienza a estresar otra vez.

—Sabes que si pasa algo puedes contar conmigo — Le sonrió, creyéndole y dando su apoyo.

—Qué cosas tan homosexuales dices, Tom — rió al fin el rubio, mirándole con asco y gracia — Aléjate, quizá sea contagioso.

Entre risa y risa y burlas tontas se encaminaron a sus edificios.

Bill no había comentado con nadie acerca de la carta de Tribunales que hace sólo unos días había llegado a su puerta. Por eso estaba un poco ido aquellos días, con la cabeza en las nubes y costándole concentrarse en las clases, sentía que la rutina (como años atrás) volvía a pesarle nuevamente y que el tiempo corría muy a prisa para su gusto.

De vuelta a casa, con Eider en el automóvil y la niña contándole de su día, no pudo prestarle atención a su relato, ni a ella ni a la luz roja. Por un segundo lo único que escuchó fue la bocina de los vehículos y el grito de Eider en el asiento trasero.

No disminuyó la velocidad a tiempo y un fuerte frenazo lo trajo a la realidad cuando otro automóvil pasó a gran velocidad casi impactando en el lado donde la niña iba y que había chocado con el asiento suyo. Por suerte traía el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó mirando aterrado hacia atrás.

—S-Sí, papá, ve más despacio — tenía los ojos llorosos. También estaba asustada. Él sólo pudo tragar en seco y asentir para luego salir del tráfico que habían armado y el casi accidente.

Debía hacer algo. Algo ya. No podía sólo estar de ese modo con la cabeza por el espacio, casi chocaban por su culpa.

Pararon en un mercado 24 horas. Compró algo para comer a la niña y agua. Estaban sentados en las mesas de afuera cuando vio el automóvil de alguien que bien conocía estacionar a unos puestos más allá del suyo. Algo hizo click en su cabeza.

— ¡Wirt! — Se paró golpeando la mesa y asustando otra vez a la temblorosa Eider. — L-Lo siento campeona, espera a papá aquí un momento, ¿bien?

—Si me compras un helado de frutilla prometo quedarme aquí… ¡Si no le diré a Dip lo que acaba de suceder con el auto!— negoció. Mierda, ella sabía usarlo.

—Te estoy malcriando mocosa, pobre de ti que le cuentes a Dipper, si le cuentas ella no será más tu mamá. — la apuntó con un dedo acusativo. A los ojos de quiénes los vieran, Bill era sólo un niño más cuidando de otra más pequeña.

— ¡Dip es mi mamá lo digas tú o no! Está bien — sonrió y el rubio corrió a comprarle el dichoso helado para una vez hecho ir tras de Wirt, que se encontraba un par de pasillos más allá.

—Te amo — le agradeció la niña con una dulce sonrisa… irónica, claro.

—"Ti imi" — le remedó el rubio arrugando la nariz.

Se encaminó rápidamente otra vez dentro del negocio pillando de inmediato a Wirt, que por suerte tomó justo a tiempo antes de que se fuera.

— ¡Wirt! — Se acercó corriendo, tuvo que llamarlo una segunda vez para que le escuchara — ¡Hey, Wirt! — Volteó y la seria cara pareció iluminarse al ver al rubio, pero éste ignoró aquello.

—Bill, ¿Qué haces por acá? — Sonrió abiertamente.

—Ayúdame — suspiró recomponiéndose por correr. — ¿Tienes unos minutos?

— ¿Con qué? — preguntó confuso ¿Unos minutos? ¿Para qué? Los tenía… pero ¿Para qué querría Bill su ayuda?

—Algo, por favor — juntó sus manos.

— ¿Bien?... — ladeó el rostro asintiendo.

— ¡Perfecto! — El rubio sonrió y aquello le sacó una chispita de alegría a Wirt — Sólo será un momento. — Tomó de su manga y lo guió hasta las mesas que se encontraban al otro extremo. Simplemente se dejó llevar.

— ¡Papáááááá! ¡Se me cayó el helado! — Gritó una niña rubia sentada en uno de los bancos rodeada de comida.

—Agh, maldición, Eider, ¡te dije que no los comas de lado o se caen! — lo soltó de pronto y corrió a la niña dándole un par de servilletas para limpiarse la boca. Por suerte el uniforme no se le había ensuciado.

Wirt miró curioso… ¿aquella era…?

—Wirt, ella es Eider, mi hija — dijo mientras tomaba algunos envoltorios y los tiraba al basurero más cercano — Saluda cariño, él es Wirt.

El castaño miró a la niña quien de inmediato meneó su mano y sonrió mostrando sus dientecitos aún de leche.

—Gracias por aguantar a papá. Tiene una personalidad muy retorcida pero es bonita en el fondo. — dijo.

Bill la miró sorprendido y estupefacto, ¿De dónde carajos su hija había sacado eso?

Wirt no pudo evitar reír — Es un gusto Eider.

— ¿Quién te enseñó eso? — Dijo su padre, no sabiendo bien cómo sentirse respecto a ello, — No sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado…

—Mamá me lo enseñó. — por un momento vio una sombra tenebrosa en sus ojos y una sonrisa retorcida en su angelical rostro.

 _"_ _Mi hija es un demonio"_ pensó.

— ¿Ma-mamá? D-Dijiste que…— Wirt jugó con sus manos, nervioso.

—Ah, sí… — Dipper pasó por su mente como la "mamá" a la que se refería Eider — Es que… Eider habla mucha cosa junta, no la tomes en serio, realmente eso... de inmediato lo digo. Toma, ve a comprar otro helado — Le pasó dinero a Eider quien lo recibió sonriendo y volviendo a correr a la tienda para comprar.

—Se parece a ti — le dijo Wirt mientras Bill tomaba asiento e invitaba al chico a hacer lo mismo — ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? — le preguntó de buen humor, como siempre.

—Sí, con eso, verás… — Comenzó por explicarle desde el inicio, lo que pasó con la madre (biológica) de Eider, lo que habían dicho y hecho los padres de ella y cómo se las había ingeniado para poder criarla. Le contó de las veces que tenía que ir corriendo por todos lados por la niña, el trabajo y los estudios, eso hasta llegar a la muerte de su propia madre, de su hermano y finalmente esa carta. La carta con la que había sido citado para la próxima semana a ver el caso en el que había sido involucrado y el por qué había sido involucrado. Dio un par de detalles de más, haciendo saber sus dudas sobre qué debería hacer, Wirt era abogado, por lo que se suponía que sabía de todos esos trámites y la pauta que los guía y rige. —Incluso… venía tan absorto pensando en eso que me salté una luz roja. Casi nos chocan… ¿Qué debería hacer?

Wirt quedó procesando la información, vaya aprieto. Miró hacia adentro del local, por donde a través del vidrio se veía a la niña de largos cabellos dorados ordenar su helado, el más caro, cabe decir, sintió ternura. Quería ayudar. Iba a ayudar.

—Quiero ser tu abogado — dijo, más sentenciando que solicitando. Notó la cara de Bill con asombro, el chico quería sólo un consejo de qué hacer y con eso estaba recibiendo mucha más ayuda de la que había pedido. De pronto se sintió apenar. — S-Si estás de acuerdo…

— ¿No tienes problemas con eso? Digo, ¿no estás más que ocupado? — Lo miró confundido, la amabilidad de ese chico comenzaba a asustarle. Primero devolver un móvil, ahora ofrecerse a ayudarlo…

—La verdad sí estoy un poco ocupado… pero si es por ayudarte, podría hacer unos reajustes — desvió la vista con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. — ¿T-Te parece o no?

—Si dices que así es, me vendría de maravilla — suspiró. Sentía que de a poco el alma le volvía al cuerpo. El castaño sonrió, además de echarle una mano, pasaría más tiempo con él.

Eider iba saliendo cuando la atención de ambos mayores fue captada por los malabares que hacía la niña porque el helado de cinco sabores no se le cayera nuevamente. Daba traspiés hacia los lados, sin embargo no miraba hacia al frente, sino que a la punta del helado que tenía una roja cereza muy apetecible.

Bill se agarró la cabeza cuando la vio tropezar con una piedrecilla y trastabillar antes de que él pudiera hacer algo y que la niña soltara finalmente el helado en el piso para poder mantener ella el equilibrio y no caer. El precioso helado quedó tirado por todo el suelo ante la mirada de Eider quien al ver el desastre en que había convertido esa "obra de arte" levantó de golpe los ojos hasta dar con los dorados de su padre, ella puso cara estupefacta y con la boca en una perfecta "o" de sorpresa. Wirt se tapó la boca para no reír y no provocar más la rabia que a leguas se notaba que el rubio contenía con un pequeño tic nervioso en una de sus cejas. Eider le sonrió de lado, apretó su faldita entre sus manos y subió los hombros, como quien mete la pata… por segunda vez, con gracia bailándole en la voz por su propia falta simplemente dijo:

—Ups…

* * *

—Ya Dipper, es hora de irnos — Marco le tomó el hombro al chico jalándolo un poco hacia él para poder llevárselo.

—No te pongas molesto, Marco — rió el castaño. Para variar, sí, ebrio. — Mira, te mostraré el paraíso.

Esta vez fue Dipper quien jaló de él hasta el segundo piso de la casa en donde estaban. Abrió una puerta pero al parecer se equivocó puesto que dentro sólo había una pareja follando, Dipper la cerró de inmediato mascullando una que otra maldición y enseguida abrió otra tras la atenta mirada del aún sobrio Marco.

—Qué tal chicos — saludó con la mano — aquí está el desaparecido — y tiró a Marco hasta dentro de la habitación. Donde el humo era tan espeso como la cocaína en tiras a lo largo de toda una mesa de centro.

Marco conocía a la mayoría de los chicos, había salido en varias ocasiones con ellos a fiestas, también (y antes de estar con Tom) se había besuqueado con otros varios más. Pero se sintió descolocado, él era de los que se drogaban y todo el cuento de la juventud tirada al libertinaje y blablablá, pero sin Tom se sentía desprotegido, se había acostumbrado a su cuidado. Aquella noche el pelirosa había tenido un trabajo que presentar y para su mala suerte no pudo acompañarle como hubiese querido.

—No, Dipper, ya estás borracho, te hará mal si…

—Oh, vamos — le cortó el rollo uno, Max, un chico con semblante relajado… pero peligroso, y Marco lo sabía — Un poco no les hará mal.

—No, en serio, debemos irnos y…

—No seas jodido Marco — Esta vez le volvió a cortar el rollo Dipper y éste no se lo aguantó. Lo tironeó hasta un extremo de la amplia habitación para que no lograran escucharles.

—Dipper, maldita sea, ya basta, tenemos que irnos, ese tipo está loco, no sabes…

—Sé que te folló, tranquilo — dijo obvio — todos te follan, Marco. Yo seré un puto, como todos dicen, pero tú también eres una zorra, pff — hizo un gesto irónico, y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de su amigo.

—Vete a la mierda Dipper — le pegó un puñetazo y se apresuró a salir de la habitación no sin antes levantarle el dedo de en medio para luego dar un portazo que la música logró aplacar.

Sin embargo, el menor se recompuso muy rápido del puñetazo y olvidó por completo lo que había sucedido cuando lo llamaron a probar la nueva mercancía que uno de sus conocidos había adquirido por "contactos".

En efecto, el polvo blanco era realmente mucho más fuerte del que había probado en su vida y dentro de la nada sintió que el adormilamiento que le dejaba el alcohol era remplazado por energías renovadas.

La verdad, no sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Y la verdad, verdad, verdad, ni estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Su último recuerdo fue el estar ligando con alguien... Y llegar al cuarto vecino.

Quizás te debes estar preguntando ¿Por qué, Dipper? ¿Por qué? Y eso es simple. Porque lo comenzaba a atormentar el que hubiera llegado tan lejos como para tener relaciones con alguien de su mismo sexo.

* * *

Ese día, en que Bill iba más despejado y con ánimo a la universidad… bueno, quién diría que ese día no terminaría para nada bien.

Saludó como de costumbre a Tom, compró el café de siempre, esta vez sin Coca-Cola. Caminó tranquilamente a su salón, la clase que compartía con Dipper, pero como no era usual, él no estaba ahí esperándole como solía hacer. Miró a los últimos bancos y vio a un tenso Marco observarle y a Tom a su lado de la misma forma, pero casi evadiendo la situación. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el banco de enfrente para luego de dejar sus cosas y voltear.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Dijo de inmediato.

Marco le miró dudoso, luego miró por la ventana a su lado jugando temerosamente con sus manos por debajo del banco. Sintió la mano de Tom tomarle de la muñeca y acariciarle con el índice para luego entrelazar sus dedos, lo miró y éste le sonrió tenue, inspirándole apoyo. Quiso sonreírle de vuelta, pero no pudo. Armándose de valor, miró a Bill.

—E-Ehm… — pensó unos segundos como armar la frase — Ayer estábamos en una casa y este… había mucha gente, como siempre, pero ya comenzaba a amanecer y cuando encontré a Dipper le dije que nos fuéramos, estaba muy ebrio p-pero Bill, sabes lo terco que es así y al final él me arrastró a mí hasta un cuarto donde, bueno, habían más gente jalando co-cocaína — el semblante de Bill se mantenía neutro — ¡t-te juro que intenté traerlo de vuelta! — Agachó la cabeza recordando el insulto que tanto le había dolido por parte de su mejor amigo — pero discutimos, me enojé y me fui… Le pegué un puñetazo… Bill, Dipper no está bien, digo, ese comportamiento obsesivo al alcohol, a estar drogado, eso no… no es normal ya que siempre termine tirado por ahí… Estoy preocupado por él pero por más que intente ayudarle, s-se me escapa de las manos y yo no sé si… No sé si es posible ayudar a alguien que no quiere que le ayuden. Y tú lo sabes.

Dio en el clavo. Y al rubio le dolió.

— ¿Es por eso que no está hoy aquí? — Ignoró el comentario.

Lo ignoró como a todo lo demás.

—…No lo sé — agachó la cabeza, frustrado, preocupado y enojado con Dipper y consigo mismo por no haberlo arrastrado a la fuerza y a palos. — No me ha contestado las llamadas.

—Intenté llamarlo también — habló Tom — pero a mí tampoco me contesta, ¿podrías intentarlo? Sólo… para cerciorarse.

Bill obedeció, sacó su móvil y marcó, pero tampoco contestó, entonces se le ocurrió llamar a la castaña gemela.

— _¿_ _BillBill?_ — habló la voz al otro lado de la línea

—Mabel, hola, ehm, ¿esta mañana estuviste con Dipper?

— _No, ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo con él?_ — preguntó atenta.

—… ¿Lo has intentado llamar?

— _Anoche salió y nunca me contesta cuando sale, así que nop, me estás preocupando ¿Le pasó algo a Dipper?_

—No… no es nada, gracias de todas formas, nos vemos.

— _Bien…_ _¡_ _Nos vemos en el trabajo!_ — se despidió.

—La hermana tampoco lo ha visto — dijo como dato vano. Suspiró y se acarició la cien. Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar hasta que Bill lo rompió otra vez — ¿Dónde estaban anoche? — tomó su bolso poniéndose de pie.

—En el #67 del Pasaje Zero. En las calles traseras al centro — Hizo saber Marco — ¿Dónde vas? No irás a buscarlo…

—Eso haré — subió y bajó los hombros — Espero que copien apuntes decentes y no las bazofias enredadas de siempre. Si me quedo atrás una clase será su culpa — los apuntó a ambos antes de salir por la puerta agitando su mano.

—Tranquilo, Bill lo traerá de vuelta, ¿ya? — le acarició la mejilla, Marco aún parecía preocupado pero de todos modos asintió, esperaba realmente que Bill pudiera con ese chico.

.

.

.

No se tomó la molestia de golpear siquiera, la puerta estaba abierta. Entró y el olor a alcohol le pegó en las narices junto a otras… sustancias. Una que otra chica o chico se encontraba dormido en los sofás de la amplia casa o en el mismo piso. No había un desastre tan grande, pero sí abundaban botellas de alcohol y papelillos. Buscando la escalera al segundo piso, donde Marco le dijo que se encontraba el menor la última vez que lo vio, se encontró con un par de chicos un poco menor que él.

—Hey, ¿qué buscas? — le preguntó uno, agarrando su cabeza con obvias muestras de resaca. Sin embargo no lo dijo en un tono pesado.

—Busco a alguien, es un chico bajito y castaño, Dipper.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó el otro riendo — Dipper debe estar en el segundo piso, ¿Lo vienes a buscar? Qué sorpresa, casi siempre es Marco quien lo arrastra hasta su casa sino él mismo se las arregla como puede hasta llegar. — ambos volvieron a reír un poco dificultados por la resaca. — Mira, a la vuelta del pasillo ese verás las escaleras, en uno de los cuartos debe estar.

Bill, arisco, asintió mientras dejaba a ambos chicos que se disputaban si preparar desayuno y comer o vomitar y luego comer. Subió las escaleras con un extraño revoltijo en las tripas, frunció el ceño cuando un mal presentimiento lo invadió, pero continuó. Abrió una puerta al azar encontrando nada, así que abrió la de al lado encontrándose con una escenita… Con una gran escenita.

Una chica se encontraba a los pies de la cama vistiéndose mientras otra dormía en la orilla de la cama desnuda. Y en la otra orilla: Dipper, durmiendo.

Vio que la que estaba despierta tenía en sus manos la billetera del menor y otra más que supuso que era de la chica. Ella lo vio alarmada y dispuesta a correr en cualquier momento estuviese vestida o no, pero Bill cerró la puerta.

—Deja eso y siéntate ahí — apuntó una silla cerca de ella, quien no desobedeció al ver la sombría mirada del rubio.

—Mira, ya lo dejé y… ¿qué quieres? — dijo elevando ambas manos aún en ropa interior. Queriendo ir al grano de inmediato, al igual que Bill.

—Qué pasó anoche con ese chico y esa chica — Apuntó a ambos dormidos en la cama que parecían casi inconscientes. — Si lo dices todo, incluso, llévate la billetera de la chica, pero la de él la dejas.

Su interior estaba hecho un revoltijo de sentimientos, unos contradictorios, otros hirviendo en rabia, quizá otros mezclados con ¿desilusión? ¿Tristeza? Su mente le reclamaba que ya lo sabía, que sabía que Dipper se acostaba con más gente, que lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía.

 _"_ _Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, así que no te sorprendas, que no duela"_ se decía mentalmente.

—B-Bueno, ¿qué crees que pasó? Es obvio… — dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño — Él hizo la invitación y nosotras aceptamos… era ella la que más entusiasmada estaba, además, él siempre está buscando diversión… — se excusaba.

—Fue él entonces.

De alguna manera, sabía que no mentía.

—Sí, claro, es Dipper pff — rodó los ojos, obvia.

Se acercó donde las pertenencias estaban tiradas.

—Te puedes quedar con esa, no diré nada — le tiró la billetera de la chica.

—Graciasss — canturreó tomándola en el aire y agarrando sus pertenencias saliendo de la habitación.

El rubio miró de reojo al castaño bajo las sábanas. Hace menos de una semana estuvo también así en su propia cama, acostados, juntos. Con esa cara angelical.

Se acercó y tomó un vaso de lo que sea que fuese en la mesita de noche al lado de Dipper y se la arrojó sin mayor emoción en la cara al menor, quien se estremeció de golpe abriendo los ojos pero cerrándolos de inmediato por la luz… y por el contenido del vaso.

—Ugh, ¿Qué haces? ¡Es vodka, imbécil! — se logró secar un ojo antes de que entrara, pero el otro tuvo que cerrarlo con fuerza por el ardor. — ¿Qué quie…? — La frase se le ahogó en la boca cuando vio de quién se trataba — Bill… — sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo y luego comenzar a latir desesperado, tenía que ser una ilusión, sólo una ilusión, ¿no? Abrió la boca pero las palabras no le salían, sintió además del ardor en su ojo, uno agolparse en su cara: la vergüenza. Los fríos ojos del rubio le escrutaban con seriedad. Notó su desnudez y miró tras de sí, la chica seguía durmiendo tapada a medio cuerpo desnudo con la misma sábana que él. No podía ser cierto…

—Te espero afuera. 5 minutos.

Y en su aturdimiento, lo último que captó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse despacio.

Cuando salió vio que Bill lo esperaba en el auto. Avanzó con la mirada agacha, temblando por dentro y por fuera, subió en la parte trasera y él arrancó. En todo el viaje no dijo palabra, lo que ponía de los pelos a Dipper, quien nunca había visto tal frialdad e indiferencia en el rubio. Cuando pararon frente a su edificio, esperó unos segundos antes de bajarse.

—B-Bill, yo…

—Bájate. — Por el retrovisor vio sus ojos clavados al frente.

—l-lo…

—Bájate — Volvió a repetir alzando un poco más la voz y haciéndolo temblar. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y agachó la vista, asintió a pesar de que no sabía si Bill lo había visto o no y al abrir la puerta… — Supongo que está de más decir que no tienes que cuidar más de Eider. No te quiero volver a ver.

Impacto se dibujó en su rostro, que le prohibiera ver a Eider era como si le prohibieran volver a ver a su hermana.

—Eider no tiene nada que ver — lo miró con ojos grandes y la voz temblorosa.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar, su celular había comenzado a sonar. Dipper lo vio _"Wirt"_ el pecho se le estrujó con frustración, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Se seguían viendo?

El rubio contestó sin pensarlo dos veces, más centralizado en el asunto que estaba discutiendo con Wirt que con los celos que Dipper le tenía por ser cercano a él, aunque, ¿Qué más le daba a él ahora?

—Wirt, hola ¿pasó algo?

— _Hola Bill, necesito que saques algunos documentos para la citación._

— ¿Cuáles?

Una serie de documentos fueron dictados, la mayoría de Eider, los cuales el rubio poseía y otros pocos que debía sacar.

—Bien, los tendré para el miércoles, nos vemos ahí.

— _Bien, nos vemos Bill._

— ¿Te estás viendo con Wirt? — Dipper agachó la cabeza. La puerta aún estaba abierta.

—Eso ya no te incumbe.

—Nunca cuentas nada sobre ti — de repente murmuró haciendo callar al contrario, pero dentro de nada las palabras volvieron a él.

—No eres quién para decir eso — apuñaló mirándolo por fin por el retrovisor.

—Pero sí le cuentas a Wirt… ¿Cómo es eso? — seguía con la mirada agacha, sin energías, débil y a punto de llorar.

—Dipper, ya basta.

—Siempre eres tan reservado — cerró los ojos con fuerza frunciendo el ceño — ¡Siempre eres tan egoísta! — explotó. Y Bill también.

— ¡Pero yo no soy el idiota que se presta cada noche y luego se arrastra diciendo quererme!

Dipper levantó la mirada. Le tembló el labio inferior.

Bill no lo comprendería.

Esa manera de estar tan torcido y sentirse perdido.

Esa forma en que su propio cuerpo le resultaba repugnante.

En que sus gustos lo apuñalaban cada vez por los ojos de la sociedad.

Esa forma de odiarse a sí mismo.

Esa forma de _amarlo_ tanto que dolía.

Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Lo estaba haciendo mal, como siempre, se estaba viniendo abajo, si tan sólo, si tan sólo él…

 _"_ _Si tan sólo hubiese nacido_ _ **normal**_ _"_

— ¡Está bien! ¡Vete al demonio si eso quieres!

 _"_ _No, no me dejes, no te vayas."_

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya estoy harto de la misma mierda siempre contigo! ¡Intenté confiar en ti pero ya veo que no se puede!

 _"_ _Ayúdame, por favor."_

— ¡Siempre es mi culpa, lo sé! ¡Ve a correr a con Wirt, eres tan idiota que ni siquiera te das cuenta cómo te mira!

 _"_ _No, no te vayas con él. Con él no."_

— ¡Si eso es lo que quieres, bien, lo haré!

 _"_ _No…"_

Bajó finalmente del auto dando un portazo y mirando por última vez a Bill, quien no se dignó a mirarle, en cambio, miraba hacia abajo sin poder dar la cara, con los nudillos blancos agarrando el volante, porque al fin y al cabo habían acabado hiriéndose mutuamente.

Al fin y al cabo, _él también lo amaba._

* * *

 _ **Holisss**_

 _ **Me alegra ver que las visitas suben cuando actualizo XDD muchas gracias a quienes leen y dejan review. Lunatika, te adoro XDD *corazoncitos!.**_

 _ **Y pues sí, un capi bien sufrido porque Reflejo Adolescente no es Reflejo Adolescente sin personajes en depresión (?) sdgjksdgvjksd MUAJAJA.**_

 _ **(*) Una vez mi profe de química nos dijo que cuando no podía mantenerse sin sueño, cuando joven, se tomaba un café con Coca-Cola y eso la mantenía atenta y (media loca, sí XD) despierta por un buen rato ksdjchjkd me acordé de eso y lo agregué a Billcito de mi cora. 'u'**_ **_Muuuuuuchas gracias por leer!_**


	15. A: Situación Cipher

De a poco Wirt notó la lejanía que se había producido con aquel chico llamado Dipper y Bill. Ya casi ni los veía juntos, Bill no lo nombraba, Eider de repente soltaba algún comentario sobre él pero Bill hacía oídos sordos y simulaba no haberla escuchado. El pasar de los meses había ido acercándolos, o más bien, Wirt a Bill, ya que Bill parecía haber puesto nuevamente su muralla con relaciones externas que no tengan nada que ver con trabajo-estudio. Pero eso no evitaba que de repente tuvieran roces, como pasaba a menudo cuando estaban solos.

El caso de Eider estaba cerrado, la custodia había sido decidida única y completamente a Bill. Los padres de la madre de Eider no tenían nada más que apelar y reclamar ante sus propias faltas, tales como prácticamente haberla "regalado" por no quererla y ser un mal augurio y recordatorio de la muerte de su hija. El juez sentenció que no porque ahora quisieran recuperarla al reconocer su error se las iban a entregar por ser familia materna, puesto que Bill solo se las había arreglado para mantenerla actualmente como está, saludable, sana, alguien feliz y llena de amor. Pero aquel día Bill sólo se quitó un peso de encima, nada más. Tener a su hija consigo lo mantenía tranquilo, pero otro peso anexo se había subido a sus hombros sin que él quisiera pero aceptándolo al fin y al cabo.

Había comenzado a fumar más de la cuenta. Por más que intentaba llegar a casa sin olor, sus manos (sobre todo su diestra) siempre emanaban aquel característico olor a tabaco. A veces Wirt le decía que debía dejarlo, que no era bueno para su salud y cuánta cosa más, pero el rubio sólo asentía riendo y diciendo "sí, sí, lo dejaré" pero nunca cumpliendo lo dicho. Era la forma que se podía desahogar sin retroceder… pero también sin avanzar. A veces, inconscientemente, ya se hallaba con un cigarrillo entre las manos y calándolo casi sin ánimos, pero con necesidad. Eider también lo había notado, pero no había hecho comentario alguno.

—Extraño a Dipper — la mañana estaba lloviznosa y Eider miraba el paisaje en el asiento trasero mientras iban camino al colegio.

Bill no respondió nada. Nunca lo hacía si se trataba de Dipper. Nunca más lo volvió a mencionar luego de aquel día.

— ¿Lo extrañas tú, papá? — preguntó de pronto.

Apretó las manos en el volante y no dijo nada, notó de reojo que la rubia agachaba la mirada. Qué mañana más deprimente. Volvió la vista al frente pendiente al camino, recién habló cuando estacionó en el colegio de la niña.

—Eider, ya llegamos — Bajó primero él y tras abrir el paraguas fue a abrir la puerta de Eider para que no se mojara. Pero en el asiento trasero no había más que una niña apretando sus manos fuertemente sobre sus piernas con la mirada gacha, apretando los labios, sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido para aguantar las lágrimas que se comenzaban a cristalizar en sus ojos cafés. — ¿Eider? ¿Qué pasa cariño? — le preguntó preocupado.

—Extr-traño a Dipper, ¿Acaso tú no lo extr-trañas? — Hablaba entrecortadamente — Nu-Nunca me contestas, y p-pareces triste. ¿Es porque Dipper ya no está? — Tragó en seco sin saber qué responder, era pésimo en esto. Bajó la mirada y se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura.

—También… extraño a Dipper — soltó, sintió un nudo en la garganta. La abrazó despacio mientras ésta aún se tragaba las lágrimas, como una campeona. — Puedes llorar si quieres — rió cerrando los ojos hundido en el cabello claro de la menor.

—Ll-llorar es para déb-débiles, los niños feos lloran — dijo haciendo reír más alto a Bill.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que se separaron y Bill le revolvió bruscamente los cabellos a la niña en un acto de cariño y diversión.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — La lluvia aún caía, y cada vez más animada.

—Sí — asintió sonriendo — me sacaré buenas notas — dijo asintiendo.

—Eso espero — le tomó la manito para ayudarla a bajar y le abrochó el abrigo para que no tomara ningún resfriado. La dejó con su profesora y no se fue hasta que la vio entrar a su salón.

Había pasado cerca de medio año. Pero ahí seguía el vacío.

Cuando llegó a su universidad, como era lo usual, no bajó de inmediato a comprar un café. Se quedó estacionado con la puerta del pilota abierto fumando y resguardándose de la lluvia que iba en sentido contrario. No quería que el vehículo se pasara a tabaco y tampoco le apetecía salir a mojarse. Miró el cielo nublado y oscurecido.

Recordó que aquella tarde iría Wirt a casa. Suspiró cansado. Wirt era una buena persona, tan buena que sentía que no se merecía tanta atención que le proporcionaba. Algo así como "pareja" era lo más parecido a aquella extraña relación que ni siquiera recordaba cuándo se comenzó a dar… Debía detenerse, ¿cierto? No tenía un sentimiento profundo por Wirt como lo tenía por Dipper, como aún lo tiene… Si aquello seguía así terminaría dañando al chico y eso era lo que menos quería, ¿Pero cómo llenar el vacío? Aunque sólo fuera temporal, él quería llenarlo por completo, como lo era con Dipper.

—Deberías estar aquí aconsejándome, papá — apuntó el cielo con el cigarrillo en la mano y el ceño fruncido. Su padre siempre sabía qué decir y lo mejor era que jamás perdía ese toque de humor que animaba a cualquiera.

Sintió unos pasos apresurados correr por la calle de entrada al establecimiento y a mano derecha del estacionamiento, volteó levemente hacia el costado y vio a un par de castaños correr bajo la lluvia. Mabel y Dipper. Por un milisegundo sus miradas se cruzaron, pero fue tan corto que se sintió la nada misma, como si jamás hubiera pasado y sólo la necesidad de la otra persona hubiera provocado aquella alucinación desesperada. Volteó enseguida la vista, no quería verlo, no quería sentirse más vacío…

De pronto se sintió situado nuevamente al ambiente psicológico de sus 17 y no… no quería, no quería estar así. Tan solo, tan triste. ¿Por qué Dipper tenía tanta repercusión en él? O más bien, ¿Cómo había llegado a meterse tan profundamente en su mente y corazón? No quería eso. Él había estado bien, estaba bien con estar siempre en movimiento, estaba bien con siempre andar corriendo por los pasillos, sin relacionarse más de la cuenta, estaba bien con la rutina que llevaba, con el trabajo que tenía y con el ritmo de estudio que llevaba, estaba bien con su hija y con su temple de ánimo. No podía llegar él y simplemente derrumbarle todo de la forma más preciosamente humana posible en su mundo.

Botó la colilla al suelo y sacó las llaves con sus cosas. Como pudo tomó el paraguas y pateó suavemente la puerta por todas las cosas que llevaba encima. Pero en vez de entrar a clases, caminó directo a la biblioteca y se instauró ahí toda la hora que quedaba terminando trabajos adelantados; así se la llevaba para salir de su mente, trabajo tras trabajo por adelantado. Al menos llevaba cinco o seis proyectos terminados que ni siquiera habían dado.

* * *

— ¿Quieres que te prepare la bañera?

—Está bien — sonrió tenuemente.

—Eider dijo que ayer te amaneciste con muchos "papeles" — hizo comillas a lo que la pequeña se refería como el trabajo de su padre, en otras palabras, distractores.

Bill entrecerró la vista, esa niña cada día se ponía más astuta, y si veía que ella no podía cuidar de él, avisaba a otros, en este caso, Wirt.

—Pff, sólo fueron unas horas de más — hizo un ademán con la mano pero sintió aun así la mirada de Wirt en la nuca, se volteó con el ceño fruncido — ¿Qué?

—Te molestas con facilidad cuando no duermes lo suficiente. — soltó una suave risa. — Además esas ojeras supongo que no son maquillaje.

—Está bien, está bien — dijo al fin — Adelantaba un poco de unos trabajos — meneó la mano restándole importancia hasta que sintió los brazos contrarios rodearle los hombros en un suave abrazo. El castaño era unos centímetros más bajo que él — Wirt, en serio está bien. — le besó la mandíbula para que se despreocupara.

El castaño se fue a la media hora, también tenía trabajo que hacer. Bill había salido de la bañera e iba directo a tomar algunos trabajos para terminarlos cuando entró a su cuarto y se topó con la sorpresa de que Eider lo esperaba ahí sentada con una… ¿caja? Entre las manos. La miró sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Dormimos juntos? — Le preguntó y ella asintió, un poco más seria, lo cual no era usual. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella que ya se encontraba hasta tapada. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Ame murió? — se inclinó un poco hacia él, y asintió extrañado — En su habitación estaba esta caja…

Bill la miró arrugando la nariz, la propiedad de alguien muerto en su casa sacada sin permiso le sonaba bastante… tenebroso. Miró la caja pensando si el espíritu de Amelia los estaba vigilando y desde el más allá seguía arrojándole mil y un sartas de insultos. La idea le pareció graciosa pero la desechó enseguida.

— ¿Y bien?...

—Ella te dejó una carta.

Entonces en ese momento sí sintió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. _"Esa vieja… hasta la muerte viene a joderme las pelotas"_ pensó, pero de todos modos sintió curiosidad cuando la niña le tendió una carta color amarillo suave sin abrir.

— ¿Ella me dejó esto? — preguntó aún dudoso.

—Sip, también le dejó una al tío Wirt pero esa ya se la entregué a él… también había otra con el nombre de ehm, Ph-Philla…

—Philler.

— ¡Sí! ¿Quién es él? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Era mi papá — sonrió, increíble que la mujer le dejara una carta a alguien fallecido. — ¿A quién le diste esa?

—El tío Will se quedó con ella, dijo que la dejaría con quien debiera estar… no sé a qué se refería pero creí que sabía lo que hacía — se encogió de hombros.

Bill concluyó que seguramente su hermano la había ido a dejar a la misma tumba de su padre así que asintió.

Abrió la carta con calma, a pesar de que había abierto anteriormente cartas de ese tipo completamente nervioso y con el corazón en la mano, ésta no le dio el menor nerviosismo.

 _Bill.-_

 _Espero que empieces a hacer las cosas bien desde ahora. Siempre has sido la oveja negra de la familia_ —no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ahogada por eso— _no me arrepiento de haberte disciplinado de aquel modo, quizá fue un poco tosco, pero ya no es alturas de disculparse, no lo haré._

 _Haz cometido un error, un precioso error con esa misma cara traviesa tuya de pequeño. Debes cuidarla, tiene un aire a Phill, es bella. Me encargaré yo misma de ir a buscarte desde el más allá si le sucede algo por tu culpa._

 _No decaigas por estupideces, eres más que eso_ —le sorprendió leer eso— _no tengo mucho más que decirte._

 _Éxitos. Amelia Cipher._

Cuando terminó, releyó un par de veces más algunas frases hasta que finalmente la volvió a guardar. Realmente se detestaban. Sonrió.

— ¿Te animó? — preguntó la niña temerosa.

—Sí — Ella sonrió ampliamente. Bill miró la caja — ¿qué más tiene?

—Hay fotografías… pero no sé quiénes son — hizo un puchero.

Las fotografías eran de paseos al campo que solían hacer con su padre o días de pesca. En otros Amelia salía radiante cocinando o regando flores en el jardín. Eider tras una larga explicación de que la gente cambia mucho pasados los años, comprendió finalmente que los de las fotografías finalmente eran Will, Amelia, su padre y el que debió ser su abuelo Phill.

—Ya es hora de que duermas avisó dejando la caja a un lado y yendo a apagar la luz.

— ¿Te quedarás con los papeles?... ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo? Hace mucho frío en el pasillo papá.

—Hoy dormiré contigo, sí, tranquila — se encaminó otra vez a la cama y al verla destapada le tiró las mantas encima — Tápate, o te vas a resfriar.

—Síp — sonrió y se acercó más al mayor. Luego de un rato preguntó — ¿papá?

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Crees que Dipper esté bien?

Otra vez silencio. Y cuando la pequeña se iba a resignar…

—Está bien. Pero debes dormir sino se enojará.

—Bien — susurró despacito acurrucándose. Su voz fue baja, pero sonó de igual modo animada.

* * *

—Entonces ella es tu hija — sonrió — ¡Realmente me sorprendí cuando dijiste que tenías una hija! ¡Pero ella es muy linda! — Exclamó la castaña llena de emoción

— ¡Tu suéter de gatitos está suuuuper cool! — exclamó la rubia emocionada.

—Gracias, ¡Lo hice yo misma! — dijo completamente halagada.

Bill miraba como recluido social la situación. Eider aquel día por alguna razón del colegio salió más tarde de lo normal, por lo que al no poder ir a dejarla en casa con la niñera que había contratado tuvo que llevarla a su trabajo, donde los chillidos de Mabel y la misma niña lo estaban haciendo caer en depresión por lo agudos y emocionados que sonaban.

—Papá ¡Mabel tiene un cerdito de mascota! ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un conejito? — hizo un puchero.

—Porque no los cuidas — dijo simplemente.

—Mi cerdito se llama Pato — agregó Mabel desde la caja. Dejando con tremenda duda existencial a Eider del nombre de que un cerdito sea Pato. — Es muy cariñoso… aunque con mi hermano siempre se porta mal y lo molesta.

— ¿Tienes un hermano? — Bill maldijo mentalmente, se le había ido ese pequeño gran detalle. — Yo soy hija única, ¿cómo se llama?

—Somos mellizos, se llama Mason, pero todos le decimos Dipper.

— ¡Ah! Yo también conozco a un Dipper — sonrió la menor. La mayor la miró curiosa, dándose cuenta que la niña aún no caía que hablaban de la misma persona.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es ese Dipper? — interrogó mientras recibía dinero de los clientes y lo guardaba en la caja registradora.

—Dip es más bajo que papá, tiene el cabello castaño y es mi mamá.

Bill fulminó con la mirada a su hija mientras atendía a un par de estudiantes que se cuchicheaban cosas acerca de él, pero estaba tan centrado en lo que hablaban el otro par que apenas si se dio cuenta. Eider no comprendió el gesto, así que lo ignoró.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — Rió — ¿Tu mamá?

—Ya son las 6, Eider, vámonos — le llamó el rubio salvándose por los pelos de que Mabel se enterara de algo de más que ya estaba en el pasado… o que intentaba que quedara ahí.

—Ooh, ¿Nos veremos otra vez? — Puso ojitos de cachorrito.

— ¡Claro! Te enseñaré a tejer un suéter muy bonito — la abrazó como quien encuentra a una hermana perdida. — Tráela otra vez Bill, que les vaya bien — se despidió con la mano la chica. Bill imitó el gesto y Eider también.

—Mabel es muy simpática, ¿Por qué no te casas con ella? — bromeó la niña.

—Dos mujeres en una casa con un solo hombre es una mala idea. Terminarían volviéndome loco.

La rubia simplemente rió y se subió al auto emprendiendo camino nuevamente a casa.

* * *

 ** _Hola c:_**

 ** _Este capítulo no tiene mucho contenido más que el estado de cómo se encuentran las cosas tras la pelea de Dipper y Bill, en el caso de Bill y Eider :v_**

 ** _Ehm, ¿qué más? Me siento algo frustrada, escribo una historia Omegaverse e increíblemente le tomo el hilo al estilo, pero no a los personajes, qui tirribli :c es de YoI pero no sé si hacerlo Viktuuri u Otario, ¡Al carajo! Además de también tener una historia MelloNear con varios capis guardados y relacionados estrechamente con la mafia... Cuando termine 'Fluorescent Adolescent subiré una de las dos, y cuando termine Reflejo Adolescente comenzaré con la otra, aceptaría si me dijeran cuál mierda subir primero porque no lo sé :c_**

 ** _Disculpen si me puse tediosa, pero incluso los fics me dejan con crisis en la vida real XDDD_**

 ** _Se agradecen review, fav, follow, lo que sea, corazones, los amo, los adoro, mumumuak y eso c:_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	16. B: Situación Pines

Literalmente había llevado una vida de perros. Sobreviviendo sólo con los ingresos de sus padres y nuevamente pidiendo prestado a Mabel. Llegaba cada vez más tarde o simplemente no llegaba a casa las veces que salía, la rutina de siempre había vuelto más destrozante que nunca. Mantenía muchas amistades, amistades falsas, claro. Hacía meses que no se hablaba con Marco, tampoco con otros tantos y mucho menos con Bill.

Cada día parece más perdido que el anterior y además de lo social, económico o autocuidado, el estudio no iba nada bien. Dos de sus asignaturas habían bajado considerablemente llegando al punto de reprobarlas, la universidad le había avisado que si caía en otra asignatura como reprobada, llamarían a sus padres y si aun así de ese modo se volvía a repetir la situación, Dipper sería expulsado de la universidad.

Pero nadie lo sabía. Y nadie se daba cuenta.

Las ojeras habían vuelto a su cara y parecía estar cada vez más pálido y enfermizo; el alcohol lo iba consumiendo de a poco. La comida tenía mal sabor y había vuelto a bajar 4 kilos demás que le estaban costando al tener que correr para cualquier caso, además del constante peso de su respiración por fumar demasiado.

Había vuelto a ser lo que era.

Había vuelto a ser bueno en las mentiras, en las sonrisas, en simular.

Y lo peor, había caído en algo aún más bajo que si no se detenía desde ya, acabaría muy mal: drogas. No importa de qué tipo fueran, siempre que le dieran energías sería más que suficiente. Siempre que pudiera rendir más con ellas que por sí sólo estaría bien.

Marco lo había visto muchas veces en distintos lados, pero nunca se atrevió a volver a acercarse a él, siempre que lo seguía con la mirada, caía en cuenta que con más confianza que nunca el Pines entraba al círculo que siempre llegaban a las fiestas con sustancias ilícitas, pero que los jóvenes tomaban como una banal diversión. Como alguna vez él también las tomaba, pero que cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba dañando por dentro, lo dejó, sin embargo, por más que había intentado cuidar de Dipper, no había podido lograrlo. Se sentía un traidor. Tom intentaba hacerle entender que no era su culpa, que Dipper estaba tomando decisiones por su cuenta y no por falta suya, pero el sentimiento de culpa no lo dejaba de invadir. Después de todo, ¿Para qué están los amigos?

Follar aquí y allá, la verdad, le daba igual, sólo procuraba usar protección. Al parecer era la única manera en la que podría decirse que "se cuidaba".

Miró por la ventana del living esperando a su melliza para partir a la universidad; se había saltado una semana por completo y la asistencia comenzaba a jugarle en contra.

—Bien, estoy lista y… — lo miró de pies a cabeza — Oh no, no, no, no. Tú no vas a ningún lado así de desabrigado. — Apreció que la chica iba con bufanda, botas y hasta con guantes. En cambio él sólo iba con una capucha gruesa y la mochila en la espalda.

—Pero no hace tanto frío… y es gruesa — dijo lo último refiriéndose al chaquetón que llevaba encima, mostrando una de sus mangas con desgano.

—Olvídalo Dipper — se devolvió y entró al cuarto del chico donde abrió los cajones para comenzar a buscar lo necesario — estás muy pálido y pareces un palo, en cualquier momento ya veo que te enfermas. ¡Además no puedes seguir faltando! (…)

Entre más cosas que le reclamaba la castaña se dejó poner gorro y bufanda. De pronto el tacto de Mabel se sintió demasiado cálido, sólo ahí admitió que se estaba congelando sin darse cuenta.

Su mente le golpeó algo que creía haber olvidado...

[ _Flashback_ ]

— _¿Vas a salir así? — le preguntó._

— _¿Cómo más iría a salir? — rió dulcemente._

—…— _lo miró con el ceño fruncido — Ya veo por qué siempre andas enfermizo, no vas a salir así._

 _Vio a Bill retroceder hasta llegar nuevamente a su cuarto. Eider hacía su tarea de historia en la mesa de centro del living, al parecer estaba un poco complicada buscando con cara confusa algo en su libro. Vio de pronto llegar al Cipher mayor casi corriendo hacia él._

— _Puedes llevártela — dijo enrollando una bufanda en su delgado y –a la vista- débil cuello. Dipper asintió. No llevaba encima más que una delgada sudadera —No me hagas preocupar, suficiente tengo con esa bestia — dijo refiriéndose a Eider, quien ahora tomaba con frustración el libro leyendo y releyendo el mismo párrafo que hace 20 minutos atrás._

— _Bien… — sonrió — procuraré no hacerlo —sonrió._

 _A pesar de ser verano, la común lluvia templada caía suavemente sobre los pavimentos de la ciudad de California._

 _Bill le tomó un brazo y Dipper recién notó que el mayor también le había traído una chaqueta._

— _Bill… está bien, no hace tanto frío._

— _Ssh — lo hizo callar — niño insensato — dijo insultándolo en broma. Él soltó un suspiro a modo de risa._

 _Le puso la chaqueta y le besó el pómulo con suavidad. Dipper se sonrojó (aparte de por el cuidado con el que le estaba atendiendo) por el acto._

— _¿Seguro que pasará luego el radiotaxi? — el castaño rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios._

— _Sí, llegará dentro de nada._

— _¿No quieres que te vayamos a dejar? — lo miró casi con ojos de cachorro preocupado._

— _No, está bien, enserio… te enviaré un mensaje cuando llegue — su voz sonó convincente, pero la mirada del rubio aún lo veía con cierta duda._

— _Está bien — musitó derrotado. — ¡pero me avisas! — exclamó._

— _Sí, sí — miró a Eider de reojo y de improvisto le dio un pequeño y corto beso a Bill en los labios._

 _Cuando escuchó la bocina del taxi abajo, esperando por él, se despidió por última vez de los rubios._

 _Fuera, el frío le golpeó la cara. Aquel hogar sí que era calentito. El par de Cipher's sí que eran cálidos._

 _[Fin flashback]_

—Dipper — la morena chaqueó los dedos frente a su hermano — ¡Dipper, despierta! — dijo divertida ante el embobamiento del mellizo, quien despabiló un poco asustado.

—A-ah, sí, sí, ¿q-qué? — negó con su cabeza inconscientemente.

—El taxi ya llegó ¡toma tus cosas o llegaremos tarde! — le dijo corriendo a la puerta esperando sólo a que saliera para poder correr hacia el vehículo.

—Claro — asintió y tomando una carpeta con algunas guías y su respectiva resolución para la clase de ese día. Los profesores, al saber que si bien se estaba saltando las clases, tenían en cuenta que era un buen alumno así que les facilitaban las impresiones de los trabajos, por lo que sólo debía resolverlos en casa y llevarlos el día correspondiente a su entrega.

Al salir, la lluvia no dio tregua. Era como si el invierno hubiese llegado enojado e indignado. Goterones caían sin piedad sobre la gente sin protección alguna en las veredas y calles de la ciudad. Y esa realidad les tocó cuando bajaron del taxi frente a su campo de estudio y no tuvieron de otra más que prepararse para correr hasta adentrarse a los pasillos de la universidad.

—El que llegue último paga el almuerzo de hoy, ¿bien? — dijo Mabel de pronto llamando su atención mientras se arreglaba el gorro de la capucha para no mojarse el cabello.

— ¿Almorzaremos juntos? — le miró confundido su hermano.

— ¡Ya! — y empezó a correr por el paso de cebra.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! — le miró un poco descolocado Dipper mirando hacia todos lados por si venía algún vehículo, le había costado segundos comprender el plan de su hermana.

Cruzó la calle afirmando con su diestra su mochila colgada en su espalda y con su zurda agarrando el gorro que llevaba puesto ya que sentía que en cualquier momento podía caérsele al ir corriendo.

— ¡Mabel no es justo! — gritó casi enojado con la niña que le llevaba ya varios metros adelante y que se encontraba ya a las entradas del estacionamiento. De pronto sintió el peso de sus pulmones cernirse sobre sí y el cansancio agolparse en sus extremidades tan sólo a los 30 segundos de haber empezado a correr. Maldijo mentalmente su mal estado físico, pero no se detuvo. — ¡Mabel, espera un poco! — pero la chica volteó y burlonamente le sacó la lengua, irritando al castaño.

Cuando sus pasos llegaron al estacionamiento, notó que inusualmente un automóvil mantenía la puerta del piloto medianamente abierta, miró por unos segundos reconociendo a quién pertenecía el vehículo y unos serios ojos dorados chocaron con los suyos. Una descarga eléctrica le pegó en pleno pecho estrujándoselo sin piedad. Miró inmediatamente hacia adelante sin esperar ninguna señal y continuó corriendo ignorando en cansancio sobre sí. Era Bill.

El rubio lo había estado ignorando desde hacía meses, extraña vez lo veía por la universidad y cuando lo hacía, siempre uno de los dos tomaba el camino contrario dando media vuelta y buscando otro sendero para llegar a su salón sin encontrarse con el contrario. Excepto aquella clase en la que siempre se encontraban. Pero Dipper había tomado la costumbre de sentarse en los primeros asientos donde casi nadie se sentaba ya que preferían irse a los asientos traseros para tener una mejor vista de la clase. Era esa clase en la que llegaba con la mirada cabizbaja sin mirar los penúltimos asientos donde solía sentarse Bill junto a Tom o Star o a veces simplemente solo. Pero ese día no lo encontró, no estaba en clases. Le extrañó no encontrarlo por lo responsable que era Bill, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se estaban desviando hacia el rubio, meneó la cabeza y se sentó con los ojos clavados en la pizarra y su atención al cien por ciento en la clase.

Estaba a punto de joder exactamente aquella asignatura. No podía cagarla así como así.

La clase fue interrumpida por otro profesor anexo, por lo que el encargado de esa clase dio explícitas indicaciones.

—Las guías sobre mi escritorio, y el que ose saltar estas indicaciones — negó con la cabeza amenazantemente — reprueba mi clase inmediatamente.

El castaño pensó de inmediato en Bill, ¿qué sucedería con él? Al parecer no se había presentado en toda la hora. Inconscientemente levantó su mano.

—Señor Pines — dio el pase a que dijera su duda.

Dipper sintió el calor subir a su cara. No era de los que hacía consultas y cosas así — Qu-… ¿Qué sucede con los que están ausentes?

El profesor meditó sobre ello y miró la lista de alumnos de su clase rápidamente seguido de la hoja con las asistencias de aquel día.

—Al parecer solamente dos no están aquí… la señorita Miller y el señor Cipher — miró al castaño — el señor Cipher lleva guía por adelantado, por lo que no es problema para él. La señorita Miller tendrá una interrogación escrita por su inasistencia, si eso responde su duda, ya debo irme. — Dipper asintió cohibido.

En la última fila, Marco miraba atento lo que acababa de ocurrir. El pelirosa ni atención prestaba por estar corcheteando su trabajo y el de otros que se lo habían solicitado para tener una mejor presentación.

— ¿Por qué crees que dijo eso? — Marco miró al que ahora era su novio.

— ¿El qué? — preguntó despistado, sin mirarle.

—… — le pegó suavemente en un hombro — préstame atención — alegó con el ceño fruncido volteando hacia él. Tom sólo rió.

— ¿Qué cosa? — esta vez le miró.

—Eso — apuntó con la mirada a Dipper, quien ahora sacaba una carpeta y parecía ordenar unas hojas.

— ¿Dipper? ¿Qué hay con él? — lo miró confundido, lo que hizo enojar más al castaño.

—Agh, contigo no se puede hablar. — se paró para ir a dejar su guía en el mesón del profesor junto a otros estudiantes.

Tom se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y también poniéndose de pie para ir a dejar el suyo y el de los demás, en su mente se sintió realizado _"la buena acción del día"_ pensó. Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que no había rotulado su trabajo. Miró a su lado y vio justo a Dipper aún sin estregar su trabajo, revisaba algo al parecer.

—Hola Dipper — saludó de lo más normal asustando un poco al chico. Ni lo había sentido a su lado — ¿Me prestas un bolígrafo? —El castaño lo miró y asintió encogido en sí mismo, como un niño tímido. Tom tomó el boli azul y se apoyó en la misma mesa del castaño para anotar su nombre. — Gracias.

—Claro… — respondió simplemente el castaño. — T-Tom… — le llamó de pronto. El pelirosa le miró.

— ¿Si?

Dudó un poco hasta que se decidió —Sabes… por qué Marco se enojó conmigo — Tom le vio sonrojarse. — siempre me evita, pero no sé qué le habré hecho… o dicho. — Tom le miró boquiabierto.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? — enarcó una ceja, incrédulo. No sabía que el menor estuviera tan borrado aquel día.

Dipper negó con la cabeza — No…

— ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para preguntar? — un leve sonido de molestia salió a la vista. Dipper volvió a negar con la cabeza, dando a saber que ni él sabía por qué. Tom vio de reojo a Marco en su banco mirarles — Bueno… al parecer, Marco quería arrastrarte de regreso a tu casa en medio de una fiesta… pero tú le insultaste y se pelearon.

Dipper le miró con el ceño fruncido, más por preocupación y curiosidad que por molestia. Su semblante expresamente dejaba a la vista un "¿Por qué?" gigante.

—Yo no… debería decir esto, y seguramente Marco me mate si sabe que lo volví a repetir… y espero que no se entere — dijo refiriéndose a que no quería que Dipper le dijera aquello, así que asintió — yendo al grano, le llamaste zorra — las irises de Dipper se contrajeron — y que en teoría todos se lo follaban — notó la nariz de Tom arrugarse con un deje de molestia, aunque bueno, siendo el novio, claro que se iba a molestar también. Al menos Tom tenía la madurez para no involucrarse en discusiones ajenas.

Vio que Dipper se removía incómodo. ¿En serio había dicho eso? La culpa comenzó a hundirle en pecho más de lo que estaba. Era un idiota, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle eso a su mejor amigo? _"el idiota que se presta cada noche"_ el grito de Bill mojó su desequilibrada mente como un balde de agua fría. Un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno. ¿Quién era él para haberle llamado así a él? No estaba en el derecho de…

—Deberían arreglar las cosas, ustedes se conocen desde hace tiempo.

—Y no hemos hablado desde hace tiempo — refutó cabizbajo, aún shockeado.

—… Por eso, quizá no deba meterme, pero sólo quería expresar lo que pensaba… — se puso de pie para ir a dejar su trabajo cuando las palabras del castaño lo volvieron a retener.

—Cómo… ¿Cómo está Bill? — no le miraba.

—Fuma mucho. — respondió simplemente. Porque bien no estaba, y él lo sabía, pero tampoco iba a exponer el malestar de su amigo.

—… Ya veo — susurró. Tomó sus cosas y su trabajo, esquivó a Tom y dejó su guía en la mesa del profesor para seguido dejar el salón.

* * *

Cuando salió de la universidad, compró un paraguas en el almacén de enfrente. Mabel se había ido antes.

Cerca de la plaza, vio que la pastelería aún no habría, miró su reloj; aún faltaba media hora. Se sentó en una de las bancas sin importarle que estuviera mojada, y ahí se quedó esperando a que abrieran.

Una risa melódica escuchó a lo lejos, trayéndolo a la realidad de la cual había estado escapando inconscientemente en su blanca ensoñación.

—Y entonces, Maggie me dio uno de sus caramelos de fresa, ¡Pero yo hubiera preferido el de mora! — sus ojos chocolate se abrieron alertados, miró a su derecha dando de inmediato con ella — pero papá siempre me dice que no debo ser malagradecida, así que igual me lo comí.

—Eider… — susurró.

La rubia iba con una chaquetita que le llegaba hasta los muslos, los cuales iban desnudos sólo con la falda y sus calcetas de colegio. Seguramente venía de vuelta de él. A sus costados caminaban dos adultos.

— ¿Y tu examen de historia? — una segunda voz bien conocida para él hizo latir su corazón aún más rápido.

—Uuh… — la niña bajó la vista avergonzada — p-pasé… apenas.

— ¿Apenas? — preguntó el rubio casi indignado.

— ¿Qué importa? — miró de reojo de quién se trataba. Un revoltijo se creó en sus tripas — Pasar es pasar.

—… bien — suspiró el Cipher — espero que para la próxima te vaya mejor — sonrió cansino.

Agachó la vista cuando la pareja y la niña cruzaron frente a él dirigiéndose hacia los estacionamientos. El paraguas que sostenía sobre sí lo ayudó a disimular y no ser visto.

Así que así estaban las cosas.

Sintió la vista picarle.

Bill estaba con Wirt.

—El profesor Collin dijo que mi tarea de matemática estaba bien — alegó la niña tratando de recomponer su –con suerte- pasable calificación en historia.

 _Collin._

Y ahí iba otra vez.

Bill, Wirt y Eider ya lo habían pasado. Ignorantes de su presencia. Yendo hacia cualquier otro lado, juntos. Ya se habían alejado, ya no podía oírles.

Pero aún retumbaba en su mente.

 _Collin._

¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable cuando ese nombre era mencionado? Cuando él aparecía, las cosas siempre parecían complicarse de una forma estrecha y dolorosa. Se mezclaban, se estrujaban y apuñalaban. Refrescaban el pasado, sus memorias y sus traumáticas experiencias.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo en aquel momento?

¿Por qué se había levantado tan frustrado y… enfurecido?

¿Qué demonios hacía caminando hacia el colegio de la niña?

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Se encontró frente al establecimiento. Vacío. Pero no le importó, sintió la sangre subirle a cabeza, caliente. Caminó a paso ido cuando vio salir a susodicho rubio ceniza por la entrada principal.

Vaya suerte la suya… ¿O vaya desgracia?

El contrario no lo vio venir cuando un puño impactó con su mejilla tirándolo al suelo frío y mojado.

" _¿Qué haces?"_ le decía su subconsciente.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! — le escupió con odio. Se sentó a horcajadas del impactado chico que lo miraba entre sorprendido y dolido por el ardor en su mejilla — ¡¿Por qué le dijiste a Ed?! — le tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—Dipper. ¿q-qué?... — otro puñetazo impactó en la misma mejilla haciéndolo soltar un quejido, intentaba soltarse de él, pero a pesar de su tamaño menor, parecía mucho más fuerte que él. Tal vez fue la rabia, quizá el odio que había acumulado, el rencor que le tenía a su _primer amor._

— ¡¿Por qué les dijiste?! ¡No tenías por qué! — le gritaba con rabia, a todo pulmón, pero la lluvia chocando contra el asfalto ahogaba su voz a los pocos metros. — ¡¿Por qué tenías que volver?!... ¡Contesta maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué?! — la vista volvía a picarle. Quería llorar de pura impotencia.

—Dipper, yo sólo… suéltame, suéltame y hablemos de…

—Hablemos… — su voz descendió con tono irónico, incluso su cara demostró socarronería — De qué deberíamos hablar tú y yo… ¿De cómo me golpearon por tu maldita bocaza? ¿De cómo intentaron acosarme? — temblaba y sentía los ojos aguarse, y ahí iba todo en picada otra vez... — ¡¿De qué vamos a hablar?! — se mordió el labio zamarreando al rubio bajo sí. — Es tu culpa que todo esto esté pasando, si tú no le hubieras contado… si tan sólo hubieras cerrado el pico ¿por qué no podías terminarlo sólo ahí? Con el puñetazo que me diste y rechazándome… ¿por qué tenías que ir a correr y contarle a ellos? — Su voz sonaba dolida, más baja y sobretodo: más rota que nunca, y era increíble cómo se aguantaba las lágrimas. Lo que hace la práctica, ¿no?

Collin veía impactado al moreno que aún desmoronado, se tragaba la debilidad frente a él. Lo había visto salir de la nada, y de la nada ahora también soltaba aquellas palabras. Abrió la boca para hablar cuando, pero tuvo que morderse el labio para aguantar ahora la paliza que el Pines le estaba propinando, descargando lo que había estado reprimiendo durante todos esos años hacia él.

— ¡Dipper!

Una tercera voz irrumpió el lugar. El nombrado miró enrabiado a la persona reconociéndola de inmediato, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Le había prestado techo, trabajo, había pasado tiempo con él a su lado y con su ser más amado, habían compartido momentos juntos, habían compartido cama, se habían regaloneado innumerables ocasiones, sus labios se habían juntado con desespero y cariño… se habían gritado la vida sin saber del otro.

—Bill.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

* * *

 _ **Hola preciosas!**_

 ** _Vamos al grano con el capítulo: Pues sí, amo dejar la cagá, ¿y qué? XDDDDD no askjdh calma ahí, bueno, como dije, dejé la cagá y ahora este nudo me ayudará específicamente para "arreglar" esta cagá... No sé si me entienden pero yo sí me entiendo skdjfhk ¡pero ya!_**

 ** _¿Saben qué es triste? :c que Microsoft Office no habra y que escribas en Word y que ahora tengas que hacerlo directamente en Fanfiction :c eso sí es triste :c :c :c :c ahora tendré que guardar todo aquí y estar pendiente de si se me borran o no XD_**

 ** _¡Para las que le guste YoI!_** ** _tengo otro fic con Otayuri (¿repetitivo? sí, ¿aburrida? no, ¿quieren que cambie? OLVIDENLO skdjfhsdkhsdfk) así que eso :3 y posiblemente tenga por ahí un OneShot de Gravity Falls bien tiernis._**

 ** _Bueno, gracias por leer, cualquier cosa se agradece, las (los(?)) adoro!_**


	17. C: Ambos

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Eider había quedado con la niñera en casa y cuando venía de vuelta con Wirt, al despedirse de él aprovechó de que estaba cerca del colegio de su hija para hacer un trámite que tenía pendiente desde antes allí. La sorpresa se la llevó él cuando a horcajadas sobre el que al parecer era el profesor de la niña, Dipper golpeaba con desespero.

Sabía que no debería meterse, pero simplemente no podía dejarlos ahí matarse a golpes, en los destellantes ojos de Dipper la cólera parecía querer tirársele a él también encima como un animal salvaje.

En un movimiento audaz Collin logró removerse de abajo del castaño y poder tumbarlo. Bill reaccionó a tiempo también pensando que el chico le iba a golpear esta vez a Dipper, pero simplemente se paró rápido trastabillando un par de veces y escupiendo la sangre de las heridas que más que claro le habían dejado los puñetazos y las heridas dentro de sus mejillas.

—No es mi culpa, Dipper, bien lo sabes — negó con el semblante dolido, llamando la atención del aún furioso Dipper. — Éramos amigos, por eso… — limpió con la palma de su mano la sangre que caía de la comisura de sus labios. Iba a continuar pero Dipper le arrebató la palabra, parándose él también tambaleante y empapado por a lluvia.

—Por eso es mi culpa — la cara se le transformó en pura desesperación. Collin le quedó mirando, no lo quería decir así, pero le había arrebatado las palabras justas así que agachó la cabeza dando a entender que sí, eso quería decir. Bill comenzó a sentirse incómodo. — ¿Vas a levantar la cabeza? — Dijo amenazante acercándose nuevamente a él prepotente, pero Bill le tomó del brazo haciéndolo parar — No me toques — le dijo quitándose de su agarre con esos ojos fieros.

Bill sintió que algo dentro de él era removido de forma brusca, era arrancado y contaminado. Y es que Dipper estaba mostrando lo profundo de sí, y eso lo asustaba, le aterraba que la basta imagen pura que tenía de ese niño desapareciera tal y como su delgado brazo se había deslizado agresiva y repentinamente de sus manos alejándose de él.

—Dipper, basta — frunció el ceño.

—Yo lo lamento — dijo de pronto el rubio ceniza llamando ambas atenciones — ¡enserio lamento que las cosas hayan salido así! — admitió, desencajando a Dipper. Se acercó despacio a él y le tomó los hombros, apretándolos como si quisiera desesperadamente ser creído. — Pero no es mi culpa que hayas acumulado tanto odio… — le dijo al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

 _Tanto odio._

Y fue cuando se descontroló por completo, iba a tirársele encima otra vez pero Bill lo alcanzó a tomar por detrás. Por más que pataleaba, insultaba y movía, Bill no lo dejó.

—Vete — le dijo a Collin, quien hizo el deje de querer decir algo más, pero el mayor lo fulminó con la mirada para que obedeciera. Caminó a paso dudoso, mirando a ratos hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente se perdió por entre las cuadras.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? — lo soltó por fin y se volteó de inmediato hacia él. — ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡No tienes el derecho a meterte!

—Joder, Dipper, ¡le estabas partiendo la cara! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te dejara hacer eso?! — le gritó en el mismo tono, pero con un poco más de sensatez.

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

" _¿Cómo qué no?"_ le preguntó sin palabras, sino con una socarrona mirada irónica. Cómo carajos quería que le dejara golpear a ese chico, en su actual estado, se atrevía a pensar que Dipper pudo haber llegado al punto de haberlo matado si no hubiese intervenido. Quizá no era de su incumbencia, bueno, pero no iba a dejar eso así como así y dejarlo pasar como nada.

—Ya basta de tus estupideces, vienes conmigo — sentenció tomándolo de la muñeca con fuerza para que no pudiera zafarse esta vez. Lo arrastró hasta el vehículo y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Cuando lo soltó Dipper no entró — ¿A dónde vas a ir ahora? — le preguntó enojado — ¿Quieres llegar así a tu casa y que Mabel se preocupe?... ¿Una vez más? ¿O irás a pasártela de putas y barcos a otra fiesta con esa cara? No tienes dónde más ir.

Le miró conteniéndose las ganas de pegarle a él también, pero Bill tenía razón; no tenía dónde más ir.

¿Cómo podía ser aquel chico tan certero y cuidadoso con él, a la vez tan destructible y malditamente frío?

Se subió de malas ganas al asiento y Bill cerró la puerta, volteando por el vehículo y subiendo también él.

— ¿Tienes frío? — preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta más que una mirada irónica de Dipper. Encendió la calefacción y encendió el motor — de nada.

—No dije gracias — murmuró desviando la vista — ridículo…

" _¿Empapado me dice ridículo?"_ soltó una pequeña sonrisa de lado que no vio Dipper por ir mirando por la ventana.

La verdad, iba nervioso. Más Bill que Dipper, quien con una maraña de sentimientos nulos, negativos, extraños y otros tantos hirientes, ido y frustrado miraba el paisaje de la ciudad. Iba nervioso por sentir el emocionado calorcito dentro de sí, sabía que eso no estaba bien… que no lo estaba por su bien y por el de Dipper. Miró de reojo al chico.

Le agradaba tenerlo cerca otra vez.

Dipper notó que dieron unas vueltas a unas cuantas calles por donde se le hacía familiar el camino hasta que de pronto estacionaron frente a un mercado 24 horas al lado de una gasolinera. La misma donde se habían besado por primera vez… ¿Estaba haciendo eso a propósito? Le miró de reojo aún enojado.

— ¿Qué planeas, Bill? — interrogó volviendo a mirar por su ventanilla.

No le respondió y bajó del auto, volviendo a los minutos con unas banditas, un agua y una toalla pequeña.

—Pásame una mano — pidió al entrar. Estiró su mano, para recibirla.

—Puedo solo — Refunfuñó, tomando las cosas. Bill suspiró y lo miró.

Tomó la toalla y la mojó un poco, pasándola por las heridas de sus nudillos de forma casi inhumana, demasiado fuerte y bruta para sus propias heridas, más no parecía dolerle tanto, o se aguantaba muy bien las caretas de dolor, puesto que sólo tenía unas pequeñas arruguitas en la nariz y el ceño fruncido. Sacó las banditas y ahí empezaba lo difícil para él que no sabía cómo diablos posicionarlas, pues ¡Son nudillos! ¿Cómo carajos colocas banditas en unos nudillos? De forma errática sacó el adhesivo de una, ante la mirada del rubio que lo miraba con cara de "Ya… ¿y qué harás con eso?" Dipper sabía que Bill tenía mayor experiencia colocando cosas así puesto que tenía una hija pequeña.

— ¿Y cómo piensas mover la mano? — le preguntó Bill socarrón, tras terminar Dipper de colocarse como pudo las banditas. Lo miró mal.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? — farfulló siempre a la defensiva.

Bill levantó una ceja — mueve la mano — ordenó. Dipper estiró la mano, haciéndole caso, y las tiritas se descorrieron dejando paso libre a sus herida rojizas por la brusquedad con la que las había limpiado.

—Jódete Bill — Lo miró al fin, arrastrando con odio cada letra. Pero el rubio hizo caso omiso al insulto y le arrebató la propia mano del chico. Hizo un ademán de soltarse de su agarre, pero el contrario le apretó las heridas — mgh… — soltó un jadeo de dolor.

—Eres un terco — Dijo, pero por su mente pasaba un pensamiento totalmente anexo a aquello; la mano de Dipper seguía siendo más pequeña que la suya… estaba más pálida, un poco más fría, pero su tacto seguía siendo el mismo.

Con cuidado retiró las bandas que Dipper se había puesto y puso ordenadamente otro par de tiras de forma que quedaran lisas y que la herida quede protegida al momento de mover la extremidad.

¿Realmente no podían volver a ser los mismos?

Miró la mano unos momentos más de Dipper y éste se dio cuenta. La retiró en el segundo sintiendo un leve calor subir a sus mejillas, ese tan conocido que no había sentido hace mucho con ninguna otra persona. Su corazón se aceleró… aunque en verdad desde que vio a Bill bajo la lluvia había estado corriendo así de loco como ahora, que subía el galope en su pecho. No agradeció, ni lo miró, no dijo nada, sólo volvió a mirar a la ventana.

— ¿Qué quieres, Bill? — volvió a inquirir. Acalorado y apenado. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bill volvió la vista al frente sin contestas, porque ni él lo sabía. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? ¿Por qué se llevó a Dipper con él? ¿No le había gritado cosas horribles?

Pero aun así le quería consigo. Lo necesitaba. Pero no todo era tan fácil.

Ya habían pasado casi medio año, ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué _quería_ hacer?

Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas para tan sólo un par de horas donde su esquema se le caía poco a poco. La imagen de Wirt pintó su rostro, ¿Cómo se sentiría el castaño si se enterara que Dipper estaba con él? Después de todo lo que trabajó duro para sacarle sonrisas y ayudarle.

—Sólo quería separar la pelea. — Fue cortante.

—No era asunto tuyo.

—Lo estabas haciendo bolsa, Dipper.

—No era asunto tuyo.

—Estabas entrando en pánico…

—No era asunto tuyo.

— ¡Era toda una escena la que estabas dando!

—Y seguía no siendo asunto tuyo.

Le miró con ojos amenazantes. Ahí iba otra vez. Todo al traste.

—No puedes ser tan cerrado — negó con cara incrédula.

—No puedes seguir entrometiéndote en asuntos míos. — le espetó con voz cruda.

—Nadie puede, Dipper — Se tiró hacia atrás tirando la cabeza contra la cabecera del asiento — Ese es el punto ¡No te explayas con nadie, no te expresas con nadie!

— ¡No eres el indicado para decirme eso!

Ninguno quería ceder. Ninguno quería aflojar. Porque quizá, en el fondo, tenían miedo.

Miedo al rechazo y miedo a perder a alguien más.

Bill suspiró, cansado y sin saber qué responder.

Dipper le seguía mirando enfadado. Y la primera pregunta coherente y directa a una de las espinas de su maraña de problemas fue tocada.

— ¿Quién era ese chico? — La sangre se le heló. ¿Iba a jugarle de esa manera?

—No te importa.

— ¡¿Ves?! — le miró con una sonrisa desesperada. — ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices?! ¡Si te lo pregunto es porque me importa!

— ¡Ya deja de molestarme! — Gritó mirándole a la cara con rabia, tristeza, quizá resentido y obviamente aún herido. Bill le miró confundido — ¡Me dices que me aleje de ti, que soy un cualquiera, que finalmente no soy de fiar y que no quieres volver a verme pero luego tú mismo te acercas a un asunto que es completamente sólo mío y de nadie más! — Le agarró el antebrazo con la mano herida — ¡¿Por qué habría de importarte?! — Apretó los dientes fuertemente, soltando la pregunta con frustración. — Yo estoy bien, ¿Cuál es tu razón para llegar y desarmarme todo el esquema?

Vaya mentira. De pies a cabeza una forzada y obvia mentira.

Esta vez no pudo ignorarla.

—Dipper…

—Estás siendo injusto… — Tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse — Sólo… déjame tranquilo, ¿bien?

Se bajó del vehículo dejando a Bill pegado con la mirada gacha. ¿Iba a ignorarlo todo siempre? Esta vez se sintió diferente, para Bill fue diferente, se le estrujó el pecho. La culpa que alguna vez cargó completamente a Dipper se comenzaba a cargar a su lado también, ¿por qué siempre estaba ignorándolo?

" _Espero que empieces a hacer las cosas bien desde ahora"_ la cara reacia de su progenitora le pegó una cachetada. Tan propia de ella. Pero le hizo entrar en razón.

Él también tenía la culpa.

Queriendo no ser herido, comenzaba alejar a las personas, ¿Acaso él y ese chico no eran iguales? Sólo que al contrario, Dipper las acercaba como camuflaje para su dolor.

Orgulloso como león, ¿iba dejarlo ir a él también?

Se bajó rápido del automóvil y corrió tras el menor, que se alejaba rápidamente por las calles con una tenue llovizna aun cayendo. Se apresuró para alcanzarlo y al momento, tomó por el brazo al castaño, haciéndolo voltearse sorpresivamente.

Los suaves ojos castaños estaban rojizos. Había llorado un poco. Pero a la defensiva frunció el ceño y arrebató su extremidad de sus manos.

—Espera un poco-… — soltó su boca, casi muda por los pensamientos de su cabeza.

Temblaba considerablemente. Estaba calado por la lluvia hasta los huesos. — Tú nunca te cansas ¿eh? — un puñetazo llegó certero a su mejilla pecosa haciéndolo trastrabillar unos pasos para mantenerse de pie.

Joder, sí que golpeaba fuerte ese niño. Incluso le había pegado con la mano que tenía mala, la sobó un poco tras ello mirándolo con un deje de preocupación camuflado por lo frío de su voz. Bill se pasó el dorso de la mano (que estaba fría) inmediato por el pómulo intentando alivianar el dolor. Dipper, como si el temblor externo pasara a ser interno, se sintió mal por haberle golpeado, estaba a punto de quitarle la mirada aceptando arrepentirse por el golpe pero Bill retomó la palabra.

—Eider aún te extraña — Le miró y notó la sorpresa del castaño enmarcado en su bello rostro. Y después de mucho tiempo, fue sincero —…Yo también te extrañé — sonrió apenado aun tomando su mejilla. Pero al segundo no soportando el calor que comenzaba a subirle a la cara bajó la vista — Dipper, Eh... Es mi culpa, también. — De pronto admitió. Dipper abrió los ojos a más no poder ¿era enserio? Su mente había quedado en blanco desde la repentina confesión y… qué diablos estaba diciendo... — Tenías razón, fui egoísta y nunca hablé bien contigo. No me preocupé de cómo te sentías, ni te conté cómo me sentía. Pero realmente me gustas y quizá tenía miedo… tú tienes "ese" tipo de reputación y yo me dejé guiar por ella y aun cuando me diste la oportunidad de conocerte mejor yo no lo aproveché pero, imaginarte con alguien más en la cama y verte es… — arrugó la nariz — difícil… pero me disculpo por todo, los insultos, lo siento por ser tan inconsciente y por no prestarte más atención, además por haber sido egoísta y prejuicioso. Lo siento por haberte tirado vodka en la cara, también — soltó un jadeo a modo de risa recordando eso.

Pero Dipper se había bloqueado hace rato. Miraba a Bill como alguien llegado de otro mundo, sólo 2 minutos habían bastado viendo al Cipher para concluir que nada de sus 22 años había valido más la pena que esos míseros pero preciados 2 minutos. Quería decir algo, tenía los labios levemente abiertos, pero… ¿el qué? No sabía qué contestar ni mucho menos cómo quitarle la vista si se veía tan apenado y tierno mirando hacia abajo, avergonzado, con una tenue sonrisa amarga y arrepentida, su pómulo comenzaba a enrojecerse cada vez más. Estaba un poco maravillado por esa vista, pero las palabras aún no parecían querer dignarse a salir de su boca. Bill se le había confesado, jamás pensó que aquello pudiera pasar, menos luego de haberse resignado a que las cosas iban y serían así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Cuando todo vestigio de amor propio se iba de a poco ¿Por qué llegaba él a quererlo? A alguien como él… no estaba bien, no del todo, para los ojos de los demás eso era asqueroso, él no quería ser asqueroso, pero Bill lograba enviarle ese pensamiento al carajo, ¿qué debía hacer? Si había soñado con eso tantas veces ¿Por qué ahora se quedaba en blanco?

— ¿No vas a contestar nada? — Le preguntó el Cipher, aún con esa sonrisa suave en los labios. Entonces de a poco espabiló.

—N-No… digo, sí, p-pero y-yo… — miró hacia todos lados, le había vuelto el habla pero se le habían ido las palabras — B-Bill, ¿está… bien? Digo, es-so — jugueteó con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Bill le miró ladeando el rostro, sin comprender. Dipper lo notó y recordó por lo mismo por lo que el rubio se disculpaba: él no sabía nada. — No, sólo… nada.

Bill se acercó más a él y sintió miedo, miedo de que la cercanía del rubio le hiciera sentir embobado otra vez (aunque ya lo estaba). Bill le tomó por los hombros y se estremeció, bajó por sus brazos con delicadeza y Dipper cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo irse y queriendo quedarse por siempre. Llegó hasta sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y las tomó, sintió la frente ajena chocar con su coronilla.

—Dipper, levanta la cara — le susurró — No haré nada.

Abrió los ojos y de apoco hizo caso. Quedaron con las frentes unidas, sintió el aliento de Bill sobre sus labios, pero no su tacto lo que lo hizo ponerse ansioso pero se reprimió.

— ¿No vas a contarme? — Le besó el pómulo húmedo por la lluvia — Cada pregunta, cada una te las voy a contestar, si tú contestas las mías.

El corazón le latió con mucha más fuerza, desbocándole el alma. Quería saber de Bill. Aún quería saber de él.

—… hace frío aquí — dijo despacio, sintiendo la lluvia caer más fuerte — Si me dejas ver a Eider, te contaré… ¿sí? — apoyó su rostro cansado en el pecho ajeno, recordando el delicioso aroma de éste.

—Tienes que responder _todo_. ¿Me lo prometes? E iremos con Eider.

 _Todo_

La palabra le sonó atemorizante. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba preparado.

—Te lo prometo, te diré _todo._

Pero aceptó de igual modo.

* * *

 _ **̶H̶o̶l̶a̶ ̶:̶v̶**_

 _ **(este capi lleva tiempo guardado y no sé por qué carajo no lo había subido, tampoco me acuerdo si lo corregí, sorry-)**_

 _ **NO ME GUSTÓ NI UNA MIERDA EL CAPÍTULO. No sé si será porque me acostumbré a escribir a este par sufriendo y puteándose o el texto salió muy forzado o qué sé yo, pero no me gustó :c**_

 ** _¡En Chile vamos a morir! XDDD Han habido muchos temblores que en otros países ya son considerados "terremotos" pero como nosotros somos especiales ̶y̶ ̶w̶e̶o̶n̶e̶s̶ ya los consideramos como el pan de cada día (?) Aún así, deséennos suerte cabr s :c aksgchs_**

 ** _Review, putazos, aplausos, incluso meencorazona (?) se aceptan_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	18. Desde mi punto de vista

Frente a la puerta del departamento de Bill, Dipper se encontraba un poco perdido. ¿Enserio iba a hacer aquello? ¿Estaba bien? El rubio sacó un juego de llaves y escogió una de cabeza cuadrada, la metió en la cerradura y la puerta cedió. En completo silencio Dipper observó su perfil; tenía un poco hinchada la mejilla la cual él mismo había golpeado hace un rato. El rubio notó el semblante incómodo del chico ante su mejilla colorada.

—No duele tanto, no te preocupes — Le sonrió, pero la verdad, le había dolido bastante. — Pasa — Indicó abriendo la puerta y esperando a que entrara.

El piso no había cambiado mucho, sólo que ahora un desorden de hojas y carpetas yacían en la mesa. Seguramente de Bill. Una chica se acercó a recibirles, traía una toalla en sus manos.

—Señor Cipher, ¿Cómo está? — Bill iba a responder pero la misma niña continuó — Eider no se quiere bañar.

La pecosa salió de la habitación de su padre a paso rápido, iba directo a abrazarle evadiendo hábilmente a la niñera pero su vista rápidamente reconoció a Dipper, en un movimiento torpe dejó a Bill con los brazos estirados y saltó hacia el castaño abrazándolo y siendo recibida por éste.

— ¡Dipper, Dipper, Dipper! — El castaño soltó una risilla cuando al agacharse sintió que la niña frotaba su cabecita contra su mejilla, al igual que un animalito — ¿Por qué no has venido a cuidarme? — le reclamaba.

Bill miró a la niña con cara despectiva, su propia hija lo había traicionado.

—Disculpa Sara, puedes tomarte la tarde. Y disculpa las molestias.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva, tomó sus cosas, se despidió y se fue.

— ¿Por qué no te quieres bañar? — Le preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo enojo que la pequeña rápidamente tragó creyéndoselo. — ¿Te has estado portando mal, Eider?

—N-No — Exclamó de inmediato — Sólo… no me quiero bañar, hace mucho frío — bajó la cabeza enfurruñada.

— No debes hacer pasar malos ratos a tu niñera ni a tu papá.

—Quiero que Dipper sea mi niñero — Lo miró media enojada media triste, removiendo un poco el corazón del castaño.

—Es suficiente rubia, a bañarte — ordenó finalmente Bill. La niña a regañadientes hizo caso, pero cuando estaba cerca del baño se devolvió y envolvió a Dipper en un abrazo nuevamente.

—Te extrañé Dipper — resfregó su mejilla cargosamente contra el chico y sólo tras ello corrió a la bañera.

Cuando el living no se sumió en más que silencio Dipper comenzó a sentirse nervioso, muy, muy nervioso. Bill había ido en busca de café para él diciendo que también era mejor si se quitaba la ropa mojada porque podía pescar un resfriado. El castaño, terco, sólo se deshizo de su abrigo, pero no de lo demás.

—Ten — El rubio le tendió la taza y él la cogió. El tacto caliente le trajo a la realidad demostrándole a él mismo cuán frío estaba.

—Gracias... — murmuró bajito.

Vio como Bill se paseó hasta la ventana abriéndola del todo. Había dejado de llover pero el satisfactorio olor a humedad llegó de inmediato a él.

— ¿Empezarás tú? — Cuestionó al fin lo tan temido para Dipper. Apretó la oreja de la taza entre su mano y su indice acarició tensamente la orilla de ésta.

—Está bien si empiezas tú — tiró la pelota de vuelta. Comenzaba a sentir el miedo carcomerle por dentro.

— Si gustas — subió y bajó los hombros. Ya no importaba mucho lo que había pasado anteriormente en su vida, aquello ya estaba en el pasado... o eso pensó cuando comenzó. — ¿Qué quieres saber?

El Pines lo pensó unos segundos. — Todo — Simple. Bill soltó un jadeo a modo de risa. — Porque no sé nada de ti, s-sinceramente...

Era un poco triste. Pero así era.

— Por dónde empezar... — tomó la cajetilla a su lado con la intención de encender un cigarro. Sentía la mano vacía. De pronto cayó en la presencia de Dipper, le miró y notó la cara algo desconcertada del menor. — Lo siento — con fuerza de voluntad los alejó y volvió a dejarlos donde estaban. Siempre había tenido un grado de respeto con lo de fumar ante alguien más, sobretodo con Eider y Dipper.

—No... está bien, si te acomoda — movió las manos en señal de _no hay molestia,_ pero maldición, sí que había desencajo, era tan extraño ver al rubio fumar.

 _"fuma mucho"_ La voz de Tom le refrescó.

—No. — Volvió a negar. Esta vez se centró en lo que diría — Creo que empezó... cuando tenía 15...

》Papá había muerto hace unos años, él era el jefe del hogar así que cuando se fue todo tomó rumbos... — meneó su cabeza e hizo una mueca incómoda — equivocados. Amelia cayó en depresión muy rápido, se encerraba, no hablaba, a veces podía pasar días sin comer, mi hermano menor y yo tuvimos que bancarnos todo eso solos con ayuda de las sirvientas de la casa. Fue una época muy jodida... aunque no, lo más jodido fue justamente la época de los 15 a los 18. Amelia se había rehabilitado, cualquiera hubiera dicho "Ah, qué bien, mamá ha vuelto" pero las cosas no fueron tan simples. Amelia se había recuperado a costa de desquites conmigo; solía decirme que era igual que papá, que culpa de él el morir y dejarnos, que mi cara sólo le recordaba a él — miró amargo de soslayo la lluvia — entonces fue cuando comenzó a golpearme. Fue por esa época también cuando comencé a salir con amigos, ya sabes, las típicas salidas adolescentes, donde el único objetivo de beber alcohol es emborracharse, fumar para llamar la atención hasta volverlo un hábito. Era normal escaparse, como era normal las cachetadas de Amelia cuando llegaba de madrugada, sé que me las merecía, me estaba tomando demasiado a pecho lo de "adolescente sin límites", pero ella también se aprovechaba con eso para golpearme hasta pasarse de la raya. Will no podía hacer mucho, sólo observar. Quizá te comprendo hasta cierto punto; no importaba quién estuviera en la cama para hacerte olvidar... — Dipper bajó la mirada, era algo así — Hasta que~ — rodó los ojos — el condón se rompió y nació Eider, LA cachetada de mi vida. Seré más o menos breve: la madre murió en el parto, los abuelos prácticamente me la regalaron echándole la culpa a ella de su muerte, Amelia me echó de la casa y mi hermano pequeño me ayudó con un poco de dinero... Luego de eso me desconecté totalmente de él — bajó la mirada. No lo aguantó más y tomó un cigarrillo disculpándose nuevamente — Los primeros meses fueron demasiado brutales, cuidar de una recién nacida no es fácil, conseguir el dinero... tampoco. — hizo una breve pausa. Pero el castaño quería seguir oyendo. Notó cómo Bill miraba incómodo hacia algunas esquinas, como buscando valor o palabras para expresar las ideas.

—Anda, puedes... puedes seguir — animó, o intentó hacerlo. Bill le miró y sonrió, casi por obligación.

— Ahm, empecé a hacer trabajos básicos de día... de noche, bueno — le quitó la mirada, no podía aguantársela, se sentía avergonzado, nunca había contado esa parte de la historia — tuve que venderme y prostituirme... estaba en la industria por períodos, yo no-ehm, — soltó otro jadeo a modo de risa nerviosa. Dipper lo miraba sorprendido y con los labios semi separados por el impacto, no sabía qué tan difícil la había tenido el rubio — la paga era buena, sólo hombres y mujeres de clase alta, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba mal, sin dinero, con una hija que pasaba de niñera en niñera mientras salía a trabajar, estaba solo y hubieron tantas veces que-que quise tirar todo a la mierda, pero cuando llegaba a buscar a Eider, cuando me estiraba los brazos para que la cargara, e-ella sólo... s-sólo, era tan linda — le tembló la voz — no sabes lo precioso que es tener a alguien que te pertenece, alguien que te espera cuando te sientes más destruido que nunca, cuando ella me estiraba los brazos, ¿Qué podía hacer yo más que amarla? a ambos nos dieron la espalda. Mi mundo giraba entorno a ella, Dipper, mi mundo completo era ella. Cuando... cuando era más adolescente todo era locura, siempre teniendo en cuenta que tenía un lugar donde llegar incluso si odiaba a Amelia, pero cuando me pusieron frente a la realidad y a cargo de algo tan p-pequeño y frágil, el giro fue demasiado bruto... Una vez que entras a la prostitución no es fácil salir, por eso entraba por períodos de meses, con distinta gente, para que no comenzaran a recordar mi cara como a veces me pasó, fue entonces cuando tener sexo ya no tuvo razón para mi, la experiencia, el sólo imaginarla me resultaba asqueroso... _tú fuiste la excepción_. — Dipper le miró cohibido, rojo hasta las orejas, jugueteó con sus manos despacio — Y no creas que eres el único avergonzado cuando digo esto, porque yo también me siento estúpido cuando te digo que me traes baboso — sonrió divertido — Antes de que discutiéramos y nos gritáramos cosas... el tribunal de familias me envió una carta diciendo que tenía un juicio pendiente dentro de poco; los padres de la mamá de Eider habían puesto una demanda por la custodia de ella. Wirt fue mi abogado y por eso estábamos en contacto, no te estaba engañando, sólo lo dije porque estaba enojado...

—... — Meditó la información aún un poco avergonzado. — Lo de Eider, ¿salió bien?

— Sí, eso salió bien — asintió sonriendo.

Pensó un poco en lo que diría a continuación, no quería sonar nuevamente como un celoso de mierda, pero Bill dijo que le respondería todo lo que preguntara.

— Y... Sigues en contacto con Wirt... — Sonó más a hecho que pregunta. Bill lo miró incómodo.

—Sí... — Debía ser sincero si quería dejar de tener esa relación torcida con el menor — Es una... relación como la que teníamos antes, tú y yo — vio cómo algo dentro de Dipper se rompía, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saber la verdad. — Yo no... siento nada por Wirt más que agradecimiento y apoyo.

—Eres un miserable — se estrujó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas.

— Lo sé — admitió acercándose preocupado al castaño. Pero éste no le dejó acercarse a él.

— Te dije que el idiota estaba enganchado de t-ti... y me ignoraste. Y ahora que lo sabes es como si lo estuvieras usando... eres un desgraciado Bill. Más encima vienes y me dices todo disculpándote ¿Q-Qué mierda vas a hacer cuando tengas que hablar con él?... Él es un imbécil pero también tiene sentimientos — Se sentía como la mierda, por Bill, por Wirt, por él mismo y por lo maldita que era la situación.

— Lo sé, yo me equivoqué... y quiero arreglar eso — Se sentó a su lado y le agarró la muñeca obligándolo a mirarle — Quiero empezar por ti, Dipper, d-déjame empezar otra vez, por favor... Ambos lo hicimos mal, _tenemos_ que arreglarlo. — Se miraban a los ojos, el par de ambares de Bill temblaban como si temiera la negativa.

— Bill, yo n-no lo sé — Vaya mentira, pues sí que lo sabía _'S_ _í'_ un tremendo y rotundo _'Sí'_... pero eso no quitaba que también tuviera un miedo tremendo.

— Al menos piénsalo, ¿Si?...

—... Bien, yo, ehm, lo haré, lo-lo pensaré. — notó cómo el alma le volvía al cuerpo tras aceptar esa oferta. — Dijiste que responderías todo. — de pronto recordó.

— Lo dije... ¿hay más? — hijo una cara graciosa para Dipper, entre los nervios y gracia de la obviedad.

— ¿Cómo es que llevas tantos trabajos adelantados en la Universidad?

—Ah, eso — sonrió con superioridad y se estiró en el sofá — sufro de insomnio, antes me daba seguido y parece que volvió. — subió y bajó los hombros como si no tuviera importancia — así que por las noches me quedo estudiando y adelantando cosas.

—¿Cuánto duermes? — Lo miró mal, Bill vaciló pensando el tiempo y si en decirlo o no, aún tenía en cuenta el carácter de madre que poseía el castaño.

—... 4 horas-

— ¡¿4 horas?! ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! Cómo mierda sobrevives, n-no, cómo mierda no te ha dado algo — le elevó el rostro hacia la luz justamente como una madre preocupada — Mira esas ojeras, Bill...

— Sobrevivo porque a veces llego del trabajo y paso de largo hasta el otro día. Son 4 horas o son 12 horas. A veces de Coca-Cola y café — sonrió despreocupado, su horario de sueño nunca había sido tan bueno.

— ¿Sabes que eso podría hacerte fatal? — Ahora sí le miró enojado — Eres un insensato, ¿Qué hay de Eider?

— Tiene el sueño fácil, se acuesta y se queda dormida de inmediato.

Dipper le volvió a mirar preocupado, pero comenzó a perderse en los labios ajenos hasta que...

— ¡PAPÁÁÁÁ SE ME OLVIDÓ TRAER TOALLA!

— La mocosa — rió cayendo en cuenta lo mata pasiones que era su hija y el salto que el castaño había dado — espérame un poco. — asintió.

Cuando Dipper quedó solo, sólo aquel fue el momento en que su mente le dio una mano tragando mejor todo lo sucedido y dicho en esa sala.

De cierta forma envidió a Bill; envidió la voluntad de Bill con ponerse de pie nuevamente a costa de todo mientras él... él se había resignado a estar hundido. Sentía que era demasiado tarde para intentar superar algo que arrastraba desde hacía años, que no valía la pena intentarlo y el hacerlo sería en vano. Era tal vez demasiado extremista decir que para él no había salvación, pero en lo que sí; estaba perdido, más perdido que nunca. ¿Qué hacer cuando no mucho tiene sentido? Bill había vuelto a él, pero ¿era correcto volver a _ese tipo de relación_ con él?...

Dos hombres. Eso estaba mal, no podía ser y no podría prosperar.

¿Entonces de dónde sacar coraje para superarlo?

La primera etapa de poder superar todo es contarlo a alguien, quien tomará cartas en el asunto, pero ahora que le tomaba el peso a lo que había aceptado contar... ¿Realmente podría decirlo? ¿Era lo más conveniente?

Miró por el pasillo por donde Bill aún no aparecía. La tentación de volver a irse sonó tan tentadora... pero tan tentadora, que sí, cedió. Cerró despacio la puerta del piso y se apresuró al ascensor, bajó de inmediato y se largó.

La lluvia caía más despacio, pero importaba bien poco puesto que ya iba calado hasta los huesos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Había escapado de Bill, de Eider, de -seguramente- las personas que más lo amaban por ser como era. _Por ser simplemente él._

¿A dónde iba ahora?

Tomó su celular y sus audífonos de sus bolsillos. Se sentó en la parada del autobús sin ninguna idea en mente, la verdad, estaba confundido y perdido, tanto que estaba pasmado. Reprodujo algo azar y por al menos hora y media miró nada más que a los vehículos pasar. Veía las notificaciones de algunos mensajes de Bill pero no abrió el chat, no se sentía capaz de contestar, no ahora.

 _"Mamá c:"_

La vibración prolongada en sus manos lo hizo espabilar y mirar la pantalla que se encendía con la llamada entrante.

— ¿Aló, mamá?

— _¡Amor, cómo está! —_ la mujer al otro lado de la línea transmitió con notable emoción

—Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú?... ¿Por qué llamas? ¿Pasó algo malo?

— _¿No puedo llamar a mis hijos sólo para saber cómo están?_

—... B-Bueno sí...

— _Pero está bien, sí llamaba para avisar de la cena que tendremos este fin de semana, Mabel ya está avisada y nos faltabas tú, ¿Vendrás, no? tu papá sólo quiere verte, no deja de hablar de ti_ — no veía a la mujer, pero sabía que sonreía.

—Uhm, yo no-...

— _No olvides que hace cuatro meses que no vienen y la última vez te quedaste estudiando, —_ pff, estudiando, sí claro, la clásica _— ¡Vamos, ven a relajarte con tu familia! te regalonearemos, a Mabel le puedo cocinar pastelitos y a ti donas, tal vez tamb-..._

— Bien, bien, bien, iré — Suspiró. Tendría que volver.

* * *

 ** _Holi c:_**

 ** _4 a 12 horas, sí señores, eso lo saqué de mi rial laifu XD incluso puedo llegar a dormir 14 seguidas (sí, qué chucha, algún día moriré)_**

 ** _No tengo mucho que decir acerca del capítulo :o sólo que me divertí escribiendo la versión de la adolescencia de Bill jsdfjddh_**

 ** _Yo creo que ya quedan muy poquitos capítulos para terminar esta historia :'c está en la orilla del desenlace y en cuanto pase, viene el nudo final y finalmente el cierre c:_**

 ** _Los quiero, se agradecen sus review, follow, meencorazonan, besitos!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	19. Rechazo familiar

No sabía cómo sentirse realmente respecto a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y como su estúpido pensar no hacía nada por ayudar, así que teniendo muchas llamadas perdidas en el celular, tanto de Bill como otros tantos contactos, mensajes sin responder y redes sociales sin actualizar, terminó por apagar su móvil hasta nuevo aviso. Quería morirse un rato.

—¡Dip, Mab, mis amores ! — La mujer se acercó a ambos castaños envolviéndolos en un efusivo abrazo lleno de cariño y amor. Mabel respondió de inmediato el acto, Dipper tardó unos segundos en ello — ¿Cómo se encuentran? pasen, pasen.

Su antigua casa no había cambiado en casi nada, las paredes seguían teniendo la misma tonalidad lila suave y las fotografías de la estantería de la entrada tampoco habían cambiado. Mabel y él sonriendo en su primer día de clases, jugando la playa, de cuando salieron de primaria y cuando salieron de secundaria y preparatoria. Varios diplomas también yacían colgados; Reconocimientos en el área científica por las calificaciones de Dipper y otros tantos de artes para Mabel. Un aire de nostalgia lo invadió al oler de inmediato en olor característico a canela que representaba su hogar. Cuando entraron al living, su padre los esperaba en el patio conversando con su tío Stan. Sus otros parientes como sus tíos abuelos y demás primos y tíos estaban repartidos por toda la casa, de pronto Dipper cayó en cuenta de que la cena familiar sería más grande de lo que esperaba, suspiró cansado.

—¡Papi! — Mabel fue la primera en saltar al hombre que volteó de inmediato al sentir aquella vocecilla. Dipper sonrió viendo la escena mientras saludaba a sus demás parientes.

—Aah, ¿cómo están mis pequeños? — abrazó a la chica y como pudo con ella colgada a su hombro se acercó a saludar a su hijo.

—Hola papá — Saludó más civilizado el chico, con un pequeño abrazo y una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en la mesa del amplio patio. Las risas y conversaciones variadas animaban el ambiente, pero no lograban llegar a Dipper.

El típico y jodido tema se abrió haciendo bufar a Dipper una y otra vez: "¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar alguna novia, Dipper?" había comenzado su tío Stan. Mientras comía de malas ganas apoyado en una mano escuchaba las risas y comentarios dirigidos a su persona con tedio, la verdad aquello era el pan de siempre cuando volvía a su hogar y más cuando hacían tales almuerzos familiares.

Se la pasó el resto del día intentando evitar a toda costa los comentarios de su familia y sobretodo los de Stan. Se hacía el loco cada vez que le buscaban conversación, como si no se diera cuenta se iba a revolotear a cualquier lado con tal de no seguirles el ritmo, porque además, no quería conversar con nadie.

Los días transcurrieron demasiado lento para su agrado, como siempre. Su celular seguía apagado, le había cogido miedo a prenderlo, tentarse otra vez y devolverse por cualquiera estúpida razón de alguien sacando la casa para la noche e incluso, le daba más miedo Bill, porque él estaba tan cansado de todo que una vasta respuesta lo cansaba si es que su interior le dictaba de inmediato un SI rotundo pero el darle vueltas lo llevaría a la duda que finalmente acabaría con él en un estado deprimente y sólo pensamientos negativos.

Aquel día sábado en específico, tres días luego de que los hermanos llegaran al hogar, el Pines menor se esperaba en la mesita de la cocina la merienda que su madre le dijo cocinaría para él. A pesar de ser vergonzoso con los mimos de su madre y toda la cosa, aceptó por el sólo hecho de que era comida, y la comida no se desperdicia, mucho menos la de su madre que era tan buena.

—¿Supiste lo último que comentan las vecinas? — dijo cuchicheando. Dipper rodó los ojos divertido, con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

—¿No será lo que tú también comentas con ellas? — Bien se sabía que su madre era del grupo de vecinas que sabía todo al segundo en que pasaba.

—Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas — también rió divertida, admitiendo que lo que su hijo trataba de decir era cierto — al parecer el hijo de Marie admitió por fin ser homosexual — A Dipper se le heló la sangre, no porque aquel chico con el que había jugado desde pequeño se admitiera, sino porque el sólo tono con el que lo dijo su madre había sonado despectivo — Y no sólo eso, ahora se pasea por la calle con el novio de la mano, como si nada, digo, mejor que aquello se lo guarden para su intimidad. Yo no tengo ningún drama con los gays, pero ¿Es que no piensan que hay gente que no comparte eso? Es, ¡digo, lo respeto y todo! pero aún así es raro.

A Dipper se le revolvió el estómago — ¿Y qué si es gay? — soltó de pronto, quizá demasiado agresivo, pero no lo pudo aguantar, el chico también había sido su amigo y aquel tema era también para el delicado — Supongo que también tú y papá se tomaban de la mano cuando eran novios, por la calle.

—Claro que lo hicimos, pero Dipper, éramos una pareja de adolescentes normales-...

—¡¿Entonces encuentras que no es normal un hombre con un hombre?! — exclamó apretando sus puños. Su madre le miró extrañada y entonces a pesar de avergonzarse, no pudo calmarse — Cuán mente cerrada podrías llegar a ser, no te creía así — empezó a temblar, no sabiendo bien a quién se refería ya ¿A su madre? ¿A la sociedad? ¿A Colin? ¿Quienes hicieron un tormento su sexualidad? _¿A quién exactamente le estaba hablando?_ — No puedes ir así como así por la vida hablando a espaldas de los demás encontrando extrañas sus formas de ser, no porque tú te consideres "normal" por tener una pareja a un hombre significa que todo quien no siga el patrón sea anormal, ¿quién te crees para tratarlo así? ¿Aquí no eres tú la rara por juzgar a quien sólo conociste de lejos? Ni siquiera sabes si él sufrió antes de contarlo, no sabe el miedo que da tener la incertidumbre encima, ¿Cómo sabes si no se llegó a odiar en más de una vez? — Ahora, ¿De quién hablaba?... del chico, _¿o de él mismo?_ — No es fácil si siempre te están juzgando, si lo que te rodea te juega chueco. _¿Qué pensarías de mi si te digo que también soy tan extraño como él?_

Vio la cara desentendida de su madre pero justo cuando su confundido semblante tembló y sus labios se abrieron, la interrumpieron dejándole con la palabra a media formular en su mente.

—Te largas de mi casa — la voz dura lo hizo mirar a la puerta de la cocina.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de que sus ojos comenzaba a escarcharse, que estaba de pie, que había golpeado la mesa con las palmas de la sola desesperación y que sus palabras no habían sido más que gritos alertando al que se encontraba en la habitación vecina mirando la televisión.

—Papá...

—Si eso es así tú te largas de inmediato de mi casa. — lo miraba serio, casi como un difunto. Casi como si fuera un forastero en esa casa.

Se le contrajo el gesto y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer despacio en el sepulcral silencio que se había plantado dolorosamente, tan frío como el hielo mismo, comenzando a dañar a Dipper.

—¿Por qué? — murmuró despacio, trémulo — ¡¿Por qué?! — terminó gritando nuevamente para hacerse oír.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, una cachetada llegó a su mejilla estampándole un ardor doloroso. Pero sin duda el dolor físico no se comparó al emocional: su propio padre le había golpeado y su mamá sólo se limitaba a mirarlo aún sorprendida y con los ojos desorbitados en pena, pero pena por él y en lo que ahora confesaba ser. _Alguien raro._

—Está bien... si quieres que me vaya me iré... — musitó, con la cabeza agacha, sin poder mirarles.

Se encaminó hasta las escaleras a su cuarto, tomó su bolso, sus demás cosas y al bajar vio a su madre llorando en el pecho de su padre. ¿Quién realmente era ahí el más herido?

 _¿El pecho de Dipper? ¿O el orgullo e imagen de sus padres?_

Se mordió el labio y cerró de un portazo. _"Está bien"_ se decía, comenzando a apresurar cada vez más el paso llegando a corres y apretando los ojos para no seguir llorando _"Está bien, tampoco era como si quisiera estar aquí tampoco. Tampoco era como si fuera algo importante, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado"_ pero joder, sí que dolía.

—¿Dipper? — la melodiosa voz de su hermana sólo le hizo desear con más fervor salir rápido de esa ciudad — ¿B-Bro, qué pasa? — la chica venía de una junta con sus antiguas compañeras y amigas de curso, justamente en ese momento venía de regreso con Pacífica a su lado, para sus adentros Dipper rió de lo patético que debía verse ante su hermana y la rubia. — ¿Pasó algo malo? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿q-qué haces con tu bolso? creí que... — su cálida hermana tomó sus manos preocupada, pero él simplemente ya no quería hablar.

—Lo siento, creo que volveré antes — apresuró el paso de nuevo.

La castaña gritó su nombre para que no se fuera, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su hermano había corrido rápidamente a tomar el autobús con una seña fugaz.

* * *

 _—Hola, soy Dipper, no estoy en este momento pero si deseas déjame un mensaje ¡Adiós! — BIP*_

Bill suspiró agarrándose la cara con frustración y ya aburrido de intentar contactar con el castaño. Guardó su móvil y caminó a la clase que se suponía debía tomar por un examen.

El día en que Dipper le había dejado tirado en el departamento fue un total asco. Cuando se percató de que el chico se le había escapado nuevamente de las manos se sintió de lo peor, " _¿Otra vez?"_ fue lo que pensó, en el momento, con un nudo de rabia. Había estado intentado contactar con él pero nada, no le respondía y mucho menos se había aparecido por la Universidad. Mabel fue su último recurso, la castaña le respondió que se habían tomado algunos días para ir a ver a sus padres y que volverían el domingo... pero ya era día miércoles y ninguno de los dos había aparecido.

Luego de la universidad, como era lo usual, pasó por Eider pero la niña no estaba en la entrada esperándole como siempre. Las profesoras entre cuchicheos y risillas coquetas lo hicieron pasar hasta la sala de la niña la cual no había terminado de copiar del pizarrón. Le extrañó ya que siempre terminaba a tiempo. Otros niños también intentaban copiar rápido para no hacer esperar a sus padres que los apuraban a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasó? — le preguntó el rubio mayor inclinándose hacia el pupitre de su hija.

—N-No lo sé — decía mientras copiaba letra a letra delicadamente de forma ordenada — Me di vuelta a conversar con Magie y cuando miro el pizarrón ¡Wah! estaba llena de letras. — Rió sin dejar de mover el lápiz — El profesor Collin es buen maestro, pero escribe mucho — se quejó.

¿Collin? El nombre le sonaba de alguna parte. El rubio miró desinteresadamente hacia al frente y se topó con la grisácea mirada del joven que lo miraba nervioso. Bill de pronto cayó en cuenta, el chico era el mismo que había golpeado Dipper y el mismo que tiempo atrás se le había presentado. Una ola de curiosidad le revolcó todas las dudas que había estado reprimiendo y que Dipper obviamente le había estado ocultando.

La incomodidad de Collin aumentó cuando Bill, sumido en su cabeza, no quitaba sus par de ámbares sobre él. Y creció aún más cuando de pronto le vio acercarse.

—Tú eres Collin ¿no? — El chico del escritorio se paró de inmediato asintiendo y estirando su mano.

—Así es — Bill la estrechó.

—... —y de pronto dudó. ¿Sería muy descarado hablar de Dipper en ese momento? aunque bueno, siendo Bill, no lo meditó mucho y fue a la carga de inmediato — ¿Podemos hablar de él? — El rubio apagado lo miró confuso y él rodó los ojos — sabes de quién me refiero, no te hagas el tonto.

Collin jugó con el lápiz entre sus manos quitándole la mirada unos segundos. Bill le vio vacilar pero cuando le pegó la mirada otra vez vio la decisión tomada.

—Pero no aquí...

* * *

 ** _Holi_**

 ** _El capítulo salió jodidamente corto, pero debía cortarlo ahí._**

 ** _No revisé el capítulo, así que si tuve un desliz de ortografía o gramática (incluso cohesión) lo siento :c_**

 ** _Bien, pues, sí, Dipper sigue sufriendo y Bill... ¿qué carajos le irá a decir Collin?_**

 ** _-Lo siento si me ausento últimamente, tengo muchos exámenes y de hecho, para el de mañana, no he estudiado nada XDD-_**

 ** _Gracias por sus visitas, sus review, sus corazoncitos, sus follow, gracias gracias gracias, se les adora un montoooon_**

 ** _Besitos, gracias por leer!_**


	20. Déjame encontrarte

Y qué mierda podía hacer si estaba hasta la cabeza metido en líos por todos lados.

Rodó los ojos. Estaba cansado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y en su mano... espera, ¿desde cuándo había tenido un vaso en la mano?... lo miró unos segundos, bufó con gracia, bajó y subió los hombros.

—Qué más da, más es mejor — Y lo terminó de un solo viaje.

—¡Oh! ¡Amo esa canción! — dijo la chica a su lado... ¿desde cuándo esa niña había estado ahí? tomó otro vaso a su lado, ni mierda idea de quién pertenecía — ¿Vamos a bailar? — le hizo puchero tomando su brazo. Le costó procesar la petición.

—Odio a Nirvana — dijo mientras era arrastrado con su vista más pegada al vaso en su mano que en el camino. La chica lo miró con confusión y si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos se hubiera dado cuenta de que era The Strokes la banda que sonaba de fondo... ni cerca de lo que había dicho.

Cuando logró separarse de la chica, no supo cómo, caminó chocando con la gente hasta la barra.

—Amigo, estás mal — le dijo el que atendía. Le miró con confusión, todo era tan borroso.

—Si sé — apoyó su cabeza en su palma — dame otro de... uhm, lo que sea — hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a lo que le diera.

—¿Estás seguro? — le miró con cautela, ya estaba lo bastante mal y aún cuando el desconocido sólo hacía su trabajo, el estado del castaño le causó cuidado — No quieres, no sé, ¿algo como agua o que te baje la borrachera por el momento?

—¿Qué es eso? estoy bien — rió — sólo dame algo para beber. — le miró sonriendo. Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo apuesto que era el que le estaba atendiendo — ¿cómo te llamas? — descaradamente preguntó y el chico captó aquello soltando una suave risa.

—Evan — tomó una botella de atrás suyo y vació un poco de lo que sea que fuera en el vaso que Dipper le había pasado. Seguido agarró algo más de abajo y lo vació llenando el vaso. Se lo pasó a Dipper y entonces preguntó — ¿Y tú?

—Di-... Wow, esto está muy suave, es muy dulce, ¿qué es? — Evan volvió a reír, el chico frente a él lo había dicho entre emocionado y molesto.

—Es sólo alcohol con jugo, no quise darte algo puro, Di...?

—Dipper — completó sonriendo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aire infantil bastante bello — No seas tan considerado conmigo — dijo apuntando el vaso. Evan puso cara confundida. — Está bien si quedo tirado por ahí.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No me gusta — se terminó el vaso en un dos por tres — otro por favor.

—¿Te gusta que te traten rudo? — dijo el bonito chico pelinegro riendo, obviamente lo había dicho con otros sentidos y Dipper lo notó, también riendo. — Lo siento pero no. Tienes mi edad, o supongo, y te queda vida por delante como para quedar tirado medio muerto por ahí. — le pasó otro vaso más suave que el anterior.

—¡Chicooo, esto sabe horrible! ¿En qué pensaban tus jefes cuando te contrataron?

—En que no soy tan desconsiderado con los borrachos — dijo con una sonrisa. Dipper le apuntó, dándole la victoria con lo que había dicho y terminando demasiado rápido el vaso otra vez.

—A ti te pasó algo — le apuntó acusativo, con una media sonrisa. Dipper sonrió irónico, otra vez pasándole el vaso.

—A todo el mundo le pasan cosas — dijo empujando el tema hacia abajo, o tratando de hacerlo.

—Está bien si quieres contarme — dijo amistoso — más gente ha venido a quejarse y llorar mientras casi inconscientes buscan más alcohol.

Le miró estrechándole la mirada... estaba ebrio pero de todos modos dudaba en soltarlo.

—Estás borracho, apuesto a que olvidarás todo y si te ayuda... — sacó una botella de alcohol y llenó el vaso sólo con eso — no recordarás nada mañana por la mañana si terminas esto. Piénsalo, es conveniente.

—... — tomó el vaso asintiendo. Confiaría en un desconocido. Tomó aire, su mente nublada pensaba por dónde empezar. Estando tan ido, rió, ni nervios sentía en ese estado. Le miró, Evan notó las pupilas muy dilatadas del contrario, seguramente estaba drogado — Soy gay...

* * *

—Y le tiene un horror terrible a eso.

Bill miraba el suelo. Sus manos estaban cruzadas y sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Asintió encajando todo muy de inmediato; el comportamiento lejano de Dipper estando en púbico, su recato cuando lo visitaba en el trabajo con su hermana presente, ¿Sería también ese el factor para que el chico fuera prácticamente un mujeriego? suponía que sí... Tal vez también por eso se había vuelto un alcohólico y drogadicto. Este último pensamiento fue el que le dolía a Bill pensar, porque sí, Dipper ya era un alcohólico y adicto a las drogas y si a él le costaba aceptarlo se imaginaba cuanto más al afectado.

—La última vez que nos vimos, cuando... bueno, te lo llevaste — le miró de reojo, también sentado a su lado — tú mismo lo viste, estaba fuera de sí. Dipper es... — Bill notó que buscaba las palabras correctas a escoger — muy fácil de romper, tanto que él mismo logra hacerlo solo y seguramente eso fue luego de que... — pareció irse de nuevo, como buscando algo, como si dudara en decirlo o no.

—... Luego de qué — preguntó Bill con voz molesta.

—Luego de que lo rechazara. Y-yo ¡sé que estuvo mal! lo golpeé cuando me besó y fue un impulso, digo — recomponía la frase a cada momento, un poco incómodo por la mirada de Bill — ¿qué harías si tu mejor amigo se te confesara y rápidamente te besa de la nada? — el rubio mayor lo sopesó mejor para no golpear de vuelta al profesor de su hija... bueno, si lo ponía así, él también le forraría un puñetazo en la cara a Tom si le besa de la nada sin previo aviso. — pero eso sólo fue el principio. Yo tenía otros amigos aparte de Dipper y entre ellos estaba uno en especial: Ed, cometí el error de decirle lo sucedido con Dipper. Juro que no lo hice con mala intención, enserio, sólo quería desahogarme, pero él — rodó los ojos y se tiró hacia atrás en la banca — se lo contó a más personas y en pandilla golpearon a Dipper. Recuerdo que cuando me enteré quise de inmediato ir a ver cómo se encontraba pero no pude, no me atrevía a verlo y cuando el ciclo escolar comenzó de nuevo me enteré de que él y su familia se habían mudado. Lo encontré hace pocos meses en este lugar por coincidencia en el metro, pero no me dejó acercarme y por más que lo seguí al final lo perdí de vista cuando subió al vehículo de no sé quién... — El rompecabezas de Dipper en la cabeza de Bill se armaba de a poco, paso a paso cada línea temporal cobraba sentido — la segunda vez que lo encontré fue en una fiesta, él estaba borracho y creo que supones qué pasó, comenzó a insultarme y yo también caí en el juego de devolvérselos y al final terminamos a golpes. Cuando lo vi con Eider pensé que era su hija, hasta que te vi salir de la oficina. Me sorprendió que pareciera tan feliz al lado de ambos — sonrió — en el fondo me alegré que tuviera alguien en quien apoyarse... pero el último día, ya ves, por más cerca de las personas que esté, es como si él fuera sólo él. Dipper me culpa de ser homosexual, y yo sé que cometí errores para que él tenga esos traumas... pero no todo lo que le suceda por eso inmediatamente es mi culpa como él dice.

Bill iba a responder tras juntar toda esa información, pero el sonido de su móvil llamó la atención de ambos.

—¿Hola? — le hizo un gesto con la mano a Collin para que aguardara, este asintió.

— _Bill, ¿Dipper está contigo?_ — la voz de Mabel sonó agitada, como si la chica hubiera corrido millas y millas. Un mal presentimiento atacó al pecoso que cerró los ojos con pesadez "Qué hiciste ahora, Dipper, maldición..."

—No y...

— _¿Cómo? ¿No está cuidando de Eider?_ — el rubio puso cara confusa.

—Mabel, Dipper no trabaja para mí desde hace casi siete meses... — el silencio desde la otra línea se hizo presente. De pronto sintió los sollozos de la chica.

— _Dipper no ha aparecido desde hace cinco días, Bill_ — decía entre hipidos — _Esto no es normal, él no pasa más de dos noche afuera, no p-puedo contactarme con él y la última vez que lo vi él estaba llorando, se fue de la casa de mamá y papá mal y_ — los jadeos y sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, detonando la deseperación de la chica — _He llamado a medio mundo y nadie sabe dónde está mi hermano, nadie lo ha visto. B-Bill, no sé qué hacer._

—Mabel, cálmate — Bill se tomó de los cabellos rubios, siendo influenciado por la preocupada voz de la chica, si ella no mantenía la tranquilidad él tampoco podía hacerlo — ¿Dónde lo has buscado, a quién has llamado? no, mejor, ¿dónde estás?

— _V-Vengo de vuelta de la casa de unos conocidos que eran más cercanos a Dipper, pero tampoco lo han visto._

—En dónde.

— _En la Avenida Central de la ciudad, c-cerca a la Universidad, ¿vas a venir? Bill por favor, apura._

—Sí, sí, ya voy, estoy en unos segundos. — Colgó.

Volteó a Collin que lo miraba expectante.

—Se presentó algo, disculpa — tomó el abrigo que había dejado en la banca — pero gracias por contarme esto, me será de ayuda. — Dejó al rubio ceniza plantado ahí. Intentó parecer calmado y al parecer lo había conseguido.

.

.

.

La castaña apretaba su celular con ambas manos junto a su pecho, miraba hacia todos lados con desenfreno, como si temiera que al más mínimo despiste Dipper se le escapara de las manos aún si ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

Cuando vio a Bill acercarse a lo lejos, casi corriendo, por fin suspiró con un poco de tranquilidad, tener a alguien que le ayudara en esos momentos le calmaba de sobremanera.

—Mabel, ¿cómo estás? — preguntó con pequeños jadeos. Besó la coronilla de la chica que le abrazó.

—Mal, preocupada... Bill, estoy muy preocupada — se separó — ¿Tú lo sabías? — preguntó mirándolo. Bill la miró fijo, haciéndose la idea de a lo que se refería — ¿Sabías que Dipper era homosexual? papá y mamá lo rechazaron, dijeron que no lo querían más en casa. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Dipper ya no confía en mí?

Bill sintió una pena terrible por la chica, le acarició la cabeza y le secó las lágrimas.

—Claro que confía en ti — le sonrió burlón, intentando animarla — pero también tienes que pensar que para él no debió ser fácil. Quizá tenía miedo a ser mirado en menos o ser herido. — arrugó la nariz recordando el relato de Collin. Pero lo dejó de lado, ahora esa no era la cuestión. — Pero ahora, más importante, hay que seguir buscándolo, ¿Si? — la chica asintió aún dolida, tomando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde.

—Grenda y Candy, unas amigas me están ayudando a buscarlo. En la ciudad de mis padres otra amiga me dijo que me llamaría si lo ve.

—¿Avisaste a Marco y Tom? — Bill estaba seguro que esos idiotas también podrían ser de ayuda.

—Fui a la casa de Marco pero no estaba, de todos modos su mamá me dijo que Dipper no había ido a su casa hace mucho tiempo... No pensé en Tom — dijo tomándose el mentón preocupada.

Rápidamente el rubio se contactó con su mejor amigo, Tom acató de inmediato la petición de avisarle cualquier cosa. Justamente el pelirosa se encontraba con Marco mirando una película en su casa.

—¿Marco? — preguntó volviendo al living donde una fortaleza de mantas estaban sobre la alfombra. El castaño emitió un sonido haciéndole saber que tenía su atención aún cuando miraba ensimismado la televisión. — Ehm... — dudó bastante en decírselo, sabía que el castaño se sentía mal por el estado anímico depresivo por el que Dipper estaba pasando y que ahora le dijera que estaba desaparecido... sentía que la noticia le daría como un balde de agua fría. Lamentablemente ahora Marco le miraba atento.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién llamaba?

—Era Bill.

—... dijo algo sobre Dipper — no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. — Qué le pasó a Dipper.

Suspiró — No ha aparecido en días y lo están buscando.

—¿Han dado aviso a autoridades? — se paró de inmediato tomando su móvil y marcando al castaño.

—No, Bill dijo que por razones que eran mejor guardar Dipper había desaparecido — Tomó también su móvil. — y hasta que la situación no se agravara más no darían el aviso. Por el momento lo están buscando algunos cercanos, pero no aparece.

—No contesta — dijo colgando la llamada preocupado y abriendo el chat del chico castaño en el cual no se habían escrito hace meses.

 _[Dipper :D]_

 _-en dónde estás metido?_

 _-contesta cuanto antes._

Un silencio tenso se situó entre los dos. Tom también revisaba las redes sociales del menor, pero nada, nada había sido actualizado en más de una semana. De pronto Marco elevó la vista de golpe.

—¿Buscaron en los lugares que frecuenta Dipper? — preguntó rápido y su novio captó la idea.

—Espera, llamaré a Bill. — marcó rápidamente al rubio mientras iba a su habitación en busca de las llaves de su hogar y una chaqueta para el frío. Marco hizo lo mismo sólo que tomó dinero por si las dudas.

— _¿Tom? ¿Supiste algo?_

—Hermano, ¿fueron a los locales que frecuenta Dipper? — del otro lado de la línea se escuchó cómo Bill preguntaba a la hermana del menor algunas cosas.

— _No, además Mabel no tiene idea de qué locales eran a los que Dipper iba. Yo sólo conozco algunos, ¿quieres que vayamos a revisarlos?_

—Sí, lo más probable es que esté hundido en algún local, será difícil por ser viernes, esos lugares estarán llenos, pero lo intentaremos de todos modos. Estamos en contacto, ¿bien?

— _Gracias Tom, nos vemos._

Bill volvió a hacer otra llamada rápida a la niñera que debería haber terminado su trabajo hace exactamente media hora. Solicitó que cuidara de Eider sólo por esa noche. Con la promesa de pagarle el doble las horas trabajadas la chica aceptó.

* * *

Cuando eran pasadas las 2 am, todos los locales comenzaron a llenarse con más ímpetu y frecuencia, el par de chicos se sentaron a descansar. Habían pasado por casi 5 lugares frecuentes de Dipper pero por más que buscaron y preguntaron no había avistamiento de él. Quedaron con Bill para juntarse en aquel lugar así que mientras esperaban pensaban en más lugares.

—Piensa bebé, ustedes salían a todos lados, deben haber más partes a las que fueran — pedía Tom acariciando las manos temblorosas de Marco.

—N-No sé, eran muchos y... sólo no sé qué otro lugar. — se mordía los labios nervioso, ¿qué pasaba si no lo encontraban? ¿si no lo lograba ver nunca más? la culpa no lo dejaba pensar claro. — A Dipper no le gustaban los lugares muy calmados y tampoco se relacionaba con gente muy... limpia — rodó los ojos, cerrándolos luego e intentando hacer memoria con todo su esfuerzo.

Tom le daba nombres de pubs, bares, discotecas y demases él también conocía al revés y al derecho, entre no y negativas con la cabeza del castaño, empezaban a acabárseles las ideas.

Vieron a Mabel y a Bill a lo lejos bajar del vehículo del último. Se pararon de inmediato para ir con ellos.

—¿Nada? — preguntó Mabel, todavía o más temblorosa que antes.

Bill parecía ido, pero la verdad, por su mente intentaba hacer memoria de otros lugares cerca de la ciudad.

—¿Nadie de su facultad tenía algo preparado para hoy? — preguntó de pronto.

—Sí, obvio, esos bastardos siempre tienen puntos de encuentros en todos lados — Tom rodó los ojos — pero no creo que Dipper se fuera con gente conocida.

—Prefiere estar solo cuando se siente mal — murmuró la castaña, algo imperceptible para los mayores pero que hizo que la piel de Marco se erizara.

— _9 milímetros **(*)**_ — dijo bajo — ¡No fuimos a 9 milímetros! — exclamó de pronto llamando la atención de todos.

Tom puso cara incrédula al igual que el Cipher. Mabel lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué mierda pensaban cuando se iban a meter ahí? — preguntó Bill con reprendimiento.

—No me preguntes, ni yo sé aún en qué pensábamos cuando nos íbamos a meter por allá — respondió rápido Marco.

9 milímetros era más bien conocido como el bar de la más mala calaña de la ciudad. Situado bien escondido entre las calles de uno de los peores barrios del lugar, era básicamente donde la gente se reunía (como en todos lados) pero con la particularidad de que la abundancia eran las drogas, no deteniendo la diversión en ningún momento ni de la noche ni del día. El año pasado había sido cerrado por un tiempo debido a una balacera que había provocado un chico emborrachado y medio loco, pero de todos modos los dueños se las habían arreglado para abrir nuevamente.

Era tan conocido que Marco quiso pegarse un tiro también por no haberlo pensado antes.

Si la gente rebalsaba los locales del centro, este (a pesar de estar bien oculto) se llenaba ocupando toda una cuadra y más, habiendo gente repartida por toda la calle.

—No sabía que Dipper... frecuentaba lugares así — dijo Mabel sorprendida.

—Van a tener que mantener una buena conversación sobre esto luego — dijo Tom posicionando su mano en su hombro. — vamos allá.

Se separaron por todos los lugares dentro del local, la gente estaba terriblemente pegada y algunos prácticamente estaban teniendo sexo frente a todos, el Dj del local parecía no querer dar tregua y la multitud gritaba emocionada cada vez que la canción cambiaba con mucho más volumen que antes.

Marco, sabiendo las mañas de Dipper, se fue casi de boca a la barra, llamando la atención de uno de los que atendía.

—¡Hey! — le hizo una seña y el chico se acercó asintiendo. —Disculpa, ¿por aquí no ha pasado un chico como... de mi altura, castaño, de ojos cafés y...? — se cabreó, las descripciones no eran lo suyo y la cara del bartender sólo mostraba confusión con un claro "¿QUÉ DICES?" por la molesta música de fondo. Sacó su móvil y buscó alguna foto de Dipper, cuando la encontró se la puso en la cara.

—¡No, lo siento! — negó despacio y habló alto, Marco suspiró e iba a irse cuando le agarraron el brazo. En primera instancia se asustó e intentó forzarlo y soltarse, pero al voltear notó que era el mismo trabajador del local que ahora apuntaba a uno de sus compañeros que se acercaba sonriendo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — se acercó y Marco inclinó la cabeza en son de "gracias" al otro antes de irse. Volvió a mostrarle la pantalla con la foto de Dipper y notó que la cara del chico se aclaraba — ¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí, sí! — afirmó, el castaño sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo — ¡Antenoche estuvo aquí!

Marco abrió los ojos y le tomó del brazo por sobre el mesón haciendo el gesto de "espera un poco" marcó a Bill rápidamente y tras decirle que se acercara a la barra lo vio abrirse paso por la gente con dificultad hasta llegar a su lado. Apuntó al chico del mesón y se acercó a su oído para hablar.

—Dipper estuvo aquí. — Bill suspiró, al menos un dato de aquel chico habían logrado encontrar. Esta vez él se dirigió al empleado.

—¿Sabes a dónde fue? — preguntó — ¿Sigue aquí o...?

—Creo haberlo visto hace un par de horas entre la gente, seguía aquí así que yo creo que si lo buscan bien podrían encontrarlo. — hizo la seña apuntando a toda la gente.

—¿Dijo algo? ¿Cómo estaba? — cualquier cosa, lo más mínimo, hasta lo que había bebido. En este punto Bill ya sentía que cualquier cosa que fuera de aquel inestable chico valdría la pena.

—Estaba muy ebrio y al parecer medio drogado — dijo lo último como lo más normal del mundo, y es que esa era la realidad de aquel lugar — se quejó un buen rato la noche pasada sobre... — de repente Evan dudó y Bill lo notó, su instinto le dijo de inmediato de qué se trataba.

—... _Sobre a qué lado se rebota_ — dijo indirectamente Bill, Evan captó de inmediato la insinuación a diferencia de Marco que no entendió.

—Sí, eso mismo. El chico, creo que su nombre era uhm, ¿Dipper? sí, así era, parecía muy afectado en el fondo. Me pareció extraño de todos modos que no llorara, pero bueno, yo sólo lo escuché desahogarse eso... ¿Tú eres Bill? — lo apuntó.

—Sí. — Bill sintió el pecho pesarle.

—Te nombró muchas veces, pero no entendí del todo, la música estaba muy fuerte y hablaba pastoso, enserio, tenía mucha mezcla encima. Nombró a más gente pero no recuerdo bien, mucha gente viene a quejarse. Me acordé de él sólo por la cara — subió y bajó los hombros — Se demoró casi una hora en contar el dinero para pagar y luego se coló entre la gente de nuevo. Lo siento, es todo lo que sé.

.

.

—Quítame las manos de encima hijo de puta — la dulce estrellita fugaz estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y que más encima los tipejos se le acercaran le ponía los pelos de punta y le irritaba mucho que intentaran tocarla. A más de alguno golpeó antes de colarse y huir por entre la gente.

Se apoyó en una pared suspirando. Miró a la gente pegada unos con otros, que no llevaran vaso en mano era un pecado. Así que esa era la realidad de su hermano.

—Dipper... — murmuró. Sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

Siguió empujando a la gente y sin darse cuenta llegó a una de las escaleras que llevaba hasta el segundo piso de la instalación. Como pudo nuevamente subió con la mirada sobria fijándose en cada cara que pasaba. El piso dos era igual de terrible y concurrido (además de horriblemente caluroso) que el primero.

Jamás acabaría de revisar el segundo ella sola. Divisó los baños y se adentró en el de mujeres, algunas chicas afirmaban el cabello de otras arrodilladas en el wc mientras vomitaban, otras se arreglaban el excesivo maquillaje, otras gemían dentro de los cubículos y unas pocas estaban sentadas en el suelo fumando, bebiendo o incluso llorando.

Mabel rodó los ojos, se acercó a un lavamanos y se mojó las acaloradas mejillas con agua fría. Se miró al espejo y notó que estaba hecha un desastre... pero al menos mucho mejor que todas las otras que estaban allí. Se tomó el desordenado cabello en una coleta alta quedando un poco mejor. Se echó ánimos y volvió a salir.

Justo al lado del baño de damas, estaba el baño de varones. Se quedó mirándolo dudosa, un poco en blanco. Joder, ¿en serio estaba pensando en entrar a... ese lugar tan asqueroso?

 _"Dipper lo vale."_ pensó.

Abrió la puerta rápido para que nadie la viera. Pero dentro del baño notó que había sido en vano, ese baño parecía mixto; muchas más chicas y chicos se besaban y literalmente se comían como animales. Mabel hizo una mueca de asco cuando demás chicos la miraron sonriendo lascivamente. Cuando sintió que no valía de nada estar ahí dentro sin preguntar, se acercó al que parecía más decente.

—Oye — no quería sonar ni muy educada ni muy ruda — ¿has visto a un chico castaño parecido a mí?

El joven agudizó la vista sobre la chica. En su mano tenía un porro con un olor bastante fuerte, la verdad.

—¿Son hermanos o algo? Vi pasar al fondo a las duchas a un chico hace un rato.

—¡Gracias! — Iba a correr hacia donde le había indicado, pero el carraspeo del mismo chico desconocido la detuvo.

—¿No me darás algo a cambio?

—... Ni siquiera sé si es el mismo chico que busco, primero tengo que verificarlo.

—Oh, vamos — sonrió, era guapo, pero a Mabel no le parecía para nada de buen trigo — Es obvio que son iguales, estoy seguro que es del que hablamos los dos — estiró su mano — quiero algo a cambio.

La castaña hizo un gesto y puso los ojos en blanco — Tengo sólo cinco dólares encima.

— Quince.

—... — frunció el ceño — siete...

—Trece.

—Diez y una goma de mascar — se cruzó de brazos queriendo parecer amenazante y decidida. Al desconocido le causó entre gracia y ternura, como una pequeña oveja enojada.

—Buena negociante — sonrió — Está bien.

Cuando la chica le había pagado finalmente corrió hacia el final del baño. Las dichosas "duchas" sólo eran un par de cubículos parecidos a los baños con la única diferencia de que estaban sin puertas. Un malestar se situó en su pecho, en el primer cubículo una chica con la mirada perdida fumaba un cigarro demasiado rápido, en el otro un chico dormía con la boca abierta de forma incómoda. Los demás de esa columna estaban desocupados, dio la vuelta por el último pasillo sin salida con la última corrida de duchas.

— ... — se paró en silencio, con miedo y un mareo asqueroso. En medio del pasillo podías ver claramente a otros chicos durmiendo en los cubículos y en el último de al fondo reconoció de inmediato las Vans blancas de su hermano.

Quería correr y ver a su hermano, abrazarlo y besarle toda la cara, decirle que lo había extrañado mucho en esos pocos días que para ella habían sido años.

Quería, joder, quería tanto. Lo amaba, maldición lo amaba tanto...

Pero tanto, tanto...

Que no podía moverse. Reparó en cada detalle de los inmóviles pies de la figura ahí sentada. Los estudió como algo realmente interesante.

Y estaba asustada. Sentía su corazón en sus oídos.

Dio el primer paso muy lento. Seguido del otro y del otro. Y cuando la pared dejó a la vista a la persona ahí tirada...

—¡Hey, chica! ¿Era tu hermano o no?

Claro que era su hermano.

Su hermano desangrándose.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _(*) 9 milímetros en verdad sí existe. Es un Pub que se sitúa en Chile cerca de la ciudad en donde vivo (San Antonio), actualmente -si no me equivoco- está cerrado por una balacera que hubo una noche hace un par de años._**

 _ **Les recompenso con este capítulo largo el pasado el cual fue muy cortito.**_

 _ **En cuanto al capítulo - NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR XD -**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	21. Déjame perderme

—¡Ve a buscar a alguien, maldición! — decía el chico mientras tomaba al castaño tirado en el piso, incluso para alguien acostumbrado a los ambientes así, el estado del chico se veía bastante mal.

Mabel había comenzado a llorar y a gritar desesperadamente sin atreverse a tocar a su hermano que se veía demasiado frágil, demasiado débil, tan sólo... demasiado muerto. La desesperación se la estaba comiendo viva, sentía todo como una pesadilla y el chico que apretaba con la misma chaqueta del castaño los profundos cortes de forma vertical en su muñeca no sabía que hacer, le gritaba a la niña para que reaccionara pero no lo hacía, la gente comenzaba a asomarse curiosa de lo que se estaba armando en ese lugar. Miró al pálido chico inconsciente en sus brazos, verificó que aún respiraba y su latir demasiado agresivo, rápido levantó sus párpados y vio sus pupilas temblar ya casi completamente dilatadas... si no lo sacaban de ahí es niño posiblemente...

—¡He, Robbie! — gritó fuerte — ¡Robbie! — exclamó aún más fuerte para hacerse oír entre todo el barullo de la música.

Un chico pelinegro se asomó corriendo y empujando a la gente. Vio de inmediato la escena y a su amigo tirado en el piso afirmando a Dipper.

—¡Llama a una ambulancia! — el otro asintió de inmediato saliendo de aquel lugar y marcando rápido.

Mabel seguía llorando en pánico cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar insistentemente. Lo tomó histérica y con las manos terriblemente temblorosas.

—¡BILL! ¡BILL POR FAVOR! V-VEN — Decía de forma incomprensible entre hipidos y la rota voz — VEN POR FAVOR, SÓLO VEN.

—Pásame eso — le arrebató el celular.

— _¿Mabel? ¿Mabel en dónde mierda estás? ¿Me estas escuchando? seguimos en el primer p-..._

—Hermano, estoy con ella, sube al baño del segundo de inmediato, está como loca. — dijo rápido colgando dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

Bill quedó mirando el móvil, ¿quién demonios era ese tipo? ¿Por qué Mabel estaba histérica?

Y lo peor pasó por su mente.

—Busca a Tom y suban al segundo, al baño — le dijo a Marco antes de irse empujando a la gente nuevamente.

Cada paso se sentía igual o más pesado que el anterior, muchos olores y sobre todo a cannabis hacían el ambiente pesado. A cada momento una escena peor que la anterior sobre Dipper le estaba volviendo loco. Cada latido desesperado le decía que eso no estaba bien, que nada estaba bien, que no, que no, que no, no, no, no, no. _"Sólo un poco más"_ se dijo pasando entre la gente hasta dar con el baño. El corazón lo tenía en la mano y al entrar fue todo demasiado frenético.

—Córrete, quítate maldición — mascullaba entre la aglomeración de gente.

Los sollozos de Mabel le abofetearon y se detuvo en seco cuando... Dipper yacía en los brazos de un chico desconocido igual de asustado que la castaña, su frágil brazo estaba siendo aprisionado fuertemente por la tela de la chaqueta que ya estaba completamente bañada en sangre con un pequeño charco de ella en el suelo. Pero los diversos vasos y botellas vacíos de alcohol tirados por todo el lugar le hicieron reaccionar a tiempo.

Se acercó rápido y se lo arrebató de los brazos. Un escalofrío recorrió desde su espalda baja hasta su nuca, Dipper no pesaba casi nada y por un momento temió haber sido muy brusco con él como si pudiera romperlo. Ahogó un nudo en su garganta y evitó llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquella persona tan preciosa entre sus manos... ¿Cómo se atrevía el mundo a dañarla?

—¿Lo hiciste vomitar? ¿Vomitó? — preguntó desesperado al contrario.

—N-no, sólo sé que está drogado y... — mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Bill volteó rápido pero con la debida delicadeza al chico.

—No le sueltes la muñeca — le avisó al otro abriendo el grifo de una de las duchas.

Sin ningún esfuerzo abrió su mandíbula y sin pudor alguno introdujo dos dedos hasta el final. Repitió la acción unas tres veces más pero el estímulo parecía no surtir efecto.

—Vamos Dipper... no puedes hacernos esto — mascullaba frustrado.

Rogaba internamente que aún no hubiera sigerido lo que sea que se hubiera tomado cuando la primera sacudida de Dipper vino, seguida de una arcada y el primer síntoma de reacción que tuvo. Vomitó un poco pero Bill sabía que había más, lo hizo una segunda vez y entonces el chico vomitó la mayoría de pastillas de un color extrañamente turquesa y otras amarillas. Unas tantas aún conservaban la cápsula pero la gran mayoría no, lo que logró asustar al rubio.

—¡Bill! — Tom y Marco miraban horrorizados lo que estaba pasando. El otro castaño había logrado calmar un poco a la melliza que ahora sollozaba oculta en su hombro con sacudidas tenues y prolongadas.

Dipper comenzó a toser y su débil cuerpo había comenzado a temblar. Su cabeza se tambaleaba y parecía querer levantarla sin éxito hasta que finalmente se fue en banda otra vez cerrando los ojos. Aquello sólo logró frustrar más a Bill, que no empezaba a caer en la cordura cuando notó que el latir del menor iba disminuyendo y su respiración se volvía más pausada y casi débil.

—¡La ambulancia! — Gritó Tom — ¡Maldita sea, quítense de aquí! — dio unas putadas más para que la gente se corriera y los paramédicos lograran llegar al castaño.

...

...

..

 _—No hagas eso — Reía mientras el rubio le besaba el cuello. Estaba abajo de él en la cama retorcido de manera incómoda. De a ratos volteaban a ver que Eider no les estuviera viendo desde la puerta abierta, la niña aún pensaba que ellos sólo eran "amigos muy cercanos que se besan" y Dipper su "mami". — Bi-Bill, ah, hahahhah NOOOoooo — intentaba controlar sus carcajadas ahogándolas con sus manos, pero el rubio juguetón no paraba de hacer estragos en su cuello. — q-quiero ver la televisión, ¡Bill!_

 _—No la has estado viendo en ningún momento — le miró rodando los ojos, socarrón — desde que llegaste sólo jugaste con Eider, a mí ni me diste bola — los besos y cosquillas dieron tregua con suaves cariños para el menor en sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y la risa. Bill pareció un niño celoso lo que revolvió el estómago de Dipper._

 _"Estúpidas mariposas, son como un maldito zoológico" pensó._

 _—Eider se comporta mejor que tú — le sacó la lengua sonriendo — quizá en un futuro me case con ella. — dijo eso último volteando rápido de boca a las sábanas, ocultando su sonrisa para irritar al rubio... y claro que lo había conseguido._

 _—N-no te voy a dar a mi hija — dijo entre celoso de la niña y celoso por dar a su hija, pero más porque Dipper la prefiriera a ella — oye, ¿me estás escuchando? — intentaba voltearlo pero el chico le evitaba — Préstame atencióóóóóóón — reclamaba como si de un animal falto de cariño hostigosamente le reclamara._

 _De pronto, cambiando la focalización de su atención, cayó en cuenta que tenía la figura de Dipper bajo él; sus caderas casi femeninas, aquel trasero moldeado, la cintura tenue pero delgada que se le hizo agua la boca por probar. Apoyó su cabeza al lado de su cuello, específicamente al lado de su oído el cual sopló sólo para provocarle recibiendo gustosamente el efecto esperado; Dipper se erizó e inclinó su cabeza contra su hombro._

 _—Hey, Dipper — susurró para el deleite del menor con una voz grave y varonil que más le puso los pelos de punta._

 _Sintió las manos del rubio colarse bajo su sudadera despacio, el primer instinto que tuvo fue quitárselas pero cuando el chico atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios se derritió por completo._

 _—Mmh — reclamó y gimió bajito, sintiendo la suave risa de Bill y sintiendo dentro de él vergüenza por ser tan sensible a su tacto._

 _Las manos subieron delicadamente delineando con tiempo y paciencia su cadera hasta su cintura, la cual recalcaba con sus dedos como si quisiera mantener el recuerdo por siempre en su memoria, tan fresca como en ese momento. La lengua del rubio jugó con el blando y suave lóbulo del chico, haciéndolo suspirar y apretar las sábanas de a poco._

 _—B-Bill, ya... — reclamaba, pero para sus adentros más egoístas aquello sólo era sinónimo de "Bill, no te detengas"._

 _—No te vayas hoy — ronroneó a su oído — puedes quedarte aquí, Eider y yo no tenemos problemas y les llevaré el desayuno mañana temprano a la cama._

 _Bill a veces podía llegar a querer mimar demasiado a ese par, tanto, que Dipper sentía que se derretiría por tanta atención. Se dio vuelta y a pesar de casi morir por la ternura que le provocaba la expresión de cachorro de Bill, dijo:_

 _—No puedo — cruzó sus manos por el cuello del rubio tímidamente. Vio la cara de decepción del mayor — Tengo trabajo pendiente en física — soltó una risita intentando disimular que aquella noche saldría de putas por ahí._

 _Bill estrechó la mirada, riendo burlón y tirándose finalmente a su lado. Soltándose de él._

 _Esos ojos miel que lo observaban con burla y resentimiento le hicieron sentir escalofríos. Como si para él fuera un libro abierto y como si fuera lo más predecible del mundo._

 _Entonces aquel trizado chico de 22 años tuvo que admitirlo:_

 _Le temía a ese hombre. Le temía porque era como si viviera en su consciencia, aquella tan dolorosa y pesada._

 _Le temía porque era como si viera a través de él... y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Su interior era sucio y no quería que nadie lo presenciara._

 _Y justamente como si sus marrones ojos fueran pillados infraganti corroídos por la incertidumbre, Bill soltó con todo el veneno del mundo:_

 _— **Mentiroso.**_

 _Mentiroso, mentiroso... Dipper, ¿por qué mientes tan descaradamente?_

 _La palabra comenzó a repetirse en su mente hasta que de un parpadeo a otro la sonrisa amarga plasmada en los labios de Bill comenzó a temblar._

 _No le tomó el peso cuando se volteó y todo el alrededor se formó negro. Le tomó el peso cuando se puso de pie rápidamente y al voltear Bill ya no estaba ahí. Un mareo terrible le hizo caer sentado al piso, se agarró la cabeza y al levantarla sintió dolor en su estómago, como si se revolviera cuando te atiborras de comida._

 _En el aturdimiento que no tenía sentido, se sentía como una noche más. Una triste, sin embargo. De a poco comenzó a ver luz, cada vez más brillante y cegadora, incómoda y que te daban ganas de volver a cerrar los ojos._

 _Reconoció la sensación enseguida. Estaba ido._

 _ **Mentiroso.**_

 _El llanto de alguien a lo lejos le hizo levantar nuevamente la cabeza en medio de esa oscuridad en la cual reconoció a su hermana. Miró la nada unos segundos sintiendo las ganas de llorar al oír el desgarrador dolor de la chica diciendo su nombre, ¿qué podía hacer ella por él? Nada. Sintiendo esa culpa por dentro, por sentir que no podía ser ayudado, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran despacio y sin ninguna prisa ni nada que las detuviera._

 _¿Qué había pasado? una voz que no reconoció se hizo lugar en ese lugar seguida de otra y otra. Todas comenzando a distorsionarse, alejándose de él y abandonándole. Pero a eso no le tomó temor... sino que el no sentir nada fue justamente el estímulo para sentirse irónicamente aterrado. Y como pudo, se puso de pie examinando la oscuridad que lo rodeaba... pero no había mucho que hacer._

 _De pronto sin aguantarlo más, la primera arcada le dio vuelta el mundo. Sentía una presión en su muñeca que le impedía moverla y otra en su pecho. Meneó la cabeza intentando regularse, intentando despertar. Pero de vuelta no pudo y más arcadas le hicieron soltar el nudo que en su estómago hacía estragos con él._

 _ **Mentiroso.**_

 _—Mentiroso, mentiroso — rodó los ojos, harto de toda esa mierda. Tapó su boca tragando lo que su estómago le dictaba botar con lágrimas en los ojos y con evidente asco, pero dolor que al fin y al cabo drenaba la nada que sentía. — ¿por qué mientes tan descaradamente? — Y cerró sus ojos abrazándose a sí mismo._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

Bip... bip... bip... bip... bip...

El sonido incesante de un pitido se hizo presente. Sintió su boca seca e inconscientemente tragó nada más que aire. Volteó primero el rostro sintiendo hasta su cabeza pesada y abrió despacio los ojos hacia una ventana. Se quedó ensimismado con los ojos entreabiertos y acostumbrándose a la molesta luz del lugar, cuando pudo tragar algo de saliva entonces cerró los ojos fuerte y los abrió del todo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. No lo había logrado.

Seguía ahí.

Un dolor en su pecho comenzó a hacerse presente, miró a su lado pero no había nadie.

Como esperaba que no sucediera: ... para su desdicha estaba en una sala de hospital.

La impotencia lo hizo volver a cerrar los ojos y mirar hacia arriba más que enojado, triste, hecho pedazos, adolorido y quebrado. Sintió la vista picarle y se mordió el labio poco a poco hasta que terminó en un fuerte agarre entre sus dientes y la piel demostrando cuán frustrado se encontraba ahora. Se reincorporó despacio sintiendo el vacío en su estómago incluso al punto de llegar a dolerle, intuyó lo que habían hecho con él. Su cabeza mareada hizo que su vista se agitara un poco antes de establecerse... esa asquerosa sensación... esa asquerosa sensación de estar respirando de nuevo.

Miró su brazo lleno de pinchazos y marcas moradas. Una aguja traspasaba el suero y otra la sangre. Su otro brazo estaba completamente vendado hasta por si las dudas, los cortes le ardían a mil y ese fue el punto que rebalsó el vaso.

Comenzó a sollozar encolerizado, se quitó o prácticamente arrancó las agujas de su brazo sin ningún cuidado alguno con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas y la garganta dolida por estar inflamada y seca. Tiró lejos las sábanas sobre él e intentó ponerse de pie pero cayó de inmediato al piso estrepitosamente. Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte llegando a los gritos mientras trémulo se ponía de pie y tiraba los medicamentos que en la mesa de al lado se encontraba. Se sentó en el piso sintiendo el frío mientras rasgaba torpemente y desesperado las vendas de su brazo para sacarlas en el arrebato.

Un doctor entró alarmado por el ruido y los gritos que el castaño soltaba cegado por las lágrimas, otras dos enfermeras entraron corriendo mientras lo agarraban con firmeza sin querer dañarlo mientras Dipper sólo forcejeaba para que lo dejaran en paz.

En una orden rápida del doctor, que se encontraba a cargo de él, una enfermera salió corriendo por los pasillos y llegando a los pocos segundos con una jeringa que rápidamente y con precisión fue inyectada en el brazo "sano" del castaño.

—¡Noooo! ¡Déjame, déjame! — gritaba sin poder controlar la pena.

—Hijo, es por tu bien, cálmate, por favor, cálmate — le decía el hombre. La enfermera mantenía abrazado su otro brazo sin llegar a herirlo para que no intentara forcejear más mientras que la otra afirmaba sus piernas con una mueca de preocupación y tristeza por el chico que se rompía la garganta llorando.

El cansancio arremetió sobre él nuevamente y las enfermeras lo subieron a la cama arropándolo mientras buscaban más vendas para curar otra vez aquel destrozado brazo. Con la mayor delicadeza del mundo conectaron las agujas otra vez y cuando se retiraron el primer visitante entró despacio. El castaño dirigió la vista media perdida hacia la recién llegada.

Mabel jugaba con sus manos, mordía su labio inferior hasta que finalmente llegó al lado de su hermano. No quería romper a llorar, enserio no quería otra vez, así que reuniendo todo el coraje del mundo se tragó cualquier rastro de lástima al ver a su hermano en un estado tan deplorable y se sentó en la banquita a su lado. Vio que levemente Dipper le fruncía el ceño así que bajó la mirada sintiéndose inútil, inútil por no saber qué decir y por no saber cómo ayudar a su hermano, la persona que más adoraba en ese mundo.

—Q-Qué tal... estás. — la respuesta era muy obvia y se sintió idiota cuando el silencio de su hermano no dejaba al aire más que una mirada molesta y dolida — Ah, que tonta... es que, y-yo — la voz le había temblado y entonces supo que no podría aguantar más — m-me siento muy feliz de que estés bien. Y-yo estaba t-tan asustada que, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver — sonrió mientras las primeras lágrimas salían y las limpiaba rápido. Tomó la pálida y delgada mano de su hermano con sutileza, temiendo ser rechazada — lo siento mucho Dipper, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, aah, lo siento — lloraba mientras acariciaba la mano del castaño. — me siento tan inútil que, haría lo que fuera si es por ti — entonces débilmente Dipper correspondió el agarre de su hermana. La chica lo miró esperanzada, sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas, Dipper sonrió despacio.

—Estoy cansado — dijo con voz ronca, por primera vez. Las primeras palabras

—¿Quieres dormir, algo? ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres puedo-...

—Déjame morir, por favor. — Las primeras palabras al infierno.

* * *

 ** _Holaaa_**

 ** _JAMÁS, PERO JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES ME CREAN DEL TODO CUANDO DIGO/ADMITO/ETCETC ALGO XDDD sobre todo si se trata de esta historia. Pues, como dije anteriormente sobre de que a este fic le quedan poquitos capítulos y eso ¡WEÓN, NO ME CREAN JAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁS! Jksjdhkfsd es que el final que tenía planeado no lo haré y pienso alargar esta historia un rato más así que tendremos BillDip para un buen rato más._**

 ** _*Aviso.- Comenzaré con los exámenes y trabajos finales del semestre, por lo que estaré ocupada hasta julio yo creo :c así que puede que actualice  muy poco si es que nada :c_**

 ** _Dato curioso: ¿Saben que estaba borracha cuando pensé en comenzar esta historia? XDDD recuerdo que estaba muerta de risa porque estaban contando cosas tristes pero que a mí me hacían gracia. Y nació Reflejo Adolescente, ah! y también, sí, éramos solamente adolescentes en esa ocasión (yo, mi hermano, mis primos y algunos amigos). Sí, todo muy loco y de la nada._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	22. Wirt

—Señor Cipher — el profesor carraspeó antes de que el rubio saliera de la sala de clases. El chico volteó y quedó mirando a su maestro, haciéndole saber que tenía su atención — Me entregó el trabajo, pero no los planos de acompañamiento. — palmeó las hojas sobre su escritorio.

—Ah... — tomó rápido su mochila, pero cuando comenzó a revolver las cosas notó que no estaba ahí lo solicitado — c-creo que no los traje, los olvidé — quiso darse un tiro por aquel descuido, miró con preocupación al hombre que hizo una pequeña mueca.

—... Está bien, solo por ser alguien responsable alargaré su plazo hasta el lunes en la mañana — bajó la vista subiendo sus gafas y volviendo a lo suyo nuevamente — puede retirarse, disfrute su fin de semana.

Asintió y agradeció el gesto. Cuando iba a medio pasillo sacó su móvil por la vibración de un nuevo mensaje en la bandeja de entrada.

 _[Wirt - en línea - ]_

 _-por que no nos juntamos? hace mucho que no nos vemos :c_

Releyó el mensaje muchas veces no sabiendo qué responder. Miraba la pantalla del celular, miraba hacia adelante por dónde caminaba, ignoraba a la gente y volvía otra vez a la pantalla como idiota. Muy dentro de él sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde con Wirt, no le había contestado ni llamadas ni mensajes y esos últimos días en los que nadie ocupaba más su mente que Dipper ni se había acordado de su existencia.

Se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Tanto con Wirt como con Dipper.

No se había atrevido a visitar al castaño al hospital, el asco a ese olor penetrante a medicamentos que le recordaba a Amelia y el miedo de verlo hospitalizado y encerrado en esas cuatro paredes que Mabel se había molestado en informarle que los médicos habían dictado no podía salir por ningún motivo al estar en constante vigilancia y cuidados intensivos.

—¡Bill! — levantó de golpe el rostro. Tom corría hacia él — Maldita sea, hermano, te he estado gritando hace un buen rato y no me das bola — le reclamó suspirando.

—Ah, uhm, lo siento.

—¿Vendrás hoy por la tarde? — el pecoso ladeó el rostro, confundido — que si vendrás esta vez a ver a Dipper — rodó los ojos el pelirosa.

—Ah, eso... tengo que ir a trabajar por la tarde y-...

—Sé que tu jefa está de vacaciones desde hace dos semanas y no volverá en dos más. Mabel me lo dijo — las palabras se le ahogaron en la boca y no supo con qué contrarrestar a su amigo — ¿La has llamado para saber cómo está? Se está saltando la universidad por cuidar de su hermano, es mucho peso para sólo una niña, Bill. — Silencio — Qué... ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Te gusta Dipper, ¿no? maldición, lo amas, se te nota en la cara, ¿crees que esta es la forma de demostrarlo?

— Tú no tienes derecho a-...

—¿Tú me vas a decir de lo que tengo derecho y no? — alzó la voz — ¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a regañarte y meterme en tus cosas porque me preocupo por ti, y también por quienes te importan! ¡Porque somos amigos Bill tengo todo el derecho del mundo en este momento porque lo estás haciendo mal! — El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa. En circunstancias normales los papeles estarían al revés; él regañándolo como siempre y Tom agachando la cabeza — Sé que es difícil, sobre todo para ti, pero no tienes que cerrarte como era antes, ¿sabes? — le miró esperando una respuesta, sin embargo el rubio estaba en blanco y miró el piso rehuyendo su mirada y provocando la rabia del contrario por su poca colaboración — ¿Sabes cómo está Dipper? Está postrado, día y noche, en una cama. Las agujas le dejan moretones en los brazos y se rasca los cortes para que no sanen-...

—Ya... — intentó detenerle, el sólo imaginar el pequeño cuerpo de Dipper le destrozaba por completo.

—Los doctores dicen que casi no duerme y que si sigue negándose a comer tendrán que intervenir con alimentación intravenosa porque podría tener un colapso. No quiere ver a nadie, no habla, no se queja, es como si... como si ya no quisiera vivir, Bill... — Y el silencio, otra vez. Entonces la paciencia de Tom se fue al carajo. Se acercó a paso rápido y le tomó por el cuello del suéter, sacudiéndolo para que lo mirara y dejara de ver el piso — ¡Maldita sea, Bill, qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza! ¡Dipper se quiere morir y tú aquí haciendo nada!

—¡Tengo miedo! — le gritó al fin cuando levantó la cabeza, no podía soportar que todo lo que estuviera diciendo Tom diera en el clavo.

El pelirosa notó el temblor de esos ojos y la gesto encolerizado en pánico.

—Tengo miedo de verlo, s-si me rechaza... si no puedo hacer nada por él ¿qué sigue? — le tembló la voz en contra de su voluntad.

Un silencio pesado se instauró entre ambas respiraciones. A pesar de que en la mañana hacía un buen clima, era como si las nubes ahora tapando los rayos cálidos le acompañasen en esa tensa situación.

—Él es muy terco, a-aunque muchos estén a su lado él se... se siente solo, piensa que en su vida no es más que él y lo suyo. Aunque le digas que todo irá bien y asienta, en su interior estará pensado que las cosas sólo irán de mal en peor y su escudo contra eso es el alcohol, las drogas, el borrarse simplemente.

Las piezas se le hicieron familiar.

Tan familiar que de un momento a otro ya no sabía a quién se refería.

—Su familia le dio la espalda y su hermana es como un mundo aparte, la quiere, la ama, pero le tiene un límite para entrar en su confianza. Sonreír es más fácil y cuando siente que las cosas se le están yendo de las manos no queda más que pasarla bien con eso. Él es... u-una persona preciosa, pero está tan roto que... que sólo algo realmente fuerte lo logrará sacar de ese hoyo donde se está ahogando. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para _repararme_?

La niña que más amaba en el mundo pasó por su cabeza. Se le cristalizaron los ojos pero apretó el celular entre sus manos para contenerse.

Lo comprendía, sí que comprendía ese sentir.

Y tenía miedo de ese sentimiento tan destrozante.

Tenía miedo de Dipper, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ser de él.

Tenía miedo de recordar. Recordarse.

Porque Dipper era como cierto rubio adolescente.

Era su digno _reflejo adolescente._

 _.._

 _._

 _[ Wirt - en línea - ]_

 _\- por que no nos juntamos? hace mucho que no nos vemos :c_

 _\- Bien, te espero fuera de tu trabajo._

..

.

Por Dios, Bill — el castaño se acercó a penas le vio, al inicio feliz, ahora... preocupado — ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

El rubio le sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar —Nada — Wirt le tomó en rostro y comenzó a estudiárselo lo bastante inmerso en el moretón en su pómulo como para hacerle caso a ese estúpido "nada".

—Mira cómo tienes inflamado aquí, ven, vamos a dentro — lo arrastró hasta dentro del edificio sin mucha queja por el rubio, subiendo algunas escaleras del edificio donde el castaño trabajaba y recibiendo miradas extrañadas de los demás empleados ahí —¿En qué anduviste metido últimamente? — a pesar de que su tono sonara severo, también se hallaba ahí el cariño de la preocupación.

—En nada — volvió a musitar suspirando lento, para intentar regular el salvaje y doloroso latido de su corazón.

Vio a Wirt rebuscar entre algunos cajones (de la que suponía era su oficina) hasta finalmente extraer un botiquín.

—¿Vas a responder a todo con "nada"? — lo hizo sentarse y remojó un algodón con alcohol, seguido, limpió cuidadoso la pequeñita cortada en ese moretón, Bill hizo una pequeña mueca cuando sintió el alcohol escocerle dentro del corte — ¿Y? ¿Me vas a contar qué pasó?... hace más de dos semanas que no hablamos, te he echado de menos.

El rubio quiso sonreírle, no hacerle sentir mal por ello, decirle que contestaría sus mensajes y pasarían en rato juntos como hace poco solían hacer. Pero no podía, quería, pero no deseaba con ganas... Bill no lo amaba tanto como sí al contrario.

—Lo siento — murmuró con pena, el castaño puso un parchecito sobre la herida y se sentó frente a él, tomando sus manos y sin palabras dándole su apoyo y coraje para que le contara — Discutí con un amigo... n-no, no es lo que crees, no me golpeó — aclaró de inmediato al ver el ceño fruncirse del castaño — venía demasiado distraído por eso y me pasé un semáforo en rojo-...

—No ibas con Eider, ¿verdad? — le interrumpió.

—No, por suerte. Ella sale en un rato más del colegio — miró la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared a su derecha — Frené de golpe cuando me di cuenta y reboté contra el manubrio, quedé con un moretón y un parte policial que debo pagar por infracción a la ley de tránsito. — rió tenue al último.

Wirt pudo notar el nerviosismo contrario, dándose cuenta de inmediato que algo no iba bien y que aquello no era lo único que Bill tenía por soltar. Sin embargo el rubio parecía debatirse entre mirarle a la cara, mirar sus manos, decirlo o simplemente hacerse el tonto y el que ahí no pasaba nada. Intuyó algo, sólo algo pequeño, y partiendo de a poco sin apurar las cosas habló:

—... ¿Qué fue lo que tanto discutían como para que estuvieras tan distraído? Pareces un poco deprimido.

—Sí, sobre eso — no le bajó la sonrisa, le gustaba esa parte precavida de Wirt y se odiaba porque le costara vomitar las palabras que sabía le dolerían — hace un tiempo yo, ehm, volví a hablar con... Dipper — el primer paso.

Y el semblante de Wirt se puso serio, pero no de una seriedad molesto, de hecho, una seriedad herida. Aún así asintió para que prosiguiera. Bill ya no podía sonreír.

—Y hace poco, verás, él es... complicado...

—Complicado, ajá — no quería sonar duro, pero los titubeos del Cipher lo estaban volviendo loco.

— Tiene muchos problemas y no es fácil comprenderlo, ahora él, ahm... — le miró unos segundos y no pudo con esos ojos. Wirt le soltó las manos y se puso de pie — ...

—Ahora él qué, joder, deja de balbucear — miró por la ventana dejando que el rubio se explayara, si seguía mirándole no aguantaría mucho más hasta que su voz se quebrase y el nudo en su garganta le doliera. El latido de su corazón ya era lo bastante doloroso.

—Está internado en el hospital. Se intentó suicidar.

 _Hospital. Suicidar._ Esas dos palabras resonaron en su cabeza y volteó incrédulo. Recordaba vagamente haberse topado con Dipper en un par de ocasiones pero recordaba bien el daño que le había hecho a Bill y que él mismo intentó curar, y que ahora viniera con esa mierda... Sabía cómo se sentía Bill y ahora sabía el por qué de su nerviosismo; puesto que tras él se ocultaba una terrible maraña de dolor. Suponía cómo debían sentirse sus cercanos, lo tristes y preocupados que debían sentirse.

Sabía y suponía.

Sabía y suponía demasiado. Pero joder...

¿Cómo debía sentirse él ahora mismo?

No había una maldita suposición de ello. No sabía, simplemente no sabía.

¿Iba a llorar porque Bill ya había vuelto a las andanzas de "Dipper"? ¿Debía consolarle **otra vez** por la estupidez que ese niño cometió? ¿Debía soportar de nuevo ser la segunda opción?... ¿Debía contentarse por la idiotez de Dipper?... No, eso último jamás. Odiaba a ese niño, maldición, le detestaba, pero contentarse por la desgracia ajena no era sus políticas. Y no quería ser el pañuelo de lágrimas de Bill, por más que lo amara, por más -incluso- que intentaran quedar como "amigos cercanos" no podría; por su parte no podría.

¿Qué mierda debía sentir? ¿Qué debía hacer?

— También — Bill se carraspeó, en un momento se le apagó la voz pero ahora intentaba recobrar el tono de siempre. _"También qué, maldita sea..."_ pareció gritarle los ojos temblorosos de Wirt — _Lo siento._

Y no hubo mucha necesidad de más palabras. No, no la hubo.

Wirt comprendió a lo que se refería. Así que asintió, mirándolo fijo. Volteó a la ventana antes de sentir los ojos arderle.

Bill se sintió la peor basura del mundo, pero sabía qué es lo que debía hacer al menos con él. Terminar paso a paso lo que alguna vez comenzó y empezar nuevamente de 0, nuevamente él y su hija.

— Pero también gracias — levantó los apenados ojos ámbar que portaba hasta la silueta que le daba la espalda. — De seguro fui una gran carga, lo siento por esto, lamento si te herí o si sientes que jugué contigo. Y gracias por siempre haber estado ahí, fuiste de gran ayuda en muchas... oportunidades. ¿Wirt? está bien si quieres odiarme o si deseas golpearme-...

—¿Cómo te voy a querer golpear? — preguntó con un hilo de voz el castaño — te a-acabo de curar una herida, ¿cómo mierda te voy a querer golpear? — se volteó con la cabeza ladeada haciendo una pequeña mueca. — estoy tan enojado contigo pero... — comenzó a llorar despacito, con una sonrisa pequeña, burlona y amarga — ¿Cómo piensas siquiera que voy a poder odiarte? Bill, eres un imbécil enamorado, es obvio que esto pasaría — rió aunque doliera.

—Aún así lo lamento — agachó la cabeza como perro regañado. Acababa de perder una pieza importante que de todos modos quería en su vida.

Wirt tiró a un lado cualquier atisbo de egoísmo. Dentro de sí ya lo sabía y ahora lo estaba admitiendo: Dipper era y sería siempre un pedazo de cielo indispensable para la vida de Bill. Las personas no pueden pertenecer a alguien, pero sí _junto_ a alguien, y Bill pertenecía junto a Dipper, desde hace mucho ya se había determinado así.

Se inclinó hacia el mayor y para su sorpresa, volvió a tomar sus manos después de haberse secado las lágrimas.

—No te diré que está bien. Pero acepto tus disculpas y me quedo con tus gracias. — le miró a los ojos, regalándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo — Estoy un poco... resentido porque no me lo hayas dicho antes-...

—Lo s-...

—¡Pero! — le arrebató la palabra — antes de que disculpes de nuevo, quiero que me prometas que no harás ninguna estupidez ni mucho menos te descuidarás... ni tú ni Eider. Y esto va también para andar manejando con la cabeza en las nubes — le miró severo, esperando la afirmativa del sorprendido rubio que asintió callando para que continuara — también cuenta para Dipper, sé que es tu turno de cuidar de él pero si no te da el mismo trato de vuelta, no estaré ahí para pagar los platos rotos, no de ese modo otra vez.

—Eres un gran chico Wirt — suspiró el rubio abrazándolo de improvisto — gracias por la preocupación.

—Eres un tonto, Bill — suspiró por última vez el perfume del chico abrazándolo de vuelta y aguantando nuevamente las lágrimas — ¿Cómo está él?

Bill se separó y lo miró confundido ¿ _Él?_ Wirt rodó los ojos, Bill jamás cambiaría lo despistado que era. Luego de unos segundos comprendió de quién se refería y el castaño notó la mirada nerviosa que revoloteaba de aquí a allá sin dar respuesta.

— No lo sabes — dio en el clavo pasmado — ¿No lo sabes? Dios, Bill, eres el idiota más idiota de todo el mundo, ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? — frunció el ceño.

—Por eso discutí con ese amigo que te decía — le miró con la misma cara de Eider tras hacer una travesura — tengo miedo de verlo... creo que está mal y no hace lo que los doctores le piden, no quiere colaborar para mejorarse.

—¿Y qué esperas para ayudarlo? — la incredulidad se le notaba a leguas. — Bill, no esperes que las cosas mejoren solas. Dipper no mejorará solo, si es lo que crees... ¿a qué le temes? porque si es de dar el paso, mira, conmigo ya lo hiciste, ¿qué te impide darlo con alguien que ahora es tu prioridad?

—¡Quiero darlo! — exclamó hacia arriba, desparramándose en el respaldo de la silla, frustrado consigo mismo — pero ya lo dije, Dipper es complicado, si no quiere ayuda ¿Qué puedo hacer yo con eso?

—Oblígalo — dijo simple, recibiendo una mirada socarrona de "¿en serio?" por parte de Bill — si aún estás a tiempo de llegar a él, oblígalo a querer ayudarse. Muéstrale de todas las maneras posibles que puede salir de eso, que hay gente que lo quiere, sólo oblígalo a mirar el vaso medio lleno y no medio vacío. A veces eres cargante Bill — dijo un poco divertido, aligerando el ambiente y haciendo sonreír a Bill de paso — tan cargante que convences a la gente por medio de eso, es algo increíblemente estúpido, pero haces que sirva. Sólo tienes que tener voluntad de querer hacerlo, ¿No me digas que en el tiempo que no nos vimos te convertiste en un cobarde Cipher? — levantó una ceja sonriendo.

—Quizás así se-...

—¡No! — exclamó de repente asustando a Bill — ¡La respuesta es no! — rió por la reacción contraria — Pudiste sacar a tu hija y a ti adelante, ¿cómo no podrás con un simple chico que conoces desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies?

Fue en ese momento que Bill maldijo mentalmente, joder, Wirt era impresionante. Su ánimo había entrado por los suelos y si bien ahora no estaba por las nubes, sí estaba dentro de los parámetros que se podía decir "normal" y todo gracias a ese chico que a pesar de rechazar le estaba echando ánimos.

— Me tienes mucha fe a pesar de acabar de terminarte — musitó apenado pero agradecido.

— ¿De qué hablas? Tú te bajas el perfil solo Bill y no te das cuenta de lo que eres. — arrugó la nariz — podemos... n-no sé, si necesitas algo, algo que vaya mal con Eider... ¿Seguir en contacto? creo que puedo hacer algo con esa infracción que tienes...

—Claro — sonrió aceptando en menos de un segundo — la infracción, ah, hahaha, déjala. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Lo tomaré como lección.

—Deberías ir — de pronto dijo. Y esta vez Bill supo bien a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué le diré? — dijo dudoso, mirándole. — "Hey Dipper, sé que te intentaste matar pero vamos, la vida es bella y si quieres nos podemos casar y criar juntos a Eider así quedamos todos felices y dejamos de joder a los que nos rodean" — Wirt no pudo evitar una carcajada. Era increíble, hace sólo unos minutos estaba jodidamente deprimido y ahora estaba alentando a Bill sobre qué hacer con Dipper. Supuso que lo debía querer demasiado como para no haberlo mandado a la mierda hace un buen tiempo ya.

—No necesitas pensarlo, sólo... — subió y bajó los hombros — déjalo salir, que sea natural.

Sonrió otra vez en ese mísero día. Pero el celular que vibró en su bolsillo le hizo desviar su atención.

* * *

 ** _HOLA_**

 ** _Mañana tengo el mi examen coeficiente 2 final de química y no sé nada... NADA D_: Lo que más me preocupa es que si repruebo (que es lo pasará XDD) mi promedio general va a bajar weon *cry. Pero no los agobio más con mi estrés :c vamos al capítulo:_**

 ** _\- Está todo desde lo que en el momento está pasando con Bill y puessss, básicamente cómo cierra la etapa o "soluciona" el problema con Wirt._**

 ** _\- El próximo capítulo será de lo que está pasando con Dipper en el hospital yyy, pues sí señoritas (os)(?) también intervendrá Billcito._**

 ** _-Eider también aparecerá en el próximo capítulo porque siento que no he escrito sobre ella hace tieeempo. Así que la Cipher andará metida por ahí c:_**

 ** _Creo que sólo es eso._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	23. Una pequeña visita

—No te atrevas — Bill lo apuntó con un índice acusatorio y amenazador... Pero vamos, era Tom, ese imbécil no se iba a dejar intimidar por otro imbécil. — No serías capaz...

—¿Ah, no? Obsérvame — Tomó a Eider que estaba en medio de ambos chicos pendiente de la "discusión", no puso escándalo cuando el pelirosa la agarró, de hecho, una pequeña carcajada infantil brotó de sus labios cuando vio la cara de su padre incrédula e impactada.

La llamada que había recibido a su celular no era ni más ni menos de las profesoras del colegio de la rubia, avisando que un cierto "extraño que dice llamarse el tío Tom" (sí, tal cual pedófilo violador en serie) había llegado para retirar a su hija. Su primera reacción fue salir corriendo de donde se encontraba para agarrar el auto y llegar ahí porque conociendo a Tom, ese demente sería capaz de cualquier locura con tal de conseguir que Bill hiciera lo que deseaba.

Tras decirle a las profesoras que no era nada grave y que efectivamente el chico era un amigo suyo, no supo en qué momento ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento y Eider a un lado de Tom mostrando claramente su desventaja. Tampoco podría decir hasta dónde llegó su estupidez cuando las llaves del auto que llevó todo el tiempo en la mano se le fueron arrebatadas y el pelirosa aprovechó su sorpresa para llevarse a Eider a... joder, ni siquiera lo sabía ¡¿A dónde mierda se llevaba ese lunático a su hija?!

—¡T-TOM! — gritó demasiado tarde cuando en una brusca maniobra el nombrado se fue como si nada, encendiendo la radio con Icona Pop de fondo y un escandaloso "I DON'T CARE, I LOVE IT".

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡¿Siquiera ese imbécil tenía licencia de conducir?!

Casi le da un ataque de pánico cuando vio que ya se le habían escapado ambos de las manos y la rubia se despedía mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa y moviendo su mano, por la santa mierda, ¡¿Cómo Eider podía estar tan calmada?!

Se agarró la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. Miró para todos lados para siempre volver a la calle por donde se habían ido. Maldecía en su mente y su cara seguramente era un auténtico poema hecho de pánico, enojo, desesperación y un manojo de nervios. En esos segundos eternos para él donde no supo qué hacer, sacó su móvil de forma torpe y marcó el primer número que se le vino a la mente: Marco.

 _—¿Aló? ¿Bill?_

—DIME DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁ TOM — caminaba a paso bruto sin saber a dónde mierda ir.

 _—¿Tom?... Yo salí temprano de clases, n-no sé dónde está, ¿pasó algo? ¿le pasó alg-...?_

—¡Se llevó mi auto y a Eider! ¡Maldita sea, Marco, no sé a dónde iba! ¿No-no te ha llamado? ¿Te dijo algo? Cuando lo vea lo voy a mat-...

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — gritó del otro lado de la línea — _aah, eehm, mira, lo llamaré y si contesta yo, ehhh, te llamo de vuelta, ¿si?_ — Y colgó la llamada.

El chico que ahora se encontraba camino a visitar a Dipper maldijo entre dientes mientras marcaba al tonto de su novio. Paró en frente del hospital para que Tom le atendiera la llamada, aunque mientras el tono sonaba y sonaba, caía en cuenta de que el pelirosa se encontraba supuestamente manejando (como había dicho histérico Bill) y después de las tres llamadas desistió poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

Suponía que el chico justamente había tomado a Eider para llegar a... una 4x4 gris girando en la esquina de la calle lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus últimas sospechas habían acertado.

—Bill definitivamente lo va a matar... — murmuró cuando Tom estacionó frente a las instalaciones del hospital. De cierto modo no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, la idea de robar a la hija de Bill para atraerlo no le pareció tan descabellada en es momento, debía darle créditos a Tom.

Una rubia pecosa de ojos castaños que nunca había visto antes bajó de la parte trasera; se notaba a leguas que era el vivo retrato del Cipher mayor. Cuando Tom lo vio hizo una mueca extraña mezclada con miedo.

—Disculpa, no podía atender el celular... Bill ya te llamó, ¿no?

—Sí. — le miró serio, asustándolo, pero sonrió de inmediato devolviéndole la calma. Se acercó y dejó un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios del chico, seguido bajó hasta la niña — Y tú debes ser Eider.

La sonrisa de la niña creció y asintió — Sip, ¿Conoces a mi papi?

—Así es. Yo me llamo Marco, Eider, es un gusto. — se dieron la mano — ahora dime, ¿crees que tu papá se enoje por esto? — señaló el vehículo y a ella misma.

—... Se va a volver looooco — dijo rodando los ojos y riendo, contagiando al castaño y a Tom que los miraba en silencio.

La rubia pasó junto a Marco al hospital mientras hacía preguntas a este mismo. Por otro lado, Tom llamaba a Bill con una mezcla en el estómago de miedo y gusto. No había terminado ni el primer tono cuando ya había cogido.

— _Dónde mierda tienes a mi hija, Dónde mierda están, te voy a matar Tom, ma-maldita sea ¡Te voy a cortar la cabeza cuando te vea maniático imbécil!_ — fue el primer saludo grato que tuvo en pleno oído.

—Bill, uhm, escúchame. Eider está bien y tu camioneta... creo que la rayé un poco — soltó una risita entre dientes.

— _¡¿Qué?! mi bebé..._ — se escuchó lloriquear al mayor entre musiteos temblorosos.

—Eider quería ver a Dipper y yo nada puedo hacer contra los pedidos de niña tan dulce — vaya patraña — Es lo que te ganas por andar de testarudo por la vida. — el rubio iba a seguir con su salsa de groserías cuando rápidamente volvió a arrebatarle la palabra — Recuerda que lo hago por tu bien, sí, sí, chao, chao, ¡nos vemos acá! — Y colgó suspirando dejando a Bill irritado.

* * *

Marco llevaba de la mano a Eider quien felizmente saltaba los escalones. Habían tenido que pasar por las escaleras de emergencia para que la guardia de seguridad no le dijera nada al ser la niña menor de edad y sin identificación. Estarían bien hasta llegar arriba, donde las enfermeras pasaban por alto la presencia de los visitantes creyendo que ya habían pasado por el control.

El castaño sentía que algo podría hacer esa pequeña criatura a su lado, había pasado lo suficiente con Dipper antes de su pelea como para saber que la adoraba. Y si pudiera hacerlo reaccionar con un estímulo por más pequeño que fuera sería genial. Lo único que quería era ver a su amigo como antes, cuando todo estaba bien o parecía estarlo.

—¿Eider? — Mabel miró sorprendida a ambos chicos que llagaban al quinto piso con una sonrisa. La menor corrió a abrazarla, siendo correspondida y tomada en brazos al no pesar casi nada. — Hace mucho que no te veía, ¡mira cuánto has crecido! — dijo sonriendo. —¿Vienes con tu papá?

—Me raptaron, mi papá quedó abajo del auto.

La castaña miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la niña y seguido a Marco, que se rascó la nuca.

—Es una historia... graciosa — dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano — luego te cuento, ¿Dipper está dentro?

—¿Dipper? — los ojos de la niña brillaron — ¿Dipper está aquí?

Mabel enmudeció y Marco la miró confuso. ¿Podría ser que Eider no tuviera ni jodida idea de lo que hacían ahí? se miraron incómodos, ¿Cómo le iban a explicar algo tan complejo a una niña de tan sólo 7 años? Mabel la bajó despacio y se agachó junto a ella, buscó las palabras correctas para hacerlo fácil de comprender.

—Mi amor, ehm... Dipper está enfermo del estómago y el doctor lo está viendo todos los días aquí con muchas enfermeras para que se mejore bien — sonrió con un poco de esfuerzo.

—¿Le duele mucho la pancita? — puso cara preocupada y Mabel sintió su pecho apretarse. Esa inocencia era malditamente preciosa y triste.

—Sí, mucho, mucho. Así que casi siempre está durmiendo para recuperarse más rápido — la niña asintió — T-tú, uhm, ¿Quieres pasar a verlo? — miró de soslayo a Marco.

—¡Sí quiero! — afirmó de inmediato, asintiendo otra vez.

—... ¿Segura? quizá te aburras y-...

—Quiero ver a Dipper — frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, Mabel volvió a sonreír, se parecía demasiado a Bill.

—Está bien, te llevaré.

Ahora fue el turno de Mabel de guiar de la mano a la pecosa que miraba las salas curiosa. Caminaron hasta el área de cuidados en donde el Pines estaba y seguido por varios pasillos sin mucha gente (en donde el olor a medicamentos se hacía demasiado fuerte y asqueroso) hasta llegar a la 305.

Mabel empujó la puerta despacio y sin producir mucho ruido. Al contrario de su titubeo al entrar, la menor pasó como si de su propia casa se tratara. Sonrió cuando vio a Dipper dormir pacíficamente entre las sábanas celestes. Se sentó a su lado y cuando la gemela del chico iba a imitar el gesto una enfermera se asomó por la puerta.

—¿Señorita Pines?

—Ah, sí, ¿Pasa algo? — volteó.

—Necesitamos que firme unos papeles — avisó. — En la recepción por favor. — pidió amablemente la mujer.

—Ah, s-sí, pero... — miró a Eider quien observaba con una sonrisa al chico dormir y seguido miró a la enfermera quien captó el gesto.

—Está bien, la niña puede quedarse — dijo cómplice, sonriendo — el doctor salió al edificio de enfrente a revisar a otros pacientes, se demorará en volver.

—Bueno... — se volvió otra vez hacia Eider — Eider, tengo que hacer algo, vuelvo muuuy rápido, ¿si? te dejaré la misión de cuidar del bello durmiente — animó a la rubia — por nada del mundo salgas a los pasillos porque te puedes perder, ¿bien?

—Síp — dijo a la par que volvía a mirar al castaño.

Cuando en la habitación quedaron solamente ambos chicos, Eider movió despacio la mano de Dipper, quería que despertara pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió a mecerlo despacio un par de veces más, en su interior pensaba que estaba haciendo mal por despertarlo al estar tan enfermo pero sus ganas de verlo despierto eran mayores. Cuando el chico soltó un pequeño quejidito la niña se detuvo con algo de miedo.

El chico pensó que se trataba de las enfermeras otra vez, de el doctor, incluso. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos con pesadez. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando frente a él la pequeña Cipher lo miraba con su sonrisa infantil y llena de alegría.

—¿Ya despertaste?

—... no — carraspeó un poco — sigo durmiendo, creo — dijo mientras se reincorporaba. Cada parpadeo que daba sentía que al abrir los ojos todo sería un sueño, pero cuando cayó finalmente en que así no sería se quedó mirando a la niña a su lado un poco maravillado. —¿Qué haces acá?

—¿No estás feliz de verme? — ladeó la cabeza — ¡te eché mucho de menos!

—Ah, no, no, no es eso — después de mucho tiempo, frente a esa niña se permitió soltar una pequeña sonrisa — yo también te extrañé Eider — acarició el cabello de la chica desordenando los mechones rubios.

Y es que Dipper con ella simplemente no podía.

Además de ser una niña, era quizá la que más quería en el mundo ¿Cómo le iba a negar la palabra?

Disimuló una mueca, aguantando una pequeña puntada de dolor cuando Eider se apoyó en la camilla y se abalanzó a abrazarlo. Mientras sentía la risita de la menor entre sus brazos miró la habitación y le extrañó que se hallara vacía.

Hace mucho que había desechado la vana ilusión de ver a Bill ahí. Fue una total sorpresa despertar y ver a Eider, sin embargo encontraba extraño que estuviera ella sola. Por unos instantes no quiso referirse a Bill, tenía en cuenta lo importante para Mabel cuando desapareció y no sabía cómo podría verle a la cara luego de... todo eso.

—¿Viniste sola? — su voz seguía sonando un poco ronca.

—El tío Tom me trajo. Mabel me trajo dejó acá y se fue porque dijo que tenía que hacer algo... ¿Mabel es tu mamá?

—¿Qué? — preguntó confundido y divertido. — ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Ahm, es que... — también lo miró confundida, "Mabel y Dipper, Mabel y Dipper" pensaba en su cabecita, intentando unir a ambos de alguna manera — Mabel me dijo una vez que tenía un hermano que se llamaba Mason y le decían Dipper y- ¡Ah! ¡¿Son hermanos?! — exclamó uniendo piezas de pronto con incredulidad.

—Mabel es mi hermana gemela — rió despacito por la pureza de la niña. — No nos parecemos mucho, ¿o si?

—No — sentenció la niña negando a pesar de las obvias semejanzas — Papá dice que yo me parezco a Mabel — dijo apuntándose.

—A-ah, ¿Si? — no aguantó más la duda —¿Y t-tu papá?

La rubia rió — El tío Tom tomó su auto y lo dejó abajo, hubieras visto su cara, parecía loco. Yo creo que va a venir a buscarme, no me deja sola en ningún momento y el otro día no me dejó tampoco ir al parque con Lizy.

—Ah, que mal... espera, ¿Te trajo Tom? ¿Qué es eso de que lo dejó abajo?

—No lo sé, yo tampoco entendí muy bien... al parecer papá y el tío Tom estaban discutiendo y el tío Tom me tomó y me trajo acá en el auto de papá. Él se quedó abajo del auto mirando como nos íbamos.

Joder... ¿Era en serio?

* * *

 ** _HOLA_**

 ** _He aparecido y mañana es mi último día de pruebas finales *insertecorazón. c: Recuerdan que dije que me iría como las pelotas en química? puesssss... SÍ :c de 43 puntos saqué 16 (sí, joder, soy increíble) pero al menos tengo compañeros más idiotas y no fui el peor puntaje (eso me reconforta un poco... sólo un poco ajsj)_**

 ** _En cuanto al capítulo:_** ** _Dippercito muestra cambios con Eider porque quiero enfatizar que a pesar de todo y la crisis depresiva de Dipper, EL SÍ aprecia a la gente que lo rodea por más perdido que esté y reacciona a Eider porque con ella quiero mostrar la inocencia y pureza de esta historia; algo que Dipper siente que le falta y amaría tener (ese vacío lo llena con Eider)_**

 ** _* No tengo idea de si los que leen esta historia leen Piel Nevada (ni siquiera sé si son del fandom de YoI XD) pero si hay (?) aviso que subiré la siguiente pieza dentro de pocos días :c no me linchen._**

 ** _Creo que solo es eso sdkjj mañana tengo dos pruebas, una presentación y la entrega de un trabajo :c deséenme suerte_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	24. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Bill sintió el corazón en la garganta. Cada latido era terriblemente pesado y un mudo nudo en su garganta le jodía de forma tremenda ante la situación de estar en ese momento por el ascensor del hospital con un terrible olor que aborrecía. Tenía el rostro serio pero sentía que iba en automático; como si todo lo que estaba haciendo desde el caminar hasta respirar fueran maniobrados por su cuerpo pero sin su consentimiento.

Una voz le sacó de su ensoñación. La voz de una muchacha se había sumado al silencioso elevador en el que había subido e ido solo... hasta ese momento.

—Ah, señor, ¿puede decirme a dónde se dirige? — una chica joven con un vestido hasta la rodilla y una sonrisa sugerente que daba claras intenciones de coqueteo, hizo un gestito de tirarse el cabello atrás de la oreja y pestañeaba mirándole a los ojos ligeramente ruborizada dando claras señas de querer ligar desesperadamente con él. Bill maldijo mentalmente, además, suponiendo que ya había pasado por el control del primer piso, ni enfermeras ni doctores podían cuestionar a dónde iba como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Mason Pines? Necesito saber su número de habitación, solo tengo en cuenta el piso en donde está — dijo intentando ser objetivo y dejar de lado las intenciones de la enfermera y tratando de sacarle provecho de otra forma.

La chica asintió revisando entre los papeles que llevaba en la mano y mordiendo el lápiz de forma lenta y provocativa. Bill rodó los ojos y suspiró bajito, cosas como esas son las que más odiaba de la gente: que buscaran llamar la atención o hacerse las interesantes. Iba a apurar a la enfermera cuando lo encontró.

—¡Ah, aquí está! Mason Pines, sí, sí. En el piso 5, en la habitación 305, si quiere puedo llevarlo y-... — el ascensor acababa de llegar al piso cinco, en donde Bill bajó rápidamente.

—No, gracias... creo que me has hecho más gay de lo que ya era — sacudió la mano y continuó dejando atónita a la mujer del elevador.

Buscó con la mirada la habitación por los pasillos y confirmó el número también cuando vio a Marco esperando en el mismo pasillo. Se preguntó en dónde estaba el malnacido de Tom, seguramente se estaría ocultando por ahí. El castaño despegó la mirada de su móvil y casi se le cae de las manos al ver al rubio ahí, llegando entre serio y molesto... además de nervioso. Quiso reír porque la jugarreta de su novio había funcionado, pero una sonrisa de alivio y alegría iluminó su rostro, se puso de pie y fue a recibirlo.

—Hola Bill, parece que te dignaste a venir.

—Uhm, sí, hola... ¿Dónde está Eider? ¿Y Tom? — miró a lo largo del pasillo pero no había nadie.

—Tom fue a comprarme algo para comer. Tu hija está adentro con Dipper — apuntó la puerta azul con el letrerito de su número correspondiente. — Eider es un amor de persona, ¿por qué no la presentaste antes?

El rubio sonrió, ese comentario le había bajado un poco los nervios — No quería que otros se enteraran, pero es bueno saber que la gente que la conoce le agrada. — Marco volvió a sonreír y esperó... y esperó y siguió esperando a que el mismo rubio continuara — ¿Qué? — preguntó sintiendo los nervios caer nuevamente sobre él.

—Están dentro y... — ladeó la cabeza, confuso, ¿Qué seguía haciendo Bill ahí afuera? ¿Qué diablos estaba esperando?

—Sí sé... — asintió sentándose en la banca y mirando el piso seguido, como esperando a la niña para luego marcharse. Marco lo estudió con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos poniéndose en frente suyo.

Sabía lo que tenía y quería hacer, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera miedo de hacerlo. Los consejos de Wirt habían hecho eco en sí, pero tomarlos y hacerlos ya eran cosas totalmente distintas.

—¿No piensas entrar? — le dijo molesto.

El rubio hizo una pequeña mueca incómoda desviando aquellos ámbares del chico frente suyo. Genial, primero un sermón de Tom y ahora se le venía el de Marco...

Para su sorpresa el castaño suspiró y se acuclilló frente a él sonriendo de manera casi comprensiva y triste.

— Me asomé antes por la puerta sin que se dieran cuenta. Eider estaba jugando con Dipper — su sonrisa se ensanchó — Ese idiota se negó a hablar con todo el mundo desde que llegó aquí, pero Eider fue la excepción, hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír. Se ve cansado pero... que sonría de tal manera es algo muy, muy, muy significativo para todos que lo hemos visto dormir casi días completos, sin ganas de nada ni de nadie. Tu hija debe significar mucho para Dipper como para traerlo de nuevo en sí, se nota que ella también lo quiere mucho — Bill escuchaba atento, cada palabra de Marco podía con sus nervios convirtiéndolos en ternura y pena. — Si tienes miedo de que te rechace, Bill, es imposible que pase — rodó los ojos — él podrá disimularlo, pero a ti simplemente no te quiere, sino que te ama y eso le imposibilita ignorarte. Eres importante para él y sé que para ti también Dipper lo es — le tomó de los brazos y lo invitó a ponerse de pie — ahora quiero que te pares, camines por aquí... — lo empujó despacio por la espalda hasta llegar al frente de la puerta.

—De-deja prepararme mentalmente para-...

—No~— dijo riendo ante la petición que ni por si acaso le aceptaría, ¿Y si el rubio aprovechaba de huir o arrepentirse? No, no, no señores, Marco no cometería un error tan tonto. Así que sin más lo empujó lo suficiente como para que la puerta advirtiera su presencia sin poderle dejar retroceder.

Lo primero que vio fueron los chocolates apagados de Dipper mirarle, seguido de un pequeño suspiro suyo ante la vista de esas preciosas joyas al fin abiertas después de tanto. Lo segundo que lo que se fijó fue en Eider que lo miraba con una sonrisa sentada en el regazo de Dipper mientras en sus manos tenía un par de galletas... Y lo tercero en lo que se dio cuenta fue de que ¡Estaba jodidamente sin habla!los nervios lo habían abandonado, pero la sensación de quedarse sin habla le dejó un poco paralizado.

Dipper miró de inmediato alertado por la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, pero cuando vio que se trataba de Bill (que por cierto no esperaba en ese momento) sintió su mundo ser dado vuelta.

—Nena, ¿quieres venir un momento? — llamó Marco a Eider, que incluso teniendo pocos años encima pudo leer el ambiente extraño y serio que se cernió desde que su padre entró al cuarto.

La rubia asintió y le dio un besito en la mejilla al castaño que le regaló el paquete de galletas de tantas que tenía guardadas en la mesita a su lado y que ni comía. Cuando pasó por al lado de Bill, rió bajito al verlo y recibió una cara reprochadora por su parte.

—Lo siento.

—Le diré a tus compañeros que mojaste la cama la semana pasada — dijo rencorosamente.

—¿Q-Qué? n-no, pero, ehh — hizo un puchero mientras caminaba derrotada hacia Marco — ooow — se lamentó bajito y avergonzada.

La habitación se quedó en un extraño silencio, en donde Dipper se debatía entre ignorar a Bill y hacer lo mismo que hacía con todos ahora con el rubio... o hacer _lo que realmente deseaba_ , o sea, hablarle o simplemente escuchar sus palabras mientras sí le dirigía los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — empezó Bill, Dipper se sorprendió porque realmente no esperaba una frase tan cliché de él.

¿Cómo se sentía Dipper? como la mierda, la verdad, pero no podía responder algo así.

—Bie-...

—No mientas — le interrumpió con el ceño un poco fruncido y ahogando cualquier palabra del Pines — ¿Cómo te sientes? — volvió a preguntar, sentándose despacio en el sillón al lado de la camilla.

¿Cómo le dices a una persona que no estás nada bien? ¿Llegas y se lo tiras a la cara como si nada? Dipper Pines no sabía desahogarse, sólo sabía ahogarse.

—Estoy bie-...

— No mientas — volvió a inquirir con voz temblorosa parecido a una risa molesta — No _me_ mientas, Dipper.

El castaño se le quedó mirando, diciendo mil cosas con los ojos... y nada con la boca.

Le alegraba ver a Bill, pero sentía la tristeza de que en ese momento el rubio pareciera enojado con él más que nada. No quería eso, no le gustaba que Bill volviera a ser frío con él por más que pensara que se lo merecía. Le miró dudoso y mordiéndose el labio por dentro, iba a dar un pequeño pasito; si mostraba algo de sinceridad con Bill quizá el rubio no estaría tan enojado como ahora parecía.

—Me duele el brazo — comenzó mirando de frente a Bill, ensimismados ambos con los ojos ajenos, Bill asintió como queriendo decir que continuara — tengo sensible el estómago... tengo hambre, pero no quiero comer — la mano de Bill acarició sutilmente la suya y eso le animó de cierta forma a continuar — me duelen los c-cortes y estoy muy... m-muy harto de todo — terminó susurrando lo último con todas sus fuerzas, desde lo más hondo suyo se sintió expuesto.

—¿Estás cansado?

El castaño asintió agachando la cabeza, no pudiendo ver más los ojos de Bill. Sabía que al cansancio que el rubio se refería, no era un cansancio físico como los que había estado diciendo, sino uno mental.

—¿Me disculpas? — la voz le comenzó a fallar.

—¿Por qué te tengo que disculpar? — tomó su mano temblando, no le gustaba verlo así, no le gustaba para nada.

—Por todo — había comenzado a sollozar, después de varios días sin poder hacerlo y aguantándose, al fin había soltado algunas de las insignificantes palabras que para él eran su peso completo sobre sus hombros — siempre te estoy dando problemas, a ti y a los demás, si-siempre los estoy preocupando y a veces es como si... si estaría bien si yo no estuviera... todo podría seguir _normal._

Dipper retiró su mano y con ambas se tapó el rostro lloroso. Bill, en cambio, quedó para adentro; lo sabía, pero escucharlo salir de Dipper ya era un cuento totalmente distinto y doloroso.

—Hey, no es tu culpa — Fue lo primero a lo que atinó a decir, le abrazó despacio temiendo que aquella persona entre sus brazos se desvaneciera como si nada como siempre solía pasar, por ello y la necesidad de sentirle cerca afianzó el agarre, obligando al castaño a corresponderle casi con desesperación — No es tu culpa, no te culpes más, por favor.

De a poco Bill comenzaba a sentir un doloroso peso en el pecho, estaba frustrado y con miedo, ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar a Dipper? Si el chico tenía metido tan en la cabeza que ser como él era estaba _**mal, mal**_ y _ **mal.**_ Él solo, siendo un simple chico de 24 y con una hija pequeña, cargado de errores y un pasado igual de doloroso, ¿Podría llegar a Dipper? ¿Podría marcar la diferencia en su atormentado corazón? Porque si se trataba de amar, Dios, lo amaba como un demente ama a la locura, desesperadamente y sin fin. Bill Cipher amaba con su alma a Dipper Pines, y moriría en el intento de poder salvarlo, estaba dispuesto, aún si estaba muerto de miedo.

— Estoy cansado — seguía diciendo — discúlpame, discúlpame, discúlpame, perdóname Bill.

—Ya basta. No te pienso perdonar si sigues pensando así — susurró frustrado y dolido ante la terquedad del castaño.

Los ojos de Dipper se abrieron asustados y sorprendidos, si Bill no lo perdonaba, entonces su mundo sí se acababa. Pero maldición, estaba aterrado de sí mismo que sólo quería desaparecer... pero desaparecer le dejaría sin Bill.

— Si te sentías así debiste decírmelo, ¿Por qué llegar a este punto? — acariciaba los cabellos chocolate del cuerpo que temblaba y se contraía llorando. — Por favor ya no te mates más, te amo, te adoro, ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender eso?

Entre sus brazos, su prioridad del momento, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, se deshacía llorando contra él, como el niño con las rodillas raspadas que siempre había sido.

* * *

 ** _Holi c:_**

 ** _Si sé que el capítulo está un poco sad, pero en el próximo habrá felicid- No, mentira XD creo que el próximo es igual a este. Sólo que empezarán a ver a Bill y a Dipper más juntos (como antes) c:_**

 ** _anzhshjj_**

 ** _No sé qué más decir D: así queeee_**

 ** _Gracias por leer preciosuras!_**


	25. Estabilidad

Dipper lloró hasta el cansancio y Bill lo contuvo incluso después de que su cuerpo comenzara a doler por la incómoda posición.

Se sentó a su lado en la camilla, le importó una mierda si se podía hacer eso o no, Dipper apoyado en su pecho era más importante en ese momento. Rozó su mano delicadamente hasta que de a poco comenzó a jugar despacio con ella acariciando su palma y nudillos o solo entrelazando sus dedos. No dijeron nada por un buen rato, lo que viniera era incierto, tan incierto que temían hasta traerlo con sus mismas palabras, ambos deseaban detener el tiempo, no saber nada más y simplemente ser ellos.

Eso hasta que Dipper fue el primero en caer en la dura realidad.

— ¿Me expulsaron de la Universidad?

— ... — Mabel le había comentado la respuesta de eso a Bill, pero el rubio no quería hacer más pesada la carga al castaño. Aún así sintió que tenía que ser sincero. — No, pero reprobaste tres asignaturas. Tendrás que volver a empezar el próximo año.

Se tapó la cara evitando llorar otra vez. Aceptaba la culpa, era suya y de nadie más pero ahora era el problema era que para volver a estudiar el próximo año la beca que poseía por sus buenas calificaciones se iría al demonio, no le cubriría lo que ahora duraran sus estudios y tendría que empezar a trabajar para costearse la matrícula y las cuotas de los meses. Era obvio que no recibiría ayuda de sus padres ni de nadie más y aquello lo hacía sentirse tan jodidamente mal al punto de no querer nada nuevamente.

Volver a pensar en todo lo sucedido lo llenaba de tristeza y ganas de nada, de volver a tirar todo a la mierda.

Se refregó contra el pecho de Bill, sintiendo los tranquilos latidos de su corazón.

—Quiero que salgas de aquí — comenzó y el castaño calló sin movimiento alguno — quiero que te mejores y vuelvas a ser feliz, todos queremos lo mismo Dipper. — suspiró — pero si tú no quieres ayudarte a ti mismo nos vas a dañar a nosotros también de paso. — besó su cabeza apretando despacio el agarre del abrazo — ¿Vas a hacer la terapia con un psicólogo?

—No — negó cerrando fuertemente los ojos y de forma egoísta — no estoy loco y no voy a ir con ningún imbécil que-...

—Entonces lo nuestro se acaba acá.

Detuvo sus palabras en el acto.

Bill estaba jugando una de sus últimas cartas desesperadas.

Poniendo a prueba los consejos de Wirt.

El castaño buscó los ojos ámbares del Cipher, en un atisbo de que lo que hubiera dicho fuera una broma o algo por el estilo, pero la doliente mirada del chico no mostró nada más que seriedad y dureza. Quiso reírse para aliviar el ambiente y Bill no se mostrara tan determinado, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Si no quieres hacer la terapia lo que sea que tengamos se acaba. Tú seguirás con tu vida como quieras y yo con la mía junto a Eider.

Cierta racionalidad se asomaba por las palabras de Bill; porque si Dipper no quería hacer las terapias y superar ese trauma que llevaba en sus hombros hasta ese momento, no había sentido para Bill continuar con su relación. Él no iba siempre a esperarlo, se había confesado a él, le había contado su pasado y demostrado su amor salvándolo y ayudándolo en más de una vez pero si el castaño seguía queriendo ocultar posesivamente sus miedos y traumas involucrando que jamás serían una pareja normal independiente del sexo... ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? era como estar pegado en el mismo punto del inicio de toda esa maltrecha relación y Bill no quería eso. Ni para Dipper ni para él.

Él lo amaba, siempre lo iba a amar, incluso cuando sabía que el contrario sentía lo mismo pero jamás lo había admitido. Incluso si para obtener su bienestar tendría que amenazarlo de esa forma.

No sabía qué haría en caso de recibir otra negativa del Pines ¿Él mismo estaba dispuesto a marcharse y dejar las cosas finalizadas de ese modo? ¿Insistiría una vez más? pero ¿Con qué demonios iba a insistir si no tenía más as bajo la manga? con eso en mente, la dureza de sus mismos ojos se ponía más fría ante ese par de chocolates que titilaban en busca de calor y más palabras de su parte.

—No puedes — titubeó — n-no puedes dejarme, si no estás yo-yo no sé qué hacer — se le aguaron los ojos buscando un atisbo de cariño, pero por más que Bill quisiera dárselo debía resistir al niño que una vez más se rompía frente suyo — Bill, no me hagas esto, por favor...

El silencio se pronunció nuevamente de forma dolorosa para ambos pero el abrazo se mantenía, como si fuera la última conexión a la cordura.

En la cabeza de Dipper todo era un lío, entre el dilema de hacer algo que odias pero tener a Bill o darse el gusto de no hacer aquello que odia pero no tener a Bill. Ambas sonaban igual de tortuosas, seguía teniendo miedo porque sabía que quién mierda fuera su psicólogo le haría hablar de _ese_ tema y él no quería tocar ese tema nunca más, joder, ¡si por eso ahora mismo debía estar muerto!

Pero estar sin Bill era... era lo mismo y hasta más mierda. Una vida sin Bill no tenía sentido.

—Lo haré — concordó entonces, antes de que flaqueara y pudiera arrepentirse — l-lo haré, si es lo que quieres.

Claro que Bill lo quería, pero también quería que Dipper aceptara no tan sólo porque lo amenazó, sino también por su propio bien... pero suspiró aliviado, al menos con esa afirmativa ya era suficiente para él. Con el tiempo esperaba que Dipper pudiera amarse a sí mismo tanto como él hacía. Volvió a abrazarlo cuando el chico buscó su calor y besó esos labios culpables de ahogarlo en mil y un sensaciones de todo tipo.

.

.

.

Mediante los días pasaban, Dipper comenzaba a soltar más palabras con Mabel. Ella estaba encantada con que su adorado hermanito decidiera tomar las terapias tras salir del hospital. Le había agradecido a Bill por hablar con él y llevar a Eider que al parecer también tenía el jodido don de ser un sol para las personas más azules. _**(*)**_

—Disculpa — musitó ese día cuando le tocó a Marco visitarlo. El amigo del chico abría un paquete de galletas para que comiera y se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar esas primeras palabras dedicadas del Pines, sonrió sin darse cuenta y negó con la cabeza.

—No importa — le pasó el paquete al chico y este la recibió cabizbajo con un tenue 'gracias'.

—Sí importa... digo, te dije cosas horribles y tú sólo querías ayudarme — se echó una a la boca sin muchas ganas. Aún seguía sin ganas de comer.

Lo meditó unos segundos recordando las palabras vagas de hace muchos meses atrás y el insulto que le había dolido.

—Me sentí culpable, luego, cuando no te pude traer — admitió sin embargo — me mantuve callado porque seguía enojado... pero me preocupé cuando te empecé a notar raro. Debí quedarme contigo esa noche, debí haberte cuidado mejor o incluso traerte de vuelta a la fuerza... lo siento. No quiero decir que estamos a mano, pero algo así, tú me entiendes.

El chico comía la galleta en silencio, lento y sin ganas. Cuando terminó apenas la primera, miró a Marco y una pequeña sonrisa brotó en sus labios. No hubo necesidad de muchas palabras más, de esa manera ellos se entendían y estaban bien. Estaban en paz.

—Escuché que comenzarás las terapias y que dentro de pocos días te darán el alta — comentó ahora el Díaz, quitándole galletas a su amigo que sin discutir lo dejó comer.

—No quiero hacerlas... la verdad.

—Las vas a hacer — lo apuntó acusativo, como un hermano mayor — espera... ¿entonces cómo carajo aceptaste? — puso cara confundida.

—Bill me obligó a tomarlas — bajó la cabeza, murmurando bajito ante la atenta mirada del contrario.

Hizo un cortito "Mmh" gracioso, como si insinuara algo, pero enseguida asintió — Ya veo. Tú casi nunca me cuentas nada, ¿qué hay entre Bill y tú?

Miró nervioso la ventana al lado de su camilla evadiendo la mirada inquisidora de Marco, pero no por mucho hasta que tuvo que someterse a devolverle la vista al chico que ahora expectante esperaba una respuesta. Alzó una ceja como diciendo "¿y bien...?"

—Es c-complicado — suspiró, ¿debería contarle?

—Creo poder entender — subió y bajó los hombros.

—Ahm, B-Bill y yo somos buenos ¿a-amigos?

Le miró serio unos segundos para luego largarse a reír ante la cara descolocada de Dipper que en ese momento estaba preso de la pena, con un sonrojado rostro al verse al descubierto y más encima ser objeto de burla.

—Ay, mi estómago — seguía dando cortas carcajadas — ¿Amigos? Dipper, ¿tú crees que nací ayer? y-yo sé que hay algo más entre ustedes — suspiró — ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Bill si escuchara eso? es que... — y comenzó a carcajearse otra vez. — pobre Bill, te debe querer mucho como para aguantarte tanto.

—C-Cállate — frunció el ceño mientras sentía su cara arder.

Sin notarlo, de a poco, el nudo y problema rotulado "Marco" comenzaba a destensarse y desarmarse, dejándolo libre de un pequeño pero significativo peso para él. Su miedo a su orientación pasó a segundo plano, de hecho, sintió de a poco confianza en aquel ambiente junto al otro chico y vaya que extrañaba esa sensación. Hace demasiado tiempo que no se sentía él mismo, hace mucho tiempo que tenía que reprimirse todo y guardárselo y ahora, ahí, había recuperado a un relevante camarada y confidente.

Dipper salió del hospital dos semanas después, justo cuando Mabel no podía recogerlo por tener exámenes de teoría del arte; la castaña había hecho berrinche porque quería estar con su hermano en ese momento y hasta intentó hablar con su profesora para cambiar la fecha del examen... pero finalmente no pudo hacer mucho y Bill tuvo que hacer los papeles para poder retirar a su hermano.

Ese último día el doctor a cargo de Dipper le dio algunas indicaciones a Bill mientras el castaño esperaba con la maleta en la mano y una cara cansada de ya no querer oír más órdenes, ni recomendaciones, ni medicamentos, ni terapias, ni nada que tenga que ver con el hospital.

—Está bien, ¿vamos? — preguntó el rubio cuando había solucionado todo, escuchado y memorizado cada orden del doctor que veía aún reticente a Dipper.

El menor asintió comenzando a caminar y despidiéndose del hombre con la mano y una pequeña mueca de incomodidad.

—¿Seguro que puedes con eso? — apuntó Bill la maleta que llevaba en su mano.

Le miró con cara molesta y un pequeño puchero — Claro que puedo — refutó un poco ahogado por el cuidado de la gente a su alrededor.

—... — Bill calló unos segundos y otra vez volvió a inquirir — ¿seguro?

Dipper soltó una sonrisa molesta y graciosa por la actitud que Bill estaba tomando casi como si él se tratara de su segundo hijo. — ¡seguro! — exclamó.

En un leve reflejo y acto casi involuntario Bill hizo el ademán de tomar la mano desocupada de Dipper, pero este al solo sentir el contacto la retiró. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho buscó los ojos sorprendidos de Bill y se puso nervioso. Podía hacer esas cosas cuando estaba solo con Bill, pero si estaban en público se sentía inseguro e incómodo.

—N-No. yo, digo, ah — balbuceaba y el pecoso notó la discordancia en esos temblorosos chocolates.

Así que sólo sonrió.

—Está bien — le miró para calmarlo — no estás listo y lo respeto. — le sonrió cálido, tomó su maleta y la dejó en los asientos trasero para finalmente abrirle la puerta del vehículo para que ingresara.

Vio la cara de Dipper descomponerse y su boca ser cerrada de a poco, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir sólo dio un pequeño asentimiento.

En su mente se preguntó cómo es que Bill podía ser tan comprensivo después de todo y a pesar de sentirse él culpable también sentirse tan cómodo con su compañía.

Una semana después Dipper comenzó con las terapias y a decir verdad... no esperaba que fueran tan intensivas. Desde qué hacer con sus vicios hasta las preguntas más terriblemente personales y difíciles (además de su poca disponibilidad en un principio) habían sido el mismísimo infierno. Sentía que volvía a sufrir mientras más acudía a ellas casi por obligación. No ponía mucha atención a las palabras de apoyo porque no producían efecto en él y eso le hacía sentir raro, como si no encajara.

Mabel controlaba sus medicamentos y acudía con él a sus curaciones para las terribles heridas de su brazo.

No asistir a la universidad y quedarse todo el día en casa era igual de terrible, no sabía qué hacer y por ello seguía durmiendo demasiado y comiendo poco, sintiéndose a veces demasiado solo y otras demasiado desequilibrado. El silencio de ese piso era terrible para su consciencia que a veces le dictaba tan sólo correr de ese lugar, buscar algo de alcohol, algo de cocaína para sus bajas energías, algo, algo, tan sólo algo para incentivar su estadía en ese lugar que por nada del mudo llamaría cómodo. De la nevera había desaparecido cualquier rastro alguno de cerveza, ahora aquello era reemplazado con mucha comida; y sabía que Mabel lo hacía a propósito, gastaba mucho dinero en comida sólo para que él al abrir el aparato le entrara el apetito o sólo por aburrimiento picara cualquier cosa.

Cuando sentía la desesperación caer sobre él, otra vez, muchas veces quiso autolesionarse, pero el recuerdo de Bill acunando sus mejillas y sonriendo sólo como él podía hacerlo lo hacía pensarlo una segunda vez más. Era entonces cuando se largaba a llorar conformándose con tener que enterrarse las uñas en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo para reprimir las ganas de abrir una nueva herida en su cuerpo famélico y pálido.

Recibía constantes llamadas de Marco, Tom y Bill que también a veces lo iba a buscar para que se quedara con él y Eider un rato jugando, riendo, lo que sea para sacarlo de la ensimismación en la que a veces se quedaba mirando a la nada como si hubiera perdido algo dentro suyo y buscara inconscientemente ahí afuera.

De su familia no supo nada, no lo llamaban, no lo mensajeaban. Su hermana evitaba el tema y él también, lo ignoraban por completo porque era doloroso para ambos.

Pero Dipper lo sabía, sabía que la relación de Mabel con sus padres también estaba rota. Por casualidad los había escuchado discutir por teléfono muchas veces. Ella fingía que todo estaba bien pero siempre el delineador algo corrido de lugar delataba que había estado llorando.

Se sentía una carga innecesaria para su hermana, la estaba haciendo sufrir también. También para Marco, Tom y sobretodo Bill, sentía que estaba siendo demasiada molestia y que estaba demás en ese lugar. Le dedicaban demasiado tiempo que muy fácilmente podrían usar para su propia utilidad y felicidad, anexa a él.

—¿Qué miras? — preguntó Eider esa tarde, lo había pillado mirando un punto incierto fuera de la ventana, se había quedado pegado otra vez.

Bill estaba dándose un baño y los había dejado en el comedor prometiendo tardarse la nada misma... pero el rubio pretencioso ya había estado dentro por casi veinte minutos y a veces se le escuchaba tararear de lo más tranquilo y relajado sin nada que le perturbara.

—Nada — negó tardando unos segundos en procesar lo dicho por la niña, sonriendo para seguir ayudándola con su tarea.

Contrario a lo que esperaba (una sonrisita juguetona), la niña apretó los labios y le mostró un pequeño ceño preocupado. Había visto esa cara muchas veces en un solo día y también la había visto muchas veces en su papá cuando justamente Dipper había desaparecido un tiempo y dejó de ser su niñero.

—¿Dipper está triste? — se aventuró a preguntar jugueteando preocupada con el lápiz entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué dices eso nena? — ladeó su rostro con una sonrisa confundida.

—... no sé — agachó la cabeza sopesando sus mismas palabras — ¿aún te duele la pancita? — subió la vista otra vez y Dipper sintió culpa y ternura por preocupar a la niña y su reacción.

Se quedó callado mirándola en silencio con una sonrisa temblorosa.

El agua de la ducha aún sonaba.

¿Cómo esa niña podía ser tan preciosa?

Una preciosa copia de Bill.

— _Me duele_ — asintió sintiendo la vista picarle — _me duele mucho._ — y le tembló la voz.

—Ah, uhm, y-yo no sé qué hacer ¿necesitas una pastilla? papá, creo que papá tiene — basta niña, deja de ser tan hermosa — ¿te vas a morir? — le miró otra vez preocupada y echa un manojo de nervios, sintió hasta su corazón ser removido por esa sola pregunta y la inocencia con la que fue dicha.

No supo qué responder.

¿Siempre iba a sentir ese dolor?

 _Él no quería sentirse siempre así._

Se vio abrazado por los delgados brazos de la niña, el leve aroma a fruta le reconfortó haciéndolo soltar una pequeña sonrisita a medida que cerraba sus ojos guardándose las lágrimas casi con maestría.

—No te puedes morir — apretó muy fuerte el abrazo al contrario de Dipper que correspondió más despacio este mismo, acariciando el cabello de la niña con paciencia — papá y yo quedaremos solos y tristes y yo te necesito para que me enseñes historia — sonrió ante ese comentario — también para que papá no se siente triste ¡si él está triste yo también me siento triste! _te necesitamos con nosotros._

Y con esa simple frase el corazón entero del Pines se estrujó de tantos, tantos sentimientos... que no supo identificarlos todos, pero de uno sí estuvo seguro: _calma._

—¡Te estoy dando un abrazo del oso, así que te tienes que mejorar!

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _(*) ser un sol con las personas más azules: Ser un sol quizá como muchos ya suponen, en efecto, es ser alguien cálido, agradable, risueño, amoroso, etc. Con las personas más azules me refiero a aquellas personas tristes, apagadas, deprimidas, etc. (de hecho, en inglés el azul, o sea, "blue" se utiliza también para el mismo significado "I'm feeling blue", por ejemplo)._**

 ** _Me demoré un poco porque me había quedado estancada en uno de los primeros párrafos._**

 ** _Bueeeno, ¿qué tal? c: ¿les gustó el capítulo? ¿sí, no?_** ** _Se aceptan de todo (ya saben *corazoncito) review, fav, etc..._**

 ** _Ando muy poco creativa con las notas y no tengo mucho más que decir :c lo siento._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	26. Sonrisas

Dipper comenzó a pasar más tiempo en la casa de Bill. Al rubio no le importaba y de hecho le encantaba tenerlo ahí, jugando con Eider o simplemete riendo con él. No era problema si Eider estuviera en el colegio o Bill trabajando, incluso cuando la casa estaba sola Dipper a veces los esperaba a que llegaran con la copia de la llave que el Cipher le había facilitado.

Por alguna razón el aire en el piso de los rubios se sentía más liviano, mucho más llevadero y sobretodo menos doloroso que el de donde vivía con Mabel. La castaña estaba feliz de que Dipper decidiera pasar más tiempo allá, no porque su hermano fuera una carga, al contrario, sentía que a Dipper le hacían mucho mejor a su estabilidad Bill y su hija.

Seguía doliendo y Dipper sabía que dolería un buen tiempo más. Pero se suavizaría con los abrazos apretados y a la vez frágiles de Eider, con las atenciones recatadas y las miradas cargadas de amor de Bill, con cada llamada de su hermana como si ahora ella se tratara de su madre, con cada pastelito que a veces Marco le iba a dejar mientras le comentaba de su aburrido día y se tiraba arriba de él como un perezoso y el cómodo que era, con las bromas pesadas de Tom que lo hacían sacar sonrisas inesperadas cada vez que Bill le rebatía con mucho más sarcasmo y chistes con su típico humor negro.

Se iría de a poco, lo estaba aceptando, estaba dejando al peso irse.

—Si te prestan atención sin que la pidas no es porque eres una carga — le había dicho la terapeuta que lo trataba. Intentó ignorar como siempre sus palabras pero esa vez no pudo, ya no.

Quería creer en esas palabras y como si de un experimento se tratara, cada vez que alguien le demostraba una pequeña muestra de afecto, efectivamente se daba cuenta de que no la había pedido ni con la mirada y mucho menos palabras. Nacían de la gente para con él. Lo comenzaba a aceptar de a poco, aún recatado de no ser una molestia y con ese pequeño temor de que sus expectativas se vinieran abajo de nuevo.

Bill disfrutaba tener a Dipper consigo, adoraba cada vez que llegaba y lo veía recostado en el living viendo cualquier cosa aburrido hasta que su mirada sonreía tenuemente recobrando el brillo que alguna vez tuvo al verlos llegar. Le parecía tierno que el castaño a veces se pudiera demasiado tímido, desconfiado y hasta inseguro, porque aquello sólo le daba más ánimos de ayudarlo y el poder ayudar a Dipper era todo un jodido privilegio para él.

Una tarde en especial, el castaño sintió el timbre y encontró aquello extraño, ¿acaso Bill había salido sin llaves? de igual modo se paró y sin siquiera mirar por la mirilla de la puerta, abrió. Un chico de desordenados cabellos turquesa un poco más bajito que él le quedó mirando anonadado y algo temeroso.

—Ah, uhm, c-creo que me equivoqué — murmuró mirando su celular y luego mirando a Dipper incómodo.

Pero el Pines reconoció de inmediato esa cara, sobretodo esas pecas curiosamente esparcidas por sus mejillas y nariz. Le tomó del brazo antes de que diera media vuelta y aclaró:

—Aquí vive Bill Cipher. — el chico dio un brinco y lo miró un poco dudoso.

—O-Oh...

Se quedaron pegados en la puerta por unos segundos mirándose sin saber bien qué decir a continuación. Luego de unos segundos el pecoso comenzó a colorearse preso del pánico de no saber qué hacer en ese momento y la mirada expectante a que dijera algo esos ojos cafés curiosos.

—¡Tío Will! — la chillona voz de Eider se escuchó cuando el ascensor se abrió.

Dipper vio la cara sorprendida de Bill y luego el esbozo de una gran sonrisa que pensó que sólo le dedicaba a él... pero tras recapacitar de lo celoso que había sonado ese pensamiento sacudió su cabeza. El rubio se acercó y abrazó al joven que de igual modo portaba una sonrisa, solo que algo más aniñada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? — preguntó el Cipher mayor.

—Tengo que hacer unos trabajos por un par de días y quise pasar a verte... m-me sorprendí cuando creí haberme equivocado pero él me dijo que sí vivías aquí — se refirió a Dipper dándole un pequeño asentimiento como agradecimiento.

—Ah, cierto, él es Dipper es... — de pronto se vio corto de palabras y con la mano estirada hacia Dipper que lo miraba igual de perplejo "¿qué mierda somos ahora?" la pregunta atravesó claramente la cara de ambos, como si estuvieran conectados.

Pero la mente del castaño al parecer estaba algo más despejada y contestó aún mirando a Bill:

—Soy el novio de Bill.

Un paso apresurado para ambos. Incluso para Dipper, pero algo dentro de él le dictó decirlo, quería probar algo que no sabía bien qué era en un principio y cuando comprobó el sentimiento tras hacerlo... mierda, se había sentido demasiado bien decir aquello. La pequeña agujita de "asqueroso homosexual" se pinchó como de costumbre en su pecho pero... espera un segundo... ¿por qué no había sido tan dolorosa como había pensado que sería? era como si no importara del todo.

Bill abrió los ojos como platos con una línea recta en los labios. Eider miró la escena normal, sonriendo como siempre y suponiendo que en efecto eso era normal porque para ella ver a Bill y Dipper coquetearse o tomarse de las manos era un hecho cotidiano que incluso si viera lo mismo hacer dos hombres en la calle o dos mujeres en la calle hacer lo mismo... seguiría siendo normal para ella. Además, dentro de sus pensamientos infantiles la palabra "novio" era dada de inmediato a quienes se tomaran de las manos como su papá y su "mamá" lo hacían. Will miró un poco desorientado a Dipper y luego a Bill, habló tembloroso.

—B-Bueno yo ya sabía que jugabas a ambos bandos... — dijo refiriéndose a su hermano — muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano — le sonrió tímido a Dipper.

"¿Quién cuida de quién?" pensó de pronto el castaño, respondiéndole también con una sonrisa. Pasó de la cara desencajada de Bill, sabía que a penas sus ojos se cruzaran no tardaría en sentir vergüenza y los colores se plasmarían en sus mejillas, así que por mientras lo dejó ahí plantado mirándolo todavía sorprendido y sin poder sacar bien las palabras de su boca.

—¿Por qué no pasas Will? — se corrió a un lado y el nombrado asintió agradeciendo nuevamente y entrando con Eider apretujada a su brazo haciéndole mil y un preguntas.

—Vamos, entra tú tambi-...

—¿Qué es eso de mi novio? — le detuvo en el marco de la puerta, juntándola para que no les escucharan y acorralando al castaño contra la pared haciendo que obligadamente le mirara.

—No lo... tomes a mal — evitó los ojos ambares que le miraban burlescos ahora, sabía que se iba a avergonzar y ahora sufría las consecuencias.

—No lo tomo a mal, de hecho, me encantó como salió de tu boca.

El Pines no pudo evitar soltar una corta sonrisa cargada de vergüenza y agachó la mirada.

—¿Está bien? digo...

—Está perfecto, ¿pero cómo te sientes tú con eso?

La pregunta cayó tan de repente como Bill no pudo ver los ojos de Dipper por la posición.

—Me gustaría i-intentarlo, una vez más.

Y no bastó mucho para que la sonrisa del mayor creciera. Demasiadas emociones se le juntaron: alegría, felicidad, emoción, alivio porque Dipper con esa simple palabra quería dar el paso que tanto le había estado costando.

—Pero ayúdame — esta vez sí le estaba mirando, con los ojos temblorosos, expectantes. Sabía que no podría hacerlo solo. — te juro que no intentaré huir más pero q-quiero que me ayudes...

Bill le besó la frente, suficiente para ser una afirmativa completamente feliz. Le sonrió por última vez, haciéndolo sonreír tenue también. Se habrían besado de no ser porque la voz de Eider llamándolos desde la casa los interrumpió a medio camino y se vieron obligados a ingresar al hogar.

Dipper resultó llevarse mejor de lo que esperaba con Will, el castaño a pesar de a veces perder el hilo de la conversación, respondía amable y a veces se le escapaba una que otra broma contra el rubio que hacía reír a Will... bromas aprendidas de Tom que por hacerlo reír molestaba a Bill hasta que este mismo se cabreaba y comenzaba a tirar más bromas pesadas hacia Tom así casi siempre terminando en discusiones infantiles que Marco tenía que parar pero que a Dipper le entretenían.

.

.

.

 _[4 meses después]_

El tiempo se pasa volando, dicen algunos. Pero el tiempo pasó al mismo paso de siempre para Dipper, sólo que en calma, sin prisas y sin demoras, con naturalidad. No le molestaba, para nada. Su pecho pesaba a ratos, pero todo era momentáneo, lo había aprendido de mala manera pero lo había aprendido y seguía haciéndolo.

—¡Me voooy!

—¡Ah, Eider, todavía no! — le gritó desde la cocina — Se te queda el almuerzo.

—Cierto, cierto — se devolvió corriendo tomando la bolsa que le era tendida por el chico pero se quedó plantada ahí mirándolo con los ojos dudosos — ¿le pusiste...?

—No, le saqué las verduras ¡ahora vete antes de que Bill se entere! — le sacó la lengua y la chica rió saliendo de la cocina.

—¡Escuché eso, lo escuché, devuélvete para acá Eider! — Bill salió del baño como poseído con el cepillo en la boca y tomó de la mochila a su hija antes de que se fuera. Caminó a la cocina tomando una zanahoria y metiéndola a la mochila de la niña que no sabía si reír o llorar — No me importa cómo, pero te la vas a comer.

Dipper aguantaba la risa mientras se sentaba en el mesón de la cocina a ver la escenita que armaba el par. Mientras Eider le reclamaba a su papá que esas cosas no le gustaban, Bill le reclamaba de vuelta que nunca se comía los vegetales ni las verduras. Finalmente la niña dejó el piso derrotada. Aquella tarde tenían paseo al acuario con los niños de su clase así que la pasarían a buscar en el autobús de su escuela justo frente a su edificio. Antes de subir al vehículo se despidió de Bill con la mano, el rubio imitó el gesto desde arriba mirándola irse.

Caminó suspirando, esa niña era un peligro latente de siempre salirse con la suya.

Sintió un móvil vibrar pero enseguida notó que era el de Dipper, lo tomó para ir a dejárselo sin embargo las notificaciones de la pantalla lo hicieron fruncir el ceño y desbloquear para ver la conversación del susodicho que molestaba a su novio.

—Bill, ¿té o café? — el castaño entrecerró los ojos — ¿Qué mierda haces en mi celular?

—¡¿Por qué hablas con Will?! — le reclamó con la boca llena de pasta dental.

El Pines rodó los ojos y sonrió divertido. Ahora era el turno del berrinche de Bill con sus ataques de celos.

—Porque tú nunca le tomas las llamadas. Ahora ven, tienes que irte a trabajar.

—¡¿Y por qué le contestas?! demonio malparido, no hay que darle mucha cuerda porque si no se pega como parásito — empezó a teclar rápido.

—¡Hey, no le escribas nada ofensivo, por favor! — se le tiró para tomar el móvil pero el rubio lo esquivó — Oye, Bill ¡Bill, pásamelo! — era una terrible desventaja ser más bajo que él en esos momentos.

—Hey mocoso, nadie se ha muerto aquí — estaba grabando un audio — así que puedes dejar de hinchar las pelotas, por fav-...

—¡Se puso celoso Will, no le hagas caso a tu estúpido hermano! — interrumpió riendo divertido el castaño de fondo.

Forcejearon un rato más hasta que Dipper pudo quitárselo notando así casi la decena de audios que se habían enviado a propósito y por error. Seguido de eso, como perro arrepentido Bill se acercó a Dipper abrazándolo por la espalda tras terminar al fin de lavarse los dientes.

—Ahh, eres un tonto — decía riéndose — mira, hasta enviaste mensajes sin sentido.

—Es porque no me prestas atención — refutó hundiéndose en su cuello.

Dipper volteó y sonrió elevando una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del mayor.

—Me vine a vivir acá porque jodiste lo bastante para que me mudara, ¿Y me vas a decir que no te presto atención? por favor Cipher, tú eres un celoso.

El pecoso hizo un pequeño puchero pero sonrió de inmediato cuando recibió un beso rápido y casto en los labios.

—¿Tienes hora en el hospital hoy? ¿quieres que te pase a dejar y a buscar?

—No, solo a dejar. — dijo comenzando a besar despacio la mandíbula de Bill — me juntaré con alguien.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Es Will? — exclamó impactado e indignadamente celoso.

—¿Qué? No, Will está de viaje de negocios... si contestaras sus llamadas sabrías dónde está tu hermano menor, Bill — contestó sin dejar de darle besitos y mimarlo para que se calmara.

—¿Entonces quién?

—Solo alguien.

Se separó y se fue a la cocina siendo seguido por Bill y luego al cuarto. Se arregló, tomó sus cosas y con las quejas y preguntas del rubio atrás suyo salieron del departamento y bajaron por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento. Tuvo que escuchar todo el santo camino el celoso cuestionario de Bill, a veces riendo por la imaginación del chico. Incluso tuvo que subirle a la música para no escuchar su terrible parloteo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te venga a buscar? puedo ir a dejarte con quien sea que me vayas a engañar — rodó los ojos como diciendo "ya qué" y Dipper rió otra vez, provocando también una sonrisa en su rostro. La risa de Dipper siempre sería la más bella melodía para él.

—Enserio que no, niño pecoso — Bill estacionó frente al hospital y Dipper le besó los labios antes de bajar — y te mataré si te atreves a seguirme. Estaré cerca de las 8 en la casa, te quiero, que te vaya bien.

—... Igual te quiero — musitó enfurruñado viendo al castaño ingresar al hospital.

* * *

 ** _Holi_**

 ** _Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo (sí, ahora sí que sí XDDD) los terminaré esta misma noche y Reflejo Adolescente llegaría a su fin. uvu_**

 ** _Quiero que sepan que aunque me haya cambiado de fandom, a este fandom (Gravity Falls / BillDip) le tengo un cariño especial por ser con el cual empecé a escribir *insertecora y estoy inmensamente agradecida de quienes leyeron PERO YAYAYAYA que aún no es el último capítulo dkjfsdk así que nos vemos más pronto de lo que creen en el siguiente!_**

 ** _Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer!_**


	27. Familia

Las citas con el psicólogo estaban funcionando, Dipper colaboraba más seguido y no era tan difícil como al principio que se rehusaba a hablar. La chica a cargo suyo era perseverante, no se había dado por vencida en ningún momento aún cuando sus mismos jefes le dijeron que si quería simplemente dejarlo, lo dejara.

En un principio obviamente le había costado un mundo soltar lo que por su mente pasaba, e incluso la primera vez que lo hizo lloró toda la tarde sintiéndose culpable por haberlo dicho sin razón aparentemente lógica. Tuvo dos recaídas ese mes; no quería nada con nadie, se recluyó en su cuarto ahogado en tristeza. Mabel aprendió a ser paciente, golpeaba su puerta cada día preguntando si estaba bien o si quería esto y lo otro sin presionarlo demasiado.

El segundo mes seguía sintiéndose mal sin embargo algo dentro de él comenzó a ser más liviano, más llevadero.

La última crisis fue el mes pasado, sin embargo, se dejó abrazar y contener por Bill y a pesar de sentirse caer nuevamente, el rubio estuvo allí cada momento para contenerlo y no dejarlo recaer en una nueva depresión. Eso era un avance; llorar frente a alguien y dejarse ayudar era un gran avance.

A veces se sentía triste, pero aprendía poco a poco a desviar su atención y pisotear esos pensamientos negativos diluyéndolos un poco.

Entre las muchas cosas que su terapeuta le hablaba, aquel día había llegado a una fibra sensible: su familia. Pero algo extraño pasó, una sola pregunta pudo destruirle el esquema completo.

—¿Quiénes son tu familia? — Dipper hizo una mueca.

—Mis padres y mi hermana...

—No, a eso no me refiero — el castaño puso cara confundida — _a quienes perteneces._

Quedó unos segundos callado, ¿quienes estaban ahí? ¿se refería a ese instante?

—Mi hermana, supongo...

La chica sonrió y teniendo conocimiento de si situación familiar (con sus padres), comenzó a explicar: Su familia la formaba él mismo y según como se diera con la gente a su alrededor. Le tomó el hilo a lo que se refería cuando se puso a pensar más en ello.

Dipper tenía una familia, una familia que lo apoyaba y quería, esperaba verlo bien y feliz... y no necesariamente tenía que ser sus padres porque como había dicho la chica, él se encargaba de formar su familia, aquellos a quienes amaba y no le hacían daño, sino todo lo contrario. Pensó en Marco, ese chico era como su segundo hermano, en Tom, en obviamente Mabel, Bill, incluso Eider.

Aquellos que no lo habían aceptado por como era simplemente pasaban a ser conocidos. Y sus padres... su padres quedaban en esa categoría.

Dolía que aquellos fueran ellos. La mujer y el hombre que les dieron la vida y lo criaron hasta que no respetaron sus decisiones. Dolía pero así era. Y debía ser fuerte si quería mantenerse en pie e ignorar la opinión despectiva de sus progenitores.

Tenía que aprender a ser feliz sin ellos.

.

.

.

Luego de salir del hospital se dirigió corriendo al centro para encontrarse con la chica castaña que lo esperaba fuera del centro comercial con una sonrisa radiante. La saludó y sólo en ese instante notó que no estaba sola.

—No sé si te acuerdas de él, se llama Phill — la castaña apuntó al pelirojo a su lado. No, definitivamente no lo recordaba para nada — nos ayudó esa vez que te encontramos en... ya sabes.

—A-Ah — contestó un poco tímido — gracias por uhm... ayudar. — dijo un poco dudoso de lo que debería decir.

Aquel chico pelirojo poseía un semblante calmo, una sonrisa tenue en su rostro y era apuesto, tenía que admitirlo. Sin embargo, se notaba a leguas que no era de buen trigo y mucho menos si se encontraba en aquel bar aquella noche, pero bueno, él tampoco podía juzgar mucho si antes pertenecía al mismo saco de manzanas podridas.

—No es nada, es un gusto Dipper.

—Y~... — la chica alargó la frase apegándose al brazo de Phill — estamos saliendo.

Dipper abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Su hermana con un chico... malo? bueno, era típico que a Mabel le gustaran los chicos malos pero ¡mierda, este era malo entre los malos y eso nadie lo podía negar! Al parecer Mabel notó su desconcierto y antes de que pudiera opinar ella volvió a hablar.

—Lo estoy amaestrando así que no debes preocuparte. Será un good boy dentro de poco.

—Hey-...

—Cállate, perro — vociferó hacia Phill que iba a reclamar pero que en efecto calló con el ceño fruncido y rodando los ojos.

Dipper tragó y aún algo desconfiado aceptó — está bien... pero cuídala, ¿si?

—Eso es seguro — se dieron la mano y Mabel soltó una carcajada algo divertida por la situación.

Fueron al patio de comidas del centro comercial a comer algo y pasar la tarde. El chico, Phill, resultó ser bastante más simpático de lo que su aura ruda demostraba y mientras el castaño volvía del baño a donde estaban en los juego de videos y azar, pudo verlos a ambos jugueteándose y riendo a la par que la castaña le pegaba despacio en el hombro.

Sin notarlo, en sus labios ya había una curva preciosa. Estaba alegre de que su hermana estuviera feliz luego de toda la mierda que tuvo que pasar por él, ella era una parte fundamental en su vida y verla sonreír también alimentaba sus ganas de rehacer una vida tranquila y lo más cercano a la felicidad posible.

—Tu móvil está sonando — avisó Phill apuntando el bolsillo de la chica que por estar pegada disparando ante la máquina no se había percatado.

—Oh... ten aquí ¡te golpearé si me haces perder! — amenazó cuando le pasó el mando de su partida al chico, se alejó un poco del ruido y cuando vio en el reconocedor de llamadas aquel nombre que creía olvidado se sorprendió, dudó un poco en contestar — ¿Qué? — preguntó tosca.

 _—¿Mabel? ¿Hija? ¿Por qué no contestabas las llamadas?_ — era su madre.

—Estaba ocupada.

 _—Aah, mi amor, sé que estás enojada pero entiende que para nosotros es difícil que tu hermano... b-bueno, que él..._

La castaña suspiró, frustrada — ¿Que él qué?

 _—Ya sabes..._

—¿Y qué quieres? — se acercó a la baranda del mirador y prosiguió — mira, si quieres que vuelva a la casa, ¡no lo haré! no voy a volver a un lugar en el cual mi hermano no esté.

Cuando volteó en el mismo lugar, se percató de que Dipper se asomaba riendo a verla.

—¡Mabel, Phill perdió! dice que por favor no lo mates — enserio le divertía el respeto que un chico como ese podía tenerle a una chica tan dulce y brillitos como Mabel.

El aire se le detuvo de pronto en la garganta a la chica, estaba segura que la voz del castaño se había logrado escuchar al otro lado de la línea y por eso su progenitora también había guardado silencio.

— _¿Es Dipper? Dámelo._

—N-no es él...

— _Mabel, dámelo ahora mismo._

Su gemelo se acercaba al ver la cara pálida de su hermana. Mierda, ¿qué debía hacer? sin saber realmente el por qué, no se pudo mover más que para estirar el teléfono al chico que lo recibió confundido mirando la llamada en curso, pudo notar el nerviosismo en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba. Esta era su última oportunidad; como su madre se atreviera a tratar mal a su adorado hermano, esa mujer podía despedirse para siempre de ella.

Dipper no supo qué hacer, alternó un par de veces la mirada con Mabel y con las manos temblorosas acercó el objeto a su oído.

—¿Diga?

Por unos segundos no escuchó nada.

— _¿Dipper?_

—S-Sí...

— _Dios, amor, no lo puedo creer, ¿c-cómo estás? no sabes lo preocupada que estábamos tu padre y yo (...)_

Esa simple frase hizo sonreír con socarronería al Pines menor, ¿preocupados? ¿esa mujer le quería tomar el pelo? la tristeza que alguna vez sintió, la pena, la falta y la culpa ahora no se habían convertido en nada más que simple rencor. Si ellos hubieran estado preocupados, desde un inicio estarían a su lado, lo habrían cuidado cuando fue hospitalizado, habrían atendido a las súplicas de Mabel para que lo fueran a visitar y en efecto ellos mismo lo llamarían a él a su mismo número que no había cambiado y bien lo sabían.

Y mucho más importante: lo habrían aceptado tal cual era.

—¿Cómo está papá? ¿me lo quieres pasar? — esperó con una sonrisa triste, ahí estaba el silencio que esperaba...

— _Él... está muy ocupado cariño. Mi cielo, debes decirle a tu hermana que vuelva a casa, sabes que la familia es importante y ella ha estado muy distantes con nosotros._

Se alejó un poco de su hermana para que no lo escuchara.

—¿Disculpa? — soltó un jadeo a modo de risa — ¿Cuándo fue que me llamaste para saber cómo estaba yo?

— _Ay, Dipper, no puedes decir eso, ya te dije que estábamos muy preocupados y-..._

—Preocupados evitándome... — sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero no se molestó en reprimir su rabia — ustedes amarían que yo fuera normal, pero mamá, no puedo serlo... y no quieren entenderme como yo lo hago con ustedes al ser tan sólo tan cerrados de mente — la vista le picó, pero se tragó las lágrimas — s-sé que papá no quiere hablar con su hijo gay, no tienes por qué mentir tan descaradamente.

— _Hijo te equivocas..._

—Claro que no lo hago. Tú lo haces... reclamas de unión familiar cuando ni siquiera puedes aceptar a tu hijo menor, y me dueles, pero no voy a prestarte atención más.

— _Dipper-..._

—¿Vas a seguir excusándote? — sintió que parte del problema se resquebrajaba, se soltaba y lo dejaba libre, como si estuviera sellando una parte importante que le ayudaría a proseguir en lo que sea que le deparara el futuro — tú no eres mi familia y estoy bien con eso porque no te quiero en mi familia. — suspiró pesado — desde ahora no serás más que un mal recuerdo, ¿bien? ambos, tú para mí y yo para ti, no seremos más que un mal pasado y de ahora en adelante como si no fuéramos nada ¿bien? Sólo quiero que sepas que yo en verdad sí te amé _como eras en verdad._

Y cortó.

Se acercó nuevamente a Mabel y le tendió su móvil. La chica lo miró preocupada.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Quedamos en nada. Como debió ser en un principio.

—... ¿Estás bien? — no comprendió bien las palabras de su hermano pero la sonrisa tranquila que creció en el rostro de su hermano fue como bálsamo para sus nervios en punta — ¿eso es un sí?

—Claro que estoy bien.

La chica sonrió — ¿Un penoso abrazo familiar?

—Un penoso abrazo familiar.

Luego de mucho tiempo, estaba poniendo en práctica el separar a la gente que sí debía estar en su vida en su vida de la que estaba siendo dañina para él.

Y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, aquel "estoy bien" era un sincero "estoy bien". Los brazos cálidos de su hermana fueron el sello que marcaba el fin de esa etapa familiar dolorosa.

.

.

.

—Ya llegué. — avisó y plantó su vista de inmediato en el rubio sentado en el piso del living, curioso — ¿qué pas...?

—¡Se va a llamar Soos! — exclamó Eider, saltando a abrazarlo.

Tuvo que acercarse un poco más para poder ver bien que, entre medio del living, sobre la alfombra y jugando con Bill, un gatito color gris, rechoncho y juguetón perseguía un hilillo de lana. Bill lo miró sonriendo como niño pequeño y ese gesto le causó ternura.

—¿Y eso?

Tomó a Eider en brazos y se acercó a Bill para saludarlo con un beso. Se sentó junto a ambos rubios en la alfombra y acarició a la que sería la nueva mascota del hogar.

—Lo vimos cuando fuimos a comprar y Eider insistió en traerlo. Me dio pena y tuve que aceptar, ¿no te molesta?

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? es muy lindo — sonrió agraciado porque ambos le miraran con duda, como pidiendo su consentimiento para poder quedarse con el gato.

La sonrisa radiante de ambos rubios le dio risa, eran como dos niños pequeños con juguete nuevo para Navidad. Pero de pronto el Cipher mayor pareció recordar algo de súbito y Dipper supo qué era cuando esos ámbares lo miraron con enojo fingido.

—¿Con quién estabas?

Rodó los ojos, ahí iban otra vez los celos enfermizos de Bill — Estaba con Mabel y su nuevo novio.

—¿No me estás mintiendo?

—¡Claro que no!

Bill pareció olvidar que jugaba con el pequeño animalito y cuando se avalanzó sobre Dipper tumbándolo sobre el piso el chillido de Eider lo hizo acordarse de pronto.

—Cuidado, casi aplastas a Soos — hizo un puchero sacando al gatito de ahí. — Y deja a Dipper tranquilo. — reclamó posicionándose entre él y el castaño de forma incómoda y graciosa.

—Sal de aquí aprovechadora, sólo vienes cuando te conviene.

—¡Pues soy tu hija! — reclamó abrazando a Dipper para los celos de su padre que intentaba separarla mientras la niña reía y Dipper la abrazaba más fuerte provocando más nervios en Bill.

Sí. Amaba a esos dos rubios, los amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto, que eran su mundo completo.

Esa era su familia. Ese par era a quienes pertenecía.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Les dije que nos veríamos/leeríamos más luego de lo que pensaban._**

 ** _Lunatika me comentó que le hubiera gustado leer sobre la etapa de "recuperación" de Dipper, lo siento nena :c en un principio intenté escribirla sin embargo no me salía como quería los capítulos y tuve que reducir esa importantísima parte a tan sólo unos párrafos bien resumidos. Tampoco me resultaba fácil de explicar puesto que no tenía mucho conocimiento y la historia se me hubiera explayado demasiado tanto así que también pensé en que podía entrar en un nuevo hiatus con la presión y temía eso :c lo siento enserio preciosa u-u_**

 ** _Bueno, no sé qué tiene que ver, pero a veces me gusta compartir pequeños fragmentos de mi vida con ustedes: Hoy le dije a mi madre que fumaba, enserio, me quité un gran peso de encima con eso. Obviamente no le gustó pero en parte lo comprendió y me aconsejó que no lo hiciera tan seguido ya que era dañino y toda la cosa. Eso... ¿qué vicios tienen ustedes? les dejo la pregunta aksdks_**

 ** _¡El próximo capítulo es el último!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer bonitas!_**


	28. Paso final

_[Seis meses más tarde]_

Por cuestiones de sobrevivencia, Bill terminó dejando el trabajo en la pastelería en la que trabajaba y (antes de tiempo) un ingeniero logró dar con él por casualidad, era perfecto, en la empresa necesitaban un arquitecto para un proyecto y Bill, estando a sólo meses de sacar su título fue contratado de inmediato. Mabel hizo pucheros cuando se enteró que el rubio dejaría el trabajo en el cual habían estado trabajando por dos años pero terminó por comprenderlo y comprarle un pastel de chocolate a modo de felicitaciones.

Dipper seguía asistiendo al hospital y al parecer iba bastante bien. Su piel había recobrado el tono rosa pálido de siempre y no uno enfermizo, incluso, había subido un par de kilos con toda la comida con la que Marco, Bill y su hermana lo llenaban. No parecía tan distante y su vista ya no se desorbitaba en la nada, había dejado el alcohol y las drogas sin mucho esfuerzo pero de lo que no pudo deshacerse fue del tabaco. Al menos lo hacía de forma controlada al igual que Bill que, aunque fumaba también, odiaba el olor que quedaba en la ropa y el ambiente así que regañaba al castaño cuando llegaba pasado a cigarro.

Bill, de aburrido, le había enseñado a manejar al castaño que aprendió en muy poco tiempo. Hizo el curso y obtuvo su licencia en el par de meses que duraban las clases.

Tuvo que retirar todos sus papeles de la universidad a la que asistía y postular a otra el mes en que las bacantes abrieron. El declive en sus calificaciones era demasiado abrupto pero sabía que tenía posibilidades de quedar por el desempeño excelente que había tenido hacia atrás, porque en verdad él no era para nada mal estudiante y tampoco le costaba aprender. Así es como lo aceptaron en otra Universidad un poco más lejos pero que valía el esfuerzo de levantarse más temprano para asistir a clases.

Era un poco jodido levantarse los lunes a las 6:30 AM, estar listo a las 7:30 y estar yéndose cuando recién Eider comenzaba a levantarse para ir al colegio, pero bueno, debía llegar a las 8:30 para entrar a la primera clase. Bill siempre se ofrecía a ir a dejarlo pero al final el rubio, cansado por trabajar, terminaba por quedarse en la cama aferrándose a la cadera desnuda de Dipper muchas veces arrastrándolo de nuevo bajo las sábanas para que no se fuera. Entre risas y reclamos el castaño terminaba de vestirse y el rubio desperezarse.

La parte agradable de esas mañanas de días lunes era cuando Eider salía de su cuarto como animalito buscando el desayuno por el olor del pan tostado y se le tiraba a los brazos para seguir dormitando en su hombro mientras Dipper terminaba en la cocina.

—La estás mimando mucho — decía Bill también saliendo del cuarto embelesado por el olor.

Ver a Eider en los brazos de Dipper, juntos en la cocina, era algo precioso para él. Sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo.

—Cállate celoso, siéntate a esperar el té — y como perro obediente, el sometido acataba la orden con mirada de víbora.

Cuando el Pines se aseguró de dejar al par de Ciphers sentados en la mesa tomando el desayuno, aprovechó para ir por sus cosas. Se despidió rápido de los rubios y se fue antes de que hicieran un berrinche bestial para que se quedara.

Tomó como de costumbre el autobús que lo dejaba cerca de la parada del metro pero antes se le ocurrió pasar por la tienda 24 horas a comprar algo para comer durante el día. Pagó lo que llevaría y al salir, justo cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle, una mirada castaña desde el estacionamiento de la tienda llamó su atención.

Se quedaron mirando estáticos desde lejos. En un principio Wirt no supo qué hacer, había pasado por casualidad a comprar e intentó hacerse el tonto pero Dipper lo terminó viendo de todos modos. La mirada del Pines lo estaba incomodando, pero en cambio, el menor se comenzó a reír mientras lo apuntaba como un niño burlándose de algo gracioso, luego sacudió su mano saludándolo en alto y finalmente le levantó el dedo de en medio junto a una sonrisa sincera y algo burlona. Y se fue.

Joder ¿qué había sido eso?

Wirt quedó con las llaves en la mano sin reaccionar aún. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que estaban bien?... Él seguía manteniendo contacto con Bill pero nada más que como amigos, sin embargo, ese niño era otra cosa. Sonrió por inercia, entre confusión y gracia por la reacción ¿positiva? del otro castaño.

Dipper en verdad no le guardaba rencor, un tipo de pequeños "celos" por haber sido algo así como un ex de Bill, pero tampoco se podía quejar. Había sacado un cigarrillo para fumarlo antes de bajar al subterráneo y tomar el metro cuando un bocinazo lo hizo saltar del susto hacer que se cayera directo de su mano a un charco cerca de la cuneta de la calle. Miró molesto al auto culpable y vio a Wirt al volante con una sonrisa burlesca, cuando pasó por su lado le gritó:

—¡Te odio!

—¡A ver si lo mismo gritas cuando Bill te hace morder la almohada! — le gritó por la ventanilla mientras se alejaba.

La cara de Dipper no tardó en colorearse completamente roja, frunció el ceño indignado y se apresuró a ponerse en medio de la calle que por suerte se encontraba vacía y levantó otra vez el dedo de en medio, avergonzado y con una mueca de asco hacia el mayor. Wirt lo vio por el retrovisor mientras se alejaba y se carcajeó un buen rato mientras conducía hacia su trabajo.

Ese había sido un tipo de "paz" para ellos. Algo parecido a una tregua.

Desistió de gastar otro cigarrillo y bajó finalmente al metro para llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

.

.

.

Esa semana había sido realmente muy surtida, primero ver a Wirt y seguido... Collin...

Los viernes Dipper tenía clases por la tarde y a Bill justo ese día le había tocado ir al trabajo más temprano de lo normal por una confusión de planos y lo necesitaban ahí. La constructora en la que estaba trabajando esa vez no estaba muy lejos del centro, por lo que fácilmente podía ir caminando.

—Te dejé el auto bebé — meneó a Dipper que seguía durmiendo. Todavía era demasiado temprano para que él y Eider se levantaran.

—Mjh — dijo medio dormido el castaño.

Bill lo llenó de besos hasta que el Pines comenzó a reclamar y finalmente quedó despierto.

—¿Llegarás muy tarde?

—Yo creo que sí... ¿no te molesta pasar a buscar a Eider también? — acariciaba la espalda del menor mientras lo miraba con ternura sentado en la orilla de la cama.

—Para nada.

Se despidió con un último beso y dejó el piso.

Cuando la rubia despertó, fue atendida de inmediato por el castaño que, mientras hacía el desayuno, le decía dónde había dejado cada cosa.

—Ahm, juro que lo dejé aquí — agarró su cabeza arrastrando su mochila por el piso — ¿Dip, has visto mi estuche?

—Lo dejaste en la mesa del living — dijo desde la cocina.

—¡Cierto, cierto, cierto!

En menos de media hora estuvieron listos. El castaño tomó las llaves y la niña puso un disco con canciones antiguas como _Hey Mickey_ o _Pity Party_ que, realmente, al castaño hacían reír incluso más cuando recordaba que ese disco era el favorito de Bill y siempre que iban juntos los cantaba con voz aguda intentando imitar el tono de Tony Basil o Lesley Gore. Los gustos del rubio definitivamente habían influenciado a Eider que a veces intentaba hacer lo mismo de forma desafinada, calcada a su padre.

Cuando llegaron, el castaño se aseguró de que la rubia se llevara todo puesto que al ser siempre tan despistada en más de una vez se le había quedado algo dentro del vehículo.

Eider se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Dipper y justamente cuando ella terminaba de entrar a su sala recibida por una de sus profesoras, al voltear, Dipper se lo encuentra como cachetada limpia en la cara.

Collin lo quedó mirando incómodo, un poco pasmado y parado en medio del pasillo de clases. Dipper, en cambio, es el primero en reaccionar y hasta se alcanza a preguntar qué demonios con la gente que es tan lenta en responder... o quizá él es el que tiene reacciones demasiado rápidas... bueno, no lo sabe. Lo único que sabe es que camina como si nada hasta llegar a él.

—Discúlpame por golpearte en más de una vez y culparte... eso, adiós — menea la mano y se va dejando aún más estupefacto al rubio ceniza.

La oración había salido como cuando a los niños de primaria los obligan a disculparse con sus compañeritos al pelearse; arrastrando las palabras y con molestia.

Estaba a punto de subir al auto cuando se detiene, o bueno, lo detienen.

—¡Dipper!

Apreta los labios sabiendo bien de quién es esa voz y rueda los ojos, joder, ¿la había cagado con hacer eso? porque lo que menos quería era que Collin viniera a gritarle mierdas, no dudaría en plantarle un puñetazo en la cara otra vez y esta vez sería definitivo que no volvería a disculparse. Se dio vuelta de a poco con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué? — y el chico se vio corto de palabras, titubeando mucho al hablar y logrando desesperar de a poco a Dipper —Aaagh, qué quieres — dice harto.

—Ah, uhm, me disculpo también por ser demasiado hiriente la última vez... — Dipper suelta un bufido a modo de risa, mierda... estar demasiado pegado a Bill hace que se te peguen sus mismos gestos.

—¿Ya...?

—Y por lo que pasó hace tiempo, cuando éramos niños. No fui yo, Ed escuchó todo por casualidad, siempre quise decírtelo pero siempre huías de mí.

Dipper frunce el ceño y asiente. De pronto las piezas cobran un poco de sentido, pero bueno, ¿Qué podía hacerle al pasado?

—Está bien, ya pasó. — vuelve a abrir la puerta pero vuelve a ser detenido —Mierda, niño ¡¿Qué quieres?!

—¡Gracias! — la sonrisa de Collin lo asusta de pronto.

—Y-ya...

Mierda. Qué. Semana. Más. Rara.

Cuando se lo comentó a Bill esa noche, para su sorpresa, en vez de ponerse celoso, el rubio se rió a carcajadas. Obviamente diciendo insultos hacia el chico como "pobre infeliz" o "patético conformista" pero Dipper volvió a pensar "bueno, irá a ser"...

Ese fue el cierre de dos lazos conflictivos en algún punto de su pasado.

.

.

.

Bill tenía a Dipper en bandeja de plata. Había caído la noche, estaban listos, estaban casi en pleno acto... cuando a la otra luz de sus ojos se le ocurre justo un vaso de chocolate caliente porque la belleza no podía dormir.

—¡Ya vooooy! — gritó frustrado a su hija.

Dipper estaba sobre él solo con una camisa suya puesta. Se rió por lo mata pasiones que podía ser Eider y cuando el rubio se iba a parar para servir a la pequeña, lo volvió a empujar hacia atrás despacio. Le besó los labios de forma dulce y se destapó saliendo de la cama.

—Voy yo, tranquilo.

—La amo — negó con la cabeza — pero en momentos así siento que ella me odia — Dipper volvió a reír mientras Bill se hacía bolita en la cama.

Salió al pasillo y justamente la niña se encontraba al final de este esperando ser buscada porque le temía a la oscuridad. Fue Dipper el que se acercó y la tomó en brazos llevándola a la cocina.

—¡Más chocolate, más chocolate! — dio un gritito y Dipper no se pudo aguantar el mimarla... quizá sí le gustaba mucho mimar a la pequeña.

—Tu papá se va a enojar conmigo si sabe que te di mucha azúcar.

—No es verdad — hizo un puchero — papá te quiere mucho, a mí también me quiere mucho. — se apoyó en su mejilla y la frotó como si de un cachorro se tratara.

Él simplemente no podía con tanta ternura, Eider había pasado a ser como su misma hija y de alguna manera podía comprender el que Bill fuera algo estricta con ella porque quiera cuidarla y que tenga una buena alimentación... pero cuando Eider jugaba chueco haciendo pucheros y reclamando con esos ojos castaños _¿qué podía hacer él más que amarla?_

La mañana siguiente no fue muy distinta a la normal. Solo que esa vez Bill pudo ir a dejar a ambos al colegio y universidad respectivamente. Cantando sus mierdas con voz aguda y Eider echándole la competencia.

El paso de los días se convirtió en eso. Solo pasos. Calmados pero sin ir lento, largos pero sin ser rápidos, ligeros, amables, pacíficos, uno que otro inconveniente, uno que otro obstáculo pequeño, pero al fin y al cabo solo días a pasos normales.

Dipper había comprendido, al fin, que el peso de un pecho era mucho más llevadero de cargar si la esta se compartía con quienes deseaban permanecer junto a la persona implicada meramente por amor. Había entendido que una familia se conforma por quienes él desee que estén en su mundo, quienes lo hagan feliz y sentirse amado, quienes se merecen el mismo trato a cambio. Y sobretodo, que su orientación sexual no debía ser problema para él mismo, porque eso era él y si en algún momento quedaba solo, solo se tendría a él mismo y por ello era fundamental amarse a uno mismo; de todos modos no creía llegar a estarlo nunca más. Sabía que tenía a las personas correctas en su mundo.

¿Qué importa el rótulo que le de el ojo del huracán a lo que eres?

Muchos no lo comprenderían, no, jamás podrían comprender el por qué un hombre gusta de otro o una mujer de otra. Porque "no todos somos iguales", sí, una frase demasiado cliché pero jodidamente acertiva. Y la sociedad que te juzga no debe ser tu mundo, tu mundo gira entorno a aquello que siempre estuvieron ahí y ahí se acaba el mundo. Si quieres conoce, si deseas, agrega más a tu mundo, si te hace daño, elimínalos de tu sociedad.

Suena fácil, pero claramente no lo es. Se necesita determinación, ayuda, disponibilidad, se necesita querer lograr la meta, se necesita dolor y por sobretodo se necesita demasiado amor. Y una vez que estés en camino, será aún más difícil. Pero aquella montaña empinada, su cúlmine, su clímax, su final, valdrá la pena; la bajada será gentil, ya no irás solo y el aire en la cara te besará de forma cariñosa, regocijándote, felicitándote por un logro.

 _Extraño sería aquel que no pudiera amar._

* * *

 ** _Reflejo Adolescente: _**

**_\- La historia nace con un conjunto de factores: en el tiempo en que empecé a escribir esta historia, como dije una vez, estaba borracha. Pero también había terminado de leer "Te odio" otro Billdip por wattpad que me dejó llorando como magdalena. Quería tratar, además, el tema de la homosexualidad y de a poco plasmar lo que pienso como narradora (sociedad, personas, aceptación, etc)_**

 ** _-Toco demasiados puntos de mi vida en historias como esta, por ejemplo, el bar "Club 9" fue real y estuvo anteriormente en mi ciudad de origen, la bebida que bebe Dipper cuando se pierde en dicho bar se llama "daikiri" y a pesar de ser dulce emborracha demasiado rápido (créanme, es verdad y es horrible xd). En una parte de la historia, incluso, Eider menciona que su papá quería ponerle de nombre "Linda" y se arrepiente porque podía salir fea XDDDD gente, eso es real, mi mamá quería ponerme así pero mi papá le dijo que no por esa misma razón._**

 ** _-Estuve mucho tiempo pensando el final de esta historia y en un principio iba a terminar de una forma totalmente distinta. Luego, pensé mucho en matar a Dipper por razones como que no podía superar su depresión, etc. Al final quedó un final feliz XD (soy débil ante los finales felices)._**

 ** _-No solo en esta historia, sino en varias, casi siempre relato hospitales y la muerte de alguien demasiado dolorosa (papá de Bill). Es un tipo de trauma de cuando mi papá falleció hace un par de años. Cuando terminé de escribir el capítulo 24 y lo revisaba, me percaté que había escrito que la habitación de Dipper era la misma habitación en la que estuvo mi papá sin darme cuenta (305)._**

 ** _-El título es porque, en efecto, quizá recuerden, que Bill dice que quiere salvar a Dipper porque es su "reflejo adolescente", o sea, él sabe en lo que está metido Dipper y la mierda que es y cuánto necesita ser sacado de ahí pero teme porque tiene en cuenta de lo difícil que es poner los pies firmes en la tierra y solo algo demasiado fuerte lo traería devuelta en sí._**

 ** _-En un momento determinado, me sentí terriblemente mal al punto de no poder seguir esta historia y terminé en hiatus por (lo que recuerdo) un mes y algo más. No recuerdo cómo salí de él, sinceramente._**

* * *

 ** _Ahora vienen los agradecimientos y me daré la paja de nombrar a todas/os las personas que me dejaron review XDD_**

 ** _Lunatika(un abrazo gigante para ti bonita, ánimo y mucho amor) -_** ** _LunaBeatriz1 -_** ** _Selene148 -_** ** _Chiara Polairix Edelstei -_** ** _Sora no kiss -_** ** _Xal -_** ** _Frida521 -_** ** _Jackei98 -_** ** _genesis -_** ** _AliDai -_** ** _Fujoshi-sama of P7 -_** ** _Bat Reus Todd -_** ** _alicenocturndreams -_** ** _hobbel-san -_** ** _Serena Kaiwalla -_** ** _Harley Quinn 'SS -_** ** _CordeliaD'Angelo -_** ** _faller2016._**

 ** _Mucho amorcito para ustedes uvu. Amorcito también para los que leen en anónimo._**

* * *

 ** _Quiero que sepan que esta es mi última historia BillDip, lo he diho un montón de veces y lo vuelvo a repetir. Con este fandom comencé a escribir y le tengo un cariño ENORME y estoy terriblemente orgullosa de poder haber terminado dos long-fics y un oneshot dentro del BillDip. Les tengo un amor eterno a quienes siguieron la historia y leyeron hasta el final esta nota gigante XD enserio, muchas gracias por leerme, estoy muy, muy, muy, muy agradecida con ustedes y por siempre voy a recordar este fandom con mucho, mucho, mucho amor *inserte aquí por siempre su corazón._**

 ** _Gracias por leer, por el apoyo, por ser lindas conmigo y con esta historia!_**


End file.
